Rêver à tes côtés
by Lablanche11
Summary: UA. 1712, Harry, jeune français, voit ses parents mourir lors d'un un voyage en Roumanie. Il est alors recueilli par Draco Malfoy, aristocrate du comté. Mais qu'est-il vraiment ? Qui sont ces gens qui l'entourent ? Est-ce en rapport avec le meurtre de ses parents ?
1. Perte et découverte

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bienvenue !

Cette nouvelle fiction est le résultat d'un long travail. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de l'écrire. Le titre m'a posé beaucoup de difficulté mais une fois trouvé il m'a semblé évident.

J'ai déjà écrit un bon morceau et je vous préviens tout de suite qu'elle sera longue : au moins vingt chapitres (Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pour moi c'est beaucoup ! :p)

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

**Rating :** M

**Praring : **HPDM

**Résumé :** 1712, Harry, jeune français, voit ses parents mourir lors d'un un voyage en Roumanie. Il est alors recueilli par Draco Malfoy, aristocrate du comté. Mais qu'est-il vraiment ? Qui sont ces gens qui l'entourent ? Est-ce en rapport avec le meurtre de ses parents ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me laissais aller contre la vitre de notre diligence, mes yeux se fermant d'eux même. La route serait encore longue. Mes parents avaient décidé de quitter la France pour aller rendre visite à notre famille en Roumanie. Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions partis et selon mon père nous n'étions pas encore près d'arriver. Ma mère, Lily Potter, avait sa sœur là-bas et avait décidé de renouer des liens avec elle. Pétunia s'était mariée à un Roumain de passage en France. Celui-ci l'avait emmenée dans sa famille dans les Carpates. Pétunia avait alors quitté sa famille et Lily ne l'avait plus revu alors. Depuis deux ans, l'idée de revoir sa sœur rongeait ma mère. Mon père, James Potter, avait, après une longue négociation, avait cédé à son envie. J'approchais mes dix neuf ans alors. N'étant toujours pas marié, mes parents avaient décidé de m'emmener avec eux. Mon père était un bourgeois de sa condition. Il possédait un commerce florissant dans l'armurerie. Le roi, Louis XIV lui même, lui faisait des commandes lors de ses guerres. Mon père avait donc hésité avant de partir mais avait finalement laissé son entreprise aux mains de son meilleur ami et associé, Sirius Black, l'amour pour ma mère l'emportant sur le reste. Quant à moi, mes parents avaient essayé de me marier à une jeune fille de bonne condition. Je les avais toutes refusées. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que je ne m'intéressais pas aux courbes féminines et que seule la puissance masculine m'attirait. Je ne me l'étais cependant jamais avoué à moi même, sachant parfaitement que ce genre de pratique était interdite. L'idée de voyage de ma mère m'avait alors semblé une opportunité parfaite pour les détourner de leur envie de me marier. J'avais donc soutenu ma mère dans son expédition, prétextant vouloir connaître ma famille maternelle et ma seule tante. Mon père avait donc cédé.

La diligence ralentit. Nous nous approchions d'un petit village. Ma mère sourit, elle n'en pouvait plus de rester à longueur de journée dans cet habitacle. Elle réveilla doucement mon père qui grommela des paroles inaudibles avant d'ouvrir les yeux, grincheux.

- On arrive enfin ?

- Oui, on va pouvoir se reposer dans une auberge ce soir, affirma mère.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, dit son mari.

- James, le rabroua Lily.

- Oui, oui ma douce. Pardonnez moi.

Je souris. Mes parents, même après vingt ans de mariage, étaient toujours aussi fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je ne connaitrais malheureusement jamais ce bonheur…

La diligence nous déposa à l'auberge et je sortis, heureux de pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes. Je fis quelque pas sur la place du village et remarquais l'ambiance lugubre de celui-ci. Les gens étaient tous habillés de noir et nous regardaient d'un air mauvais. Mon père me héla et je rentrai avec lui dans l'auberge, ma mère étant déjà occupé à louer des chambres. L'aubergiste nous guida vers une petite table et nous annonça le plat du jour. Mon père commanda trois parts et ma mère nous rejoignit.

- Et bah dis donc ce n'est pas la joie ici.

- Comment ça ? questionna son mari.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi désagréable. Apparemment, elle vient de perdre son enfant, mais tout de même. C'est tout juste si elle ne m'a pas envoyé la clé de la chambre à la figure.

- Je vais aller la voir de ce pas, s'exclama mon père en se levant.

- Non, il n'y pas d'autre auberge dans ce village, on doit rester ici, répliqua Lily en le faisant rasseoir. Et ce n'est pas tout. La femme m'a demandé où nous allions et quand je lui ai dit que nous nous dirigeons vers les Carpates, elle a paru effrayée et m'a dit de rebrousser chemin. Elle n'a cependant pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi.

- Je ne vois pas ce que nous devrions craindre, répondit mon père. C'est sûrement un conte de bonne femme. Ne l'écoutez pas ma douce. Nous n'avons pas parcouru autant de chemin pour faire demi-tour maintenant.

- Père a raison, mère, dis-je. C'est vous qui vouliez aller voir votre sœur. Et vous avez dit vous même que cette femme avait été mal aimable. Elle voulait peut être juste vous faire peur.

- Bien parlé, fils, ajouta James.

Ma mère abandonna donc, n'ayant plus d'arguments et le reste du repas ce fit en silence. La nuit se passa tranquillement, l'auberge était très calme. Le lendemain matin, la diligence nous attendait et nous partîmes donc vers la direction prévue.

En chemin, je vis que nous allions vers les montagnes et je me laissais aller à mon sommeil. Je fus réveillé par un bruit sourd et l'arrêt brutal de la diligence. Mon père sortit alors pour voir ce qu'il se passait, pendant que ma mère se tendait. Voyant que mon père ne revenait pas, je quittai l'habitacle à mon tour et ne vit rien à l'extérieur. Alors que j'allais faire le tour de la diligence pour essayer de trouver mon père, je reçus un coup à l'arrière du crâne et sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'avais la tête dans la neige et je tremblais de froid. Mon crâne saignait et ma tête m'élançait. Chancelant, j'essayais alors de me relever et après de nombreux tournis, je réussis à me retrouver debout. La vision qui s'offrit à moi me fit alors prendre conscience de l'horreur de la situation. La diligence avait été renversée et le cocher avait eu la gorge tranchée. L'estomac noué par l'angoisse, j'essayais de trouver mes parents. Mon père était allongé non loin de là, face contre terre. Je me précipitais alors, aussi vite que me le permettait mes membres gelés, et le retournai. Je me figeai. Ses yeux grands, ouverts, étaient éteints, signe que la vie l'avait quitté, et son poitrail avait été transpercé par une lame. Son sang imbibait sa chemise. Fébrilement, je me relevai et criai le nom de sa mère, espérant que celle-ci avait été épargnée. Son corps abandonné au coin de la route, gorge tranchée, visage figé dans une expression d'horreur, me prouva le contraire. A mi-chemin entre les corps de mes parents, je me laissais tomber sur les genoux à la recherche d'une bouée de secours qui m'arracherait à cette réalité. Elle ne vint cependant pas et j'ignorai combien de temps je restai ainsi, genoux dans la neige, visage tourné vers le corps sans vie de sa mère, tremblant de tous mes membres. Ce fut le bruit d'un pas de cheval qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Je me retournai alors vers la source du bruit. Un homme à cheval se dirigeait vers mon enfer. Il avait tout d'un aristocrate. Blond, grand, fin et élancé, se tenant droit sur son cheval, il évaluait la situation de ses yeux gris, inexpressifs. Son visage froid se crispa à la vue des trois morts, tellement rapidement que je crus rêver. Puis son regard atteignit mon corps. J'ignorais l'état dans lequel je me trouvais mais ce ne devait pas être beau à voir. Les habits défaits, le corps tremblotant, la tête ensanglantée et mon visage rempli d'effroi, je devais faire peur. Cependant, encore une fois son regard resta inexpressif. Seules ses narines frémirent l'espace d'un court instant. J'essayai alors de me lever mais mes jambes me lâchèrent et ma tête retomba dans la neige, tandis que mes yeux se fermaient. Mon esprit avait rendu les armes et m'avait lâché.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je remarquai immédiatement le changement de température. Je me trouvais dans un lit chaud, au sec. La vision des corps de mes parents me revint et les larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Ignorant le lieu où je me trouvais, je décidai de les repousser à plus tard. Je me levai et observai la chambre. Digne d'un château de roi, elle était d'un luxe étonnant. Du tapis persan au plafond peint avec finesse, on pouvait admirer la richesse du maitre des lieux. Une chemise et un pantalon propres m'attendaient sur une chaise à côté d'une table. Je n'étais en effet habillé que d'une chemise de nuit. Je me changeai rapidement et quittai la chambre pour observer les lieux. A peine étais-je arrivé dans le couloir qui donnait sur ma chambre que j'entendis des voix s'élever. Un brouhaha venait d'un étage inférieur. Au bout du couloir, je trouvai un escalier, tout aussi noble que le reste du château. Je le descendis rapidement et arrivai dans une sorte de boudoir. Je me laissai guider par les voix, suivis un couloir et tombai sur une porte en verre qui donnait lieu à une salle de réception où, au moins, une centaine de personnes discutaient et buvaient ce qui semblait être du vin rouge. Ce furent les mouvements de ces gens qui attirèrent mon attention. En effet, ils se déplaçaient tous avec grâce, agilité et surtout rapidité. A ma droite arriva alors un homme, semblable aux autres. Il se rapprocha de moi et me sourit :

- Bonjour jeune homme, dit-il en se penchant vers moi jusqu'à que son nez touche ma joue. Vous sentez bon. Le savez-vous ?

Je me figeai et le regardai, surpris. Il fit glisser son nez jusqu'à mon cou et glissa :

- Oui vraiment… Une délicieuse odeur…

- Lucian ! s'exclama une voix flutée.

- Oui ma chère Astoria ?

- Vous partagez votre trouvaille ?

- Mais bien sûr très chère.

La dite Astoria me colla à son tour et me renifla comme l'aurait fait un chien. Je m'écartai alors vivement dans le sens opposé de ses deux étranges personnes. Mon geste me fit passer la porte de verre et je me retrouvai dans la salle de réception. Je fus alors happé par un autre homme qui à son tour me sentit, un air prédateur sur le visage. Comme je me dégageais de cet homme, je fus attrapé par une femme qui elle aussi posa son nez sur ma carotide. Essayant de fuir ces gens au nez surdéveloppé, je fus passé de personne en personne. La vitesse des échanges augmenta et bientôt je ne vis que du flou. La tête me tourna et l'envie de vomir me vint.

- Assez ! cria une voix.

Aussitôt mon trajet s'arrêta et je fus stabilisé par un grand homme noir qui me servit un pauvre sourire. Lui, au moins, ne me sentit pas. Puis je me tournais vers la voix et reconnus l'aristocrate que j'avais rencontré sur la route. La mort de mes parents me frappa de plein fouet, je l'avais sorti de ma tête depuis ma sortie du lit. Je vacillai et le noir me tint fermement pour m'éviter une chute certaine. L'aristocrate blond se rapprocha ensuite de moi me saisit le bras, me dégageant de l'emprise de l'autre.

- J'interdis quiconque de l'approcher. Est-ce que c'est clair ? dit le blond, d'un ton calme, trop calme.

Le silence lui répondit et, satisfait, il me tira vers la sortie, loin des autres. Je me laissai guider à travers le château et reconnus ma chambre dans laquelle il me ramena.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de descendre ainsi ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton agressif.

- Je ne savais pas que cela m'était interdit.

- Bah comme cela vous le saurez. Cela vous évitera une autre expérience du même genre.

- Mais qui sont ces gens… Ils sont bizarres…

- Vous n'avez pas compris ? me questionna-t-il, étonné.

- Compris quoi ?

- Ce que nous sommes.

- Non. Enfin… Vous n'êtes pas humain ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Ah… Et vous êtes quoi ?

- Draco il faut que vous reveniez, dit le noir qui m'avait stabilisé, en passant sa tête à travers la porte.

- Bien j'arrive. Vous restez là, m'ordonna-t-il.

Il partit et le noir rentra à sa place.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, ça peut aller. Qu'est ce que voulait dire votre ami par le fait que vous n'êtes pas vraiment humains ?

- Vous n'avez toujours pas deviné ?

- Non.

- Nous sommes des vampires.

- Mais ça n'existe pas ! ricanai-je.

- Vous croyez cela ?

- Evidemment !

Le noir s'approcha alors de moi tellement vite que je ne le compris qu'une fois plaqué contre le mur. Je regardais alors sa bouche. Deux longs crocs avaient remplacé ses canines.

- Vous me croyez maintenant, demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Oui…

Il me lâcha mais voyant que j'allais tomber, me prit par le col et me lança vers le lit sans le moindre effort apparent. Je m'assis sur celui-ci et digérai l'information.

- Et lui…? C'est votre… roi ?

- C'est le vampire originel. Il est bien plus puissant que nous, alors oui, nous l'écoutons. Je dois vous laissez. Attendez le ici.

L'homme quitta alors la pièce et referma bien la porte. Je me laissai retomber sur le matelas et autorisai mes larmes à couler. Enfin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Ce début vous plait ? :)


	2. Dernier Recours

Bonjour bonjour,

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, lisez bien et donnez moi votre avis ! :)

*s"éclaircit la gorge* Ici la beta, qui dans son immense générosité poste cette suite ! Dans ce chapitre, des révélations indiscrètes et le retour de notre Blaisouille national ! Enjoy ! *s'enfuit avant que l'auteur la voie*

**Rar anonymes : **

Guest : Merci pour ta review. Voilà le suite :)

Moustik : Mon petit stik'mou ! On se retrouve encore :p Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite !

Oussou : que te dire... D'abord merci pour tout ces compliments! Je suis absolument ravie d'avoir une nouvelle fan! J'espère que la suite de cette fic va te plaire! Merci encore! Ça ma donne envie d'écrire toutes ces reviews... :) bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une demi heure plus tard, mes larmes s'étaient taries et je patientais sagement dans ma chambre. Puis on toqua à ma porte. Etonné que quelqu'un prenne de telles précautions, je répondis à la personne d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit. Une femme d'âge mûr, environ une soixantaine d'années, rentra et déposa un plateau sur la seule table présente dans la pièce. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et me sourit.

- Le maître m'a dit que vous auriez sûrement faim. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiner mais je pense avoir gardé certains reflexes.

- Vous aussi vous êtes… une… vampire ?

- Oui, maître Draco m'a transformée, il y a longtemps. J'étais déjà âgée mais cela me permettait de rester à son service, alors je n'ai pas hésité.

- Il y a longtemps ? Quel âge a le maitre des lieux ? C'est Monsieur Draco comment ?

- Draco Malfoy. Il a plus d'un millénaire maintenant.

- Ah…

- Le maître m'a dit que vous aviez perdu des proches. Cela doit faire beaucoup pour vous. Mangez et reposez vous.

- Bien, merci.

Après un dernier sourire, elle quitta la pièce et je me jetai sur la nourriture. Cela faisait plus de douze heures que je n'avais pas mangé. Une fois mon repas terminé, je m'approchai de la fenêtre et regardai vers l'extérieur. Ma chambre était au premier étage du château. Celui-ci était sur un plateau en plein milieud es montagnes. Un grand parc s'étendait devant lui et je trouvai la vue absolument magnifique. Je restais dans ma contemplation jusqu'à l'arrivée de Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui et me regarda.

- Maria vous a apporté à manger ?

- Oui, merci, c'était très bon.

- Bien. Maintenant j'ai quelques questions. Tout d'abord, comment vous appelez vous ?

- Harry Potter.

- Moi je suis Draco Malfoy, le maitre de ces lieux mais aussi de ce domaine. Blaise m'a dit qu'il vous a expliqué notre condition. Autre chose, que faisiez vous dans mon domaine ?

- J'étais en voyage avec mes parents. On allait rendre visite à la sœur de ma mère.

- Ce sont vos parents qui sont morts ?

- Oui, eux et le cocher de la diligence. J'ignore qui a fait ça. J'ai été assommé.

- Je suis désolé pour vous. Il faut que je sache qui a fait ceci. Je ne peux laisser impunément se dérouler de tels actes se dérouler sur mon domaine.

- De tels actes ? Mais vous êtes vampire ! Tuer des gens n'est pas votre lot de tous les jours ?

- Ne vous méprenez pas. La plupart d'entre nous buvons du sang d'animaux. S'il arrive parfois que nous prenions un humain pour… nous amuser disons, cela arrive rarement et je ne l'ai personnellement jamais fait.

- Vous n'avez jamais tué personne ?

- A mes débuts, si. Mais, après avoir transformé un bon nombre de personnes, les meurtres étaient trop difficiles à cacher.

- Que sont devenus leurs…

- Corps ? J'y ai mis le feu, ainsi qu'à la diligence. C'est ce qu'il y avait de plus prudent à faire. J'ai cependant prélevé vos effets. Ils sont dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené.

- Je n'ai pas fait ce geste par bonté mais parce que je veux découvrir qui est à l'origine de ceci. Apparemment quelqu'un avait quelque chose contre vos parents. Je vous propose donc de rester ici jusqu'à que l'on arrive à dénouer tout ceci. Je m'occupe de vos frais.

- Et après vous allez me laisser partir alors que je connais votre secret ?

- Je suis capable d'effacer la mémoire des personnes. J'effacerai donc cet aspect de la votre. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Je… Oui.

- Bien. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'organise des réceptions afin de m'assurer du respect de notre secret, comme vous l'appelez. Je peux ainsi surveiller leurs faits et gestes. Vous pourrez y venir maintenant que j'ai imposé que l'on vous respecte. Restez cependant discret.

- Oui, d'accord.

- Ce sera tout. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose venez me voir, je suis dans mon salon qui est au bout du couloir. Peu importe l'heure, je ne dors pas. Pour l'enquête, je vais commencer par interroger mon entourage. Je vous tiendrais au courant des avancements. Bonne nuit.

Le blond quitta la pièce et un frisson traversa mon échine. Il faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Après quelques instants nécessaires pour reprendre contenance, je me rendis dans la pièce jointe à ma chambre et y découvrit ma valise ainsi que celle de mes parents. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me rendre compte de leur mort. J'ouvris une de mes valises et commençai à ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire de ma chambre. Après avoir vidé ma valise, j'ouvris celle de mes parents à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Je tombai sur une étole en soie de ma mère. Je la portai à mon nez et vis qu'elle portait encore son odeur. Je me lassai alors aller contre le mur derrière moi et fermai les yeux, mes larmes coulant sur l'étole.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans mon lit. Quelqu'un avait dû m'y porter. L'étole de ma mère était toujours dans mes bras. Je me levai ensuite en refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler. Je tirai sur les rideaux fermés et m'aperçus que le soleil était déjà à son zénith. Une pensée me frappa soudain. Les vampires n'étaient-ils pas censés brûler au soleil ? Or, Malfoy m'avait surpris à côté de la diligence en plein jour. Les légendes à leur propos étaient donc fausses. De plus, le blond m'avait affirmé ne pas dormir. La version qui disait qu'ils dormaient dans des cercueils était, elle aussi, erronée.

Mon ventre gronda et je me rendis compte de ma faim grandissante. J'enfilai rapidement une de mes chemises et quittai ma chambre à la découverte des lieux et d'une quelconque nourriture. Au bout du couloir, je frappai comme indiqué à la porte du bureau de Malfoy. Celui-ci m'autorisa à rentrer et je poussai la porte doucement. Je le vis alors, assis à son bureau, en train de trier des papiers.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, me dit-il. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je commence sérieusement à avoir faim.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'oubliais que vous avez besoin de vous nourrir aussi souvent. Descendez les escaliers et prenez à votre droite et bout du couloir vous trouverez une cuisine avec de quoi manger.

- Bien, merci.

- Autre chose Monsieur Potter, si vous cherchez une occupation dans cette maison, au deuxième étage vous trouverez une bibliothèque.

- Merci mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lire.

- Vous savez lire au moins ?

- Oui bien sûr, m'offusquai-je. Mes parents m'ont bien éduqué.

- Ne vous énervez pas. Je posais simplement la question. Je peux parfaitement comprendre que la perte de proches vous ait affecté.

V- ous en avez perdu aussi ? demandai-je.

Je reçus en réponse un regard noir. Apparemment, Malfoy n'était pas disposé à parler de lui.

- Fermez la porte derrière vous, dit-il enfin.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être mal aimable. Je voulais simplement engager la conversation. Vous pouviez simplement me dire que vous ne voulez pas parler de vous.

Puis je fermai la porte un peu trop bruyamment et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Ce Malfoy n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude qu'on lui répondu vu la tête qu'il fit lorsque que je lui répliquai cette dernière phrase.

Je trouvai la cuisine sans difficulté et y découvrit Maria en train de préparer un repas.

- Je vois que l'appel de votre ventre et a eu raison de vous, me dit-elle Asseyez vous, je vous préparais quelque chose.

Je m'assis sur une des chaises et attendis la mine maussade.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien Monsieur Potter. Est-ce en rapport avec Maitre Draco ?

- Appelez moi Harry s'il vous plait. Monsieur Malfoy n'a rien fait à part être un peu trop sur la défensive. J'ai perdu mes parents, comment voulez vous que ça aille bien ?

- Pardonnez moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous parents. Pour le Maitre, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Même avec moi. Tenez mangez, ça ira mieux.

Je lui répondis par un pauvre sourire et acceptai de bon cœur le plat chaud qui se présenta devant moi.

Je ne vis pas Malfoy de la journée et m'enfermai dans ma chambre pour pleurer tranquillement mes parents. Je ne trouvais rien dans la valise qui pourrait nous aider sur l'enquête. Le soir venu, je m'habillai un peu mieux et descendis dans la salle de réception où les vampires s'étaient tous réunis. Ils me jetèrent un regard rapide mais détournèrent le regard dès que Malfoy arriva. Le noir que j'avais rencontré la veille vint ensuite me voir.

- Bonsoir, Harry c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et vous vous êtes ?

- Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Je suis le meilleur ami de Draco.

- C'est lui qui vous a transformé ?

- Il n'y a que lui qui peut transformer quelqu'un en vampire.

- Comment est-il… Devenu comme ça ? L'a-t-il toujours été ?

- Oh non. C'était un humain avant. Il vivait ici il y a plus de mille ans avec sa mère, son père étant mort. J'étais déjà son meilleur ami à l'époque. Sa mère pratiquait les sciences… occultes. Elle avait beaucoup d'espoir pour son fils et souhaitait le rendre plus puissant pour qu'il puisse se faire respecter dans cette contrée. En effet, à cette époque, les habitants refusaient de payer leur taxe depuis la mort du père, Lucius Malfoy. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en son fils. Sa mère pratiqua alors une sorte de sort interdit. Elle fit ainsi un pacte avec le diable. Son fils devint alors ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, elle morte dans la manœuvre. Sûrement était-ce le prix que demanda Satan…

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas me dire quel être cher il avait perdu…

- Oui, il est très sensible sur le sujet.

- Mais il était au courant du projet de sa mère ?

- Non, il l'ignorait totalement. Il ignorait même le genre de pratique qu'elle utilisait.

- C'est tragique.

- Oui ça l'est.

Malfoy nous rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

- Monsieur Potter, que faites vous là ? Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de rester discret ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas interdit de venir, répliquai-je.

- « Monsieur Potter » ? demanda Blaise, un sourcil levé.

Le blond fronça les siens et l'ignora.

- Par mesure de précaution, je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous retourniez à votre chambre.

- Et moi je ne pense pas. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

- Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas une question d'amusement. Retournez-y.

- Non. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas que du sang comme boisson ce soir. Vous buvez de l'alcool fort ? A moins qu'il y ait d'autres humains ?

- Nous buvons de l'alcool des fois, oui, me répondit Blaise. Ca apaise notre soif et puis si on pouvait plus se saouler, où serait le plaisir ?

- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Un verre de scotch, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut.

Je me dirigeai vers la table qui portait l'alcool et entendit, derrière moi, Blaise éclater de rire. Je me servis généreusement et bus d'un coup l'alcool qui me brula la gorge. Malfoy me suivit.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se saouler pour oublier, Monsieur Potter.

- Et moi je pense que vous pensez trop Malfoy. Ca ne vous arrive jamais de vous détendre un peu ?

Le vampire parut s'offusquer du ton familier que j'utilisais, mais je l'ignorai et me servit un autre verre. Il partit aussi vite que le premier. Alors que j'allais me verser un troisième verre, une main blanche se saisit de mon verre et le posa bruyamment sur la table.

- - Monsieur Potter, je suis sérieux.

Moi aussi Malfoy, répondis-je en me ressaisissant du verre qui fut arraché une seconde fois. Mais laissez moi ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire ! Allez materner quelqu'un d'autre !

Malfoy serra les dents. Il me prit ensuite par le bras et m'entraina hors de la salle de réception. Il me traina jusqu'à ma chambre et me jeta sur mon lit.

- Que ce soit clair Monsieur Potter, vous êtes chez moi alors vous respectez mes règles !

- Mais vous êtes un grand malade, répliquai-je en essayant de me relever mais je fus à nouveau projeté sur le lit sans la moindre délicatesse. Si je dois respecter vos règles et votre indélicatesse alors je préfère partir. Alors, allez y effacez moi la mémoire que je retourne chez moi.

- Ne dites pas de sottises. Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui a tué vos parents ?

- Cela ne les fera pas revenir. Pour l'instant rien ne m'importe plus que d'oublier tout ceci. Oui d'ailleurs, au passage, effacez moi l'existence de mes parents, que je croie ne les avoir jamais connus.

- Non.

- Pourquoi, vous vous en avez rien à faire, ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

- Ca les devient à partir du moment où vous demandez de faire un tel acte. Je n'ignore pas que Blaise vous a raconté mon histoire, alors vous savez que je peux comprendre votre peine et croyez moi, l'oubli n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Je fermai les yeux d'exaspération, faisant couler quelques larmes. Qu'est ce que ce blondinet avait à se mêler de ma vie ?

- Je suis ravi d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, répliquai-je sarcastiquement. Maintenant que nous avons parlé, pouvez vous m'effacer cette stupide mémoire ? Je veux partir.

- Non. C'est mon dernier mot. Dormez et essayez de ne pas trop pleurer, demain vous aurez un mal de tête affreux.

Il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte. Je pris le premier objet qui me tomba sur la main le lançai, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête quelques instants plus tôt, en poussant un cri rageur. Comment un être aussi froid pouvait-il me donner une leçon sur la peine et les sentiments ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ouahh ! Il est pas content le Harry, lol !

Une review ? :)


	3. Nouvelles rencontres

Bonjour bonjour,

Quelques petite informations : J'avais au début que ma fic ferait plus de vingt chapitres, je n'étais pas dans le tort mais maintenant que je j'ai bien le schéma dans la tête, je voulais vous apporter quelques petites précisions. La fiction sera en deux parties (que je mettrais sur la même fic pour des raisons de praticité) avec environ quinze chapitres pour chaque. La déroulement de ma fic m'est venu en discutant avec une amie et je suis plutôt fière de moi alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

**Rar anonymes : **

Oussou T.D : Merci pour ta review, et oui Harry fait très bien de répondre à Draco ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, comme l'avait prédit le maître des lieux, je me trouvai avec un mal de tête infernal. Je me sortis du lit avec peine et descendis dans la cuisine en trainant les pieds. J'y trouvai Maria qui me préparait un petit déjeuner. Elle se moqua de ma tête pas fraiche. J'engloutis mon repas et demandai si je pouvais prendre un bain. Elle accepta et m'emmena dans une pièce où se trouvait une baignoire en métal. Elle y versa ensuite de l'eau préchauffée et quitta la pièce. Je me glissai alors dans mon bain et soupirai de bonheur. J'y restai au moins une bonne heure malgré l'eau qui s'était refroidie. Je finis par sortir de la baignoire et trouvai des habits dans la pièce d'à côté. Après m'être habillé, je décidai de retourner dans ma chambre. Malheureusement, Malfoy décida de sortir de son bureau à ce moment-là. Je lui servis mon regard le plus noir et il me répondit par un « Monsieur Potter » trop poli. Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer !

- Je passai à nouveau le reste de ma journée à pleurer, l'étole de ma mère contre mon cœur. Le soir, je redescendis, le même espoir d'oublier à la tête. Blaise me salua dès mon arrivée.

- Vous avez à nouveau décidé de passer outre les ordres de Draco.

- Oui. Je vais boire un verre, vous en voulez un ?

- Avec joie, me sourit-il.

Après avoir tout les deux bu quelques verres, Blaise reprit la conversation.

- Bon puisque vous allez rester là un petit moment, que diriez vous que je vous présente du monde ?

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? questionnai-je en lançant un regard en direction de Malfoy.

- Mais oui, je m'occupe de Draco. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Alors… Tout d'abord, celui que voyez là-bas, Lucian, c'est un vampire intégriste. Il n'aime pas les humains et n'hésite pas à les utiliser en tant que jouets.

- Oui, j'ai pu le remarquer le premier jour.

- Ensuite Astoria, elle tourne autour de Draco depuis bientôt quatre cent ans. En vain.

- C'est triste.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Puis, la brune qui nous lance des clins d'œil là bas, c'est Pansy. Une grande amie. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

- Juste une amie ?

- Hum, perspicace le petit Harry. En effet, on entretient une relation, disons, plus qu'amicale. Sans sentiments bien sûr.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous avoue que plus ne me dérangerait pas mais elle ne le souhaite pas.

- Ah, je suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas. Elle discute avec Théodore, Théo pour les intimes. Lui, c'est un grand timide mais il est très gentil. Encore une personne de confiance. Ensuite Crabbe et Goyle, les deux hommes costaux. Ils se sont mis en tête d'assurer la sécurité de Draco, ce qui est absolument inutile.

- Ca part d'un bon sentiment, rigolai-je.

- J'arrive à vous faire sourire, c'est une bonne chose. Voyons… La brune avec les cheveux ébouriffés qui discute avec le grand roux, ce sont Hermione et Ron. Hermione est très intelligente et Ron l'est disons… Un peu moins.

- Ils sont ensemble ?

- Non, Hermione se fait courtiser par l'homme sombre qui est au buffet, Severus. Lui, vous pouvez aussi lui faire confiance. Il ne rit que rarement et peut paraître taciturne mais il a un bon fond. Voilà, je crois qu'on a fait le tour pour les gens sympathiques.

- Il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

- C'est déjà pas mal. La rousse c'est Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Une vraie sangsue fille. Elle m'a fait du charme pendant plus d'un siècle.

- Aïe.

- Oui, évitez la autant que possible. Ensuite…

- Blaise, le coupa Malfoy qui arrivait par derrière nous. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

- J'explique un peu qui est qui à notre cher ami _Harry_, répondit le noir en appuyant sur le prénom.

- Et bien je vais devoir demander à _Monsieur Potter_ de retourner dans sa chambre.

- Draco, laissez le un peu vivre.

- Oui, Blaise a raison laissez moi respirer.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour vous ennuyer mais pour votre sécurité.

- Auriez vous des doutes sur votre autorité Malfoy ?

Son teint devint tellement pale et ses yeux s'assombrirent à un tel point que je reculai de peur.

- Monsieur Potter, reprit-il dans un grincement de dents. Auriez vous l'extrême obligeance de retourner dans votre chambre ?

- Non, répliquai-je non sans une certaine angoisse. Je vais reprendre un verre de scotch. Merci pour ces explications Blaise.

- Mais de rien, répondit le noir.

Je l'entendis ensuite glisser à l'oreille du blond : « Enfin quelqu'un qui vous répond mon cher ami. ». Je ne pus entendre la réponse car la brune s'appelant Hermione m'aborda.

- Bonsoir. Harry c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Moi c'est Hermione. J'imagine que vous devez être déboussolé. Si vous avez besoin de discuter, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. J'ai appris pour vos parents. Mes sincères condoléances.

- Je préférais ne pas en parler s'il vous plait.

- Je comprends. Parlez moi plutôt de vous. Vous êtes français ?

Je discutai alors avec cette charmante jeune femme de ma vie à Paris. Elle semblait vraiment intéressée. Nous fûmes rejoints par Ron, son ami roux.

- Hermione vous me présentez votre nouvel ami ?

- Oui bien sûr. Ronald, voici Harry. Harry voici Ron.

- Enchanté, me dit gentiment le roux. Cela ne vous fait pas trop bizarre de vivre parmi les vampires ?

- Non, vous n'êtes pas tous si antipathiques. Je vous avoue qu'au début j'ai été un peu perturbé, mais maintenant le cap est passé, souriais-je.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, me dit la brune. Que comptez vous faire quand toute cette histoire sera terminée ?

- Je pensais retourner en France. Mon parrain m'attend sûrement. Oh mince… Il ne doit toujours pas être au courant pour mes parents… Il faut que je lui envoie une lettre.

- Parlez en à Draco avant.

- Oui comme toujours, répondis-je sarcastiquement ce qui fit sourire mes deux nouveaux amis.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je vais sûrement devoir reprendre l'entreprise de mon père. Il est dans l'armurerie. Sirius s'en occupe en attendant notre retour. Enfin maintenant mon retour.

- Je reçus une claque amicale sur l'épaule de la part de Ron qui faillit me la démonter.

- Vous n'êtes pas marié ? me demanda Hermione.

- Non, mes parents ont essayé mais je n'ai pas trouvé chaussure à mon pied.

- C'est parfois difficile en effet, souligna le roux. Moi aussi je suis célibataire. Et Hermione…

- Ron ! l'interrompit-elle.

- Severus c'est ça ? questionnai-je en souriant.

- Hum oui. Peut être. Bref, coupa court la brune.

- Sinon il ya d'autres couples ici ?

- Hum… Blaise et Pansy, bien qu'ils prétendent le contraire.

- Les vampires sont obligés de se mettre ensemble ? Je veux dire, ils ne peuvent pas choisir un humain ?

- Au début si. Mais il y a eu trop de vampires car on voulait forcément les transformer. Draco a voulu limiter notre nombre et comme il est le seul à pouvoir transformer, il a interdit sans difficulté de nouvelles transformations. Et ce depuis maintenant deux siècles.

- Ah donc le choix est restreint.

- Tous les vampires ne sont pas ici. Nous devons nous présenter à ces réceptions au moins une fois par mois. Nous sommes en tout je dirais… Mille peut-être ?

- Oui c'est ça, approuva Ron.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants et je me pris à vraiment les apprécier. Puis Draco nous rejoint et chuchota à mon oreille :

- Je pense que vous vous êtes assez distrait. Retournez dans votre chambre.

J'allais répliquer mais il chuchota à nouveau, encore plus près de moi.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à vous y trainer par la peau du cou Monsieur Potter.

- Bon bah, j'ai vraiment apprécié la discussion, dis-je résigné. On se reverra peut être demain.

- Bonne nuit Harry, me répondirent-ils.

Après un dernier regard noir pour le blond décidément agaçant, je regagnai ma chambre, sagement.

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par un bruit de rideau qui s'ouvre et par la lumière trop aveuglante. Après quelques instants nécessaires à mes yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière, je vis Malfoy qui se tenait debout à côté de ma fenêtre. Il avait l'air agacé et avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- On ne vous a jamais appris à vous lever tôt ?

- On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant de rentrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un ? répliquai-je acide.

- Pourquoi frapperai-je dans ma propre maison ? me demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil délicat.

Je soupirai face à ce vampire trop sûr de lui.

- Vous avez trop vécu, lui dis-je. Vous en oubliez les bonnes manières.

- Si vous espérez m'agacer ce n'est pas la peine, je le suis déjà face à autant de négligence.

- Je croyais que vous compreniez mon état. De plus, je me suis couché tard hier soir.

- Je vous avais dit d'aller dans votre chambre. Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec votre tristesse.

- Bah, quand on dort on n'est pas triste vu qu'on n'est pas conscient.

L'aristocrate soupira et abandonna la partie pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je me levai après l'avoir gentiment prié de me laisser m'habiller en paix. Il me dit alors de le rejoindre dans son bureau, ce que je fis après un brin de toilette. Je toquai à sa porte, contrairement à certaines personnes, et attendis son accord qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Entrez Monsieur Potter.

J'ouvris la porte et m'asseyais en face de lui.

- J'ai des nouvelles, me dit-il. J'ai retrouvé votre tante Pétunia. Elle habite à quelques lieues d'ici. Je vous propose de partir dans une semaine. Je vous accompagnerai pour que vous puissiez lui annoncer la mort de sa sœur.

- Bien, c'est d'accord.

- J'ai aussi mené mon enquête sur la mort de vos parents, je n'ai malheureusement rien trouvé. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous avez été épargné.

- Cela vous aurait fait plaisir.

- Ne soyez pas stupide Monsieur Potter.

- Eh bien, je l'ignore aussi Malfoy.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

- Je ne suis pas un de vos vampires Malfoy ! Alors parlez moi sur un autre ton je vous prie.

- Non, en effet, vous n'êtes qu'un humain.

- Et bah vous vous donnez beaucoup de mal pour un _pauvre_ humain.

- Je ne le fais pas pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que c'est l'œuvre de l'un de mes vampires, comme vous le dites, et que je ne peux accepter un tel comportement. Maintenant si vous voulez bien partir.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que c'est l'œuvre d'un vampire ? demandai-je, ignorant l'ordre masqué.

- Un humain n'aurait pu accomplir un tel acte. Tuer un cocher alors que la diligence était en route, massacrer vos parents sans qu'ils ne puissent répliquer, il n'y avait pas de traces de coups sur leur corps, c'est impossible que ça ait été effectué par un homme.

- Il y aurait pu en avoir plusieurs.

- Il n'y avait qu'une seule trace de pas de cheval qui repartait dans l'autre sens.

- Ce ne serait pas vous par hasard ? questionnai-je, pris d'un doute soudain.

- C'est ridicule. Pourquoi je ferais tout ça alors ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas faux.

- Bien maintenant que mon innocence a été prouvée, pouvez vous sortir ?

- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir, répondis-je ironiquement.

Je finis donc par sortir et regagnai ma chambre. Les larmes, que j'avais contenues pendant l'échange, sortirent et je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Comment j'allais pouvoir annoncer à ma tante, que je ne connaissais même pas, que sa sœur était morte ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En effet c'est plutôt problématique, lol.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Une review ? (ça me bouste à écrire plus vite ;) )


	4. Rencontre avec ma tante

**Rar anonymes : **

Oussou T.D : Pour répondre à ta question, Blaise n'a pas présenté tout le monde à Harry… Draco soupçonne un des vampires présents au réception ou non. Voilà. Contente que ces petites joutes verbales de te plaisent. Y en aura encore. Bisous et bonne lecture !

Moustik : Profite bien de tes vacances et merci pour ta review ! :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La semaine jusqu'à notre départ se passa plutôt bien. Malfoy était toujours aussi froid et désagréable, mais au moins il me laissait faire ce que je voulais. Un soir, cependant que j'eus un peu trop abusé sur le scotch, il dut me ramener dans ma chambre en me portant dans ses bras pour éviter ma rencontre avec les meubles. J'eus droit le lendemain à un sermon de une demi-heure, portant sur le comportement à avoir lorsqu' on est invité chez quelqu'un, qui ne fit que prolonger encore plus mon mal de tête. L'enquête n'avançait toujours pas et cela m'agaçait fortement. Même si je m'entendais bien avec Blaise, Ron et Hermione, cette vie de château ne me plaisait pas du tout, surtout lorsque le propriétaire du dit château est un vampire froid et aigri. Je ne souhaitais que partir et quitter tout ceci, oublier la mort de mes parents et le sourire narquois du blond. Nous étions samedi et je me levai une heure plus tôt que d'habitude, l'aristocrate ayant demandé à ce que nous partions tôt. Je descendis et mangeai rapidement le repas préparé par Maria. Lorsque je retournai dans ma chambre, Malfoy m'attendait.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vos valises ne sont pas faites ?

- Quelles valises ? Je croyais qu'elle n'habitait qu'à quelques lieues d'ici.

- Certes, mais nous allons devoir faire escale dans une auberge. Alors où est votre valise ?

- C'est bon, ne vous énervez pas, je vais la préparer. J'en ai pour même pas cinq minutes. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apporter toute ma garde robe, moi, chuchotai-je dès qu'il eut le dos tourné.

- Je vous ai entendu Monsieur Potter, me répondit Malfoy d'un ton froid en claquant la porte de ma chambre.

Après un profond soupir, je préparai rapidement cette valise et descendis un quart d'heure plus tard avec mon sac de voyage. La diligence nous attendait devant le château. J'allais devoir rester seul dans l'habitacle avec ce vampire. Espérons qu'il ne veuille pas parler. Je montai en premier et fut rejoint rapidement par le blond qui se plaça dans le coin le plus éloigné de moi. Je soupirai et allongeai mes jambes en face de moi, prêt pour un petit somme.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? me demanda-t-il, outré.

- J'allonge mes jambes pour mieux dormir, répondis-je simplement.

- Mais ce n'est pas une tenue à avoir !

- Taisez vous pour une fois, s'il vous plait.

Je fermai les yeux, entendant distinctement le soupir d'exaspération poussé par l'aristocrate. Je m'endormis dès que la diligence se mit en route. Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. J'ouvris les yeux doucement et vis que Malfoy me regardait comme si j'étais sa prochaine proie. Mon cœur s'affola sous ce regard insistant et je questionnai :

- Vous avez soif ?

- Hum ? fit le blond se rendant compte du regard qu'il me lançait. Non, j'ai bu avant de partir.

- Vous avez besoin de boire tous les combiens ?

- Je peux tenir quelques jours sans. Rendormez vous. Vous êtes mieux la bouche fermée.

- Oh vraiment ? demandai-je.

Malfoy ne répondit pas mais son regard s'attarda sur ma bouche. Inconsciemment, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres qui s'étaient asséchées depuis quelques instants. Les yeux gris suivirent son trajet faisant monter la température d'un cran. Je détournai le regard et entrouvris ma veste. Je sentis encore le regard du vampire sur ma peau pendant un moment mais je l'ignorai et refermai mes yeux. Nous arrivâmes le soir dans un village où Malfoy m'affirma que ma tante habitait. Nous décidâmes d'aller la voir le lendemain et nous dirigeâmes donc vers l'auberge. Le blond demanda deux chambres et un repas. A table, je fus le seul à manger, Malfoy se contentant d'un verre de vin.

- Pourquoi vous avez commandé deux chambres ? demandai-je. Je croyais que vous ne dormiez pas.

- C'est vrai mais il faudra bien que je reste dedans. Vous ne voudriez pas que je reste dans votre chambre pendant que vous dormez ? questionna-t-il en se penchant par dessus de la table, postant ainsi son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Non ça ira, merci, répliquai-je en reculant.

Un sourire moqueur flotta alors sur son visage. Je serrai les poings pour m'empêcher de répliquer et terminai en vitesse mon repas. Nous nous quittâmes devant ma chambre et je lui adressai à peine un bonsoir. Je dormis bien cette nuit là. Les fantômes de mes parents ne hantèrent pas mes cauchemars. Le lendemain, nous allâmes ensemble chez ma tante. J'étais tendu et mon partenaire de voyage le sentait bien. Il me serra doucement l'épaule de sa main pour m'apaiser lorsque nous attendîmes devant la porte de ma tante. Elle ne fut pas longue à s'ouvrir.

- Pétunia ? demandai-je à la femme brune qui était apparue.

- Oui c'est moi. Vous êtes qui ?

- Je suis Harry, le fils de Lily.

- Oh ? Entrez. Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle à Malfoy.

- Je suis un ami à lui.

Je retins de répliquer que nous étions loin d'êtres amis. Nous suivîmes ma tante et nous installâmes sur le canapé de son salon. Je vis Malfoy froncer le nez face au manque de goût et je lui lançai un regard noir. Ma tante revint avec du thé. Malfoy accepta par principe et je bus ma tasse. Son mari nous rejoints. Vernon, il s'appelait. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'une telle corpulence. Pétunia prit ensuite la parole.

- Alors Harry, j'avais reçu une lettre de votre mère m'annonçait votre arrivée alors où est-elle ?

- Je… Mes parents ont été assassinés pendant le voyage, non loin d'ici. Monsieur Malfoy me garde chez lui quelque temps. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à retourner en France. L'entreprise de mon père m'attend.

- Lily est morte ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé.

Pétunia ne montra aucune tristesse et je m'en étonnai.

- Et vous comment allez vous ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je fais avec, dis-je.

- Je lui ai toujours dit que James Potter n'était pas une bonne fréquentation, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ce n'était qu'une tête brûlée.

- Je ne vous permets pas de parler mon père ainsi ! m'écriai-je.

- Voyons jeune homme, calmez vous. Je ne dis que la vérité. C'était un fils de bonne famille qui s'était enfui de chez lui pour partir en voyage. Personne n'a jamais su où il était parti. Toujours est-il que, quand il est rentré, deux ans après son départ, ses parents lui ont ouvert les bras comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté le foyer familial. Ma sœur est tombé sous son charme comme toutes les autres filles et l'a épousé sans plus se poser de questions. Je suis sûre qu'il la trompait. Il devait tremper dans des affaires louches, c'est sûrement comme ça qu'ils ont été tués.

C'en était trop. J'essayai de me lever mais la main de Malfoy se posa sur mon bras pour me clouer au canapé.

- Lâchez moi, dis-je mais il ne m'écouta pas alors je m'adressai à ma tante. Vous n'avez pas vu ma mère depuis vingt ans et vous vous permettez de la juger ?! D'autant plus que sa mort n'a pas vraiment l'air de vous affecté.

- Lily et moi nous ne nous sommes jamais entendues. Elle était trop frivole.

J'essayai à nouveau de me lever mais la pression sur mon bras s'accentua. Enervé au possible, je mis fin à notre entrevue, ne souhaitant plus jamais voir cette tante ingrate.

- Bon, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. On s'en va Malfoy.

Il me lâcha enfin et m'entraina vers la sortie. Je ne pris pas la peine de dire au revoir à ma tante et son mari. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la diligence qui nous attendait. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'explosai

- De quel droit vous permettez vous de me traiter de la sorte ! Je fais ce que je veux avec ma tante !

- Ah oui ? Et vous auriez voulu faire quoi ? La frapper ? Il me semble que je ne vous ai pas empêché de lui dire ce que vous pensiez.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je n'allais pas la frapper, ce n'était pas la peine de me clouer à ce canapé.

- C'est vrai qu'il aurait mieux fallu être clouer autre part, souligna-t-il narquois. Ce canapé était d'un mauvais goût...

J'ouvris les yeux sous le choc. Malfoy venait-il vraiment de sous entendre ce que je croyais qu'il venait de sous entendre ?

- Ne prenez pas cet air choqué. Etes vous marié Monsieur Potter ?

- Je peux savoir d'où sort cette question indiscrète ?

- Je me demandais juste si vous ne vous y connaissiez pas ou si vous étiez juste prude. Et ma question n'est en aucun cas indiscrète.

Le vampire avait donc insinué ce que je croyais qu'il avait insinué. Je soupirai d'exaspération et ne répondit pas. Mon silence fut interprété un peu trop bien.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas marié. Pourquoi cela ? Vous avez dix neuf ans il me semble. A cet âge-là, on est marié en France, non ?

- Et vous ? Vous avez plus de mille ans, pourquoi êtes vous toujours seul ?

- J'ai déjà eu des aventures Monsieur Potter. Mais aucune ne m'a réellement intéressé.

- Pas même la belle Astoria ? demandai-je ironiquement.

- Non. Je préfère les courbes masculines. Je croyais que vous l'aviez compris.

- Pardon ?

- Oh ! C'est vrai que vous, les humains, êtes plutôt fermés sur ce genre de pratique.

- Mais ça ne se fait pas !

- Vous saviez que les grecs avaient une femme mais qu'ils se retrouvaient tous aux bains pour… s'amuser entre eux ?

- Non, je l'ignorais.

- L'Eglise a sûrement dû cacher ce genre d'écrits… C'est dommage, ils sont forts intéressants. En tout cas, nous, les vampires, acceptons parfaitement ce penchant.

- C'est sûr que si le chef est de ce bord là, alors…

- Vous avez tout compris Monsieur Potter. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi êtes vous toujours seul ?

- Aucune femme ne m'a jamais assez intéressé.

- Et vous avez cherché chez les hommes ?

- Je ne suis pas de ce bord là.

- Mais bien sûr…

Je décidai d'ignorer sa dernière phrase et m'endormis pour le reste du trajet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bah voilà. On avance un peu...

Un avis sur ce chapitre ? :)


	5. Une lettre à mon parrain

Coucou,

Voilà le chapitre cinq. Un peu plus court que le précédent (et beaucoup plus court que le suivant).

**Note :** J'ai posté un OS. C'est un drame. Mon premier. N'hésitez pas à aller le lire et me donner votre avis :)

**RAR à l'anonyme :**

Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture pour la suite :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain de notre arrivée, je décidai de faire un tour vers la bibliothèque du vampire. Je montai au deuxième étage, lieu où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds, et restai stupéfait devant la richesse des lieux. La bibliothèque était vraiment immense. Je me dirigeai vers une étagère et trouvai un livre intéressant. Je m'assis sur un dossier et commençai ma lecture. Je fus vite dérangé par l'arrivée de Malfoy qui me regarda stupéfait.

- Vous vous êtes levé tôt ce matin ! s'exclama-t-il.

- …

- Je vois aussi que vous vous êtes décidé à découvrir ma bibliothèque. Que lisez-vous ?

Je lui montrai la couverture de mon livre. Celle-ci lui arracha un sourire.

- Pantagruel ? Oui, c'est de la bonne lecture. Mais vous ne vouliez pas essayer les textes grecs dont je vous ai parlé ?

- Non, quand j'innove, je préfère la pratique à la théorie, répondis-je très sérieusement.

Le vampire resta figé face à mon audace. Puis il se reprit et me dit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais vous parler de l'enquête.

- Oui, je vous écoute, dis-je en posant mon livre, intéressé.

- Je ne sais pas si vous en êtes rendu compte, mais votre tante a parlé de deux ans où votre père est parti en voyage. Et personne ne savait où. Vous n'auriez pas une idée ?

- Non, j'ignorais tout ceci. Mais je peux demander à son meilleur ami, Sirius. Je dois de toute manière lui envoyer une lettre pour lui annoncer la mort de mes parents…

- C'est une excellente idée. Demandez-lui ce qu'il sait sur ces deux mystérieuses années.

- Je vais la rédiger de suite.

Je me dirigeai vers un petit bureau et prit une feuille ainsi qu'une plume.

_Sirius,_

_Je vous écris de Roumanie._

_Je ne vous apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles. Mon père et ma mère ont été tués, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, pendant notre voyage pour aller voir ma tante. J'ai été recueilli par un aristocrate du comté qui m'a gentiment logé pendant tout ce temps. Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre et nous avons besoin d'informations. Chez ma tante, nous avons appris que mon père avait disparu pendant deux ans, avant qu'il ne se marie avec ma mère. Sauriez vous où il est allé et ce qu'il y a fait ?_

_J'espère sincèrement que tout se passe bien en France.  
Je devrais rentrer quand toute cette histoire sera terminée._

_Amitiés,_

_Harry_

- Vous êtes proche du meilleur ami de votre père ? demanda le vampire qui avait lu par dessus mon épaule sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

- C'est mon parrain. De quel droit lisez vous un courrier personnel ?

- Ne vous énervez pas Monsieur Potter. Après tout je connais déjà toute l'histoire. Allez donnez-moi cette lettre, je me charge de l'envoyer.

- Bien, Monsieur Malfoy, répondis-je sur le même ton supérieur.

Je lui donnais la lettre et repris ma lecture.

Dans l'après-midi, je reçus la visite de Hermione. Elle me rejoignit à la bibliothèque.

- Vous lisez ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Il faut bien que je m'occupe.

- Je comprends. Vous ne discutez pas avec Draco ?

- C'est possible ça ? Il est bien trop imbu de lui même pour que je puisse entretenir une conversation.

- Il n'est pas si froid. Il faut apprendre à le connaître. Il faut voir aussi que vivre mille ans dans le même château avec les mêmes personnes cela n'aide pas.

- Oui, je peux le comprendre en effet. Mais il devrait alors s'intéresser à la nouveauté au lieu de la mépriser. Mais arrêtons de parler de lui. Discutons plutôt de vous et ce cher Severus Rogue.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Il me courtise, je le laisse me courtiser.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux siècles.

- Non ! m'exclamai-je. Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Peut-être qu'il attend un geste de votre part.

- Vous croyez ?

- Assurément. Les hommes ont beau aimé prendre les devants, ils ont besoin des fois de se sentir rassurés.

- Je verrai alors…

- Vous me tiendrez au courant, dites ?

- Si vous voulez Harry. Vous êtes bien sympathique. Dommage que vous deviez partir bientôt.

- Oh non, l'enquête n'a pas du tout avancé.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! Oh pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis content de pouvoir partager un peu de temps avec vous. Si vous voulez, je serai votre conseiller en amour, proposai-je.

- Volontiers !

Nous discutâmes toute l'après-midi de la démarche à prendre avec Severus et le soir arriva. Je la laissai pour pouvoir me changer et manger. A la cuisine, Malfoy me rejoint.

- Vous avez décidé de mettre Hermione et Severus ensemble ? me questionna-t-il.

- Oui, en effet.

- C'est une tâche ardue. Beaucoup ont déjà essayé.

- Vous aussi ?

- Moi ? Oh non. Certainement pas.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, murmurai-je.

- Je vous entends quand vous chuchotez Monsieur Potter.

- Hum.

- Bon je vous laisse manger. Bon appétit.

- Merci.

Je rejoignis Hermione dans la salle de réception mais celle-ci était déjà en pleine discussion avec Severus. Je souris, Malfoy n'avait pas à me sous-estimer.

- Bonsoir Harry, me dit Blaise qui venait de me rejoindre.

- Blaise. Comment allez vous ?

- Bien. En fait, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être terminer notre conversation de l'autre fois.

- Ah oui c'est vrai que vous ne m'aviez présenté que les gens « sympathiques ».

- C'est cela. J'ai vu que vous vous étiez fait ami avec Hermione et Ron.

- Oui, ils sont vraiment charmants.

- Vous ne vous entendez toujours pas avec Draco ?

- C'est à dire je ne vois pas comment on pourrait bien s'entendre avec lui…

- Mais j'ai réussi, moi, rigola Blaise.

- Il faudra me passer la recette.

- C'est simple. Donnez lui toujours raison.

- Ah bah, je crois que ça risque d'être compliqué alors.

- Enfin bref. Voyons… La brune, là bas, avec les cheveux mal coiffés, c'est Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle est un peu folle. Et elle est sadique.

- Je vois, je prendrai mes distances.

- Elle discute avec Greyback. Lui c'est un vrai vorace. Il mange tout ce qui bouge. Draco a vraiment du mal à le contenir des fois… Ensuite…

- Blaise, le coupa la brune, Pansy. Tu ne m'as pas présenté l'humain de Draco !

- L'humain de Draco ? relevai-je, mécontent d'être désigné ainsi.

- Désolée, tout le monde vous appelle ainsi. C'est l'habitude. Harry c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondis-je sceptique. Et pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle comme cela ?

- Vous êtes le premier humain que Draco aide. Enfin, ceux qu'il aidait avant c'était pour, après, les transformer. Beaucoup se demandent si il ne va pas lever sa règle pour vous.

- Ce n'est pas prévu au programme. Il doit m'effacer la mémoire, une fois l'enquête terminée.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Pansy.

- Ca ne vous fait pas penser à cette histoire Pansy ? questionna Blaise.

- Vous voulez dire celle de Daphné…?

- Oui. Voyez Harry, la brune à la robe rouge, c'est la sœur d'Astoria. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un humain. Malheureusement, Draco avait déjà décidé d'arrêter les transformations. Il a effacé la mémoire à l'homme vu que leur amour était impossible, il a proposé de le faire aussi à Daphné mais celle-ci a refusé.

- C'est horrible, m'exclamai-je.

- Oui, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait respecter sa règle. Beaucoup disent que Daphné est devenue folle de chagrin. Mais elle arrive à poursuivre sa vie, bien qu'elle refuse de parler à Draco.

- Ca peut se comprendre, dis-je. Mais alors comment pouvez vous penser que Malfoy va me transformer alors qu'il a refusé de transformer un homme dont une des vôtres était amoureuse ? On ne s'entend même pas.

Je ne reçus en réponse que deux regards blasés. Avais-je raté quelque chose dans l'affaire ?

Hermione apparu soudain et me tira par le bras. Elle m'emmena vers le buffet où je me servis du scotch que je bus d'une traite. Hermione me raconta son aventure avec Severus mais je n'avais pas la tête à cela. Mon esprit était tourné vers cette histoire de transformation. J'observai Malfoy à la dérobée, et me surpris à admirer sa grâce. Chaque geste était comme méticuleusement réfléchi mais pourtant exécuté avec une telle vitesse que cette réflexion en devenait impossible. Le blond remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je trouvai alors ce geste particulièrement érotique.

- Harry, vous m'écoutez ? dit Hermione, interrompant mes pensées.

- Oui pardonnez moi.

Je me resservis un verre. C'est vrai que Draco était vraiment beau…

- Harry !

- Comment ? Oui donc, Severus ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais qu'à fait le père de Harry pendant ces deux ans… ?

Mystère.

Une review ?


	6. Vous savez monter Monsieur Potter ?

Chapitre six, bonne lecture !

**RAR à l'anonyme :**

Oussou : Ouahh, je dois répondre à trois de tes reviews ! (Tu sais qu'il te faudrait un compte, il ne faut pas nécessairement écrire des fics pour en créer un) Alors d'abord, je te réponds à celle de mon drame : Je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plus. J'espère que tu n'étais ps trop triste . Si tu veux savoir, en fait cette chanson, mon père me la chantait le soir pour que je m'endorme quand j'étais petite… Ensuite je te répond aux deux de cette fics : Pour les grecs, bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Je ne me permettrais pas d'écrire un truc faux. Va voir sur internet, tout est expliqué. Tu veux un petit rapprochement… ? Et bah lis ce chapitre ;) Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La réponse de Sirius ne viendrait pas avant un mois et je ne savais pas comment m'occuper en attendant. La lecture me lassait à force. Ce fut Malfoy qui me sortit de mon ennui et j'en fus le premier étonné. Je lisais alors un livre dans sa chère bibliothèque pendant que celui-ci travaillait sur un bureau, non loin de mon fauteuil. Je poussai un énième soupir ce qui le fit craquer. Il posa son stylo violemment sur la table, se leva et s'approcha de moi jusqu'à se pencher en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs.

- Vu que le théorie vous ennuie, que diriez vous de passer à la pratique ? me demanda-t-il.

- Comment ? sursautai-je, pas sûr de bien comprendre.

Il se releva, un sourire moqueur se formant sur son visage, et me tendit sa main.

- Vous savez monter ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Il était réellement sérieux ?

- A cheval, Monsieur Potter.

J'écarquillai les yeux puis comprenant qu'il s'était bien moqué de moi, soupirai.

- Oui je sais monter Malfoy.

- Excellente nouvelle. Une promenade dans mon domaine, ça vous tente ?

- Bien sûr.

Extérieurement, j'étais encore énervé de sa moquerie mais intérieurement, je jubilais. Enfin un peu d'action !

Il m'entraina vers ses écuries dont je n'avais même pas la connaissance et me prêta un cheval. Je montai dessus, attendant à peine qu'il fasse de même, et partit au galop sur la plaine verte. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il me suivait et décidai de mettre un peu de piquant. Je bifurquai vers la forêt et m'enfuis sous les arbres. Malheureusement, le vampire savait bien monter et il n'avait aucune difficulté à suivre ma vitesse. Après une longue course, je finis par faire halte, mon cheval s'essoufflant. Je m'arrêtai à côté d'une rivière et descendis pour pouvoir me désaltérer. Le vampire descendit à son tour et m'apostropha :

- Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! Vous auriez pu m'attendre !

- Vous n'avez eu aucun mal à suivre le rythme, lui dis-je avec un sourire innocent.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la rivière, Malfoy me suivant. Je me penchai et bus de grandes gorgées d'eau. Je finis par me relever après quelques instants. L'aristocrate ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et m'observait sans la moindre gêne. Il passa sa main près de mon visage et, voyant que je ne reculai pas, enleva de ses doigts le filet d'eau qui coulait le long de mon menton. Troublé, je ne fis aucun geste et il finit par se détourner. Il remonta et me dit :

- Maintenant que vous vous êtes désaltéré, pouvons nous y retourner mais cette fois-ci en décidant ensemble du chemin à prendre ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je en remontant à mon tour.

La course reprit et nous passâmes ainsi tout un après-midi à galoper. Nous retournâmes vers les écuries lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître derrière les arbres. Je quittai la selle de mon cheval et m'étirai longuement. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas monté. Je vis du coin de l'œil que le vampire m'observait avec ce même regard qu'il avait eu dans la diligence. Il avait soif ? Quand je me surpris à avoir le même regard lorsqu'il se détourna, me permettant ainsi d'admirer son magnifique postérieur, je me dis cependant que ce n'était peut-être pas de la soif…

Le soir, je décidai de voir où en était Hermione avec son cher Severus étant donné que la dernière fois je n'avais pas été très attentif… J'allai donc la voir alors qu'elle discutait avec Ron.

- Hermione ?

- Oh bonsoir Harry, comment allez vous ?

- Bien, merci. Je peux vous parler seule une petite seconde ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Elle me suivit dans un coin plus en retrait. Je la questionnai sans relâche pendant un long moment. Apparemment, Severus et elle avaient décidé se voir en dehors des réceptions. Quand je lui demandai qui avait proposé cela, elle me répondit, rouge, que c'était elle qui avait pris les devants. Je la félicitai et la laissai rejoindre son cher et tendre. Je fus ensuite rejoint par un blond curieux.

- Alors ? Ca avance ? me demanda-t-il.

- Plutôt bien, oui.

- Étonnamment vous arrivez à mettre les autres ensemble mais vous n'arrivez pas à le faire pour vous même.

- Je me retournai pour lui faire face et lui lançai un regard blasé.

- C'est vous qui parlez ?

- Moi je ne fais rien pour les autres, répondit-il en me remettant derrière l'oreille une mèche qui me tombait dans les yeux. Il faut s'occuper de soi avant de s'intéresser aux autres.

- Oui bah alors ce sera pas demain la veille que vous allez aider les autres, dis-je, narquois.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de me laisser en plan.

Je le suivis du regard en me demandant ce que pouvait bien signifier cette dernière phrase. Il alla discuter avec Astoria. Je le vis rire avec elle pendant que celle-ci le dévorait du regard. Attendez… Il n'était pas censé aimer les hommes ?

- Harry comment allez vous ?

- Pansy, bonsoir, dis-je morose.

- Et bien quelle mauvaise humeur que voilà. Ne serait-ce pas la faute de notre cher Draco ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondis-je ironiquement.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Dites moi, comment ça va avec Blaise ? Vous allez enfin vous mettre ensemble officiellement ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'il veut quelque chose de sérieux ? répliquai-je, agacé.

Je la laissai là et quittai la salle de réception. Les choses étaient tellement compliquées avec ces vampires. J'allais regagner ma chambre quand je fus apostrophé par Malfoy qui m'avait apparemment suivi.

- Vous suivez mes règles pour une fois ? me questionna-t-il. Il est bien tôt.

- Je ne vais pas me coucher pour vous faire plaisir mais parce que je suis lassé de tout ceci.

- De tout ceci ? demanda-t-il en soulevant son sourcil délicat.

- Oui, je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Dites moi ce qui vous a mis dans cet état là ?

- Et vous dites moi ce que vous faisiez avec Astoria ? Ce n'est pas bien de donner de faux espoirs. Ca fait quatre cents ans qu'elle essaye de vous avoir…

- Mais attendez, Monsieur Potter ne serait-il pas jaloux ? dit-il en s'approchant de moi jusqu'à plaquer mon corps du sien contre le mur.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, répliquai-je, tremblant sous son regard brûlant.

- Vraiment ?

Son visage s'approcha dangereusement du mien. Son haleine se mêla à la mienne et je pus sentir son odeur insistante. Je la respirai machinalement et fermai les yeux attendant la suite… Qui ne vint pas. Le corps du vampire se décrocha du mien et il me lança.

- Allez vous couchez Monsieur Potter. Je ne voudrais pas trop vous fatiguer…

Un sourire aux lèvres, il repartit vers la salle de réception. Je restai étonné contre le mur. Pour une fois, le sourire qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres n'avait été ni moqueur ni narquois, simplement heureux. Le même se dessina sur les miennes et j'allai me coucher.

Le lendemain, l'erreur que j'avais commise en parlant un peu trop avec Pansy ne fut pas sans conséquences et Blaise vint me faire part de sa façon de penser.

- Harry !

- Blaise…?

- Mais qu'avez vous donc fait hier soir ?

- Pardon ?

- Qu'avez vous dit à Pansy ?

- Ah ça… Bah Draco m'avait énervé alors, il se peut que j'aie fait une gaffe…

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Enfin bon, au moins on a discuté avec Pansy. Mais attendez vous ne venez pas de dire Draco ?

- Vous avez mal entendu. Alors cette discussion ?

- Et bah elle veut bien essayer une relation sérieuse.

- Excellente nouvelle !

- Oui c'est une excellente nouvelle, Monsieur Potter va pouvoir se lancer en tant qu'entremetteur, se moqua Malfoy qui venait de surgir de nulle part.

- Ne vous moquez pas de notre cher Harry, Draco, dit Blaise en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Arrêtez cette mièvrerie, répliqua le blond en nous séparant.

- Jaloux Draco ? demanda Blaise.

- Monsieur Potter, je voulais vous proposer de refaire une promenade demain. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? dit l'aristocrate ignorant parfaitement son meilleur ami.

- Je veux bien oui.

- Demain huit heures aux écuries, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

- Huit heures ?! m'exclamai-je dans le vide.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- Ne soyez pas triste, vous allez passer la journée avec votre Draco, me souligna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas mon Draco ! m'indignai-je. Allez donc voir votre nouvelle compagne au lieu de vous moquer de moi. De toute manière, il faut que j'aille discuter avec Hermione, puis me coucher pour pouvoir me lever demain…

Le noir me quitta sur un dernier éclat de rire et je pus aller discuter avec mon amie.

Le réveil, le lendemain fut très difficile. Heureusement, Maria me prépara un bon café. Je me rendis ensuite aux écuries et trouvait Malfoy qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Vous êtes presque en retard Monsieur Potter.

- Tout est dans le presque Malfoy, répliquai-je.

- Enfin bref, j'ai demandé à Maria de vous préparer un encas pour ce midi. Nous ne retournerons au château que le soir.

- Bien, d'accord.

Nous montâmes sur nos chevaux et commencèrent à nous promener doucement, contrairement à la dernière fois. Vers midi, nous fîmes une pause au bord de la rivière et je commençai à manger. Malfoy, qui s'était assis à côté de moi, regardait, sceptique, la nourriture.

- Je ne me souviens plus du tout du goût de la nourriture…

- Qu'est ce que cela fait si vous en mangez maintenant ?

- Absolument rien du tout.

- Cela vous manque ?

- J'en sais rien…

Il me laissa ensuite finir mon repas puis me désaltérer. Lorsque je revins après avoir bu, je le vis allongé contre un arbre les yeux fermés. Je m'accroupis face à lui, le cachant du soleil.

- Je croyais que vous ne dormiez jamais, dis-je.

- C'est le cas. Cela ne m'empêche pas me détendre et d'essayer de profiter du soleil, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant un œil et en me saisissant le bras pour me décaler.

Je perdis mon équilibre et lui tombai dessus. J'essayai de me relever, rouge, mais il m'en empêcha et inversa nos positions pour me plaquer contre le sol. Il avança son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement. Je restai figé. C'était la première fois que l'on m'embrassait. Il ouvrit sa bouche et sa langue caressa mes lèvres, les incitant à s'ouvrir. J'entrouvris donc ma bouche et sa langue l'investit. Il titilla doucement ma langue et joua avec. Instinctivement, je crochetai mon bras à son cou pour approfondir notre baiser. Sa main gauche se mit alors à parcourir mon torse. Il défit lentement ma chemise et ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau, m'arrachant des frissons. Sa main descendit ensuite et toucha mon excitation d'une caresse légère. J'essayai de parler mais sa bouche était toujours prisonnière de la sienne. Sa main devint plus insistante et il défit mon pantalon. Un mouvement de hanche m'échappa, ce qui le fit sourire. Sa main se saisit enfin de ma virilité et sa bouche descendit dans mon cou. Je pus alors soupirer :

- Arrêtez… Arrêtez. Cela ne se fait pas...

Ses baisers remontèrent jusqu'à mon oreille et il me chuchota doucement :

- Faites moi arrêter alors…

Sa main continuait à s'activer et ses mouvements s'accélèrent, faisant monter mon plaisir. Un gémissement m'échappa.

- Harry, souffla Draco.

C'en fut trop, je me répandis dans sa main dans un râle de pur plaisir. Je pris à peine conscience que le vampire me rhabillait pendant que je reprenais mon souffle. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et s'allongea à mes côtés. Dans ses bras, je m'endormis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Le rapprochement que vous attendiez tous !

Répond-il à vos attentes ? :)


	7. Ne rêvez pas trop de moi

Chapitre sept.

Merci pour vos reviews à tous :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais encore dans les bras de Draco. Mais bizarrement celui-ci bougeait un peu trop. J'ouvris les yeux et vit que nous étions sur le même cheval et qu'il me ramenait à son château. J'avais la tête contre son torse et les jambes du même côté. Je pris alors conscience de ma position et me redressai d'un seul coup. Je faillis tomber du cheval mais, heureusement, Draco me maintint contre lui et stoppa sa monture. Il m'adressa un sourire et me dit :

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller et il commence à se faire tard.

Je regardai le ciel. En effet, celui-ci commençait à s'assombrir. Je voulus ensuite me dégager de son étreinte. Mal à l'aise, je me trouvais trop proche de lui. Il me laissa redescendre et rejoindre mon cheval qui trottait à côté du sien. Je ne dis rien du reste du voyage et courus pratiquement vers ma chambre dès que nous arrivâmes à l'écurie. Pendant la soirée, je pris soin de l'éviter et allai me coucher tôt. Le lendemain matin, il réussit cependant à m'attraper le matin lorsque je me décidai à sortir de ma chambre pour manger. Il me choppa le bras et me colla contre le mur.

- Vous comptez me fuir encore longtemps… Harry ? demanda-t-il en me chuchotant mon prénom à l'oreille.

- Je ne vous fuis pas.

- Vraiment ? questionna-t-il en titillant mon oreille de sa langue.

- Arrêtez ! m'exclamai-je en me dégageant de son emprise. Je vous ai dit hier que cela ne se faisait pas !

- Vous n'avez cependant rien fait pour m'arrêter. A la place, vous avez gémi de plaisir, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur au lèvres.

- Mais taisez-vous ! Ne dites pas de telles choses. Nous sommes deux hommes et ce qui s'est passé était une regrettable erreur, répliquai-je en partant.

Alors que j'allais quitter le couloir, il me rattrapa, colla son torse contre mon dos et glissa sa main vers mon entrejambe.

- Je vais vous faire penser le contraire, Harry. Vous allez avoir tellement envie de moi que ce sera vous qui viendrez vers moi, souffla-t-il contre ma joue.

Après une dernière caresse par dessus mon pantalon, il me laissa en plan. Totalement rouge et tremblant, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine en essayant d'oublier cette menace…

Malfoy n'avait pas menti. Dès qu'il me croisait, il se collait à moi et me caressait. Mais toujours très légèrement de façon à bien me frustrer. Le pire c'est qu'il ne se gênait pas pour le faire en public. Le soir de notre altercation, il me pinça les fesses alors que j'étais en train de discuter avec Blaise. Je poussai alors un couinement qui ne passa pas du tout inaperçu. Blaise me regarda choqué jusqu'à qu'il comprenne le fin mot de l'histoire et qu'il sourit comme jamais en me glissant un « petit cachottier ». Ce soir-là, je me couchai très tôt mais malheureusement même mes nuits étaient hantées par le vampire blond. Je rêvai de notre escapade en forêt, mais cette fois-ci, Draco ne se contentait pas que de sa main. Sa bouche la rejoignit et je me réveillai le lendemain en ayant souillé mes draps. Quand Malfoy me proposa une nouvelle promenade, je refusai. Je m'enfermai alors dans ma chambre avec un livre. Malheureusement, après une semaine, Draco n'avait toujours pas abandonné et je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Je finis donc par accepter l'énième demande de promenade du blond. Pendant toute la première partie de celle-ci, je pris mes distances. Nous dûmes cependant faire une pause pour les chevaux qui se fatiguaient. J'allais boire puis m'assis à plus de cinq mètres du vampire qui me regarda, blasé.

- Je ne vais pas violer vous savez.

- Vraiment ? dis-je sur un ton ironique.

- Je ne vous comprends simplement pas. Vous en avez envie. Je le sais. Cela vous hante même la nuit. Je vous entends bouger et rebouger dans votre lit jusqu'à que vous murmuriez mon nom dans votre sommeil.

- Vous m'espionnez maintenant ? m'offusquai-je, affreusement gêné.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai une bonne ouïe. Mais ne soyez pas gêné. C'est tout à fait normal, bien que je sois flatté, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Non ça n'a rien de normal, m'énervai-je. Un homme doit être avec une femme !

- Ah oui et qui a décidé cela ? L'Eglise ? Ce n'est certainement pas Dieu. Il n'a jamais interdit l'amour.

- Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour ! Ce n'est qu'un désir… sale.

- Alors c'est donc ça ! Vous croyez qu'il ne peut y avoir d'amour entre deux hommes ? Et ne dites pas que c'est sale. Ca n'a absolument rien de sale !

- Bien sûr qu'il ne peut y avoir d'amour entre deux hommes, m'écriai-je.

Draco sourit et se leva. Il s'accroupit face à moi et tendit une main vers moi.

- Laissez moi vous prouvez le contraire. Laissez vous montrer que l'amour entre deux hommes est tout à fait possible.

Je regardai sa main tendue en signe d'invitation. Dans quoi allais-je m'embarquer si je l'acceptais ? Je ne réfléchis que quelques secondes. Après tout ma vie n'était devenue qu'une série d'événements illogiques. Cet homme me proposait d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau et d'inconnu. Cela ne me coûtait absolument rien de tenter. Je soulevai donc ma main et la posai sur celle, douce, de Draco. Il porta alors mon poignet à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Cette légère caresse me fit frémir. Le vampire avait raison, il avait réussi à me frustrer. Je n'allais cependant rien tenter, je n'étais pas prêt.

Draco me releva ensuite et me mena à mon cheval. Il dut me lâcher la main mais se pencha néanmoins pour me déposer un baiser au coin de la bouche. Je restai quelques secondes hébété puis montai sur mon cheval. Nous rentrâmes au château au pas, proches l'un de l'autre. La jambe du vampire touchait la mienne à chaque mouvement du cheval.

La réception se déroula normalement. Je ne parlai quasiment pas au vampire blond. Cependant lorsque je quittai la salle, il me rejoignit dans le couloir et me plaqua contre la porte de ma chambre. Il dévora mes lèvres. Quand, il se détacha, je glissai :

- Je…

- Je sais, me coupa-t-il.

Puis sur un dernier baiser, il me quitta en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Alors que j'allais rentrer dans ma chambre, il chuchota avec un clin d'œil :

- Ne rêvez pas trop de moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Que pensez vous de cette suite ? :)


	8. Toujours pas prêt, hein ?

Voilà le chapitre huit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme prévu, je rêvais de lui. Le lendemain, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre de sa part. Comment allait-il réagir suite à notre conversation de la veille ? Je ne le vis que le midi, il vint dans la cuisine lors de mon repas. Son comportement n'avait pas tellement changé. Il restait toujours froid et me servait toujours ses petites phrases moqueuses. La seule différence fut qu'à la fin de notre discussion, au lieu de me pincer comme il avait prit l'habitude depuis une semaine, il m'embrassa. Instinctivement, je prolongeai le baiser. Rapidement, je me trouvais assis sur la table, les jambes autour de ses hanches et ses mains sur mes fesses. Je me dégageai, rouge de honte, et la couleur de mon visage le fit sourire. Il me déposa un léger baiser sur le nez et me laissa reprendre mes esprits, seul.

Nous nous rapprochâmes beaucoup pendant la semaine qui suivit. Je lui racontait ma vie à Paris et lui m'expliquai les usages de son époque. Je me moquais souvent des pratiques étranges des années huit cents. Plusieurs fois, j'essayai de l'interroger sur sa mère et ses pratiques mais il se renfermai toujours alors et n'hésitai pas à m'envoyer paître. Malgré cela, je voyais bien que je commençai à l'affectionner plus qu'un simple ami. Le désir montait très souvent lorsqu'il m'embrassait et je me surpris à vouloir le prendre dans mes bras lorsque nous évoquions des sujets douloureux et que je voyais un voile de tristesse assombrir ses yeux. De même, je ne voulais plus voir cet air froid qu'il avait très souvent sur le visage. Je voyais bien que j'étais quasiment le seul à lui arracher des sourires et encore ce n'était que rarement. Je voulais le voir joyeux. Heureusement, plus les jours passaient, plus son air froid et moqueur disparaissait pour laisser place à un visage heureux. Un problème subsistait cependant. A chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, j'étais celui qui mettait fin à notre échange. Je ne me sentais pas près à lui laisser offrir mon corps. Même si nous en avions souvent parlé, pour moi un tel acte se faisait entre un homme et une femme. A chaque fois que je le repoussai, je voyais l'agacement et surtout la frustration dans son regard. Il perdait patience et je me demandai quand il allait craquer. Ce fut dix jours plus tard que ce moment survint. Il m'embrassait comme chaque soir avant que j'aille me coucher. Personne n'était venu ce soir-là. Il avait voulu qu'on passe la soirée tous les deux. Il m'avait plaqué contre le mur de ma chambre et me dévorait la bouche. A un moment, il se rapprocha de moi et je pus sentir contre ma cuisse son désir évident. Mon cœur s'emballa et je le repoussai, ayant peur que le baiser dérape. Il me regarda alors énervé :

- Toujours pas prêt, hein ?

- Je suis désolé, dis je doucement.

- Dites moi pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le faire déjà, Harry ? demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas par manque de désir en tout cas, le votre déforme trop bien votre pantalon !

- Arrêtez... Je ne suis pas prêt.

- Je ne vous comprends pas. J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour vous. Je vous ai raconté ma vie alors que je n'en ai jamais parlée à personne, j'ai été patient et vous ai expliqué maintes fois que ce n'était pas « sale » comme le vous le dites si bien. Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Son ton montait et ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. Il se colla à moi, m'attrapa par le col. Il cria ensuite :

- C'est le fait que je ne sois pas une fille, c'est ça ? Vous me verriez mieux avec une paire de seins et rien entre les jambes ?

Je le regardai, horrifié de l'imaginer ainsi. Je répliquai, fébrilement :

- Non, pas du tout…

- Alors vous reconnaissez que c'est un homme que vous désirez ?

- Je..., dis je cherchant mes mots, puis ma colère monta à son tour. Et vous ? Vous ne disiez pas que vous alliez me montrer ce qu'est l'amour ? Vous avez tenu à peine plus de dix jours !

- Mais faire l'amour fait parti de la relation de couple !

- Couple…?

- Oui couple, Potter ! Vous avez un autre nom pour nous qualifier, peut être ?

- Je…

J'étais littéralement à court de mot. Nous étions un couple ? Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus.

- Alors que sommes nous, selon vous ?

- …

- Réfléchissez-y Harry, reprit-il plus doucement. Quand vous aurez votre réponse, venez me voir.

Il me quitta ainsi. J'allais me coucher, les idées bouillonnant dans ma tête. Je pris l'étole de ma mère et me mis dans les draps. Qu'aurait-elle pensé si elle avait vu les penchants de son fils. « Elle l'aurait accepté, pour toi » me dit une petite voix dans mon cœur. Je fermai les yeux et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Elle me manquait tellement. Mais c'est vrai, elle l'aurait sûrement accepté. Cependant pour cela, il aurait fallu que je l'accepte moi même. Mon regard dériva vers mon bas-ventre et je vis que j'étais toujours excité. Peut-être devrais-je accepter ce désir et y répondre ? Peut-être que c'est Draco qui avait raison. Peut-être que nous étions un couple qui n'attendait que de s'unir enfin. Je n'avais jamais connu d'expérience amoureuse et je ne savais pas ce que s'était mais d'après les livres que j'avais lu et l'amour que j'avais pu voir entre mes parents, je ne pouvais nier que ce que je ressentait pour le blond y ressemblait beaucoup. Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que je m'endormis.

Le vampire ne me parla pas les jours qui suivirent. Il attendait un geste de ma part. Mais maintenant, j'avais peur. J'aurais peut-être dû accepter ses avances quand il mes les a proposées. Ce fut un regard trop insistant qu'il accorda à un autre homme que moi qui me décida. Je le trouvai un matin à la bibliothèque et lui demandai :

- Vous n'auriez pas ces textes grecs dont vous m'aviez parlé ?

Draco leva alors sa tête de ses papiers et me regarda interrogateur. Le regard déterminé que je lui accordais lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas mal compris le double sens de ma phrase. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se leva. Il s'approcha ensuite de moi et me plaqua contre son bureau. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres des miennes et il chuchota :

- Vous êtes prêt, là, maintenant ?

- Peut-être pas sur ce bureau, répondis-je moins sûr de moi.

Sa main monta et il me caressa la joue de son dos. Un sourire tendre prit possession de ses lèvres.

- Je n'oserai pas faire ça. Je veux que ta première fois soit parfaite.

J'écarquillai les yeux face au tutoiement et il me répondit suavement :

- Permets moi de te tutoyer lorsque nous sommes seuls…

- Si tu veux … Draco.

Cela nous rapprochait encore et cela me fit chaud au cœur. J'amenais ensuite moi même le baiser. Il y répondit fougueusement et enroula nos langues. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui mit fin au baiser.

- Si on n'arrête pas maintenant, je serai prêt pour le faire maintenant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je nous réserve toute la nuit. Je vais annuler la réception. Repose toi, ce soir tu ne dormiras pas.

Je souris follement. Maintenant que le cap de la peur était passé, j'étais impatient. Je passais la journée sur un petit nuage. Draco me rejoint le soir pour diner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Dans le prochain chapire, ce que vous attendez tous ;)

Une review ?


	9. Tu as bon goût

Et voilà ! Le moment que vous attendiez tous ! Depuis neuf chapitres…

Pour le titre, et bah, j'avais pas trop d'idées mais je trouve que ça résume bien. Lol

Bonne lecture ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco et moi passâmes le temps de mon repas à discuter. Etrangement, sa répartie m'avait manqué pendant ces quelques jours où il ne m'avait pas parlé. Quand j'eus fini, il m'entraina dans un petit salon et me proposa un verre. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le petit canapé et sa main vint, tendrement, me caresser la joue. Ce fut finalement moi qui pris les devants et qui m'approchai de lui. Sa main sur ma joue se figea alors, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, pour lui montrer ma détermination, et réunis nos lèvres. D'abord une caresse légère, puis plus longtemps. Je sortis ensuite ma langue et forçai l'entrée de sa bouche. De suite, il emprisonna ma langue de la sienne pour la cajoler. Je le laissai approfondir le baiser et m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ses mains touchèrent mon dos et le parcoururent pour enfin se diriger vers mes fesses qu'il empoigna. Un gémissement m'échappa et il rompit le baiser pour descendre sa bouche sur mon cou. Je rejetai alors la tête en arrière pour mieux en profiter. Ne voulant pas rester inactif, je me mis ensuite à ouvrir sa chemise, lentement. Ses lèvres se décollèrent de mon cou et il me laissa embrasser sa clavicule, son torse. Il était magnifique. Sa peau était d'une douceur incomparable et je ne me lassai pas de la parcourir de ma langue. Mais Draco perdit patience et il m'enleva à son tour ma chemise et ses doigts frôlèrent mes côtes. Lorsque sa main se saisit de mon entrejambe, un léger cri m'échappa et je me collai plus à lui. Ma virilité rencontra alors la sienne. Un frisson parcourut mon échine et j'entamai un mouvement de hanche. J'obtins alors le premier gémissement du vampire. J'augmentai alors la pression et accélérai mes mouvements. Toute gêne m'avait quittée et seuls le désir et le plaisir gouvernaient mes actes. Voyant que je voulais me libérer de cette façon, Draco chuchota à mon oreille :

- Non pas comme ça, Harry. Laisse moi te montrer mieux...

Il me souleva alors et inversa nos positions. Je me trouvais sous lui, allongé sur le canapé. Le vampire défit mon bas et me le retira. Je me trouvai alors nu devant lui. Je rougis mais il me rassura :

- Ne rougis pas, tu es magnifique…

Il se dévêtit ensuite à son tour et se recolla à moi. Nos érections se touchèrent et nous gémirent de concert. Draco me présenta trois de ses doigts. D'un geste de sa part, je compris que je devais les lécher. Je le fis donc, non sans lui lancer un regard aguicheur. Son regard s'assombrit alors et il frotta nos membres l'un contre l'autre. Le vampire retira ensuite ses doigts de ma bouche et les dirigea vers mes fesses. Je pris peur lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un de ses doigts. Sa voix alors s'éleva :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. La douleur n'est que passagère.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Passagère ou pas, il y avait douleur. Il me répondit par un baiser fougueux. Après m'avoir préparé, il quitta mes lèvres et descendit sa bouche sur mon ventre. Il me déposa de minuscules baisers sur le ventre pour me rassurer et se positionna. Lentement il plongea en moi, guettant le moindre signe de douleur de ma part. Une fois entièrement rentré, il s'allongea sur moi et attendit que je me détende. Ses lèvres frôlaient mon cou et sa main glissait vers mon entrejambe. Je ne tardai pas à bouger sous lui, voulant plus. Il se redressa alors, me sourit. Je vis dans ses yeux son désir brûlant. Il devait avoir fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se retenir de bouger de suite. Draco entama donc un mouvement et une vague de plaisir m'envahit. Je me cambrai sous lui et lui demandai plus. Il accepta ma demande avec joie et accéléra ses mouvements. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et le vampire était dans le même état que moi. Au dessus de moi, il était magnifique. Ses cheveux en désordre, son air concentré, ses prunelles où le plaisir se reflétait ainsi que les cris qui s'échappaient de sa bouche à demi entrouverte, me subjuguaient. Je le voulais plus près de moi encore, je tendis les bras vers lui et il s'empressa de coller son torse contre le mien, sans pour autant ralentir le rythme. Ce fut dans mes bras qu'il atteignit la jouissance, m'accompagnant dans mon cri d'extase.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans ses bras dans mon lit. La veille nous avions refait l'amour mais dans ma chambre cette fois-ci. Draco était-il resté toute la nuit à me regarder dormir ? Je me relevai, grognant en sentant une douleur en bas de mon dos, et me retournai pour le voir me regarder narquoisement.

- C'est dommage, cette nuit tu n'as pas rêvé de moi…

Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je répliquai :

- Ce n'était pas la peine, j'étais comblé. Tu es resté toute la nuit.

- Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas perdre une chance d'assister à ça.

Je grognai pour la forme et me relaissai tomber sur son torse.

- Ah non, tu te lèves maintenant. On a plein de choses à faire.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… Ca fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allé en promenade.

- On se demande pourquoi…

Draco caressa mes cheveux et soupira.

- C'est vrai que tu es très séduisant les cheveux dans le vent.

Je rougis violement ce qui lui arracha un rire. Il inversa alors les positions et colla son corps nu contre le mien. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon oreille.

- Tu préfères que l'on fasse autre chose ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brûlant.

- Non Draco… J'ai encore trop mal…

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça pour nous satisfaire, mon jeune ami.

Le vampire mordilla mon oreille et descendit sa bouche sur mon torse où il réserva le même traitement à mes tétons.

- J'ai envie de te croquer, dit-il doucement.

- Oui bah tu t'abstiendras s'il te plait, dis-je dans un soupir de plaisir.

Je sentis son sourire sur mon ventre qu'il lécha et embrassa tout en descendant jusqu'à mon membre déjà tendu par le désir. Doucement, il l'embrassa et le prit en bouche. Je gémis face à l'arrivée du plaisir. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient et de me caressa l'intérieur des cuisses. Je ne maitrisai alors plus rien et laissa des cris sortirent de ma bouche. La sienne continuait ses mouvements divins et je ne tardai pas à me libérer dans sa bouche. Il remonta alors doucement et glissa à mon oreille, pendant que j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle :

- Tu as bon goût.

Je le regardai comme s'il était fou et il me lança un sourire énigmatique. Je ne cherchai pas plus à savoir et laissai les derniers spasmes de plaisir me parcourir.

Nous fîmes bien notre promenade dans l'après-midi et j'inversai les rôles pendant notre pause. Lui n'avait pas bon goût.

Le soir, je me rendis à la réception, anxieux. J'ignorai si Draco comptait agir différemment avec moi, nous n'en avions pas parlé. Quand je rentrai dans la salle, je vis plein de regards converger vers moi. Je me dirigeai vers Blaise, mal à l'aise.

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Bonjour Harry.

- Oui, bonjour. Dites ?

- Les autres se demandent juste pourquoi la réception de hier a été annulée.

Je rougis et Blaise ricana :

- Visiblement, ils ont vu juste.

- Oh ça va…

- Alors vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

- Euh à vrai dire, je ne sais pas…

- Oh mais je suis sûr que cela va se concrétiser, me dit gentiment le noir.

- Qu'est ce qui va se concrétiser ? demanda Draco qui nous avait rejoint.

- Rien du tout, répliquai-je.

- Vraiment ? questionna-t-il en interrogeant Blaise du regard tout en me prenant par la taille.

- Si Harry dit qu'il y a rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien mon cher Draco, répondit son meilleur ami.

Blaise me lança un clin d'œil et nous laissa seuls. Draco se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Je haussai les épaules innocemment et désignai sa main sur ma taille d'un air interrogateur. Il haussa les épaules à son tour et détourna le regard. J'abandonnai et profitai de sa chaleur. Je ne regrettais pas ce que j'avais accepté. Cela semblait tellement naturel avec Draco, il inhibait toute gêne et tout malaise. J'étais bien dans ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je trouve que ce chapitre est quand même bien lémoné… Comment ça tant mieux ? ;)

Une review ?


	10. Lettre de Sirius et Départ

Coucou,

J'ai décidé d'accélérer mon rythme de poste. Il se trouve que j'ai beaucoup avancé et que cette fic fera sûrement environ quarante chapitres et si je n'accélère pas je n'aurais pas tout posté d'ici que je parte en vacances.

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais j'avais parlé de faire deux parties de environ quinze chapitre. Et bah en fait, il y en aura trois :)

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je restai à la réception jusqu'à sa fin. Draco ne me reprocha pas une seule fois de veiller. Nous savions tous les deux que dès que les vampires seraient partis nous reprendrions nos activités nocturnes. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'ils partirent. Je me dirigeai alors innocemment vers ma chambre. Je fus coupé dans mon élan par Draco qui me plaqua contre un mur du couloir. Cette fois là nous ne réussîmes pas à atteindre ma chambre et nous recommençâmes une fois dedans. Le blond dut cependant me laisser dormir, je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer. Le lendemain fut un jour similaire au précédent et je m'étonnai de voir mon corps s'habituait à tout ceci. Mon désir se développait et j'étais maintenant très souvent l'instigateur de nos séances. Je me demandai plusieurs fois si le vampire était aussi actif avec ses précédentes conquêtes ou si cela m'était juste réservé. Je n'osais cependant pas aborder le sujet. Il ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments et cela était toujours par des actes, jamais par des paroles. Je du reconnaître cependant que le vampire avait raison sur un point. Maintenant que nous nous tutoyions et que nous profitions du corps de l'autre, la conversation était beaucoup plus ouverte. Plus aucune gêne ou aucune forme de politesse n'entravait nos discussions. Je finis par lire ses textes grecs et restai choqué face à leurs pratiques. Quand je lui en fis part, il se moqua de moi.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Leurs relations entre hommes étaient toujours entre un vieux et un jeune !

- Harry, j'ai plus de mille ans.

- Mais ça ne comptes pas… T'as le corps d'un jeune… De quel âge d'ailleurs ?

- Vingt ans.

- Voilà !

- Harry… Ne pense pas à ça et embrasse moi.

Avec le sourire, je lui obéis. Moi, je commençai à avoir des sentiments. J'essayai de l'ignorer mais je le savais. Comment d'ailleurs aurais-je pu résister à un tel charme ? Il était absolument magnifique et maintenant que nous discutions normalement, il n'était quasiment plus agaçant. Son côté froid ne faisait que rajouter à son charme. Ce furent ces sentiments qui me firent me rendre compte qu'Astoria n'était pas la seule à lui tourner autour. Je reçus de nombreux vampires des regards noirs voire haineux. Blaise me rassura en me disant que j'étais protégé par l'autorité de Draco mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur lorsque je voyais leurs canines s'allonger.

Nous continuâmes notre comportement libertin pendant une semaine jusqu'à l'arrivée de la réponse de Sirius. Mes folies avec le blond m'avaient quasiment fait oublier la mort de mes parents et l'enquête. La lettre arriva à la fin d'une après-midi de promenade. Le vampire me la tendit. Sous son œil inquisiteur, je commençai ma lecture :

_Harry,_

_Vous ne m'apportez, en effet, pas de bonnes nouvelles. Si je n'étais pas occupé ici, je serais venu vous aider dans cette épreuve. J'espère que vous arrivez à vous en remettre._

_Pour répondre à votre question, j'ignore ce que votre père a fait pendant ces deux ans. Il voulait partir pour défier l'autorité de son père et est parti vers les Carpates. C'est tout ce que je sais. Lorsque je lui posais des questions, il évitait délibérément le sujet._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir plus vous éclairer._

_Je m'occupe de l'entreprise de votre père en attendant votre retour._

_Prenez soin de vous._

_Sirius_

Grâce à cette information, nous savions que ces deux ans avaient sûrement un rapport avec leur meurtre. Nous avions donc une piste.

Draco, qui attendait que je l'aie lu avant de m'interroger, perdit patience devant mon silence :

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Alors ?

- Il est venu ici, mon père.

- Comment ça ?

- Sirius ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux ans, il sait juste qu'il est allé vers les Carpates.

Le blond resta pensif quelques instants, puis objecta :

- Aucun des vampires n'a de souvenirs de lui.

- Peut être qu'ils ne disent pas tous la vérité.

- Je pense que tu as raison, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Nous allons devoir écumer les villages des environs. Les personnes qui étaient en vie à cette époque s'en souviennent sûrement, des étrangers il n'y en a pas souvent.

- Nous repartons en voyage ? demandai-je.

- Oui, mais cette fois-ci ce sera plus long. Prends de vraies valises, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Nous passerons d'abord chez Blaise, j'ai quelques affaires à régler avec lui. On part demain, première heure.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? dis-je d'un ton fataliste.

Draco se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras et ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille. Je le repoussai alors :

- Ah non. Ce soir, je dors. Je veux partir en forme.

- Non Harry… On ne va pas beaucoup pouvoir le faire pendant notre voyage, et puis ce n'est…

- Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie Draco, le coupai-je agacé de voir que c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait.

Le vampire me regarda étonné. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je le lui reproche cela. Je me détournai de lui et allai dans ma chambre, avant d'avoir sa réponse. Je fis ma valise tout en réfléchissant. J'avais décidé de savoir ce que le blond voulait vraiment de moi. Certes au début il avait parlé d'amour, mais ensuite plus jamais le sujet n'était revenu. Je ne voulais pas être simplement comme une de ses conquêtes. Je voulais être plus. Draco avait réussi. Je croyais à l'amour entre hommes. J'en aimais un. Enfin, il était presque un homme.

Je ne vis pas le vampire de la soirée et le lendemain matin, ce fut Maria qui me réveilla. Elle me prépara un petit déjeuner copieux et me donna un encas pour le midi. Ensuite, elle me souhaita un bon voyage et je descendis avec ma valise. Le blond m'attendait, nonchalamment appuyé contre la diligence. Je l'ignorai et installai ma valise au dessus, aidé du cocher. Je montais ensuite suivi par le blond. Le début du voyage se passa en silence et je finis par m'endormir. Lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil était à son zénith. Je m'étirai longuement, observé par le vampire. Je m'accrochai ensuite à son regard et il prit enfin la parole.

- Tu as rêvé de moi cette nuit.

- Vraiment ? demandai-je ne m'attendant pas à une telle phrase.

- Oui et je n'étais pas à tes côtés.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Mais de quoi me parlait-il ? Il reprit après un instant de silence.

- Je ne pensais pas forcément au sexe hier soir.

Dire que j'étais étonné aurait été un euphémisme. Draco aurait voulu être à mes côtés pour la nuit ? Juste me prendre dans ses bras ? Le vampire me regardait toujours de son regard pénétrant. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres et je me levai juste assez pour changer de place. Je m'assis à ses côtés et déposai ma tête sur son épaule. Son bras se mit de suite autour de ma taille et mon sourire s'agrandit. Je finis par me rendormir. Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux pour la deuxième fois, je remarquai que ma tête était sur ses genoux et que sa main caressait distraitement mes cheveux. Je me redressai doucement et mon ventre gronda. Il rit et se moqua gentiment de moi :

- La marmotte a oublié son ventre ?

- Pfff.

Je pris l'encas de Maria et commençai à manger. La nourriture disparut rapidement sous l'œil amusé du blond. Une fois mon repas fini, il reprit la parole :

- Ce soir, on reste chez Blaise.

- Quelles affaires tu dois régler avec lui ? demandai-je indiscret.

- Les réceptions vont avoir lieu chez lui pendant mon absence. Il possède un manoir.

- Cela te pose un problème ce voyage ? Enfin je veux dire, par rapport à tes vampires.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me caressa la joue en me souriant doucement. Je lui rendis son sourire et m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux. Je l'embrassai alors. Il répondit à mon baiser fougueux et ses mains caressèrent mon dos. Quand elles descendirent sur mes fesses, je me sentis réagir et collai mon bassin au sien. Je fus ravi de voir qu'il était tout aussi excité que moi. Je me frottai alors à lui.

- Non Harry… Nous sommes en route…

- Et alors ? questionnai-je au creux de son oreille.

Un gémissement lui échappa et il me colla encore plus à lui. Ses mains me portaient quasiment et elles accompagnaient mon mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa virilité contre la mienne m'envoyait des spasmes de plaisir. Je ne tardai pas à me libérer dans un cri rauque. Il me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et je pus admirer son visage pendant l'extase. Ses yeux clos, ses cheveux décoiffés, sa tête rejetée en arrière le rendaient encore plus beau que d'habitude. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et lassai échapper son souffle qu'il reprenait. Je glissai ma langue entre elles, avide de rencontrer la sienne. Il se reprit bien vite et accompagna ma langue dans une danse folle. A la fin de notre baiser, il chuchota moqueur :

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il n'y avait pas que le sexe dans la vie ?

Je lui souris, espiègle :

- Mais il est là quand même.

Un rire lui échappa et il me rassit convenablement à ses côtés. Je me rhabillai tandis que Draco faisait de même, et attendis qu'on arrive. Le Manoir de Blaise était imposant. Il nous accueillit avec le sourire, Pansy à ses côtés. Celle-ci me fit visiter le manoir tandis que Blaise et Draco allèrent discuter affaires. Elle me montra la cuisine et me tendis un plat qu'elle avait apparemment confectionné elle même. Je la rassurai en lui disant qu'il était très bon. Nous rejoignîmes finalement Blaise et Draco et passâmes la soirée à jouer au tarot. Draco gagna toutes les parties pour notre plus grand malheur. J'allais me coucher tard dans la soirée et le vampire m'accompagna. Ma chambre était bizarrement éloignée de celle de Pansy et Blaise, et nous pûmes profiter de la nuit pour finir ce que nous avions commencé l'après midi. Je m'endormis tard dans ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. La suite sera lundi.

Je posterai sûrement lundi, mercredi et vendredi maintenant.

Un avis ? :)


	11. Pause dans un petit Paradis

Bonjour,

Comme prévu, je poste ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. C'est marrant parce que comme je suis beaucoup plus avancée que vous dans l'histoire (bah oui treize chapitres quand même…) et bah je redécouvre au fur et à mesure mes chapitres. Non pas que je m'en souvienne pas mais il y a quelques petits détails que j'oublie. Sinon hier je suis aller voir Iron Man 3. Il était trooop bien. Allez le voir ! ;)

Mais pourquoi je vous raconte ma vie, moi ? Vous vous en fichez, ce que vous voulez c'est la suite et vous avez bien raison ! Alors je m'arrête là et vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! :)

**Le RAR à ankana87 **: Coucou ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! C'est trop bien ! En plus qui adore à ce que je vois :) Merci d'avoir reviewer ! A bientôt !

**Note : **Pour ceux qui suivent « Blond et Brun mais pas Châtain », je sais je suis en retard, je n'ai pas autant d'avance que pour celle-ci (en fait, je n'en ai pas du tout…). Je m'excuse donc. Je posterai dès que je pourrais donc dès que j'aurais l'inspiration pour l'épilogue… Voilà. Encore désolée (c'est pas dans mes habitudes de prendre du retard, ça me fait tout bizarre…) A bientôt :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, nous partîmes tôt. Je dormis encore une fois pendant le trajet et le soir nous arrivâmes dans un village. Nous commandâmes deux chambres pour plusieurs nuits. Draco interrogea l'aubergiste pour savoir s'il avait déjà entendu parler de mon père mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Nous décidâmes de poursuivre nos interrogatoires le lendemain. Le vampire me rejoignit la nuit. Nous ne pûmes cependant rien faire, de peur de faire du bruit et d'éveiller les soupçons. Je me réveillai au matin dans ses bras. Il lisait un livre et arrêta se lecture dès qu'il vit que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Il m'embrassa légèrement et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Cette fois-ci tu as rêvé de moi.

Je rougis, sachant parfaitement de quoi j'avais rêvé. Je répliquai :

- Ce n'est pas juste. Tu ne dors pas, toi.

- J'avoue que j'aimerais bien rêver à tes côtés…

Mon cœur s'emballa face à cette réplique. Il le sentit et sourit.

- Monsieur Potter, serait-il charmé ?

- Monsieur Malfoy, serait-il fleur bleue ?

- Qui sait ? sourit-il en levant un sourcil ironique.

J'embrassai son sourire et me collai à lui, entourant son torse de mes bras. Il répondit à mon baiser qui devint vite brûlant. Je le repoussai alors :

- Pas dans l'auberge, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, malheureusement.

Je posais un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres qui formaient une moue charmante, et me levai. Nous nous habillâmes rapidement et descendîmes. Je pris mon petit déjeuner en vitesse. Draco fit semblant de grignoter du pain et je ne me gênai pas pour me moquer de lui :

- Alors, c'est bon ?

- Humpf, fut la seule réponse auquel j'eus droit.

Nous quittâmes ensuite l'auberge, Draco me proposa de commencer par interroger le prêtre de l'église. Nous le trouvâmes facilement et le vampire l'interrogea :

- Mon père, nous cherchons des informations sur un homme venu ici il y a environ vingt ans. Il s'appelait James Potter.

- Ce nom ne me dit rien, désolé. Mais vous devriez interroger la mère Ionescu. Elle sait tout sur ce village.

- Bien, merci. Où pourrions nous la trouver ?

- Elle habite avec son mari dans la maison située le plus au nord du village.

- Merci au revoir.

Après l'avoir salué, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison indiquée. Elle avait meilleure apparence que les autres. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette famille était la plus riche du village. Je frappai à la porte et une vieille dame nous ouvrit. Je demandai à voir la mère Ionescu et la vieille femme nous fit rentrer. Nous fûmes reçus dans le salon par la dite femme. Elle nous salua aimablement après avoir apprécié le style vestimentaire de Draco. Nous avions sûrement dû être reçus grâce à la richesse du vampire.

- Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

La femme ne s'adressait qu'au blond et cela m'agaça. Elle devait avoir environ trente ans et s'intéressait visiblement aux hommes plus jeunes qu'elle. Le vampire lui répondit aimablement, presque charmeur.

- Nous cherchons des informations sur un homme, James Potter.

- Oh oui, ce nom me dit quelque chose…

- Il serait passé ici, il y a environ vingt ans.

- Oui, je me souviens. Les étrangers, nous les repérons directement. J'avais dix ans à l'époque. Je me souviens juste de lui, de son physique. Il vous ressemblait beaucoup d'ailleurs, finit-elle en s'adressant finalement à moi.

- C'était mon père, dis-je.

- Vraiment ? Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas plus d'informations que cela. Vous devriez interroger la vieille Popescu. Elle habite le village voisin, à l'est.

- Bien, merci.

Elle nous proposa de rester prendre un thé mais je refusai. Nous quittâmes sa maison, elle salua Draco avec un clin d'œil plus que suggestif. Le vampire lui répondit par un sourire charmeur. Cela m'agaça fortement ce qui amusa le blond. Une fois dehors, il m'annonça :

- Nous devrions rester ici encore une nuit. Le village dont elle nous a parlé se situe à un jour de voyage.

- Et bien faisons comme ça, dis-je encore agacé par le comportement de la femme.

J'allai vers l'auberge mais Draco me retint par le bras.

- Tu ne veux pas faire un tour ? On a toute l'après midi encore.

- J'ai faim.

- Moi aussi.

Je le regardai bizarrement. Qu'est ce que j'étais censé répondre à cela ?

- Et alors ? On fait comment ? demandai-je.

- Il faut que j'aille me nourrir.

- Où ?

- J'ai du sang dans la diligence, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Va commencer ton repas, je te rejoindrai.

- Bien.

Je m'apprêtai à partir quand il m'attira à lui. Il chuchota au creux de mon oreille, après l'avoir mordillée :

- Sois prudent.

Puis il me lâcha et s'en alla. Je me dirigeai vers l'auberge et mangeai tranquillement. Il me rejoignit vite et nous allâmes nous promener à la fin de mon repas. Il me traîna vers la forêt située à l'orée du village. Nous marchâmes en silence pendant un peu moins d'une heure. J'ignorai totalement où il m'emmenait. Nous arrivâmes finalement face à un énorme rocher. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil puis se plaça face au gigantesque morceau de pierre. Il le déplaça sans difficulté et m'entraîna dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de grotte. Il remit le rocher en place derrière nous et j'admirai l'endroit. Le lieu n'était pas totalement fermé et je vis lorsque je levai la tête qu'il y avait une ouverture vers le ciel dans la roche. A l'intérieur, l'endroit était spacieux et il y avait de la verdure qui poussait. Le sol était tapissé d'herbe. En face de nous se trouvait une sorte de point d'eau, un peu comme un minuscule petit lac. Des arbustes l'entouraient. Cet endroit était magnifique. La lumière du monde extérieur éclairait l'eau, la faisant briller de mille feux. On avait l'impression d'être coupé de tout à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeai vers l'eau et y plongeai ma main. Elle était chaude. Etonné, je me retournai vers le vampire qui m'observait.

- Il y a un volcan non loin de là.

- Un volcan ?

- Endormi, bien sûr, ajouta le blond, non sans un sourire narquois.

Je souris puis retirai mes chaussures, mis mes pieds dans l'eau puis m'assis dans l'herbe. Draco me rejoignit et fit de même. Après un instant de silence où nous profitâmes de la chaleur de l'eau, il s'expliqua :

- J'ai découvert cet endroit peu après la mort de ma mère. J'y venais pour me détendre et penser à autre chose. Le temps n'a pas d'emprise ici.

- C'est magnifique. On a l'impression d'être coupé du monde extérieur.

Ensuite le vampire s'allongea et j'en profitai alors pour m'installer sur son torse. Il me serra dans ses bras et je fermai les yeux. J'étais ému. J'avais deviné que cet endroit était cher au cœur du blond. Il n'avait pas dû le montrer à beaucoup de monde, voire à personne…

Après un instant de calme, je me redressai. Le blond plongea son regard dans le mien et comprit mes intentions. Avec un sourire lubrique il attira mon visage pour m'embrasser. Il inversa ensuite nos positions. Je prolongeai le baiser tandis que ma main se mettait à caresser son torse par dessus sa chemise. Je le débarrassai de sa veste et il en fit de même avec la mienne. Rapidement mes doigts ouvrirent les boutons de sa chemise et se mirent à frôler son torse parfait. Nous nous retrouvâmes vite sans chemise avec une main dans le pantalon de l'autre. Le vampire perdit alors patience et nous retira le reste de nos vêtements. Nous étions nus l'un contre l'autre et nos gémissements emplissaient la grotte et résonnaient. J'inversai ensuite nos positions et descendis mes baisers sur ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux et enfin jusqu'à sa virilité. Je la pris en bouche sans attendre pour la lubrifier. Je le voulais en moi. Tout de suite. Malgré ses protestations, je l'abandonnai et me plaçai au dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il fut enfin en moi, je rejetai la tête en arrière et profitai de la sensation de plénitude. Le blond se saisit alors de mon bassin et m'encouragea à bouger. M'aidant de mes cuisses, j'accédai à sa demande. Lentement d'abord puis plus vite ensuite. Nos cris résonnaient et se répercutaient sur les parois. La sueur recouvrait nos corps tandis que mes mouvements devenaient désordonnés. La jouissance me frappa alors de plein fouet et je me laissai retomber sur le torse de mon amant. Celui-ci reprenait son souffle tandis que sa main se mettait à me caresser le dos. Je commençais à m'endormir, lorsqu'une voix douce s'éleva :

- Je t'aime Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'enquête avance pas des masses, mais leur relation… Un peu, il semblerait :)

Une review ?


	12. James Potter en Roumanie

Coucou, je poste plus rapidement que prévu mais j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews et demain je ne peux pas poster…

Bonne lecture ! :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après notre petite escapade dans son paradis secret, nous retournâmes à l'auberge pour y passer la nuit. Je mis du temps à m'endormir. Les mots qu'avait prononcés Draco pendant qu'il croyait que je dormais m'avaient perturbé. Le vampire m'aimait ? J'étais heureux certes, après tout j'éprouvais les mêmes sentiments pour lui, mais cela signifiait beaucoup maintenant que cela était partagé. Qu'allait faire le blond une fois toute cette affaire terminée ? Allait-il m'effacer la mémoire et ne pas me transformer ou allait-il désobéir à sa propre règle pour m'avoir à ses côtés ? Personnellement, être vampire ne m'attirait pas particulièrement. La vie éternelle m'effrayait. Mais serais-je capable de le faire pour Draco ? Je n'avais pas encore la réponse. Je décidai donc de faire comme si j'étais endormi à cet instant là et de profiter du vampire autant que possible en attendant.

Le lendemain nous reprîmes notre voyage. Nous étions à nouveau dans notre diligence. Draco lisait et je m'ennuyais.

- Draco ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai une question.

- Je t'écoute, dis le vampire en posant son livre sur la banquette.

- Pourquoi personne ne te connaît dans le coin ? Enfin je veux dire, tu es quand même une personne importante, non ?

- C'est vrai je suis important ? me taquina le blond.

- Draco…

- Oui, et bah je ne me montre pas beaucoup. Je ne le peux pas. Je ne vieillis pas et ça je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

- Ah oui, certes. C'est un problème.

Un sourire ironique orna ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? Tu es déçu de ne pas passer pour l'ami du noble du comté ?

- Hahaha, très drôle, relevai-je sarcastique. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas ton ami.

- Non en effet, tu es bien plus que cela.

Le blond s'assit à mes côtés et ravit mes lèvres.

- Si tu étais mon ami, je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

Sa main se glissa sous ma chemise.

- Et ça.

Son autre main remonta le long de ma cuisse dans une caresse subtile.

- Ce serait dommage en effet, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Mais tu as raison, soyons amis. Ce genre de relation n'est pas acceptée, se moqua le blond en s'écartant de moi et en reprenant sa place.

Je restai figé, estomaqué que le vampire me laisse dans cet état d'excitation et qu'il reprenne sa lecture tranquillement. Après un instant nécessaire à ma reprise de conscience, je me rapprochai de lui. Il me repoussa délicatement :

- Voyons mon cher Harry, ce n'est pas convenable, s'exclama Draco, faussement choqué.

Je voyais très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait se venger des dix jours d'abstinence que je lui avais imposé au début de notre relation. Déterminé à arriver à mes fins, je rétorquai :

- Très bien, je vais devoir me débrouiller seul alors…

Le vampire leva le nez de son livre alors que je commençai à ouvrir sensuellement ma chemise. Je décidai de l'ignorer et fermai les yeux. Ma main droite se dirigea ensuite vers mon pantalon. Je sentais son regard brûlant sur moi et je me demandais combien de temps il allait tenir ainsi. Ma main ouvrit le bouton de mon pantalon et s'y glissa à l'intérieur. Ma chemise était ouverte et mon autre main était occupée à me frôler le torse. Ma main droite commença des mouvements de va-et-vient et un gémissement m'échappa. Ce fut quand son prénom fut lâché dans un deuxième gémissement qu'il craqua et me rejoignit sur mon côté de la banquette.

La journée parut moins longue grâce à ce petit interlude et j'arrivai de bonne humeur au village voisin. L'appréhension me nouait cependant le ventre. J'allais enfin savoir la vérité sur le meurtre de mes parents. Du moins je l'espérais. Nous fîmes comme la première fois et dormîmes dans l'auberge le soir avec l'intention d'aller voir la vieille Popescu le lendemain.

Nous eûmes des difficultés à la trouver. La vieille dame se terrait dans une maison à l'écart du village et les habitants de celui-ci ne furent pas très enclins à nous renseigner. Draco devait leur faire peur. Lorsque nous arrivâmes finalement devant sa porte l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Mme Popescu tardait à nous ouvrir et je commençai sérieusement à m'impatienter. Le vampire à mes côtés me calma et retoqua à la porte. Un homme finit par nous ouvrir.

- Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous voudrions parler à Mme Popescu, dit le blond.

- Ma mère n'est pas disposée à parler.

- Comment cela ? demandai-je.

- Elle est morte il y a deux jours.

- Je… Je suis désolé, répondis-je en affichant un air triste.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? questionna Draco.

- Elle était âgée. Le temps l'a emportée, répondit tristement son fils.

- Est-ce que nous pourrions vous demander quelque chose ? demanda le vampire.

- Si vous y êtes disposé bien sûr, ajoutai-je en lançant un regard de reproche à mon blond.

- Oui, oui bien sûr. Rentrez.

Nous le suivîmes à l'intérieur de sa maison et il nous entraina dans son salon. Son habitat était modeste et je vis Draco froncer les sourcils face au canapé où il devait s'asseoir. Si je n'avais pas été aussi impatient de connaître l'histoire de mon père, j'en aurais souri.

Une fois installés, je pris la parole :

- Avez vous entendu parlez d'un homme s'appelant James Potter qui serait passé dans ce village il y a vingt ans ?

- Ce nom me dit quelque chose en effet, répondit-il en cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Je crois que ma mère m'avait raconté son histoire. Elle l'avait hébergé pendant un ou deux mois je crois.

- Nous savons qu'il est resté dans le pays pendant deux ans. Seriez vous ce qu'il y a fait ?

- Quand ma mère l'a reçu, il n'a voulu répondre à aucune question d'ordre personnel. Son mari était mort et j'avais quitté le foyer familial, c'est pour cela qu'elle a accepté de l'héberger, elle se sentait seule. Il était apparemment fort sympathique. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui à ce moment-là, c'est qu'il était français et que sa famille était aisée à la vue de son accoutrement. James lui a alors proposé de l'aider dans ses tâches ménagères en échange de son hébergement. Ma mère disait qu'il se cherchait. Un mois est passé ainsi. Le jeune homme voulut alors repartir et continuer son voyage mais le village reçu la visite d'une jeune femme. Elle s'appelait Daphné. James tomba tout de suite amoureux d'elle. Il essaya donc de la conquérir. Il fut cependant rejeté et cela étonna ma mère, il était apparemment bel homme. Elle lui conseilla alors d'insister et de ne surtout pas laisser tomber parce que l'amour était, selon elle, la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il fit donc cela et revint un jour en disant qu'il avait réussi et qu'il allait partir à ses côtés. Ma mère fut heureuse pour lui mais quand même un peu triste, elle allait se retrouver seule. Elle n'eut plus de nouvelles de lui pendant plus d'un an. Il repassa cependant par le village un jour. Seul. Ma mère l'interrogea alors sur ce qu'il était devenu mais tout nom de Daphné avait disparu de son esprit. Il affirmait de ne pas connaître de personne portant ce nom. Son passage dans le village fut de courte durée et il repartit bien vite chez lui, en France.

L'homme avait terminé son récit et j'étais choqué. Mon père avait aimé quelqu'un d'autre avant ma mère ? De son côté, Draco semblait tout aussi choqué. Cela m'étonna. Puis, je me souvins de l'histoire racontée par Blaise et Pansy. Celle de la pauvre Daphné qui avait voulu transformer son amour mais qui n'avait pas pu car la loi de Draco interdisait toute transformation. Celle de cette jeune femme qui avait vu son amour l'oublier par la faute de mon amour à moi. L'homme voyant notre silence se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais. J'espère que cela vous a aidé.

- Oui, merci. Nous allons partir, se reprit le vampire.

Il m'entraina vers la porte et nous saluâmes l'homme. Une fois dehors, le blond m'emmena à l'écart du village dans la forêt. Il se stoppa quand il fut sûr que nous étions hors de vue.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? m'exclamai-je.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, non ?

- Tu veux parler de quoi ? Du fait que mon père n'a en fait pas vraiment aimé ma mère ou du fait que tu lui as effacé la mémoire ?

- Tu es au courant de l'histoire ?

- Oui, Blaise me l'a racontée, l'histoire de cette Daphné.

- Ton père a aimé ta mère. C'est juste qu'il a aimé quelqu'un avant.

- Ah oui ? Juste ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait ! Je devais appliquer ma loi. Et toi, comment peux-tu me reprocher quelque chose, si je n'avais pas fait ça tu ne serais pas né !

Cette dernière phrase me figea. Ce n'était pas complètement faux. Il restait cependant un point à éclaircir :

- Tu lui as effacé la mémoire, donc ?

- Oui.

- Comment cela se fait que tu ne t'en souviennes plus alors ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu le connaissais !

- Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. Daphné ne l'amenait jamais aux réceptions. Elle ne m'avait pas dit son nom de famille.

- Mais mon père et moi on se ressemblait !

- Ton visage me disait quelque chose, mais c'était très vague. Enfin Harry, tu penses bien que je te l'aurais dit. A quoi ça servirait que je perde mon temps à chercher si je connaissais déjà toute l'histoire ? Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que…, m'embrouillai-je.

Le blond soupira et me prit dans ses bras. Il me caressa tendrement le dos en voyant que je ne le repoussais pas.

- Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle de voir que son père a aimé quelqu'un avant sa mère. Et je t'assure que si je m'en étais souvenu, je te l'aurais dit.

- Pardonne-moi, dis-je en refermant mes bras autour de sa taille. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et respirai son odeur. Doucement, il se dégagea et me releva le menton d'un doigt. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvris ma bouche et sortit ma langue pour venir taquiner la sienne. Le baiser fut doux et je fondis dans ses bras. Nous finîmes par le rompre. Il me fit remarquer alors que nous rentrions vers l'auberge :

- On n'est pas vraiment plus avancés.

- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi Daphné aurait tué celui qu'elle aimait.

- Rentrons, proposa Draco. Nous l'interrogerons pour savoir si elle sait quelque chose.

- D'accord.

Nous reprîmes donc notre route le lendemain et ce fut avec plaisir que le soir j'aperçus sa demeure. Je me couchai tôt. Le lendemain, les réceptions allaient reprendre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, nous savons enfin ce qu'a fait le père de Harry…

Alors satisfaits ou pas ? :)


	13. C'est moi ton oreiller

Voilà le chapitre treize. Il est petit et introduit le quatorzième qui sera le dernier de cette première partie. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, il y en aura trois, de même taille environ. Les parties seront différentes, des climats différents, et pourtant semblables dans leur schéma.

Voilà, de toute manière vous découvrirez tout en lisant. Alors bonne lecture ! ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La soirée du lendemain, Daphné n'apparut pas. Nous ne pûmes donc pas l'interroger. Draco se montra plus avec moi et ne me lâcha pas de la soirée. Je ne m'en plaignis pas. Blaise ne se gêna pas pour se moquer de nous et de notre soi-disant mésentente du début. Il parla du fait que tout se résolvait au lit. Il se fit alors réprimander par Draco pendant que je ricanais derrière le blond. Hermione et Severus était eux aussi ensemble et la brune me fit un clin d'œil me montrant qu'elle avait ainsi obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. La réception se passa plutôt bien mis à part que Astoria se colla un peu trop à Draco pendant que celui-ci lui demandait si elle savait où était sa sœur. La belle brune ignorait cependant où elle se trouvait. Elle promit de lui demander de venir nous voir si elle la croisait.

Le vampire passa ensuite la nuit dans mes bras et le lendemain il était toujours là.

- Draco, tu ne t'ennuies pas la nuit pendant que je dors, demandai-je après mon réveil dans ses bras.

- Non, je t'assure que tes rêves sont très distrayants, se moqua-t-il. En fait, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi que je ne me souviens plus ce que ce que ça fait. Alors j'essaye de savoir en te regardant. Tu as l'air tellement apaisé quand tu dors.

- C'est seulement dans tes bras, souris-je.

Draco m'embrassa et m'entraina dans une activité beaucoup moins tranquille que le sommeil.

Le blond passa sa journée à mes côtés. Il ne me quittait plus. J'étais content mais je connaissais la raison de ce comportement. Nous ne savions pas dans quel sens allait notre relation. Nous n'en parlions pas et profitions simplement de l'instant présent. Mais cette situation n'était que précaire. L'histoire d'amour de mon père avait ramené sur le devant de la scène la question à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse. Draco allait-il me transformer ? Allait-il faire de moi un vampire ? Je sentais que le blond souhaitait le faire. La déclaration qu'il avait laissé échapper pendant mon faux sommeil le confirmait. De mon côté, je ne savais pas. J'avais peur de tout ceci, mais m'imaginer retourner en France sans lui me brisait le cœur. Je n'aurais donc pas le choix. Je devrais accepter sa proposition le moment venu.

Nous n'eûmes pas de nouvelle de Daphné dans la semaine qui suivit et cela n'allait pas en faveur de son innocence. Le vampire pensait qu'elle avait un rôle dans la mort de mes parents. Je le contredisais à chaque fois qu'il émettait cette hypothèse. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il tuer la personne qu'il aime ? Le blond le croyait cependant de plus en plus. Il avait demandé à chaque vampire de l'amener à lui s'il la croisait. Et n'ayant pas plus de nouvelle suite à cette demande, ses soupçons se renforcèrent. Il envisagea même à un moment de partir lui même à sa recherche. Je réussis à le convaincre de ne pas le faire après une longue discussion. Celle-ci faillit déboucher sur la question que je repoussai et je coupai alors court à toute parole en l'entrainant dans mon lit. Nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit suite à cela. Alors que je me reposais sur son torse, il m'embrassa sur la tête et lâcha :

- Je t'aime.

Je me tendis. Nous y étions.

- Moi aussi, dis-je dans un soupir, espérant lui montrer ainsi ma fatigue.

Cependant quelques instants plus tard, il revint à la charge :

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

- Hum ?

- De nous.

- Je vois…

- Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, il faudra prendre une décision.

- Je sais. Et oui, je veux bien.

Draco resserra ses bras autour de ma poitrine mais continua :

- Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

- On n'a pas le choix si on veut rester ensemble, et je veux rester à tes côtés.

Le vampire me releva et plongea son regard dans le mien. Voyant que j'étais sérieux, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Quand tout cela sera terminé, tu sera mien Harry.

- Je suis déjà tien Draco.

Un sourire heureux fleurit sur ses lèvres. Je fronçai alors les sourcils, m'inquiétant sur un point.

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Je dois boire tout ton sang, mais tu dois avoir du mien dans ton organisme.

- Il faut que je boive ton sang ? questionnai-je, dégouté.

- Il paraît qu'il est bon.

J'éclatai de rire et répliquai :

- J'en doute.

- En tout cas, je suis sûr que le tien sera succulent, dis le blond en posant sa bouche sur mon cou.

- Draco ? Tu me fais peur là.

Il se releva avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Vraiment ?

Puis il se repencha et me posa ses dents sur la peau fine situé au dessus de ma carotide. Je reculai, inquiet.

- Draco, tu as soif ?

Le blond éclata de rire et je fronçai les sourcils.

- Draco ?

Mais le vampire était parti dans son fou rire. Je m'énervai.

- Draco !

- Haha ! Si tu t'étais vu avec cet air affolé sur le visage.

J'attrapai l'oreiller et frappai ce blond qui osait se moquer de moi ainsi. Il stoppa mon mouvement et en m'attrapant le bras, il me renversa sur le matelas. Il se plaça au dessus de moi pour me dévorer la bouche. Doucement, je le repoussai.

- Non, je suis fatigué… Rends moi mon oreiller.

- C'est moi ton oreiller, chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Draco m'attrapa et me replaça sur son torse. Je m'endormis juste après avoir entendu sa douce voix :

- Rêve bien, mon Harry.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous étions revenus de notre voyage. Deux semaines de plein bonheur dans les bras de mon vampire. L'absence de mes parents se faisait toujours ressentir mais la chaleur de Draco m'aidait à ne pas ressentir la tristesse. Je ne ressentais quasiment plus jamais le manque. Une seule fois j'eus besoin de rester seul, une seule fois j'enfouis mes larmes dans l'étole de ma mère.

Nous étions le soir, j'allais me rendre à la réception. Après notre bain partagé, le vampire avait dû me quitter pour régler quelques affaires. Je me dirigeai donc seul vers la salle de réception. J'y trouvais Ron avec qui j'entamais une discussion vite écourtée par l'arrivée de mon blond qui entoura ma taille de son bras.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Blaise ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondîmes d'une même voix Ron et moi.

- On devait se voir pour affaires ce soir… Pansy non plus n'est pas là d'ailleurs… Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demanda-t-il.

Nous haussâmes les épaules. Mécontent, le blond nous quitta et partit questionner d'autre gens. Je repris ma discussion avec le roux :

- Alors vous m'avez laissez seul en tant que célibataire Harry, c'est pas gentil.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je dans un sourire. Personne ne vous intéresse ?

- Non je…

Mais il fut coupé par un grand brouhaha. Nous nous tournâmes vers la source du bruit. La porte principale de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Pansy et Blaise qui entraina une femme brune. Celle-ci avait le regard fou et plongea un regard féroce vers mon blond. Blaise la jeta à ses pieds et un cercle se forma autour d'eux. Le noir me rejoignit et me sourit. Draco prit ensuite la parole :

- Vous nous avez donner du fil à retordre pour vous trouvez Daphné.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. C'était donc elle ! Je m'approchai de mon amant.

- Je ne voulais pas te voir Malfoy ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton haineux.

- Vraiment ? demanda celui-ci en entourant ma taille de son bras.

La femme nous regarda et s'attarda un peu trop sur moi. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans son regard. Elle lâcha ensuite d'un ton moqueur :

- Ainsi c'est vrai, tu t'es entiché du fils de James !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si j'ai beaucoup de reviews, je poste le dernier chapitre de la première partie demain…

Sinon, lundi. :)

Non, sérieux, vous avez aimé ?


	14. Ouvre les yeux, Harry

Je mets suite à la demande express de certaines personnes, le dernier chapitre de la dernière partie. J'avoue vouloir aussi connaître vos réactions suite à cette fin et à ce chapitre où beaucoup de choses se passent…

Alors bonne lecture :)

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Dany : Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. (lecteur ? je demande on sait jamais…) La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! A bientôt

Moustik : Coucou, cela faisait longtemps ! Je la fait pas en deux mais en trois parties finalement. Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_- Ainsi c'est vrai, tu t'es entiché du fils de James !_

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde en rien, Daphné ! Maintenant, réponds : est ce que tu as un rapport avec la mort des parents de Harry.

La femme nous regarda d'un air mauvais et un sourire ironique orna ses lèvres.

- Draco, que tu es naïf ! Quand tu as effacé la mémoire de James, j'ai su que je voulais me venger. Que je te ferais souffrir autant que j'ai souffert. Alors j'ai fouillé dans les affaires de ta mère. Tu n'as jamais repéré qu'à chacune de tes ridicules réceptions, je fuyais cette salle pour ton grenier ? demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

- Comment…?

- J'y ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Un rituel. Il y avait une condition à celui-ci cependant. Je devais tuer la personne qui m'était la plus chère. Je comptais aller en France donc, mais sur mon chemin je l'ai vu. Lui, avec sa misérable femme. Je n'ai eu qu'à le tuer. C'était trop facile. La rousse a juste été un petit plus… Je n'ai cependant pas tué le fils. Il ressemblait trop à James… Une fois ma tâche achevée, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Et c'est ce fils qui m'apporte ma vengeance. C'en est jouissif ! s'extasia-t-elle.

- Comment ? Quel était ce rituel ? questionna Draco d'un ton glacial.

- Tu ne pourras pas transformer la personne que tu aimes. Ainsi, tu appliqueras ta maudite loi à toi même !

Elle éclata de rire mais celui-ci mourut bien vite dans sa gorge. La main du blond était fichée dans son cœur. Il le lui arracha sous l'œil horrifié des personnes présentes. Il lâcha ensuite le cœur sanglant sur son cadavre et ordonna :

- Débarrassez moi de ce cadavre et fichez le camp !

Les vampires ne se firent pas prier et sortirent de la pièce. Blaise m'adressa un regard d'encouragement et suivit le groupe. Je regardai ensuite mon amant. Dos à moi, il était figé, la main en sang et les bras ballants. Je n'osais bouger. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Lentement, il se retourna. Ses yeux étaient froids. Cependant, quand il me vit son regard changea et se remplit de tendresse. Il s'approcha de moi et sa main propre caressa mon visage.

- Va te reposer. Je vais me renseigner sur ce rituel.

Puis il se détourna et quitta la pièce. Une fois celle-ci vide, je tombai à genoux et enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et un sanglot me secoua.

Ce fut Blaise qui me releva. Il était apparemment revenu dans la salle. Il m'assit sur un siège, me prit dans ses bras et essaya de me consoler.

- Harry… Ca va aller…

- Non, ça ne va pas aller. Mes parents sont morts pour que je ne puisse pas vivre avec la personne que j'aime…

- Draco va trouver une solution. Il trouve toujours une solution…

Il me tint dans ses bras encore un moment jusqu'à que mes larmes se tarissent. Je le remerciais alors et partit dans ma chambre. Le noir me dit avant que je quitte la salle qu'il allait rester aider le blond. Je le remerciai d'un regard. Je dormis mal cette nuit là. Des cauchemars envahirent mon esprit, je voyais Daphné tuer mon père et ma mère sous le regard de Draco qui ricanait. Je me réveillai en sursaut suite à la vue du visage cruel de mon amant et tombai sur le même mais inquiet cette fois-ci. Le blond me prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement mes cheveux.

- Ca va aller Harry, je vais trouver une solution. Je te le promets.

Après m'avoir délicatement embrassé, il repartit dans son grenier à la recherche d'informations.

Une semaine se passa ainsi, le blond venait me réveiller d'un baiser et repartait tout la journée dans son grenier. Les recherches n'avançaient pas, je le voyais à son visage, il se fermait plus de jour en jour. Les réceptions étaient annulées et je pouvais profiter de mon amant le soir. Cependant, il restait juste le temps de mon repas et repartait ensuite pour la nuit. Je voyais rarement Blaise. Le noir devait rester constamment dans le grenier. Un soir qu'il me regardait manger, je craquai et lui demandai les avancements.

- Draco ?

- Mmh ?

- Il y a du nouveau ?

- Non, répondit-il, son visage se fermant encore plus.

Je m'approchai alors de lui et l'embrassai. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que nous n'avions rien fait et je voulais profiter de lui autant que le temps nous le permettait. Il répondit à mon baiser mais essaya de me repousser en voyant que je voulais plus. Je ne lui laissai cependant pas le choix et entreprit de le dévêtir tout en le caressant. Le vampire accéda à ma demande, ne se maîtrisant plus, et m'entraina dans ma chambre. Il m'effeuilla et me couvrit de baisers. Ses mains se joignirent à sa bouche et bientôt je ne fus que suppliques et gémissements sous sa torture. Il craqua finalement face à mon corps nu et languissant, me prépara brièvement et me pénétra en hâte. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'habituer. Je ne le voulais de toute manière pas. Je le voulais plus loin en moi encore, je voulais le sentir pour qu'il laisse sa trace en moi à jamais. Ses coups de butoirs étaient violents et des cris sortaient de nos deux bouches. Nous ne contrôlions plus rien. Cet ébat était comme un besoin de sentir l'autre plus près de soi encore, pour essayer de repousser l'échéance qui arrivait trop rapidement. Nous voulions montrer de cette façon que seul notre amour avait le droit de gouverner nos corps et nos actes, que le temps et le monde extérieur n'avaient aucune emprise sur nous et que rien d'autre ne comptait. La jouissance nous frappa finalement et la redescente fut violente, la réalité nous rattrapant. Nos corps entremêlés encore essoufflés n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble et le vampire le compris trop vite. Il se releva sans un regard pour moi et s'enfuit.

Je ne le revis pas de la semaine. Ce fut Blaise qui vint un soir alors que je me forçai à avaler mon repas. Le noir était dépité et connaissant son caractère enjoué, je savais que c'était mauvais signe.

- Il n'y a rien, il n'y a absolument rien. Nous avons trouvé le rituel qu'elle a utilisé mais il n'y aucun retour en arrière possible.

- …

- Harry, il faut que je te dise. Draco… Il veut…

- Il veut m'effacer la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'un ton las. Je suis désolé.

- Je l'avais deviné…

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Tout était dit. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'ils soient sûrs qu'il n'y ait pas de solution et ce serait fini. Je ne voulais pas oublier, je voulais me souvenir de tous ces moments, c'est pourquoi je lui volais ces textes grecs et les cachaient dans une de mes valises. Je savais que cela m'aiderait, je l'espérais.

Trois jours plus tard, le moment arriva. Je lisais un livre dans sa bibliothèque quand il arriva. Son visage était plus froid et sombre que jamais. Voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers un moi sans un mot, je me relevai et essayai de reculer.

- Non Draco, non… Ne fais pas ça.

Je reculai encore mais mon dos rencontra un mur. Il me suivit et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. Sa voix étrangement douce s'éleva.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Harry…

- Si ! répliquai-je. Je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite…

- Ne sois pas stupide Harry, tu sais bien que c'est voué à l'échec.

Je secouai la tête, refusant l'évidence. Je ne voulais pas. J'accrochai mes bras à son cou et l'embrassai en fermant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas. Il répondit avec fougue à mon baiser. Notre dernier. Nos lèvres se caressèrent, se comblèrent. Puis les siennes se détachèrent des miennes. Je ne rouvrais pas les yeux. Je ne voulais pas.

- Harry, ouvre les yeux mon amour.

- Non… dis-je faiblement.

- J'attendrai Harry, alors fais le. Je t'en pris… Je t'aime…

Lentement mes paupières s'ouvrirent et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Sa main me caressa la joue et il me sourit. Non, je ne voulais pas oublier ce sourire ! Mais…

- Harry, tu vas m'oublier, moi et notre amour. Tu vas oublier tout ce qui est en rapport avec les vampires. Tu te réveilleras dans un village et rentrera en France. Tu te remettra de la mort de tes parents sans être trop triste et continuera ta vie chez toi. Tu seras heureux.

Sur cette dernière phrase, mes paupières devinrent lourdes et…

Lentement, je me réveillai d'un sommeil profond. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent et une grande lumière m'aveugla. Je refermai les yeux violemment, puis les rouvris doucement. Ils s'habituèrent finalement à la lumière du jour. Pourquoi dormais-je en plein jour ? Où étais-je ? Mon regard parcourut les lieux et je trouvai une chambre d'auberge. Doucement les souvenirs de mon voyage avec mes parents et de leur mort me revinrent. Une larme glissa sur ma joue et tomba sur l'étole de ma mère. J'avais dû m'endormir avec. Je me redressai et m'appuyai contre le mur derrière moi. Il fallait que je rentre en France maintenant. Sirius devait m'attendre. Ma vie était là bas, loin de ces lieux maudits qui avaient tué mes parents. Je devais rentrer chez moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, la partie un est terminée…

Qu'avez vous penser de tout ceci ? :)


	15. Une demande en mariage

Bonjour ! Et bah voilà, nous commençons la deuxième partie. J'ai compris que la première partie vous avez plus alors je faire en sorte que le deuxième partie vous plaise encore plus ! :)

Merci en tout cas pour toutes les reviews ! (16 reviews en trois jours j'ai jamais fait mieux !)

Bonne lecture !

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Dany : N'hésite pas à te répéter ;) et bien sûr qu'ils vont se retrouver, ma fic n'est pas un drame (je précise). :)

Moustik : Coucou, merci de me dire ça, ça fait plaisir. Et oui, ça fait un peu penser à vp… Que veux tu, on est très vite influencé… ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je rentrai chez moi, dans mon hôtel particulier à Paris. J'avais passé la journée avec Sirius. Nous avions parlé affaires et je saisissais enfin la difficulté du travail de mon défunt père. Cela faisait six mois que j'étais rentré de ce voyage maudit où mes parents avaient rendu leurs derniers souffles. Mon parrain et moi avions organisé des funérailles en grande pompe. J'avais bien vu comment Sirius avait été touché par la nouvelle et c'est lui qui avait tout préparé. L'entreprise avait subi les frais de son inattention mais maintenant nous arrivions à la faire remonter sans trop de difficultés.

En dehors de mes journées passées dans mon nouveau bureau, je sortais beaucoup. J'allais au théâtre, dans les salons de discussion ou encore au bar lorsque mon moral était au plus bas. Étonnamment depuis la mort de mes parents, j'avais énormément de succès avec les filles. Sirius affirmait que c'était parce que j'avais muri pendant ce voyage. Cela l'étonna quand je lui annonçai n'avoir rencontré aucune fille. De toute manière, aucune ne m'intéressait vraiment. Seule, la belle Cho Chang, fille d'un grand industriel asiatique, attirait mes regards. Elle en profitait pour s'en vanter auprès de ses amies et tout Paris ne parlait que de nos futures fiançailles. Je n'étais cependant pas prêt à cela. Le mariage était très sérieux et l'on devait réfléchir avant de choisir sa future compagne car ce serait la même tout notre vie.

J'ouvris la porte principale de mon hôtel et une servante vint m'ouvrir, souriante.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter. Le repas est déjà prêt.

- Ah ? Je ne vous ai pas prévenus, je ne mange pas ici ce soir. Je rentre juste me changer. Faites moi préparer un bain.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Elle s'inclina et disparut. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau et m'assis sur mon siège en réfléchissant. Nous avions un nouvel acheteur qui était plutôt récalcitrant. Il négociait sans arrêt les prix. Sirius disait que dans ce cas là, il fallait rester ferme sur ses positions. Nous étions, de toute manière, les meilleurs dans notre domaine. Je sortis ma pipe et l'allumai tranquillement. Je faisais entièrement confiance en mon parrain. Il avait toujours été au côté de mon père.

Je me levai ensuite et me dirigeai vers la petite bibliothèque qui se trouvait derrière mon bureau. Je déplaçai un paquet de livres pour dévoiler un petit coffret. Je sortis une clé de ma poche et l'ouvris. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des textes grecs. Je les avais trouvés dans ma valise un soir dans une auberge et les avais lus pendant mon trajet du retour. Ils traitaient des relations que les hommes grecs avaient entre eux. Le sujet m'avait particulièrement étonné, j'ignorais que de telles pratiques avaient eu lieu. Mais ce qui m'interpella le plus, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient dans ma valise ? Ces textes devaient assurément être interdits. J'aurais dû les brûler en les trouvant mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorai. Pour l'instant, ils restaient cachés dans ce coffret. Je le refermai, remis les livres et m'éloignai de ma bibliothèque. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de mon bureau. C'était la servante qui m'annonçait que mon bain était prêt. Je me lavai rapidement et m'habillai avec finesse. Ce soir, je devais dîner avec mon meilleur ami, Seamus, dans un des meilleurs restaurants de Paris. Je sortis rapidement de chez moi et montai dans le fiacre qui m'attendait.

Seamus était déjà assis à table quand j'arrivai. Il me salua avec des grands signes de bras. Je le rejoignis en souriant. Je ne le voyais pas souvent mais chaque moment passé avec lui était un pur bonheur. Il arrivait toujours à me détendre et à me faire rire. Je m'assis à ses côtés et commandai un repas bien garni. Je sortis à nouveau ma pipe et le brun à mes côtés loucha vers elle.

- Depuis quand fumez vous, mon ami ?

- Depuis que je suis rentré. Ca me détend.

- Pourquoi avez vous besoin d'être détendu ? Est-ce à cause de votre nouveau travail ou à cause de la magnifique créature qui se trouve à trois tables d'ici ?

Je relevai la tête et vis que Cho Chang était présente ce soir. Je lui adressai un doux sourire. Elle me répondit par un autre, aguicheur, puis se détourna vers ses amies qui pouffèrent. Je soupirai.

- Hum, un peu des deux, je suppose, dit mon ami.

- Oui, c'est cela.

- Qu'attendez vous pour la demander en mariage ? Elle est à vos pieds.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne la connais pas assez. Elle est certes très belle, mais ce n'est pas toujours suffisant.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Vous avez de la chance. Beaucoup d'hommes la convoitent.

- Vous aussi ?

- Moi, non ! Je vous laisse la belle asiatique.

- Vraiment ? Vous avez des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Hum, non.

- Ne me mentez pas, Seamus.

- Vous ne comprendriez pas.

- Dites toujours.

- Non. Ce ne serait pas convenable.

Je le regardai, sceptique. Il avait vraiment l'air perturbé. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je dis :

- Ce ne serait pas moi quand même ?

Le regard éloquent que je reçus en réponse me fit douter.

- Vrai.. Vraiment Seamus ?

- Pas vous non, mais un homme.

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment. J'essayai d'assimiler la nouvelle. Voyant son air blessé et surtout craintif, je repris :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes mon meilleur ami. Vous faites ce que vous voulez.

- Merci, Harry.

- Je le connais ?

- Oui, c'est Dean.

- Votre ami noir ?

- Oui, lui.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ? Mais vous n'avez pas peur ? Enfin, c'est interdit !

- Je sais, mais je l'aime et il m'aime. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

- Vous vous voyez ?

- Il a déménagé chez moi.

- Comment ?

- En tant que colocataire.

- Bah voyons ! Et les servantes ne disent rien ?

- Je n'en ai qu'une et je lui fais entièrement confiance.

- Qui d'autre est courant ?

- Vous.

- Je vois. Bon, je ne peux pas vous dire d'arrêter ceci mais faites attention quand même, c'est la potence que vous risquez.

- Je sais.

- Bien parlons d'autre chose alors, repris-je en souriant.

- Oui parlons de Cho Chang, répliqua-t-il.

- Aïe. Vous savez où viser, mon ami.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Le serveur arriva avec les plats. Le reste du repas se passa très bien et je ris beaucoup. A la fin de celui-ci, je sortis un bout de papier de ma poche ainsi qu'une plume éternelle et écrivis.

_Ma chère Cho, _

_Que diriez vous de venir au Théâtre avec moi demain soir ?_

_J'ai des billets pour une représentation de Molière._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre dévoué, Harry._

Seamus lit par dessus mon épaule et se moqua :

- Vous vous décidez enfin.

- On va juste au Théâtre.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Taisez vous et attendez moi à la sortie. J'en ai pour un instant.

Je me levai avec le papier au creux de ma main. J'allai saluer la belle asiatique et lui glissai le mot pendant mon baisemain. Puis, je rejoignis Seamus qui me proposa de venir boire un verre chez lui. J'acceptai, je voulais lui montrer que le soutenais. Nous partîmes donc chez lui.

Son compagnon lisait un livre dans le salon quand nous arrivâmes. Nous le rejoignîmes et nous assîmes à ses côtés. Un silence tendu s'installa jusqu'à que Seamus annonce :

- Je le lui ai dit.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le jeune noir.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, dis-je.

- Merci de votre soutien, repris Dean.

- C'est normal, Seamus est mon meilleur ami, répondis-je en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

Le dit meilleur ami me sourit.

- Le père de Dean appartenait à mon père. Il l'a affranchi et l'a aidé à mon aidé son propre atelier. Maintenant, son fils l'a reprit.

- Un atelier de quoi ?

- Chapellerie, répondit le noir.

- Vraiment ? dis-je. C'est chez vous que toutes les femmes de Paris achètent leur chapeau ?

- Oui, ce fut difficile au début de se faire une clientèle, mais maintenant nous sommes reconnus.

- Comme quoi l'appât du gain est plus fort que les convictions, sourit-je.

Les deux hommes me rendirent mon sourire. Ils étaient heureux que j'aie accepté leur condition. En fait, je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient. L'amour ne s'expliquait pas.

Je finis par rentrer chez moi. Le lendemain, je reçus un billet de Cho m'annonçant qu'elle acceptait mon invitation. Je me rendis ensuite à mon bureau et y trouvai Sirius en pleine discussion avec un ami à lui, Remus. Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup mais savais qu'il avait été aussi un ami de mon père.

- Tout va bien ? demandai-je.

- Bien sûr, me répondit mon parrain. Dites Harry, on va manger ensemble ce soir, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je vais au théâtre avec Cho.

- Vraiment ? Vous allez la demander en mariage ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! On va juste au théâtre !

- Ne vous énervez pas Harry, c'était juste une question.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas m'emporter. C'est juste que… Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que je veux.

- Harry, vous ne trouverez pas mieux. Allez y. Vous êtes déjà vieux.

- J'ai vingt ans !

- Vous êtes vieux.

Je soupirai et disparut dans mon bureau. Ils avaient raison mais quelque chose m'empêchait de le faire, comme si mon cœur m'avertissait qu'il n'aimerait jamais cette fille. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ma bouche. Je n'avais de toute manière pas le choix. Il faudrait que je passe dans l'après midi acheter une bague. Paris allait encore jaser.

J'arrivai à la meilleure bijouterie de Paris aux alentours de cinq heures, le cœur lourd. On me reçut en grande pompe. Le vendeur me regardait comme s'il allait déjà annoncer à tout Paris que je me fiançais. Après une bonne heure d'hésitation, je me décidai pour une bague composée d'un saphir serti de diamants. J'espérai sincèrement que ma demande allait être acceptée. La bague m'avait couté une fortune.

J'allais chercher la belle Cho chez elle et l'emmenai au Théâtre. Je nous avais réservé une loge à nous tous seuls et envisageait de faire ma demande pendant l'entracte. Celui-ci arriva finalement et l'asiatique resta assise à me regarder. Nous ne nous quittâmes pas de yeux pendant cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à que je me décide et lui sourie. Elle me le rendit et son sourire s'agrandit lorsque je me mis à genoux devant elle. Je sortis la boite de ma poche et l'ouvrit, lui montrant la bague. Je lui pris sa délicate main et y déposai un baiser léger dessus. Puis, je relevai la tête pour la voir particulièrement émue. Sur un dernier sourire, je dis :

- Très chère Cho, voulez vous devenir ma femme ?

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle avec un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Je lui glissai la bague au doigt et me relevai pour lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres. Autour de nous les gens applaudirent et je ne sus où me mettre. J'aurais pu choisir un endroit plus discret mais je savais que l'asiatique voulait que tout Paris le sache. Là, c'était réussi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comment ça ? Draco vous manque ? A moi aussi… lol

Un avis sur ce premier chapitre ?


	16. Un nouvel ami

Bonjour.

Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est assez petit… Mais je voulais absoooolument coupé là, donc...

Enfin j'espère que vous allez aimé :)

Bonne lecture !

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Dany : Haha et si, Cho. Draco me manque aussi ;) Bisous

Georgeuh : Désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu pleurs (enfin que ce soit triste, c'était fait exprès, hein ? :)) Bonne lecture pour la suite et merci pour ta review !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je déposai Cho chez elle après notre Théâtre. Le lendemain j'allais devoir manger avec ses parents. Je rentrai chez moi et passai le reste de la soirée avec un verre de scotch près de ma cheminée. Sirius me réveilla le lendemain midi d'un verre d'eau glacée en plein visage.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! m'exclamai-je.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu au travail ce matin.

- J'ai fêté mes fiançailles hier soir, répondis-je, ironiquement.

- Si vous ne vouliez pas vous marier pourquoi l'avoir demandé en mariage ?

- Vous l'avez dit vous même, je suis trop vieux. Et puis, elle ne me déplait pas.

- Où est le problème alors ?

- J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui va pas. C'est ça le problème.

Mon parrain s'assit à mes cotés et posa son bras sur mes épaules.

- C'est la mort de vos parents, n'est ce pas ?

- Je suppose…

- Ils me manquent à moi aussi.

Il posa son front contre le mien et nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à qu'il s'écarte en souriant :

- Allez vous laver, vous sentez vraiment mauvais.

- Je sais, soupirai-je ne me levant.

Je me lavai rapidement et m'habillai bien pour ma soirée. L'après-midi passa trop rapidement et très vite je me retrouvai devant la porte de mes futurs beaux parents. Une domestique m'ouvrit lorsque je frappai et me mena au salon. Toute la famille Chang était là. Ma fiancée vint me saluer d'un léger baiser. Je m'inclinai devant son père et nous passâmes à table. Ses parents semblaient fiers de leur fille qui avait choisi un bon gendre. Au moment de partir, j'invitai Cho à déjeuner le lendemain. Puis je rentrai chez moi. Seamus m'y attendait.

- Ainsi donc vous l'avez fait.

- Il semblerait, oui.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air heureux.

- Il me manque quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi.

- De l'amour peut être ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Je suppose que cela va venir avec le mariage. Et vous vous l'aimez Dean ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce que cela fait ?

- On est entier, enfin. Imaginer la vie sans l'autre est impossible.

- J'ai peur de ne jamais connaître ce sentiment un jour alors…

- Oh mais si… Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Que diriez vous d'aller boire un verre dans un bar, comme au bon vieux temps ?

- Volontiers.

Nous sortîmes et la soirée me fit un peu oublier tous mes problèmes.

Je passai les jours suivants avec ma fiancée. Nous devions organiser notre mariage. Celui-ci aurait lieu dans six mois. J'avais du mal à m'imaginer marié. Vivre toute une vie avec la même personne était assez effrayant. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était que je n'éprouvais aucun désir pour Cho. Réussirais-je à faire ce qui doit être fait le moment venu ?

Le reste de mon temps, je le consacrais à mon travail. Nous avions énormément de clients et du coup je ne trouvais plus le temps pour voir mes amis. Seamus m'annonça s'être fait un nouvel ami, un noir provenant d'un pays du sud est. C'était apparemment un homme très riche, cultivé et fort aimable. Je lui promis de venir le rencontrer dès que mon emploi du temps me le permettrait.

Un soir, je me rendis chez les Chang pour un autre dîner. Cho insista pour que ses parents participent à l'organisation du mariage. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas catholiques mais j'avais insisté pour que le mariage se passe dans une église. En vérité, c'était ma seule exigence. J'avais choisi Seamus comme témoin et nous allions bientôt envoyer les invitations. L'asiatique avait mis plus de la moitié de la haute société sur sa liste d'invités. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son acharnement à vouloir s'afficher ainsi, mais puisque tel était son souhait, je ne pouvais que m'y plier. Au dîner, les parents discutèrent de la décoration et du lieu. Ils avaient refusé que la réception se déroule dans mon hôtel privé. C'était selon eux pas assez spacieux. De plus, mon logement serait celui de notre couple et nous devions donc avoir l'endroit disponible pour notre nuit de noce. Notre nuit de noce…

Un mois passa. Les affaires allaient pour le mieux et Sirius me félicita plusieurs fois de mon talent dans le milieu. Je l'avais selon lui hérité de mon père. Cette nouvelle me fit chaud au cœur. Mes parents ne me manquaient pas énormément. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que cela ne fasse pas trop mal. Je me demandais souvent comment cela se faisait. N'ai-je été pas assez proche d'eux ? J'avais pourtant d'excellents souvenirs de moments de joie passés en leur présence… Une soirée, j'en eu assez des babillages de la famille Chang et, sur un coup de tête, je quittai le dîner en vitesse, prétextant devoir finir un dossier important, et me rendis chez Seamus. Je le trouvai en pleine discussion avec son homme autour du feu.

- Je suis désolé de venir comme ça à l'improviste, je ne dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout, me répondit mon meilleur ami. Vous allez bien ?

- Pas trop, non. J'en ai assez des préparatifs de mariage.

- J'imagine. Tu vois Dean, ça ne va pas nous manquer tant que ça, hum ? demanda Seamus en caressant tendrement la joue de son compagnon.

- Si tu le dis…

- Bon bah que diriez vous de rejoindre mon ami ? Il est au cabaret ce soir je crois.

- Vous allez au cabaret Seamus ? m'étonnai-je.

- C'est un endroit plaisant. On y rencontre des gens très intéressants dont cet ami.

- Dean vous venez avec nous ? demandai-je.

- Bien sûr, il faut que je le surveille.

Je souris. Seamus gratifia son noir d'un clin d'œil aguicheur et je me mis à envier leur complicité. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux ensemble…

Nous arrivâmes au lieu dit aux alentours de vingt trois heures. Il y avait une bonne ambiance et mon moral remonta. Ces sorties m'avaient manqué. Seamus nous entraina vers une table et nous commandâmes une bouteille de champagne. Nous bûmes puis mon meilleur ami s'exclama :

- Il est là ! Je vais le chercher.

Il nous laissa et j'entamai une discussion avec son compagnon. Je devais avouer qu'il était charmant et plein d'humour.

- Harry, appela Seamus.

- Oui, répondis-je en me retournant.

- Laissez moi vous présenter mon nouvel ami.

Je regardai le nouvel arrivant, un noir au sourire charmeur.

- Enchanté, Blaise Zabini pour vous servir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà !

Mais que fait Blaise…?

Un avis ?


	17. Réaction ou absence de réaction ?

Coucou, voici le troisième chapitre de notre deuxième partie.

Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture ! :)

**RAR à l'anonyme :**

Georgeuh : OUAHH ! Quel enthousiasme. Je suis vraiment flattée. J'espère que la suite va plaire. Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous passâmes la soirée avec Blaise et je m'entendis très vite bien avec cette nouvelle personne. Dean le regarda un peu de travers jusqu'à qu'il nous annonce qu'il était fiancé à une charmante jeune femme, Pansy Parkinson. A la fin de la soirée, Zabini me proposa de passer chez lui le lendemain pour qu'il me présente sa fiancée. J'acceptai malgré le fait que je devais voir la mienne. Je pouvais bien passer un moment avec mes amis. Quand j'annonçai à Cho que je ne pourrais pas la voir le soir, elle fit la moue mais finit par accepter devant mon air catégorique. Je rejoins donc Blaise le soir pour un verre. Je frappai à sa porte et ce fut une jeune femme brune qui vint m'ouvrir.

- Harry c'est cela ?

- Oui. Et vous êtes ?

- Pansy, la fiancée de Blaise.

- Enchanté.

- Il vous attend dans le salon.

Je la suivis et m'emmena dans une pièce au décor très simple. Blaise se leva de mon fauteuil en me voyant arriver.

- Harry ! Merci d'être venu. Je suis désolé pour la décoration, nous venons d'arriver et Pansy ne l'a pas encore choisi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondis-je souriant.

- Je vous sers un verre ? Scotch ?

- Je veux bien, oui.

Pansy s'assit à ses côtés tandis que je prenais un siège en face d'eux.

- Et bien, parlez nous de vous. Que faites vous dans la vie ?

- J'ai repris l'entreprise de mon père. Nous sommes dans l'armurerie.

- Vraiment ? Votre père est…?

- Décédé, ma mère aussi.

- Toutes mes condoléances. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Nous étions en voyage en Roumanie et nous nous avons été agressés sur le chemin.

- Oh ? Que faisiez vous en Roumanie ?

- Nous allions voir ma tante. Tiens d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas allé la voir du coup…

C'était étrange, j'avais quasiment oublié la raison de notre voyage. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas allé la voir ? Vraiment étrange…

- Nous étions dans les Carpates, il n'y a pas longtemps avec Pansy. On aurait pu s'y croiser, sourit le noir.

- Oui, quelle coïncidence ! Qu'y faisiez vous ?

- Oh, nous voyageons beaucoup. Pansy adore voir de nouveaux pays.

- Oui, je n'aime pas rester longtemps à un endroit précis, confirma la jolie brune.

- Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas beaucoup voyagé. En dehors de la France, ce fut mon seul voyage. A croire que je n'ai pas de chance avec eux.

- Oh, ne dites pas ça. Chaque voyage apporte sa petite touche de bonheur, affirma Pansy.

- Vraiment ? J'ai dû oublier celle de celui-ci alors, soupirai-je.

Les deux personnes en face de moi me sourirent gentiment puis la brune se leva, embrassa légèrement son fiancé et me dit :

- Je suis désolée, je dois sortir ce soir. On se reverra sûrement une prochaine fois. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Oui, moi de même, souris-je.

Elle nous quitta et Blaise nous resservit avec un verre.

- Alors dites moi, Seamus m'a dit que vous étiez fiancé, qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Cho Chang, une asiatique.

- Vraiment ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était les femmes les plus belles.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a un certain charme…

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Non, depuis cinq mois environ.

- Et ? Vous êtes amoureux ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça…

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ? Vous êtes riche et orphelin, pardonnez moi mais les parents influencent souvent leurs enfants, vous vous pouvez donc vous marier avec qui vous voulez.

- Je commence à me faire vieux. Et je n'aime personne.

- Vieux ? releva le noir en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

- J'ai vingt ans. A cet âge, à Paris du moins, les jeunes hommes sont mariés.

- Au contraire vous devriez profiter de votre jeunesse pour vous amuser et attendre la personne qui sera faite pour vous. Imaginez que vous la rencontriez dans cinq ans. Vous serez alors marié et pas libre.

- Je ne pense pas que je rencontrerai cette personne. De toute manière, Cho est quelqu'un de très charmant. Je vous la présenterai si vous voulez.

- Avec joie, oui.

Nous discutâmes encore un bon moment puis je me décidai à rentrer chez moi le cœur un peu plus léger.

Par la suite, je passai moins de temps avec ma fiancée et plus avec mes amis. Nous sortions ensemble le soir et nous nous amusions comme jamais. Cho se plaignait mais je lui répondais alors que je devais profiter avant mon mariage. Elle essaya alors d'avancer la date mais les invitations avaient déjà été envoyées. A quatre, nous allions dans chaque bar, chaque cabaret. Le mariage de Blaise était un mois avant le mien et lui aussi voulait profiter. Seamus et Dean se moquaient de nous vu que eux pourraient profiter encore de toutes ces frivolités encore longtemps. J'ignorais si Blaise avait deviné pour la relation qu'entretenait mon meilleur ami et son homme mais j'espérais qu'il était encore dans l'ignorance. Mais cela se voyait que les deux hommes ne s'intéressait pas aux filles. Le plus étrange fut quand Blaise me fit une remarque des plus insolites.

- Mon cher Harry, vous n'avez pas l'air de regarder les filles.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Enfin ! Vous avez énormément de succès et aucune de vos prétendantes n'accroche un seul de vos regards.

- Je suis fiancé Blaise.

- Mais pas marié. Et ce n'est pas parce que l'on est fidèle à une femme que l'on ne regarde pas les autres.

Je le regardai perplexe. Seamus et Dean me regardaient étrangement. Que signifiait tout ceci ?

- Nous avons peut-être pas la même conception de la fidélité, répliquai-je, agacé de me rendre compte qu'il avait raison.

- Ne vous énervez pas Harry, c'était simplement une constatation.

Ce fut ma première dispute avec le noir. C'est vrai que je ne regardais pas trop les filles mais j'avais horreur que l'on me mette la réalité en face des yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ce que cherchait Blaise en faisant cela.

Un soir je me rendis chez ma fiancée et je fus bien reçu par celle-ci. Ses parents étaient partis en voyage et nous avions sa maison à nous seuls. Quand je vis qu'elle avait préparé un repas avec des chandelles et du champagne, je me mis avoir peur.

- Harry, bienvenue. Je nous ai préparé un petit repas en amoureux.

- Vraiment ? demandai-je, perplexe.

- Venez, suivez moi.

Le repas se passa tranquillement. La présence des domestiques me rassura un tant soit peu. Mais à la fin de celui-ci, elle les chassa et m'entraina vers son canapé. Le ventre noué par l'angoisse, je la suivis. Nous nous assîmes et elle commença à m'embrasser. Je lui répondis à son baiser. Mais très vite elle voulut passer à autre chose et commença à enlever ma chemise et caresser mon torse. De suite, je la stoppai.

- Voyons Cho, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés.

- On s'en fiche des convenances.

Elle reprit mes lèvres et s'assit sur moi malgré sa lourde robe. Une de ses mains, un peu trop libertine, glissa vers mon pantalon et elle entreprit de me caresser par dessus. Voyant que mon corps ne réagissait nullement à ses avances, je la repoussai plus fermement et l'assis à mes côtés.

- Cho, j'ai dit non.

- Je ne vous plais pas ?

- Ce n'est pas cela, c'est juste que il ne faut pas que vous tombiez enceinte avant notre mariage, vous ne voudriez pas avoir un ventre rond sous votre robe blanche, si ?

- Mais il est dans quatre mois, c'est trop long.

- Prenez votre mal en patience, ma chère amie. Je vais rentrer. Dormez bien.

Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front et quittai sa maison prestement. Lorsque je rentrais chez moi, j'y trouvai Seamus, assis sur mon canapé. Seul.

- Seamus, que faite vous ici ?

- C'est Dean, on s'est disputés.

- Oh, je suis désolé…

- Non mais c'est rien, ça va passer. Et vous ça n'a pas l'air d'aller non plus.

- C'est Cho, elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus.

- Ah ? Et où est le problème.

- Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas aimé.

- Du tout ?

- Du tout.

- Votre corps n'a pas réagi ?

- Non…, soupirai-je en mettant la tête dans mes mains.

- Harry, je me demandai…

- Oui ?

- Je peux essayer un truc ?

- Comment cela ?

- Laissez vous faire. Fermez lez yeux.

- Comment ?

- Vous me faites confiance ?

- Euh… Oui ?

- Alors allongez vous et fermez les yeux.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et je l'entendis se rapprocher de moi. Il chuchota à mon oreille.

- Imaginez une personne désirable. Homme ou femme, peu importe. Juste désirable.

Une de ses mains de glissa sous ma chemise et caressa mon torse. J'ouvris les yeux et m'exclamai :

- Que faites vous ?

- Je vous aide. Fermez les yeux, j'ai dit.

- Mais Dean…?

- C'est juste un test. Avez vous peur ?

- Non, répliquai-je, vexé.

- Alors fermez les yeux et détendez vous.

Je refermai mes paupières et essayai de m'imaginer une personne désirable. Un visage blond s'imposa dans mon esprit avec les traits fins, tel un ange.

- C'est bon vous la visualisez ?

Je hochai la tête. Sa main recommença ses caresses et descendit lentement.

- Imaginez maintenant que ce sont ses mains qui vous caressent. Comment sont-elles ?

- Fines, blanches, douces.

Sa main arriva à la limite de mon pantalon et délicatement l'ouvrit.

- Visualisez sa bouche maintenant et décrivez la moi.

- Les lèvres, toutes douces, m'embrassent avec des baisers légers. Sa langue parcourt mon torse, titillant les tétons.

- Touchez vous cette personne ? me demanda-t-il, alors que sa main se saisissait de mon membre dressé.

- Oui… La peau de son torse est tellement agréable, délicate.

- Comment est son torse ?

- Musclé, juste ce qu'il faut, plat, sans un poil sauf en dessous du nombril. Une fine ligne de poil qui descend jusqu'à son pantalon.

- Son pantalon, enlevez le lui.

- Oui…, soupirai-je, alors que sa main s'accélérait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a en dessous ?

- Un sexe.

- Comment est-il ? redemanda-t-il alors que ses mouvements s'accéléraient encore.

- Il a une toison d'or au dessus de lui. Il est blanc et… Dressé, criai-je en me libérant dans sa main.

Celle-ci se retira ensuite et doucement il me chuchota :

- Vous aimez les hommes, mon cher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hum. Hum.

Non, ce n'est pas moi qui aie écris ça. Si si je vous assure, il y a erreur.

Bon, ok, j'arrête mes bêtises.

Une review ?


	18. Des textes grecs

Bonjour, je poste le quatrième chapitre de la deuxième partie. Je vais peut être ralentir mon rythme de parution la semaine prochaine. Vous allez bientôt rattraper le moment que je suis en train d'écrire…

Enfin merci pour toutes vos reviews et surtout bonne lecture ! :)

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Georgeuh : Et oui, c'est Draco :) J'ai vu que tu avais ramené une petite foule de lecteurs, c'est sympa. Par contre, pas la peine de harceler, la suite sera lundi ) Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Lorelenn : C'est vraiment cool que vous aimiez autant. Ca me va droit au cœur :) Allez lis bien le chapitre ! Bisous

Kisis : Hum, ce n'est pas sûr ça, ce n'est pas parce que visiblement il fantasme sur les hommes (enfin un homme) qu'il va abandonner son mariage. On est au dix huitième siècle quand même, c'est proscrit tout ça… Hé oui ! Haha, faux espoirs ! Tu ne m'en veux pas ? ;) Bonne lecture en tout cas !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me relevai quelques instants plus tard et me rhabillai. En face de moi, Seamus me regardait, ma pipe entre ses lèvres. Après un instant de silence, je me ressaisis.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je ne peux aimer les hommes… Enfin ce n'est pas…

- Ce n'est pas ?

- …

- ...

- Rien. C'est juste que je me marie pas à la bonne personne…

- Tu penseras à ce dieu blond quand tu devras la mettre enceinte. Allez n'en parlons plus. Je vais y aller. Dean m'attend.

- Ne lui dites pas !

- Non, c'est oublié. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sur ce, il me quitta et je noyai mes chagrins dans un grand verre de scotch.

Nous ne parlâmes plus de cet incident par la suite. Je voyais des fois les regards que me lançait mon meilleur ami lorsque nous étions en présence de Cho, mais je choisissais de les ignorer. C'était beaucoup plus simple ainsi. Je passais toujours la plupart de mon temps libre en présence de mes quatre amis. Le mariage de Blaise était pour bientôt maintenant, un peu plus d'un mois. Lui et Pansy semblaient filer le parfait bonheur et j'étais sur que leur mariage serait au moins aussi impressionnant que celui organisé par la famille Chang.

Un jour, survint un événement qui allait tout changer. Blaise et moi avions décidé de faire une surprise à Seamus et Dean. Sur le moment je n'avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Nous devions aller les voir chez eux pour leur proposer de sortir. Nous avions obtenu des places pour une représentation très demandée que nous voulions tous les quatre voir. Tous excités Blaise et moi sommes arrivés chez nos deux amis, les places à la main. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise d'entendre des bruits étranges provenant de leur salon. J'identifiai les raisons de ces cris trop tard. Blaise avait lui aussi deviné. Il était un peu pale. Inquiet pour mon ami, je lui empoignai le col et le plaquai contre le mur le plus proche.

- Si vous racontez ça à quelqu'un, je vous jure que je vous fais la peau, grondai-je.

- Du calme. Je ne vais rien dire. Mais vous étiez au courant ?

- Seamus m'en avait parlé, répondis-je, gêné. C'est mon meilleur ami.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Bon, partons. Un verre chez moi, ça vous dit ?

- Ce sont des avances ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je rigolai en lui donnant une claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

- Suivez moi et arrêtez de dire des bêtises, répliquai-je.

Nous quittâmes en silence leur maison. Une fois chez moi, je l'emmenai dans mon salon.

- Scotch ? Bourbon ?

- Je croyais que vous ne buviez que du scotch.

- Bah, il faut bien que j'aie autre chose à proposer à mes invités…

- Scotch.

Je nous servis un verre chacun et m'assis en face de lui.

- Alors expliquez moi. Comment cela se fait que vous soyez aussi ouvert ?

- Je ne viens pas d'ici. Et vous ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami, je me dois de respecter ses choix et ses goûts. De plus j'ai lu des textes là dessus…

- Des textes ?

- Oui, grecs.

- Comment les avez vous obtenus ? Ils sont extrêmement rares et interdis par l'Eglise.

- Je… Je l'ignore. Je les ai trouvés dans ma valise en rentrant de Roumanie.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux et je m'en étonnai. Il répliqua cependant.

- C'est étrange, en effet. Pourrais-je les voir ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Suivez moi.

Je l'emmenai dans mon bureau et après avoir bien refermé la porte, je sortis le petit coffret les contenant. Je sortis ma clé et l'ouvris pour les lui montrer. Il les examina un moment, puis me demanda :

- Pourquoi ne les avez vous pas brûlés ? Enfin, je veux dire, si on vous trouve avec ça, vous êtes mal.

- Je l'ignore… Je n'en avais pas envie, lui répondis-je, perdu.

Le noir me jaugea du regard. Je soulevai un sourcil interrogateur mais il continua de me regarder. Il était pensif. Après un moment de silence où j'eus l'impression de passer au crible, je secouai une main devant ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je vais partir un peu. J'ai quelqu'un à aller chercher. Je reviendrai pour le mariage. Prévenez Seamus et Dean.

Je hochai la tête, étonné. Il ajouta d'une voix plus dure :

- Ne brûlez pas ces textes.

J'acquiesçai. Son ton était grave. Il m'adressa un dernier signe de tête et quitta mon hôtel. Je rangeai les textes et retournai dans mon salon. J'allumai ma pipe et m'assis face au feu, songeur. Pourquoi Blaise était-il parti si vite ?

Dans la soirée, on frappa à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir, c'était Seamus et Dean.

- Bonsoir Harry, on vous dérange ? questionna Seamus.

- Non, entrez.

- On a reçu un billet de Blaise. Vous êtes au courant ?

- Il doit apparemment aller chercher quelqu'un. Sûrement pour son mariage. Il faudrait demander à Pansy.

- Hum. Sinon que faisiez vous ?

- Je réfléchissais. Sinon je dois vous dire. En fait… euh… Nous sommes passés chez vous dans l'après midi, dis-je, gêné.

- Comment….oh !

- Oui oh. Mais il a dit qu'il ne dirait rien et que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

- Vraiment ? Mais vous êtes sûr ? demanda Dean.

- Oui, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

- Bon bah au moins c'est fait, sourit Seamus.

- On n'a pas été assez prudents.

- Oui oui…

- Seamus c'est sérieux ! s'exclama Dean.

- Dean a raison, vous devriez faire plus attention.

- Je sais..., soupira mon meilleur ami.

- Allez ne parlons plus de cela. J'ai obtenu des places pour la représentation de samedi ! m'exclamai-je.

- C'est vrai ? Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Blaise était parti. Le mariage était pour bientôt. Pansy qui n'était pas partie avec lui stressait énormément. De mon côté, la mère de Cho m'avait entrainé chez le couturier qui faisait les habits du roi pour mon costume de mariage. J'avais essayé de la calmer de lui dire que il y avait d'autres couturiers un peu moins demandés mais elle m'avait regardé d'un air tellement froid et calculateur que j'en avais eu des frissons dans le dos. Je m'étais donc plié à sa demande.

Le mariage de Pansy et Blaise était maintenant dans deux semaines et on n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle du noir. Je me décidai donc à aller voir Pansy pour la soutenir et lui demander si elle avait des nouvelles.

Je frappai à sa porte un soir. Elle parut surprise de ma visite.

- Bonsoir Harry, que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de Blaise.

- Non, mais je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder.

- Où est-il allé ?

- Il est allé chercher son témoin.

- Ah… D'accord. Bah dites lui de passer me voir quand il rentrera. Enfin, s'il trouve le temps.

- Bien sûr Harry.

- Bonne chance pour la préparation du mariage en tout cas.

- Tout est quasiment déjà organisé, et le votre ça avance ?

- Il semblerait. Je ne m'en occupe pas à vrai dire…

- Hum, je comprends, sourit-elle.

- Bon bah bonne soirée.

- Merci, vous aussi Harry.

Je repartis chez moi. Cho m'y attendait. En ce moment, elle me reprochait d'être trop distrait et de ne pas m'intéresser assez à notre mariage. C'est pourquoi j'essayais de la voir plus, même si parler chiffon m'ennuyait toujours…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prochain chapitre lundi avec l'arrivée du cher et tendre de notre héros qui nous avait tannnt manqué ;)

A bientôt

Ca vous a plu ?


	19. Qui est ce magnifique blond ?

Coucou, Je poste plus tôt que prévu, demain je ne pourrais pas le faire…

Pour la lecture des chapitres suivants je vous conseille fortement de relire la première partie pour la compréhension… Après on peut s'en passer mais c'est pour vous :)

En tout cas, Bonne lecture !

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Georgeuh : Ca y est Draco est enfiiiin là :) Contente que ça te plaise autant. Bonne lecture ! Bisous

Pauline : Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Bonne lecture pour la suite :)

K : Merci pour ta review (même si elle unique ;)) C'est vrai que l'époque m'a posé pas mal de problème… Enfin si tu trouves que je m'en suis sortie, c'est cool ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce fut dix jours avant son mariage que Blaise revint. Il m'envoya un billet en me demandant de venir au cabaret le soir même avec Seamus et Dean. J'allais donc chercher mes deux amis chez eux vers vingt et une heures trente. Je devais voir Cho pour dîner mais j'avais annulé. Elle avait fait la moue mais je lui promis de passer chez elle le lendemain.

Nous arrivâmes dans notre cabaret fétiche dans les alentours de vingt trois heures. Nous avions d'abord bu un peu chez eux. J'étais légèrement gai et mes amis aussi. Nous ne trouvâmes pas de suite Blaise et nous assîmes donc à une table sans lui. Après avoir vidé deux bouteilles de champagne, Seamus l'aperçut enfin. Il était assis lui même à une table avec deux autres hommes, des amis à lui sûrement. Nous le rejoignîmes. Dès qu'il nous vit, il nous héla et ses deux invités se retournèrent. Je remarquai de suite le blond. Ses yeux gris me transpercèrent et je fus un instant figé. Dean qui était derrière moi me bouscula et je repris ma marche. Mes yeux n'avaient pas lâché un seul instant les siens. Une fois arrivés Blaise nous présenta :

- Harry, Seamus et Dean voilà Draco et Théodore que nous appelons Théo.

- Enchanté, dis-je en tendant ma main au blond qui la serra après un instant d'hésitation.

- Moi de même, répondit-il la mâchoire crispée.

_La douceur de ses mains, ses lèvres sur mon poignet, son regard… si gris…_

- Harry ? Harry ? questionna Seamus.

- Oui, répondis-je en me secouant.

Le blond me lâcha la main précipitamment. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'était quoi ce… flash ?

L'autre homme me présenta sa main que je serrais répondant vite fait à sa formule de politesse. Je vis vaguement que mes amis saluaient les nouveaux venus. Je m'assis à une place et commandais un verre de scotch corsé. Je le bus d'une traite et entrepris de suivre la discussion qui se déroulait à côté de moi. Draco était apparemment le témoin et meilleur ami de Blaise, quant à Théo c'était un ami d'enfance du noir. Le blond était celui que Blaise était allé chercher. J'entrai à ce moment là dans la conversation, curieux.

- Pourquoi n'êtes pas venu de vous même Draco ? demandai-je.

- Il aime bien rester dans son château. Notre petit Draco n'est pas très sociable, sourit Blaise.

Il reçut du blond un regard réfrigérant qui se leva ensuite rapidement et dit d'un ton doucereux :

- Blaise puis-je vous parler un instant s'il vous plait ?

- Mais bien sûr mon cher ami.

Les deux hommes partirent et Seamus réengagea la discussion avec Théo. De mon côté, je commençai à ressentir sérieusement les effets de l'alcool : la tête me tournait et un haut le corps me prit. Dean s'en aperçut et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Harry, vous allez bien ?

- Moui…

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Je ne sais… pas.

- Vous devriez sortir prendre un peu l'air.

- Oui, je vais faire ça, dis-je en me relevant.

Je titubai entre les tables et trouvai finalement la sortie. Je me mis dans une alcôve du mur et m'assis. L'air frais me fit du bien et je respirais mieux. J'entendis alors deux voix. Je regardai vers la source du bruit et vit Draco qui avait plaqué Blaise contre le mur et qui maintenait son bras contre son cou. D'où j'étais je pouvais observer la scène sans être vu. Je me remis debout et essayait de saisir le sens de la conversation. L'alcool m'avait désinhibé et j'en avais oublié les bonnes manières. De plus, je devais avouer que j'étais curieux de savoir qui était ce magnifique blond. Ce dernier se mit à siffler :

- Vous avez complètement perdu la tête Blaise.

- Mais pourquoi, enfin ? Il fallait que vous veniez à mon mariage.

- Mais que fait-il là ?!

- C'est un ami Draco alors je le veux à mes côtés que ça vous plaise ou non.

- Mais vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour moi ?! Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel j'étais après son départ alors pourquoi enfoncer le clou maintenant ?

- De toute manière, vous êtes toujours une loque humaine, alors qu'il soit là ou pas qu'est ce que ça change ?

- Mais enfin mettez vous à ma place !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas faire ce que vous avez fait.

- Blaise, vous saviez que je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Pas cette fois-ci.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant c'est fait alors vous allez le côtoyer, pour mon mariage.

Le noir se dégagea de la prise et le quitta. Le blond avait l'air vraiment énervé. Il pinça les lèvres et ses yeux froids et inexpressifs fixèrent un point précis.

_Blond, grand, fin et élancé, se tenant droit sur son cheval, il évaluait la situation de ses yeux gris, inexpressifs._

Une image s'imposa à moi et la tête me tourna encore. Je m'appuyai contre le mur derrière moi et essayai de revenir à la réalité. Lorsque je réussis à revenir dans la rue, Draco n'était plus là. Je décidai de rentrer chez moi et appelai un fiacre. Je m'excuserai le lendemain pour ne pas avoir dit au revoir. Là, je n'étais vraiment pas en état. Je ne sus par quel miracle je trouvais mon lit mais dès que je posai la tête dessus, je m'endormis comme une masse.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par une domestique. Elle me secoua et mes paupières lourdes finirent par s'ouvrirent. De suite ma tête me lança.

- Monsieur, vous devez voir votre fiancée dans deux heures chez elle, mais il vous faut d'abord prendre un bain et manger.

- Oui, merci… Laissez moi une seconde s'il vous plait.

Elle quitta la pièce et je me relevai. Je tentais vainement de me souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Le cabaret, le champagne, le blond et son visage, un flash puis une sensation de froid et les bruits d'une dispute… Après je ne me rappelais de rien. Qui était ce blond déjà ? Ah oui, un certain Draco. Pourquoi m'avait-il tant marqué alors que tour le reste était flou ? En effet, la seule chose nette dont je me souvenais après le champagne était son visage froid dans la rue. Des traits fins, un regard gris déterminé, des cernes sous les yeux, des lèvres fines, tentatrices… Ou là qu'est ce que je racontais encore ? L'alcool avait vraiment des effets néfastes.

Après ma toilette et mon repas je me sentis mieux. J'envoyai un billet à Blaise et Seamus pour m'excuser pour la veille puis partis. Je retrouvai ma fiancée chez elle. Je l'embrassai légèrement sur la bouche puis lui proposai de faire une promenade au jardin du Luxembourg. Sachant que cet endroit était fréquenté par la haute société, elle accepta.

Nous marchâmes le long des pelouses et j'écoutai en silence son babillage. Je plaçais des « hum » et des « vraiment ? » de temps en temps mais ma tête était ailleurs. J'essayai de me souvenir de la dispute qui avait eu lieu la veille mais rien ne me revenait. C'était vraiment frustrant. Je tournai la tête pour admirer l'oiseau qu'elle me demandait d'admirer et soudain je le vis. Il était seul, assis sur un banc. Il avait l'air songeur et ne m'avait sûrement pas vu. Je me dirigeai alors vers lui sans me préoccupé de ma fiancée. J'arrivais à sa hauteur et dit en souriant :

- Draco ?

- Hum ? répondit-il, semblant revenir à la réalité. Harry ?

- Oui c'est moi. Je suis désolé pour hier, je suis parti sans dire au revoir mais j'avais la tête qui me tournait en peu trop.

- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

- Harry, cria Cho en me rejoignant. Qui est-ce ?

- Un ami de Blaise. Draco, je vous présente ma fiancée, Cho Chang.

- Enchanté Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle en lui tentant sa main.

Il la regarda pendant un moment comme si elle était le pire insecte sur terre puis se leva, ignorant délibérément sa main.

- Malfoy. Il faut que j'y aille. A une prochaine fois, Harry.

- Oui, souris-je alors qu'il nous quittait.

Une fois qu'il fut loin, Cho se retourna vers moi et s'écria :

- Mais pourquoi ne m'avait vous pas soutenue ?

- Voyons Cho, ce n'est qu'un baisemain, la rabrouai-je en soupirant.

Elle me fit la tête pendant le reste de la promenade mais je n'en avais que faire. Je n'arrivais toujours pas me souvenir de la dispute qui avait lieu dans la ruelle.

Je rentrai chez moi en milieu d'après-midi. Je reçus la réponse de Seamus et Dean qui me pardonnaient mon écart. Le soir, nous allâmes au théâtre. Je retrouvai Seamus, Dean, Blaise et Draco devant la Comédie Française.

- Bonsoir, dis-je en souriant.

- Harry, vous êtes venu ! s'exclama Blaise. Comment va votre tête ?

- Très bien merci, répondis-je en ignorant la moquerie.

- Je croyais que vous teniez mieux à l'alcool mon ami, s'étonna Seamus.

- J'étais fatigué et je…

- Vous ?

- Non rien, me repris-je. Je n'étais pas en forme.

- Vous n'avez pas rebu ? questionna Dean, un brin moqueur.

- Non, soupirai-je.

- Et si nous y allons, dis Draco en entrant dans la conversation.

- Voyons nous avons le temps, la représentation ne commence que dans une demi heure, répliquai-je en regardant ma montre.

Le blond ignora ma réponse et s'éloigna de nous pour se rapprocher de l'entrée du Théâtre. Nous le regardâmes s'en aller, étonné devant tant de froideur. Blaise soupira :

- Désolé, il a eu une déception amoureuse récemment.

Nous hochâmes la tête en assentiment et le rejoignîmes en silence.

La représentation était de Molière. Je l'avais déjà vue et en profitais donc pour observer le blond à la dérobée. Il se tenait droit, froid et ne riait jamais à la moindre réplique. En regardant de plus près, je pus voir que ses poings étaient crispés et que sa mâchoire était serrée. Il se sentit sûrement observé puisqu'il se tourna vers moi. Je n'osai alors détourner le regard. Il m'avait emprisonné de ses yeux gris. Ceux-ci dégageaient de la haine mais aussi une grande souffrance. Notre échange se prolongea et mes lèvres se séchèrent. Machinalement, je passai ma langue dessus pour les humidifier et un frisson me parcourut quand je vis qu'il suivait son trajet.

_Les yeux gris suivirent son trajet faisant monter la température d'un cran… Je sentis encore son regard sur ma peau pendant un moment…_

Déstabilisé, je fermai les yeux. Qu'est ce que c'était encore ? Je n'avais pas rêvé hier alors…? J'avais vraiment eu ces étranges flashs. Mais que représentaient-ils ?

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le blond avait détourné le regard et semblait encore plus crispé qu'avant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bon bah voilà, comme vous pouvez le remarquez, les flashs sont des éléments de la première partie (d'où mon conseil de la relire) mais je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez pas le temps ou autre, alors je vais vous dire à quel moment cela se situe :

Le premier : c'est quand ils sont en promenade et que Draco propose à Harry de lui montrer que l'amour entre homme et possible.

Le deuxième : C'est la première fois que Harry voit Draco, au tout premier chapitre.

La troisième : c'est dans la diligence, quand ils vont voir la tante de Harry.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a aidé :)

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?


	20. A l'amour

Bonjour, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews par manque de temps, donc je vous remercie simplement pour toutes celles que vous avez laissées ! :)

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, je devais passer la journée avec Cho. J'allai la chercher chez elle le matin, l'emmenai prendre un petit déjeuner puis nous nous promenâmes la matinée. Le midi, je l'emmenai dans un bon restaurant, je voulais me faire pardonner pour ma négligence par rapport à notre mariage. Je reçus cependant un billet pendant le repas du midi de Blaise. Il souhaitait que je le rejoigne pour l'aider à trouver sa tenue de mariage. Je dus donc abandonner Cho. Celle-ci sembla déçue mais mon ami avait besoin de moi.

Je le rejoignis chez le même couturier où j'avais acheté mon propre costume. Draco y était déjà.

- Bonjour, Blaise est là ?

- Bonjour, il est en train de se changer.

- Ah d'accord.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil. Il n'y avait aucun autre client et le couturier n'était pas là. Nous étions donc seuls. Le blond ne semblait pas vouloir engager la discussion et je retrouvai chez lui la même froideur que le soir de la représentation. Son regard fixait un point particulier et il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Je remuai sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Blaise apparut.

- Harry, vous êtes là !

- Oui, j'ai réussi à me libérer.

- Monsieur Zabini vous…, commença le couturier. Ah mais vous êtes là aussi Monsieur Potter. Bonjour.

- Vous êtes déjà venu Harry ? questionna le noir.

- Oui, pour mon propre costume, souris-je.

- Ah, je vois.

Draco sembla enfin réagir et se leva d'un coup.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il précipitamment.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais fut bloquée par l'entrée de Théo. Celui-ci lui empoigna le bras le ramena au centre du magasin.

- Où croyez vous aller ainsi Draco ? Blaise a besoin de nous.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Il se mura dans son mutisme et alla se rasseoir. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais cela me regardait sûrement pas donc je me retournai vers le noir et le complimentai sur sa tenue.

- Merci Harry, mais en fait j'hésitais avec cette autre tenue, m'informa-t-il en me montrant un costume gris.

- Hum, réfléchissais-je.

Sa tenue présente était noire composée d'un costume trois pièces et d'un nœud papillon, le tout en satin.

- Puis-je voir l'autre sur vous ? demandai-je.

- Bien sûr.

Il repartit se changer et je repris ma place sur mon siège. Théo vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et engagea la discussion.

- Alors Harry, parlez moi de vous. Blaise m'a dit que vous possédiez une entreprise dans l'armurerie.

- C'est exact, je l'ai héritée de mon père décédé.

- Toutes mes condoléances. Les affaires marchent bien ?

- Oui, merci. Et vous ?

- Moi je suis un grand aventurier. Je voyage beaucoup. J'étais en Asie. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que votre fiancée était asiatique. D'où vient-elle ?

- Elle est d'origine chinoise.

- Vraiment ? C'est un pays à voir. La Grande Muraille de Chine est vraiment impressionnante.

Un ricanement provint du blond et nous nous retournâmes vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco ?

- Ce n'est qu'un mur.

- Vous y êtes déjà allé ? m'étonnai-je.

- J'ai dû y passer oui. Les chinois sont des personnes exécrables.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'en aimez pas quelques uns qu'il faut en faire une généralité Draco, le réprimanda Théo.

- Tout ceux que j'ai rencontrés manquaient de civilité.

- J'ai cru en effet comprendre que vous n'aviez pas aimé ma fiancée hier, soulignai-je, agacé de son comportement dédaigneux.

Malfoy plongea son regard dans le mien et haussa un sourcil narquois.

- Oh mais Monsieur Potter, ne me faites pas croire que sa compagnie vous satisfasse.

_- Monsieur Potter _? releva Théo.

- Alors comment me trouvez vous ? s'écria Blaise en surgissant.

Je me tournai ma tête et vers lui et la secouai.

- Le noir était mieux. Sans conteste.

- Parfaitement d'accord, confirma Théo.

- Draco ? questionna le noir.

- Hum ? Oui, mais je vous l'avais déjà dit.

- Bon, bah je n'ai plus qu'à me plier à la majorité.

Le noir paya son costume. Puis il nous proposa de boire un café. Je refusai, je devais passer voir Sirius pour un client. J'acceptai cependant de les voir le soir.

Sirius m'attendait dans mon bureau.

- Harry, comment allez vous ? Cela fait un moment que l'on ne s'est plus vus.

- Oui désolé, entre mon mariage et celui de Blaise, je suis un peu occupé.

- Je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai réussi à tout gérer en votre absence. Il y a cependant un point qu'il faudrait que nous voyions à propos de notre nouveau client.

Nous travaillâmes le reste de la journée puis il me proposa de diner avec lui.

- D'accord. Mais je dois aller au cabaret après.

- Vous y allez souvent en ce moment. Cho est au courant ?

- Je ne la trompe pas Sirius.

- J'espère bien. Ce serait un manque de respect.

- Oui, je sais.

- Bien, allons-y.

Nous dinâmes et je fus heureux de voir qu'il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et qu'il riait autant qu'avant la mort de mon père.

- Ah Harry, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Merci, cela faisait longtemps.

- De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir aussi.

- Bon, bah à bientôt et ne buvez pas trop.

- Bien sûr.

Je le quittai et partis en direction du cabaret. J'avais décidé de faire le chemin à pied. Il était en vue lorsque j'aperçus Draco. Il semblait en sortit. Je l'abordai.

- Vous partez déjà ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, je suis fatigué.

- C'est dommage, on se verra une prochaine fois alors.

- Oui c'est cela, répondit-il, distant.

Il monta sur un cheval qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Où allait-il ainsi ? Il partait en voyage ?

_Vous savez monter, Monsieur Potter ?_

Mince, mais elle venait d'où cette voix ? Je me tournai vers Draco mais il était déjà sur son cheval et ne me prêtait plus d'attention.

- Draco ! appelai-je.

- Oui, Monsieur Potter ?

- Vous m'avez parlé ?

- Je viens de dire : oui, Monsieur Potter, souligna-t-il moqueur.

- Non, vous venez de demander si je sais monter, non ?

L'homme me regarda, troublé.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dit une chose pareille. Bonne soirée.

Et il partit. J'étais pourtant sûr que c'était sa voix.

Je rejoignis finalement Blaise à l'intérieur. Seamus et Dean étaient avec lui.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Harry, me répond Blaise. C'est dommage que vous soyez arrivé seulement maintenant. Vous avez raté Draco.

- Oh, je l'ai croisé dehors. Mais il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier énormément…

- … Draco n'est pas très ouvert en ce moment.

- Vous aviez dit qu'il avait eu une déception amoureuse, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Seamus. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Disons qu'il est tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Il a cru pendant un moment que leur histoire était possible mais il y a eu du changement.

- Cette personne l'aimait ? questionnai-je.

- Je pense qu'elle l'aime toujours…

- Ils se sont séparés donc ? relança Dean après un instant de silence.

- Draco l'a quittée, oui.

- Je ne pense pas que l'on devrait se séparer de la personne que l'on aime. Même si c'est un amour impossible, si on la chance de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle alors il faut tenter le coup, affirma Seamus.

Dean lui sourit et ils échangèrent un regard amoureux. Je les regardai, envieux.

- J'aimerais connaître cela, l'amour...

Les trois autres m'observèrent un moment puis hochèrent la tête, me souhaitant cela. J'appelai ensuite un serveur et commandai un verre de scotch.

- Bah vous l'avez votre histoire d'amour, avec le scotch, se moqua Seamus.

- Vous formez tellement un beau couple, confirma Blaise en rigolant.

Je secouai la tête de désespoir, souriant. Puis je levai mon verre et dit :

- A l'amour.

- A l'amour, confirmèrent mes amis en levant le leur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il n'y a qu'un seul flash cette fois-ci et je pense que vous l'avez reconnu… Non ? ;)

Une review ?


	21. mais pas à vos côtés

Coucou, nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

Je voulais d'abord vous remercier, nous avons passé le cap des 200 reviews ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !

**RAR aux anonymes:**

Georgeuh : Je suis ravie d'avoir une fan aussi enthousiaste :) Sérieux un drapple ? ;) Bonne lecture pour la suite. Bisous

Moustik : Coucou mon ptit stickmou ! (Haha, j'adore ce surnom) Tkt je ne t'en veux pas, j'espère en tout cas que ce n'était pas de trop gros soucis :) Le couple ne va pas trop tarder à revenir, je pense… Bonne lecture ! Bisous

Pauline : L'action arrive au chapitre prochain. Mais c'est bien que ça te plaise quand même :) Bonne lecture pour la suite !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je reçus le surlendemain la visite de Seamus. Il me proposa de boire un verre avec lui. J'acceptai et le rejoignis dans son fiacre.

- Où allons nous ? demandai-je.

- Chez Blaise.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais parlez moi de vous. Comment allez vous ?

- Je vais bien, merci.

- Voyons Harry, déjà avant vous ne prêtiez pas d'attention à votre fiancée mais depuis l'arrivée de Blaise et Draco, vous la négligez totalement. Quand vous serez marié, vous serez obligé de la voir, vous le savez ?

- Oui, évidemment. Mais c'est juste que je profite un peu, avant.

- Pourquoi vous mariez vous ? Vous ne l'aimez pas et même vous avez du mal à la supporter. Vous portez plus d'attention à vos amis qu'à elle. Même Draco, que vous connaissez depuis peu vous intéresse plus.

- …

- Oh, mais bien sûr ! C'est lui votre dieu blond !

- Seamus ! Taisez vous, le réprimandai-je.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous avez trouvé l'homme de vos fantasmes.

- Le problème étant justement qu'il est un homme. De plus, il aime déjà quelqu'un.

- Mais vous pourrez le consoler. Je parie que vous en mourez d'envie, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Il ne m'intéresse pas.

- Menteur.

- D'ailleurs, il se passe des choses étranges en sa présence, me souvins-je.

- Quel genre de choses ? Une envie folle de sexe ?

- Seamus, non ! J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, voire carrément des flashs.

- Des flashs ?

- Oui, comme des images d'un passé que je n'ai jamais vécu.

- Un passé avec… lui ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Mais ce n'est pas forcément visuel, des fois j'entends sa voix ou je ressens son toucher.

- Son toucher ? Où ça ? questionna-t-il, avide d'informations.

- Mais vous êtes un pervers ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas un toucher au sens où vous l'entendez.

- Quel sens alors ?

- Bah c'est plus subtil.

- C'est étrange.

- Oui.

- Bah vous n'avez qu'à voir si cela le refait. Au pire, vous pourrez toujours lui en parler.

- Je ne vois pas trop comment aborder la chose, déjà qu'il est très fermé.

- Il est peut être frustré.

- Bon sang, Seamus ! Arrêtez ! m'énervai-je.

- Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mon bon ami. Tenez nous arrivons. Il sera là sûrement, ce beau dieu blond…

Je le frappai sur la tête et il me tira la langue en bon gamin. Exaspéré, je sortis du fiacre et toquai à la porte de Blaise. Pansy vint m'ouvrir.

- Harry, je suis contente de vous voir ! Seamus est là aussi ! Dean n'a pas pu venir ?

- Non, il doit travailler, répondit mon meilleur ami.

- Harry, Seamus ! Bonjour, s'extasia Blaise.

- Je ne savais pas que vous invitiez autant de gens Blaise, souleva une voix froide derrière le noir.

- Plus on est, mieux c'est, affirma Pansy.

Elle nous guida vers le salon et nous fit signe de nous asseoir. Je remarquai que la maison avait été meublée.

- La décoration est magnifique Pansy, affirmai-je.

- Merci Harry.

- N'est ce pas ? Pansy a vraiment bon goût, dit Blaise en embrassant sa fiancée.

Nous discutâmes une bonne partie de la soirée puis Seamus annonça qu'il devait partir. Il nous quitta et bientôt je sentis la fatigue me prendre. Alors quand Draco annonça qu'il devait rentrer chez lui, je décidai de faire de même. Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Un fiacre était déjà là.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul fiacre mais vous pouvez vous le partager, affirma Pansy.

- Bien sûr, confirmai-je.

Draco ne dit rien mais son visage s'assombrit. Pourquoi me détestait-il autant ?

Nous montâmes dedans et le sommeil me prit. Lorsque je me réveillai, je me frottai les yeux et demandai :

- Nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivés ?

- Non. Il y a eu une altercation dans la rue. Le fiacre a été obligé de s'arrêter un bon moment.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Une petite demi-heure.

Je hochai la tête puis le regardai. Il accrocha mon regard et je me perdis dedans.

_- Tu as rêvé de moi cette nuit._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui et je n'étais pas à tes côtés._

Je perdais contact avec la réalité. J'étais dans un océan de gris où un autre moi discutais avec le blond. Un blond au regard chaud et au sourire enjôleur. Je clignai des yeux et mis ma tête dans mes mains.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? chuchotai-je tout bas.

- Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda la voix de Draco, moins froide qu'avant.

- Je… Je…

Je relevai la tête et l'observai. Que devais-je faire ?

- Draco, j'aurais une question…

- Oui, répondit-il, sur ses gardes d'un coup.

- On s'est déjà connus ?

- … Je ne crois pas non. Pourquoi me demandez vous cela ? me questionna-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

- J'ai des sortes de flashs en votre présence. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça me le fait.

- … Que disent ces flashs ?

- Quelque chose comme quoi j'aurais rêvé de vous… mais pas à vos côtés.

Le silence accueillit ma réponse. Le blond me regardait, me scrutait. Il semblait partagé. Il se recomposa finalement un visage froid et un sourire moqueur se forma sur ses lèvres :

- Vous devriez arrêter le scotch Monsieur Potter.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Oui j'avais bu, mais ceci ne pouvait pas être le fruit de l'alcool. J'allais répliquer mais il détourna le regard et le fiacre s'arrêta. On était chez moi. Je lui jetai un dernier regard troublé puis sortis à l'air frais. Je rentrai chez moi et me couchai habillé. Une larme coula sur ma joue, seule. Inexpliquée.

Le mariage de Blaise arrivait, il était dans un jour. Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis, de même que Draco. Mais ce soir nous allions sortir pour son enterrement de vie de garçon. Je n'étais pas pressé d'y aller. Je ne voulais pas revoir Draco. Je ne voulais plus avoir ces flashs. Ils me plongeaient dans l'incompréhension et cela m'agaçait et me frustrait. J'avais raconté l'épisode du fiacre à Seamus et il avait été aussi sceptique que moi. Nous étions dans le flou total. Mon meilleur ami me conseilla de chercher à les provoquer parce que selon lui ce serait eux qui m'apporteraient la réponse. De toute manière je ne pouvais éviter le blond. J'allais donc voir ce qu'allaient me réserver les évènements à venir.

Nous devions tous dîner dans un des plus grands restaurants de Paris, puis nous devions aller à notre cabaret fétiche.

La soirée commença doucement. Je m'installais le plus loin possible de Draco, de toute manière, lui aussi m'évitait. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un seul regard du repas. Seamus le remarqua et me prit à part à la fin de celui-ci pour me réprimander.

- Bon sang Harry ! Si vous faites cela, jamais vous ne saurez.

- J'ai honte Seamus.

- Mais pourquoi, c'est vrai ce que vous voyez, non ? S'il y en a un qui ment, c'est lui.

- Bon d'accord. Je vais essayer.

Mon meilleur ami me sourit puis m'emmena rejoindre les autres. Nous arrivâmes au cabaret très tard. Celui-ci avait sûrement été prévenu que c'était un enterrement de vie de garçon puisqu'une femme très peu vêtue vint danser pour Blaise. Il sembla gêné au début puis après avoir vu plusieurs verres, se prêta au jeu de la femme qui appela plusieurs de ses consœurs. De mon côté, je n'avais quasiment pas bu. Draco non plus et nous étions les seuls à peu près sobres. Je décidai alors d'engager la discussion.

- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange comme pratique ? demandai-je.

- Comment cela ?

- Blaise se marie demain. Il s'engage pour toute une vie avec une femme. Quel est le plaisir de se laisser aborder ainsi, si on en aime une autre ?

- C'est justement pour montrer la fin de cela.

- Cela ?

- Les extravagances.

Je souris face à sa métaphore et secouai la tête.

- On ne marque pas la fin de quelque chose par la chose.

- Si vous arrêter le scotch, vous ne voudriez pas boire un dernier verre ?

Je le regardai, pensif. Je me saisis de mon verre rempli du dit alcool mais sa main blanche stoppa mon élan.

_Alors que j'allais me verser un troisième verre, une main blanche se saisit de mon verre et le posa bruyamment sur la table._

_- Monsieur Potter, je suis sérieux._

_- Moi aussi Malfoy, répondis-je en me ressaisissant du verre qui fut arraché une seconde fois. Mais laissez moi ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire ! Allez materner quelqu'un d'autre !_

Troublé, je le laissai reposer mon verre.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous m'empêcher de boire Draco, remarquai-je.

Le blond se tendit et détourna la tête.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Vraiment ? Pour répondre à votre question, je ne suis pas dépendant du scotch. Je n'aurais pas besoin de boire ce dernier verre.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire rire Draco.

- Mais bien sûr, dit-il, ironique. Vous êtes dépendant.

- Vous vous prononcez avec beaucoup d'assurance pour quelqu'un qui ne me connaît que depuis peu, soulignai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard glacial.

- Arrêtez avec vos sous-entendus Monsieur Potter. On ne s'est jamais connus avant.

Je souris et me ressaisis de mon verre. J'étais persuadé du contraire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pour les flashs : Le premier est dans la diligence quand ils partent pour visiter les villages et le deuxième est lors de la deuxième réception quand Harry se laisse aller avec le scotch :)

Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre : La mariage de Blaise ;)

Un avis sur cette suite ?


	22. Le mariage de Blaise

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre très attendu du mariage de Blaise. L'auteure ne peut pas poster le chapitre et donc m'exploite moi, sa pauvre petite beta... Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas de réponses aux reviews anonymes pour cette fois, mais qu'elle me charge de remercier tout le monde pour vos très nombreuses reviews. Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le mariage de Blaise arriva enfin. Nous avions rendez vous à l'Eglise à trois heures trente de l'après-midi. J'allai chercher Cho chez elle avant d'y aller. Elle était vraiment coquette dans sa nouvelle robe couleur lilas. Lorsqu'elle sortit de chez elle, je la complimentai :

- Vous êtes magnifique Cho, lui dis-je en lui baisant la main.

- Merci, sourit-elle en rougissant.

Je l'entrainai vers notre fiacre. Le voyage se passa en silence. Avant d'arriver, je la prévins cependant.

- Cho, il se pourrait que je ne sois pas constamment avec vous pendant ce mariage. Je voudrais profiter de mes amis.

- Bien, répondit-elle, froissée.

Dès que nous arrivâmes, je l'accompagnai un peu pour saluer les gens présents mais Seamus vint vite me chercher pour aller voir Blaise, Je gratifiai ma fiancée d'un sourire désolé et le suivis. Les deux futurs mariés avaient emprunté la maison située juste à coté de l'Eglise pour se préparer. Je rejoignis le noir dans la pièce qui lui était réservée. Il était vraiment classe dans son costume.

- Angoissé ? lui demandai-je en souriant.

- Un peu. Draco n'est toujours pas arrivé. C'est lui qui a les alliances.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va arriver, le rassurai-je. Je vais aller voir s'il n'est pas dehors.

Je sortis de la maison et furetai les environs. Soudain, je le vis. Il était habillé tout de blanc. Un blanc cassé qui le mettait en valeur comme jamais. Je restais soufflé face à cette vision. Il s'avança vers moi et je remarquai sa démarche nonchalante mais élégante. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et volaient au rythme de ses pas. Quand il arriva en face de moi, je me perdis dans le gris de ses yeux. Je n'eu pas le temps de les admirer plus puisqu'il me demanda :

- Où est Blaise ?

- Dans la maison derrière moi, soufflai-je.

Il me remercia en hochant la tête puis le regardai partir. De dos, il était tout aussi beau. Je le déshabillai du regard. Je l'imaginai nu, ses muscles fins bougeant à chaque mouvement. Seamus avait raison. Il était mon fantasme. Lorsqu'il disparu dans la maison, je restai encore un moment figé. Puis Seamus arriva. Il se plaça face à moi et voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il secoua sa main face à mon visage.

- Hé ho ! Harry !

- Il est trop beau, chuchotai-je.

- Qui ? Ah Draco. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est comment ?

- Parce que ça t'intéresse ? questionna Dean, derrière moi.

Je me retournai, choqué. Le noir sourit et me dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je le savais déjà de toute manière.

- Seamus ! Vous lui avez dit ? m'énervai-je.

- Non j'ai deviné, souleva Dean. Bon Seamus, il faut qu'on parle. Harry, à toute l'heure.

Il emmena son homme et je me décidai enfin à bouger. Je rejoins Cho. Elle discutait avec des femmes qui m'étaient inconnues en dehors de l'Eglise.

- Oh Harry, vous êtes là. Laissez moi vous présentez. Voici, Ginny et Astoria.

- Bonjour mesdames.

- Harry est mon fiancé, repris Cho.

Les deux femmes me regardèrent étrangement puis me saluèrent. Elles étaient toutes deux des amies de Blaise. Nous rentrâmes ensuite dans l'Eglise. La cérémonie commença alors.

D'abord ce fut Draco qui rentra. Je pus l'admirer encore. Il marchait tranquillement le long des rangs. Classe, beau et hautain. Puis se fut le tour de Blaise. Il affichait un sourire niais et heureux. J'étais vraiment content pour lui, il avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé l'amour. Entra ensuite une femme brune, belle et élégante. Ce devait être sans aucun doute la demoiselle d'honneur de Pansy. Enfin, celle-ci arriva. Je restai bluffé face à sa beauté. La robe blanche lui allait à merveille et elle rayonnait. Elle rejoignit son futur mari et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Une fois tout le monde installé, le prêtre parla. Les deux amoureux échangèrent leurs vœux et enfin le baiser final eut lieu. Ils étaient mariés. Tout le monde applaudit. Ils furent ensuite accueillis à la sortie de l'Eglise par une vague de riz. Ce fut un tableau magnifique et j'en restais les larmes aux yeux.

La réception eut lieu dans un hôtel privé réservé pour l'occasion. Je fus installé à la table des mariés, Cho à mes côtés. Le repas fut succulent. Je fis la connaissance de Hermione, la demoiselle d'honneur et de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Un certain Severus Rogue. Puis le bal commença. Les mariés l'ouvrirent sur une valse. Ils étaient vraiment assortis. Cho insista ensuite pour que je l'emmène danser. Je lui accordai donc une danse. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Draco avait invité la femme qui s'appelait Astoria.

_Il alla discuter avec Astoria. Je le vis rire avec elle pendant que celle-ci le dévorait du regard. Attendez… Il n'était pas censé aimer les hommes ?_

- Harry ? Vous allez bien ?

La tête me tournait. Je m'écartai de la piste de danse. Cho me suivit. Un autre flash me saisit.

_- Mais attendez, Monsieur Potter ne serait-il pas jaloux ? dit-il en s'approchant de moi jusqu'à plaquer mon corps du sien contre le mur._

_- Je ne vois pas le rapport, répliquai-je, tremblant sous son regard brûlant._

_- Vraiment ?_

Je secouai la tête, tentant de me remettre les idées au clair.

- Harry ! insista Cho.

- Je vais bien, juste un peu de fatigue.

- Vous ne devriez pas sortir autant le soir.

- Oui… Je vais aller prendre l'air.

Je la laissai là et sortis sur le balcon. Je me mis dans un coin sombre et tentai de reprendre ma respiration. Un bon moment plus tard, Draco apparut. Cependant dès qu'il me vit, il voulut s'en aller mais je le retins en saisissant son bras.

- Attendez.

Je voulais vivre ce que j'avais vu. Je le plaquai contre le mur de mon coin sombre et me collai à lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Chut, chuchotai-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien.

Je mélangeais nos souffles et…

_Son visage s'approcha dangereusement du mien. Son haleine se mêla à la mienne et je pus sentir son odeur insistante. Je la respirai machinalement et fermai les yeux attendant la suite…_

Répondant à la pulsion de mon flash, je l'embrassai. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tenta de me repousser. Mais j'approfondis le baiser. J'ouvris ma bouche et caressai ses lèvres de ma langue. Il finit par ouvrir la sienne. De suite j'investis sa bouche et partis à la rencontre de sa langue merveilleuse qui se mêla à la danse de la mienne. Je fermai les yeux et profitai des sensations qui parcouraient mon corps. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il me colla à lui. Je pus remarquer qu'il était tout aussi excité que moi. Je me plaquai encore plus contre lui et entamai un mouvement lent de va-et-vient avec mon bassin. Il gémit et je tremblai face à l'érotisme qu'apporta ce son. Je le désirai comme je n'avais jamais désiré personne. Une de mes mains s'agrippa à ses cheveux et j'essayai de me fondre en lui. Cependant nous fûmes coupés. La voix de Cho m'appela. Le blond se détacha de moi et disparut en même pas une seconde. A un moment j'étais en train d'échanger un baiser torride avec lui et l'instant d'après j'étais seul dans le froid. Cho arriva finalement sur le balcon.

- Harry ? Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui, laissez moi deux secondes. Je vous rejoins, je vous accorderai une nouvelle danse.

Elle me sourit et quitta le balcon. Je mis quelques secondes à me reprendre. Je pouvais encore sentir les lèvres de Malfoy contre les miennes, sa langue caressant la mienne, son torse plaqué contre le mien… Je me secouai la tête et respirai un grand coup. Je devais le trouver et lui parler. J'étais à présent sûr qu'il me mentait. Je retournai dans la salle de réception. Cho m'y attendait. Je lui accordai sa danse comme promis. Tout en la faisant tourner, je cherchai le blond du regard. Il n'était nulle part. Une fois la musique terminée, je retournai à la table. Blaise m'apostropha :

- Harry ! Comment allez vous ? Vous nous avez quitté un moment.

- Oui, j'ai juste pris l'air.

- Vraiment ? Et où est ce cher Draco ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour le trouver.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

- J'espère qu'il ne nous a pas faussé compagnie. De la part du témoin, ce ne serait pas correct, ajouta-t-il en prenant un ton faussement sérieux.

Je souris et haussai les épaules pour montrer mon ignorance. Je me resservis un peu de dessert. Puis après quelques instants, la demoiselle d'honneur me parla. Elle était très charmante et je l'appréciai de suite. Son ami semblait plus taciturne et ne parla que peu. Cho revint quelques instants plus tard et Hermione lui jeta un regard méprisant et se détourna après m'avoir adressé un dernier sourire. Je m'étonnai de ce geste. Blaise réengagea la discussion avec moi. Cho s'intégra à celle-ci mais je remarquai que le noir ne la laissait pas parler. Soudain, une idée germa dans mon esprit. Si j'avais réellement un passé avec Draco, Blaise le savait sûrement vu qu'il était son meilleur ami. Je devais l'interroger. C'est pourquoi, je réussis à le prendre à part vers la fin de la soirée. Je l'amenai sur le balcon.

- Harry, où m'emmenez vous ? Vous me faites des avances ? sourit-il.

- C'est qui la personne que Draco aime, questionnai-je, sérieux.

Le noir me regarda, étonné.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Répondez simplement.

- Je ne peux vous le révéler.

- J'ai déjà connu Draco ? continuai-je, pas démonté.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question…? Je… Je n'en sais rien.

- Vous mentez. Vous savez.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas le trahir. C'est de lui que vous obtiendrez les informations.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il me quitta en ma claquant l'épaule de sa main. Je restai à l'air frais. Qu'est ce que qu'il s'était passé ?

Je réussis à revoir Draco. Il allait quitter le lieu de réception lorsque je l'interpellai. Sur le pas de la porte, je criai son nom. Il se retourna et me dit qu'il devait partir. Je secouai la tête et lui attrapai le bras pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi voulez vous parler ? me demanda-t-il, agacé.

- Il faut vraiment que je vous le dise ? questionnai-je, exaspéré.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Vous m'avez agressé. Votre fiancée vous a rappelé à l'ordre par sa douce voix, répondit-il très sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, m'énervai-je.

- Non, en effet. Je pourrais porter plainte.

- Avec vos gémissements peut-être, suggérai-je, ironique.

Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Il faut donc que je le dise alors, dis-je en l'entrainant dans une pièce adjacente à la salle de réception.

- Pourquoi m'emmenez vous dans un coin intime ? Souhaitez vous me sautez à nouveau dessus ?

- Je suis sûr que cela vous ferait plaisir mais non, là, je veux juste parler.

- Et de quoi ?

- Du _baiser_ que nous avons partagé. Du _baiser_ que je vous ai donné auquel vous avez répondu. De mon corps qui s'est collé au vôtre et qui a senti l'excitation dans laquelle vous mettait ce _baiser_, affirmai-je en insistant sur le mot « baiser ».

- Vous parlez de vos choix sexuels avec une légèreté étonnante pour un homme fiancé.

- On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Mais vous confirmez donc que c'était bien sexuel, et pas une « agression ».

- Non, c'était une erreur.

Il quitta la pièce avant même que je puisse faire un mouvement. Il avait vraiment une aptitude pour disparaître rapidement. Je ne le revis pas de la soirée. Je quittai à mon tour le mariage après avoir félicité une dernière fois Blaise et Pansy, ramenait Cho chez elle et me couchai en rentrant l'esprit gorgé d'interrogations.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, enfin un peu de rapprochement entre nos deux héros !

Pour les flashs : le premier, c'est après leur première balade à cheval, lors d'une réception le deuxième se passe juste après, quand Harry est parti de la réception un peu précipitamment et le troisième est la suite directe du deuxième ! Et tout ceci se passe au chapitre 6, pour celles (et ceux, je sais pas) que ça intéresse.

Une ptite review ? :)


	23. Mais je ne dormais pas

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. Il est garni en émotions et surtout l'histoire avance. Mauvaise nouvelle cependant, il s'arrête à un moment… hum… crucial et je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la suite n'arrivera pas avant mardi prochain. Et oui, je suis en plein période de concours… Enfin, bon je suis quasiement sûr que cette suite va vous satisfaire (j'espère lol).

Au fait, encore un record : 17 reviews en à peine deux jours… ! Merci à vous !

**RAR aux anonymes : **

Drayy : Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture pour la suite ;)

Nena : La suite est là. Bonne lecture :)

Stikmou : Tu sais quoi ma bêta m'a dit que j'étais flippante parce que j'arrivais à faire changer le nom des gens… Mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord. Ce surnom est très bien ! :) Bref… Merci pour ta review et surtout bonne lecture pour la suite ! (du rapprochement est prévu, promis !)

Deydey : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu ! Bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous

Nola : Vite, la suite est là :) Bonne lecture ! Bisous

Gorgeuh : Je suis d'accord, Draco doit ouvrir les yeux mais en même temps s'il lui a effacé la mémoire ce n'est pas pour la redonner après… Le problème de la mortalité de Harry est toujours là… Et oui, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée :) Enfin merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour cette suite ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blaise et Pansy étaient partis en voyage de noces dans le sud de la France. Je n'avais plus de raison de voir Draco. Je ne savais pas où il habitait. Je n'avais aucun moyen de le joindre. J'avais raconté l'épisode du mariage à Seamus. Il était d'accord avec moi. J'avais un passé avec le blond. Lequel ? Nous l'ignorions, enfin je savais que notre relation n'avait pas été purement amicale. Nous ne savions non plus pourquoi je l'avais oublié. Tout cela était étrange et je n'avais aucun moyen de le résoudre. Draco était la clé et Draco était introuvable.

J'essayai cependant de le trouver. J'allais chaque soir dans les différents restaurants où nous étions allés avec Blaise, de même que les cabarets. En vain. Un jour, je me souvins de notre rencontre fortuite dans le jardin du Luxembourg. Je me rappelais parfaitement du banc où il était assis. Je le voyais encore sous le flot de lumière arrivant sur sa chevelure blonde, sa tête baissée et la tristesse sur son visage. Je me mis donc en tête de passer chaque jour dans le jardin et de vérifier si le banc était occupé. Mais il n'était jamais là. Une semaine passa et je voyais mon mariage se rapprocher rapidement. Trop rapidement. Je voulais savoir avant de commettre l'irréparable. Un matin que je passais encore une fois dans le même endroit du jardin et que je ne le vis pas, je désespérai. Je m'assis sur ce qui était, désormais, son banc à mes yeux. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et tentai de trouver une solution. Ma réflexion dura toute la matinée et j'en fus sorti par le soleil qui commençait à taper trop fort sur mon crâne. Mon ventre me rappela aussi à l'ordre. Je ne bougeais cependant pas. Je savais que je resterais sur ce banc jusqu'à qu'il vienne, jusqu'à que je sache. Toute la journée passa ainsi. Les gens autour de moi me regardaient. Je devais avoir l'air misérable ainsi, seul. Le soleil commença au bout d'un moment à disparaître. La lumière faiblissait. Le jardin allait bientôt fermer. Et, en effet, un gardien vint me voir pour m'annoncer qu'il fermait le parc. Je dus me lever. Voyant que le gardien ne me suivait pas jusqu'à la sortie, je me cachai dans un bosquet. Mon comportement était puéril mais je n'en avais que faire. Une fois que la nuit fut arrivée, je sortis de ma cachette et retournai sur mon banc. Je m'allongeai dessus et regardai les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de cet océan bleu marine et le sommeil me prit. Mon corps était faible, je n'avais pas mangé depuis le matin. Je fus réveillé plus tard dans la nuit par un bruit suspect. Je me relevai d'un coup, aux aguets. Un bruit de pas me parvint. Les gardes faisaient des rondes la nuit ? En hâte, je sautai sur le sol et me cachai dans un fourré situé derrière mon banc. Quelques minutes plus tard, la personne apparut. Je ne voyais que sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. Elle s'approcha de mon banc et s'assit dessus. Cependant, elle n'y resta pas longtemps puisqu'elle se releva et se mit à chercher quelque chose. Il me semblait qu'elle humait l'air. Tout d'un coup son attention fut attirée par mon fourré. Je n'avais pourtant pas fait de bruit. Elle s'approche ensuite de moi et arriva à ma hauteur. Elle s'exclama alors :

- Harry, mais que faites vous là ?

D'un seul coup je me relevai, c'était Draco. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule ainsi, les jambes dans le fourré et les cheveux pleins de feuilles, sans compter mon air fatigué et délavé. Je me repris et répliquai :

- Et vous alors ?

- Je viens ici pour me détendre. Que faisiez vous dans ce fourré ?

- Quand je vous ai entendu arriver, j'ai cru que c'était un gardien qui faisait sa ronde, répondis-je, penaud.

Il éclata de rire.

- Et bien maintenant vous pouvez sortir.

- Oui, dis-je en le faisant aussi dignement que possible.

Je me penchai ensuite en avant et tentai de repérer les feuilles accrochées à ma chevelure. Il me prit en pitié et dit :

- Laissez, je vais le faire.

Je me relevai donc et sa main vint effleurer mes cheveux en une caresse légère. Je me laissai faire et profitai de son toucher. Il retira bien vite sa main. Trop vite pour moi qui la retint. Je caressai ses doigts des miens et portai sa main à ma bouche pour en embrasser la paume. Il me regarda faire, troublé. Je lui souris. J'étais heureux, je l'avais enfin trouvé. Je l'entrainai ensuite sur le banc et l'assis à mes cotés. Je n'avais pas lâché sa main. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je fermai mes yeux et priai pour que cet instant dure toujours.

_Le sol était tapissé d'herbe. En face de nous se trouvait une sorte de point d'eau, un peu comme un minuscule petit lac. Des arbustes l'entouraient. Cet endroit était magnifique._

Je rouvris d'un coup les yeux, faisant sursauter l'homme à côté de moi. Quel était cet endroit ?

- Draco ?

- Hum…

- J'ai rêvé d'un endroit étrange cette nuit.

- Ah ? dit-il, étonné.

- Oui, mais magnifique, sans aucun doute. C'était une sorte de grotte, avec juste une ouverture sur le ciel… A l'intérieur, il y avait un petit lac entouré d'arbustes.

_Je me dirigeai vers l'eau et y plongeai ma main. Elle était chaude._

- L'eau du lac était tiède, agréable au toucher, continuai-je.

_Je souris puis retirai mes chaussures, mis mes pieds dans l'eau puis m'assis dans l'herbe. Draco me rejoignit et fit de même._

- J'y ai trempé mes pieds…

_Avec un sourire lubrique il attira mon visage pour m'embrasser. Il inversa ensuite nos positions. Je prolongeai le baiser tandis que ma main se mettait à caresser son torse par dessus sa chemise._

Draco ne parlait pas. Il regardait en face de lui, les yeux dans le vague. Mon flash se continua et une chaleur me prit au niveau des reins en voyant la tournure que prenait ce souvenir. Je repris ensuite :

- Je n'étais pas seul dans ce petit paradis. Vous y étiez aussi, avec moi… Vous avez trempé vos pieds dans l'eau, puis vous m'avez embrassé. Vous m'avez caressé et débarrassé de mes vêtements. J'en ai fait de même pour vous. Et ensuite nous avons fait l'amour, passionnément. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà connu un tel orgasme. Et puis je me suis rallongé sur vous, vos bras autour de mon corps.

_- Je t'aime Harry. _

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et achevai mon récit.

- Et ensuite, quand vous avez cru que je dormais, vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimiez.

Il sortit d'un coup de sa transe et se tourna vers moi, stupéfait. Je le souris et confirmai sa pensée :

- Mais je ne dormais pas.

Il resta muet, la bouche ouverte. Je me penchai alors vers lui et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes en douceur. J'étais sûr que j'avais partagé son sentiment et que c'était sûrement le cas encore. Si seulement je me souvenais… Il répondit à mon baiser et m'attira contre lui. Il craquait, je le sentais à sa façon désespérée de s'accrocher à ma veste. Il m'allongea ensuite sur le banc et se plaqua contre moi. Il ne se maitrisait plus. Ses mains enlevèrent ma veste et déchirèrent ma chemise. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Sa bouche embrassa chaque parcelle de la peau de mon torse. Il allait rapidement, trop rapidement. Ses mains se déplaçaient à une vitesse folle. Je ne m'en étonnai pas, mon esprit était parti loin. Il me retira ensuite mon pantalon et me caressa. C'était inutile, j'étais déjà plus que dur. Il enleva donc son propre pantalon et me pénétra une seconde plus tard. Il ne m'avait pas préparé. J'avais mal. Je le voulais, je l'avais provoqué. Il bougea ensuite, vite et je gémissais de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Lui poussait des sons rauques, signes de son effort. Une de ses mains me caressa ensuite et enfin je me libérai. Je sentis qu'il fit de même, il retint son cri en emprisonnant mes lèvres. En sueurs, nous reprîmes notre souffle. Puis il se redressa et se mit debout. Je grognai de le voir s'éloigner de moi et le regardai. Il fixait mes cuisses. Je jetai un coup d'œil et y vit mon sang. Je me relevai alors et dit :

- Ce n'est rien, Draco, je le voulais.

Il me regarda enfin dans les yeux et secoua la tête. Il rajusta ses habits en un instant et disparut dans la nuit avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose. Je soufflai. Il disparaissait toujours trop vite. Je m'habillai à mon tour et regagnai la sortie. Les grilles étaient trop hautes. Je ne pouvais pas sortir. Je me cachai donc pour le reste de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai face à une coccinelle. Elle se promenait sur mon nez. Je sursautai et me levai d'un coup. La soirée de la veille me revint. J'observai mon accoutrement. La veste fermée cachait la chemise déchirée mais je devais me changer vite. Je rentrai donc chez moi, la tête basse.

Quand j'arrivai le midi à mon bureau, Sirius m'apostropha :

- Harry, où étiez vous hier ?

- Je… J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

- Prévenez la prochaine fois. Je me suis inquiété.

- Je suis désolé, Sirius, répondis-je avec un sourire penaud.

- Harry… Vous n'allez pas l'air bien en ce moment. Est-ce le mariage qui vous inquiète ?

- J'ai l'impression de faire une grosse erreur, soufflai-je.

- Ne vous mariez pas alors, il se sera trop tard sinon.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui me disiez de me marier ?

- Je vous ai dit cela parce que cette fille semblait vous intéresser et qu'il fallait que vous vous changiez les idées suite à la mort de vos parents. Mais si elle ne vous plait pas, ne le faites pas. Je suis bien célibataire moi, sourit-il.

Je rigolai et hochai la tête. Je n'avais pas encore de réponses par rapport à Draco mais j'envisageais sérieusement d'annuler ce mariage. Il était clair qu'il ne mènerait à rien. J'espérais juste que Cho ne ferait pas trop de scandale…

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi le soir, j'y trouvai Draco. Il était assis face au feu, un verre de scotch à la main.

- Vous essayez de savoir ce que ça fait d'être Harry Potter ? demandai-je ironiquement.

Le blond ne se retourna pas mais je pus sentir son sourire dans sa réponse.

- Un verre de scotch ne suffirait pas à me faire rentrer dans le rôle.

- Je ne suis pas alcoolique, répliquai-je agacé.

- Je sais.

- Que faites vous ici ? questionnai-je finalement après un instant de silence.

Il se leva et se tourna face à moi. Son visage était inexpressif mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il était partagé.

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser par rapport à hier soir.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je l'avais voulu.

- Non, pas pour ça. Pour être parti ainsi.

Je le regardai étonné.

- Pourquoi ce revirement ?

- Hum, c'est sûrement dû à un certain brun au corps de rêve et aux yeux verts chavirant.

Je le contemplai. Il souriait et son visage s'était ouvert. Ses yeux gris pétillaient malicieusement. Je m'approchai de lui et lui retirai son verre des mains.

- Vraiment ? demandai-je tout bas.

- Hum, oui.

- J'aurai des réponses à mes questions alors ?

Ce n'était visiblement pas la chose à demander puisque son sourire disparut et qu'il se détourna de moi.

- Quelles questions ?

- Notre passé… Pourquoi je l'ai oublié ?

Son dos se crispa et il secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

- Pourquoi ?

Il se retourna face à moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Parce que c'est trop compliqué.

- Blaise a dit que vous aviez eu une histoire avec une personne mais que vous ne pouviez plus être ensemble. C'est moi ?

- Oui.

Je me rapprochai encore de lui mais il recula. Je continuai à avancer et bientôt il se trouva acculé contre la cheminée. Je me penchai en avant et plaçai mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son souffle se mélangea au mien.

- Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas ? Si c'était parce que je ne me souvenais pas, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Je m'en souviens assez pour savoir que je veux être avec vous.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- C'est parce que nous sommes deux hommes ? Vous avez peur de la justice et des réactions des autres ?

Le blond éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est vous qui aviez peur de cela.

- Vraiment ? Où est le problème alors ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le révéler.

- Il faut donc que je m'en souvienne.

Je comblai l'espace entre nos lèvres et l'embrassai. Je voulais un autre flash. Draco répondit à mon baiser fougueusement. Longtemps, nos langues jouèrent entre elles, nos salives se mêlèrent. Les mains se joignirent, elles aussi, à la partie et nous nous caressâmes là où notre peau était découverte. Sa bouche glissa sur mon cou et je rejetai la tête en arrière. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsqu'il mordilla ma peau fragile. C'était bon, trop bon. Mais rien ne venait. Aucun souvenir n'arrivait. Il m'en fallait plus. Je me décollai de lui et le poussai vers le fauteuil sur lequel il tomba. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Il plaça ses mains sur mes fesses et plaqua nos bassins. Des décharges de plaisir montèrent dans mon corps mais toujours aucun flash ne venait. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

- Harry ?! s'écria Cho.

Je me relevai d'un coup et pris conscience d'un coup qu'elle était chez moi et que, surtout, elle nous avait vu.

- Que faites vous là ? demandai-je, fébrile.

- Vous, que faisiez vous à l'instant avec cet homme ? Vous me trompez avec un _homme _?

- Je…

Je ne sus que répondre. Le blond se leva et se rapprocha de ma fiancée.

- Que faites vous ? Ne m'approchez pas ! cria-t-elle.

- Calmez vous, dit-il durement. Vous allez oublier ce que vous avez vu, vous étiez venue chez Harry mais vous avez fait malaise en arrivant chez lui, vous étiez fatiguée.

Cho s'écroula sur le sol à la fin de sa phrase.

- Que…? m'écriai-je

_- Harry, tu vas m'oublier, moi et notre amour. Tu vas oublier tout ce qui est en rapport avec les vampires. Tu te réveilleras dans un village et rentreras en France. Tu te remettras de la mort de tes parents sans être trop triste et continueras ta vie chez toi. Tu seras heureux._

Un flot de souvenirs me submergea. Des images, des phrases, des instants de bonheurs, des moments de tristesse. Tout me revint. Je me souvins de la première fois que je le vis, de notre premier baiser, de notre première nuit, de nos promenades, de nous boutades. Sa condition de vampire m'arriva en pleine figure et la tête me tourna. Je vis notre voyage pour l'enquête sur la mort de mes parents, j'entendis l'histoire d'amour impossible de mon père. Le visage fou de Daphné m'arriva ensuite, suivi par les moments de solitude pendant les recherches de mon amour, notre dernière fois, désespérée, et enfin ce jour-là dans la bibliothèque, cette fois-là où il m'a forcé à tout oublier. A l'oublier. Une larme coula sur ma joue et le sol se rapprocha. Quand le dernier souvenir me parvint, je vis Draco se précipiter vers moi. Je fermai les yeux et m'effondrai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors les deux flashs, je pense que vous les avez reconnus. Le premier c'est quand Draco emmène Harry dans son petit paradis et le deuxième c'est quand il lui efface la mémoire. Ce seront bien évidemment les derniers…

Bon j'espère vraiment que tout ça vous a plu ! Vraiment !

Une review ?

A mardi ;)


	24. Excellent le scotch, merci

Bon, dans ma grande bonté, je poste plus tôt. Et oui, j'ai trouvé un peu de temps :)

Pour le titre... Je n'avais pas d'idées alors voilà..

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux anonymes mais je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre, promis !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Harry ! Réveillez vous ! s'exclama une voix.

Une main caressait ma joue et je savourai ce toucher. Je ne voulais pas émerger. Je ne voulais pas affronter. Je savais maintenant. Tout. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Je l'ignorais. Je lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir laissé le choix. Je n'avais pas voulu l'oublier. Mais maintenant que je me souvenais, je regrettais d'avoir cherché à savoir. La douleur de savoir notre amour impossible était trop forte. Et Draco ? Comment avait-il pu survivre seul dans son Manoir en sachant que je l'avais oublié ? Mon dieu ! Cela avait du être tellement difficile de me repousser toutes ces fois où je l'avais provoqué… Une larme coula sur ma joue, vite suivie par ses consœurs. J'avais toujours les yeux clos mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Sa main sur ma joue s'arrêta et il souffla doucement :

- Harry, pourquoi pleurez vous ?

Je me détournai de lui. J'étais dans un lit et lui semblait assis sur un bord. Je me mis dos à lui et pleurai. Des sanglots secouèrent mon corps et je laissai la souffrance s'échapper. Je sentis la couette se relever et son corps se coller au mien. Il referma ses bras autour de mon torse et cala sa tête dans mon cou. Il respira mon odeur et attendit. Un long moment passa. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par mes sanglots et mes reniflements. Draco lui ne bougeait pas, me soutenant juste par la chaleur de son corps. Je finis par me reprendre et entrouvris une paupière. Nous étions dans mon lit. Je la refermai et glissai une de mes mains sur la sienne située sur mon torse. J'empoignai ses doigts et serrait fort sa main contre mon cœur.

- Je t'aime, Draco.

Il se tendit puis chuchota :

- Tu sais.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation. Nous savions tous les deux que nous nous aimions et surtout que nous ne pouvions nous aimer.

Mes larmes finirent par se tarir. Je me retournai alors face au blond et l'observai. Il me regardait tendrement. Sa main libre se souleva et glissa sur ma joue, mon cou et mon torse. Je l'arrêtai alors qu'elle menaçait d'aller encore plus bas.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dis-je, sérieux.

- Hum… ?

- Draco, le réprimandai-je.

Il sortit de sa rêverie, lâcha mes mains et s'assit.

- De quoi veux-tu parler Harry ? Tu sais tout, non ?

- Je me souviens de tout, oui. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ensuite.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, Harry. C'est toi qui es fiancé, pas moi.

Je le regardai, incrédule. Il était jaloux ? Un rire me secoua et il fronça les sourcils. Cela redoubla mon hilarité et j'éclatai de rire. Il se joignit bientôt à moi et nous nous écroulâmes sur le matelas, incapables de nous maitriser. Ce fou rire libérait les tensions et nous détendait. Une fois calmés, je repris :

- Voyons, Draco, Cho est le cadet de mes soucis. Je vais aller la voir demain pour annuler les fiançailles. Où était-elle d'ailleurs ?

- Je l'ai remise dans son fiacre, répondit-il fier de lui.

Je souris. Celui-ci s'estompa cependant bien vite.

- Draco, tu ne vas plus m'effacer la mémoire, dis ?

- Je n'en aurais pas la force, Harry, une fois m'a suffi.

Je hochai la tête et continuai :

- Bien, que fait-on ?

- Si on s'installe ensemble, on ne peut rester à Paris.

- Je sais. On retourne en Roumanie ?

- Tu serais prêt à quitter tes amis et ton travail ?

- Sirius se débrouillera très bien sans moi. Quant à Seamus et Dean, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront.

- Alors faisons cela.

- Nous partons dans combien de temps ? Trois jours cela te va ? Il faut juste que je fasse mes valises et que j'aille voir Cho, Seamus et Sirius.

- C'est parfait.

Je me levai ensuite.

- Que fais-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas mangé. Je vais dire à mes domestiques de partir. Si tu restes là ce soir, on risque de ne pas être très discrets.

- Ils vont comprendre, Harry. Viens chez moi, il n'y a personne.

- Je ne peux pas, il faut que je prépare mon départ.

Le blond se leva en soupirant et se posta devant moi.

- Et bien, abstinence.

- Quoi ? Non…

Je l'embrassai et le poussai contre le mur. Nous avions été séparés pendant plus de neuf mois, je le voulais avec moi. Il répondit à mon baiser fougueux mais me repoussa lorsque je voulus lui retirer ses habits.

- Harry, voyons, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie, me réprimanda-t-il, moqueur.

- Tu crois ? lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je le repoussai contre le mur et m'agenouillais devant lui. Son pantalon fut bientôt à terre et je chuchotai ensuite :

- Retiens toi de gémir.

Nous sortîmes de ma chambre une demi-heure plus tard, les joues rouges. Heureusement, aucun domestique ne semblait être à l'étage. Je le ramenai à ma porte d'entrée et lui adressai un clin d'œil en lui serrant la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis chez Cho. J'appréhendai ce moment. Elle n'allait pas bien le prendre du tout. Sa famille était présente et je dus m'expliquer devant toute celle-ci. Assis sur un fauteuil, un verre de scotch à la main, face à tout la famille Chang, je me lançai :

- Je suis venir vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Je me vois dans l'obligation d'annuler les fiançailles.

- Comment ? cria Cho.

- Je me suis rendu compte que ce mariage ne mènerait à rien et je préfère l'annuler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Mais pourquoi vous dites cela ? s'exclama mon ex fiancée.

- Parce que je le pense.

Je me levai ensuite, bus mon verre cul sec et partis sans autre explication. Je lançais cependant juste avant de passer la porte :

- Excellent le scotch, merci.

Je ne regrettai pas du tout ma décision et la tête de la famille Chang avait vraiment valu le coup. J'allai ensuite à mon bureau. Sirius y travaillait avec son ami, Remus.

- Bonjour, Sirius. Remus.

- Harry ! Vous êtes venu travailler aujourd'hui ? demanda mon parrain, ironique.

- Non, il faut que je vous parle. C'est important.

- Je vous écoute. J'ai toute confiance en Remus.

- Bien. J'ai annulé mes fiançailles. Je compte quitter Paris d'ici deux jours. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai. Je vous laisse la totale gestion de l'entreprise.

- Où allez vous ?

- En Roumanie.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas faire la même erreur que mon père.

- Vous savez ce qu'il y a fait ? s'exclama-t-il, étonné.

- Oui.

- Vous n'allez pas me le dire, remarqua-t-il.

- Non.

- Bon, bah je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon voyage, sourit-il tristement.

Je le regardai dans le même état. Il allait me manquer. Je m'approchai de lui et le serrai contre moi. Il répondit à mon étreinte.

- Merci pour tout, Sirius.

- Prends soin de toi, Harry.

Je hochai la tête puis me détachai de lui. Je serrai la main de Remus et partit sur un dernier au revoir. Dans la rue, je vis que Draco m'attendait. Je le rejoignis, heureux de le voir.

- Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ?

- Tu m'en veux si je te dis que je t'ai suivi ?

Je rigolai puis secouai la tête.

- Allez viens, il faut que j'aille voir Seamus.

Nous montâmes ensuite dans mon fiacre et partîmes en direction de chez mon meilleur ami. Ce fut Dean qui nous ouvrit.

- Harry ? Avec Draco ? s'étonna le noir.

- Bonjour Dean. Seamus est là ?

- Oui, entrez.

Nous le suivîmes dans le salon où nous rejoint mon meilleur ami.

- Harry ? Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

- Je m'en vais.

- Vraiment, et où ?

- En Roumanie.

Seamus me regarda et comprit.

- Vous vous en souvenez ? D'où la présence de Draco ici ?

- C'est exact.

- Et vos fiançailles ?

- Annulées.

- Il était temps, sourit-il.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, confirma Draco.

Je me retournai vers lui, étonné. Comment savait-il que l'on pouvait leur faire confiance.

- Blaise m'a dit pour eux, répondit-il à ma question muette.

- Il l'a dit à beaucoup de monde ? s'inquiéta Dean.

- Non, juste moi et Théo.

- Comment ? s'exclama Seamus.

- Vous pouvez faire confiance à Théo.

- Donc vous vous en allez avec Draco, c'est cela ? reprit Dean.

- Oui.

- J'aurai le fin mot de l'histoire ? questionna Seamus.

Je me tournai vers Draco. Il secoua la tête. Je regardai Seamus et fit de même en souriant tristement.

- Je vois, dit mon meilleur ami.

Nous restâmes chez les deux hommes pour le reste de la journée puis les quittâmes…pour une durée indéterminée.

La journée dut lendemain servit à finaliser mon voyage. En fin d'après midi, je reçus la visite de Cho en pleurs. Elle tenta de me faire renoncer à mon idée d'annuler le mariage. Quand elle vit mes valises et comprit que je partais le lendemain, elle piqua une crise folle et je dus la mettre à la porte par la force de mes bras. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi énervé. Elle cria au scandale dans la rue. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je perdis patience. Je lui empoignai le bras et la mis dans un fiacre. Je monta avec elle et une fois chez elle je la ramenai jusqu'à ses parents :

- Maitrisez là ! Elle est devenue folle ! Je ne veux plus la voir.

Le père Chang hocha la tête et je quittai cette maison, soulagé.

Le jour du départ arriva finalement. Lorsque je descendis le matin, Draco m'attendait à côté de notre diligence. Je mis mes valises dans au dessus de celle-ci et m'installai dedans, non sans avoir fermé mon hôtel particulier. Le vampire me rejoignit dedans et nous partîmes. Je m'endormis rapidement et lorsque je me réveillai, je me trouvais dans les bras de Draco. Je souris et me redressai en me frottant le visage pour effacer les traces de sommeil.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Plus de trois heures. Je me demande bien ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière pour être autant fatigué.

- Je n'ai pas réussi dormir. J'étais pressé de partir, souris-je.

Le blond m'embrassa légèrement.

- Draco, qu'as tu fait lorsque je suis parti ?

- Comment cela ?

- Dans ton Château.

- Que veux tu que j'ai fait ? Je n'avais rien à faire, tu n'étais plus là. J'ai annulé toutes les réceptions et j'ai essayé de t'oublier. Ça n'a pas marché. Blaise m'a réprimandé plusieurs fois sur mon comportement, je me laissais trop aller.

- Que faisais-tu ?

- Je buvais. J'ai compris ton amour pour le scotch, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Et qui est Théo ?

- C'est un vieil ami, vampire lui aussi. Il aimait beaucoup voyager alors je l'ai autorisé à ne pas venir aux soirées. C'est pour cela que tu ne l'avais jamais vu.

- Au fait, j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient.

- Vraiment ?

Je pris la petite valise que j'avais prise avec moi et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait les textes grecs. Je les lui donnai. Il les saisit, étonné.

- C'est donc toi qui les avais. Mais comment ?

- Je les ai pris avant que tu ne m'effaces la mémoire. Je pensais que ça allait m'aider à ne pas t'oublier totalement.

- Harry… Je suis désolé.

- C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai compris pourquoi tu avais fait cela.

Il hocha la tête puis la cala dans mon cou. Je refermai mes bras autour de lui. Le voyage allait être long mais je m'en fichais, il était là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez dire adieu à Cho et à Sirius (Rémus aussi au passage, mais on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu, lui…). Le départ de Cho est un peu… comique, on va dire. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

Un avis pour ce nouveau chapitre ? ;)


	25. Déni

Voilà, petit chapitre aujourd'hui.

Sinon, je suis en vacances ! Traduction = je vais pouvoir reprendre l'écriture. (Oui, je m'étais arrêtée, actuellement j'ai écris jusqu'au deuxième chapitre de la troisième partie.)

Sinon, pour ceux qui voulaient savoir, il y aura treize chapitres pour la deuxième partie. Donc encore trois en comptant celui-là.

**Rar aux anonymes : **

Arwen Jedusor : Merci pour ta review. Les 22 d'un coup ? Je suis flattée. Oui, Cho l'a bien mérité ! (non, je ne suis pas méchante du tout ! :) ) Bonne lecture pour la suite en tout cas !

Moustik (ou Stikmou pour les intimes) : Oui, les réponses étaient là au chapitre précédent. J'espère que tu as tout compris :) Bisous

Guest : Oui, c'est trop pratique de pouvoir lire les fics sur son portable. On peut les lire partout ! J'adore ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas et bonne lecture ! Bisous

Drayy : Merci ! Bonne lecture !

Georgeuh : C'est vrai que je l'ai fait un peu hystérique sur les bords lol. Mais je voulais faire une fin un peu marrante, parce que la suite ne le sera pas vraiment. Enfin voilà, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous

Nola : Merci pour tes compliments ! La suite est là :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le voyage avait duré deux semaines. Des semaines pendant lesquelles nous avions parlé. J'appris ainsi de nombreuses choses chez lui que jamais je n'aurais pu deviner. Je sus aussi l'histoire de sa mère et comment il était devenu vampire. Il me raconta ses premières expérimentations en tant que tel, sa première transformation, Blaise, et plein de choses encore. Je m'abreuvais de ses paroles et enregistrais tout dans une case dans ma tête. Je voulais le connaître mieux que n'importe qui. Il me raconta aussi ses voyages. Il visita une grande partie du monde mais n'était pas encore allé en Amérique. Il m'avoua vouloir visiter cette partie du monde qui semblait être pleine de surprises. Je voulus alors lui promettre que nous allions la visiter ensemble mais nous ne discutions pas du futur. Nous ignorions si nous allions en avoir un ensemble.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans les environs de son château. Draco demanda au cocher de faire un détour par un village. Je ne compris pas sa requête et il refusa de m'expliquer. Je n'eus droit qu'à un sourire prometteur. Ce fut donc impatient que je sortis de la diligence dans le village. Je le reconnus de suite, c'était celui où vivait la dame Ionescu. Le blond ne me laissa ensuite pas le temps de réfléchir et m'entraina vers la forêt. Je compris alors. Il m'emmenait vers notre petit coin de paradis. Celui où il m'avait dévoilé son amour pour la première fois. Un sourire niais s'installa sur mon visage et je me laissai emporter. Une fois arrivés, il déplaça le rocher et je me précipitai à l'intérieur. L'endroit n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi beau, aussi coupé du monde. Je me rapprochai comme la dernière fois du point d'eau, y trempai mes pieds et tournai ma tête vers lui pour lui montrer mon plus grand sourire. Draco me regardait, il me rendit mon sourire mais le sien était plus léger, plus doux. Il s'avança vers moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras. Sa tête reposa sur mon épaule droite. Je me laissai aller contre lui et profitai de sa chaleur.

- Je suis venu ici quand tu es parti, dit-il ensuite.

Je ne répondis rien. Je le visualisai, là, seul, perdu dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Il la sentit venir sur la sienne et renforça son étreinte.

- Ne pleure pas, tu es là maintenant.

Je me dégageai de ses bras et me tournai. Il avait l'air si fragile ainsi. Quand il était dans cet endroit, il enlevait tous ses masques et devenait un homme. Un homme en manque d'affection. C'est pourquoi, ce fut avec joie que je lui en accordai, autant que pouvait me le permettre mon cœur. Je pris son visage en coupe et déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser léger, simple mais où une quantité folle d'amour passa. Ses yeux s'allumèrent, une lueur de désir les enflamma. Je me jetai alors sur ses lèvres, toute douceur oubliée. Cela faisait deux semaines que nous nous étions contentés de trop peu de plaisir dans la diligence. Je le débarrassai de ses vêtements en vitesse, et il en fit de même pour moi. Nus, nous nous collions l'un à l'autre, recherchant la peau de l'autre autant que possible. Il m'allongea ensuite sur le sol et me prépara à sa venue. Je le regardai faire et admirai sa beauté, sa grâce. Quand il entra enfin en moi, je poussai un soupir de soulagement, cela m'avait tellement manqué. Je bougeai ensuite, voulant plus. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il amorça son premier mouvement de hanche. Je décidai alors de laisser faire et de profiter simplement. Au moment de la jouissance, nos lèvres s'unirent, masquant ainsi nos cris. Il retomba ensuite sur moi et je l'entourai de mes bras. Nous reprîmes nos souffles puis je demandai :

- Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué alors que aussi peu nous suffit ?

Il se redressa et plongea son regard gris dans mes émeraudes.

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est bien dommage, dit-je.

Un rire le secoua et je l'observai, étonné. Ce n'était pas drôle. Mais le fou rire l'avait prit. Il m'entraina ensuite avec lui, bien malgré moi, et nous roulâmes sur le sol, incontrôlables. Quand enfin, nous nous calmâmes, il me regarda toujours souriant.

- Désolé, mais tu as dit ça avec une telle nonchalance.

Je souris et haussai les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, répondis-je, penaud.

Il m'embrassa légèrement puis se leva.

- Mais où vas-tu ? demandai-je.

- Il faut que l'on rentre. La diligence nous attend.

- Non… Reste.

- Harry… On peut être au château ce soir, tu sais ?

- Mais...

J'abandonnai et me levai en soupirant.

- On reviendra, dit le blond en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Promis ?

- Gamin, sourit-il.

Je lui tirai la langue pour confirmer son affirmation, puis partis à la recherche de mes vêtements.

Comme l'avait dit Draco, nous fûmes le soir au château. Maria me salua, visiblement heureuse de me revoir.

- Il était temps que vous reveniez, Harry. Draco n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Je hochai la tête, sombre. Si nous ne trouvions pas de solution, dans cinquante ans, il allait l'être pour l'éternité. Le soir je m'endormis dans ses bras, dans notre lit.

Un mois passa ainsi. Nous profitions l'un de l'autre sans parler des choses sérieuses. Nous ne parlions pas du futur. Les réceptions n'avaient pas repris et pas une seule fois, je rencontrai un vampire autre que Draco. Je m'en étonnai et le blond me répondit qu'il leur avait demandé de ne plus venir. Mais une question me taraudait plus que tout. Je lui en fis part lors d'un pause d'une de nos promenades à cheval.

- Draco, pourquoi Astoria n'a rien dit lorsque sa sœur est morte ? Enfin, je veux dire, elle a dansé avec toi au mariage de Blaise quand même !

- Elle ne s'est jamais bien entendue avec sa sœur. De toute manière, elle ne peut rien dire, sinon elle subira le même sort qu'elle. En plus, elle est amoureuse de moi.

Je me renfrognai suite à cette dernière phrase. Le blond le remarqua et sourit.

- J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé danser avec elle, ce soir là. Elle a une telle grâce.

- Draco, m'énervai-je.

- Et ses lèvres, un vrai fruit mûr qui ne demande qu'à être croqué…, continua-t-il faussement rêveur.

- Draco !

- Oui très cher, un problème ? questionna-t-il en soulevant un de ses délicats sourcils.

- Arrête.

Il éclata de rire mais se reprit vite en voyant mon air sombre.

- Harry, me réprimanda-t-il. Comment peux-tu être aussi crédule ? Tu sais très bien que j'aime les hommes.

Je me renfermai encore plus. Oui, il aimait les hommes et il allait sûrement en trouver un plus jeune lorsque je vieillirai. Draco comprit le cheminement de ma pensée et me prit dans ses bras.

- Ne pense pas à ça, Harry.

Je soupirai. Comment pourrai-je ne pas penser à ça ?

Une après-midi que j'avais décidé de me promener seul, Draco devant régler des affaires dans son bureau, je fus étonné de voir l'arrivée d'une diligence. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et vit Blaise en sortir. Je descendis de mon cheval pour l'accueillir. Dès qu'il me vit, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Alors Harry, il paraît que vous vous souvenez de tout.

- Je ne serais pas ici sinon, souris-je.

- Je suis content de vous revoir.

Il me prit dans ses bras mais nous fûmes interrompus dans notre accolade par un raclement de gorge. Nous nous tournâmes pour voir mon blond nous regarder d'un air réprobateur.

- Enfin Draco, comment peux tu être aussi crédule, tu sais très bien qu'il aime les femmes, m'exclamai-je, moqueur, en désignant le noir.

- Pas touche, répondit-il en me tirant par le bras pour m'y mettre dans les siens.

- Je suis content de vous revoir aussi, Draco, sourit Blaise.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Je suis venu voir où en étaient les avancements.

- Les avancements ? nous demandâmes en même temps, Draco et moi.

- Je vois, dit le noir. Vous êtes dans le déni, donc.

- Vous avez une autre solution, peut être ? demandai-je, ironique.

- Pas encore, mais on va trouver.

- Vous êtes bien optimiste, souligna Draco. La dernière fois, ça s'est mal terminé.

- Très mal, tu veux dire, le corrigeai-je. Il est absolument hors de question que tu fasses la même chose que la dernière fois.

- Je sais, je te l'ai dit, de toute manière je n'en aurais pas la force. Mais Blaise, où est Pansy ?

- Dans notre château, elle nous rejoint dans une semaine.

- Vous comptez donc vous installer ici ? questionna le blond.

- Bien sûr, je resterai tant que l'on n'aura pas trouvé une solution. Allez Draco, soyez un bon hôte et prenez ma valise.

Blaise rentra dans le château, souriant. Je souris à mon tour, donnai une tape pour soutenir mon homme incrédule sur son épaule et rejoint son meilleur ami à l'intérieur. Voir le noir aussi optimiste m'avait redonné un peu d'espoir.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, les choses sérieuses commencent. La fin de la deuxième partie aussi… Mais que va-t-il se passer ? lol

Je poste le prochain chapitre vendredi, je pense.

Une review ? :)


	26. Solution

Voilà le douzième chapitre de la deuxième partie. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes :)

**Rar aux anonymes : **

Moustik (ou Stikmou pour les intimes) : Merci pour ta review. C'est pas grave, tu me le donneras plus tard :) Bisous

Drayy : Oui Blaise est cool ! Avec Seamus, je les adore ! :) Bonne lecture pour la suite :)

Nola : Draco jaloux, c'est trop chou ! Héhé ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine que nous cherchions, une semaine que Blaise était arrivé, une semaine que nous avions toujours rien trouvé. Cette fois-ci, j'avais voulu participer, j'avais voulu chercher avec eux. Nous étions tous les jours au grenier, en vain. Nous ne perdions cependant pas espoir. Le meilleur ami de Draco s'occupait de détendre l'atmosphère lorsque celle-ci en avait besoin.

- Harry, vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous avez recouvert la mémoire.

- Hum…, dis-je gêné.

- Blaise, vous ne voyez pas que certains cherchent là ?

- Mais je suis curieux, et je cherche en même temps, promis. Dîtes Harry.

- Et bien, en fait, j'avais depuis un moment des sortes de flashs en sa présence. Et puis, nous nous sommes fait surprendre par Cho, et donc Draco lui a effacé la mémoire. Ca a été l'élément déclencheur.

- Vous vous êtes fait surprendre en train de faire quoi ?

- Blaise, voyons vous voulez un dessin ? demanda Draco, agacé.

- Mais vous… Vous… Enfin vous faisiez des choses avant que Harry retrouve la mémoire ? questionna le noir, étonné.

- On… Je le provoquais. Je voulais me souvenir et mes flashs ne me revenaient que dans certaines situations, dis-je.

- Je vois. Et Draco a craqué ?

- C'est mon charme, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui, enfin bref, on continue à chercher, coupa Draco, rouge de gêne.

- Et Cho ? Comment avec vous rompu les fiançailles ? continua Blaise sans se préoccuper du blond.

- Bah, je suis aller chez elle et je le lui ai dit. Elle n'a pas trop apprécié et m'a fait un scandale en pleine rue. J'ai du la ramener chez ses parents.

Je leur racontai l'épisode et Blaise finit à par s'écrouler de rire, même Draco avait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vois que ça travaille dur, les garçons, s'exclama Pansy en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Pansy, ma chérie, tu es arrivée quand ? demanda son fiancé.

- A l'instant. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit Draco. C'est la troisième fois que l'on passe tout au peigne fin.

- Vous n'avez cherché que dans le grenier ?

- Comment ça ? questionnai-je.

- Vous cherchez à faire quoi ?

- On ne sait pas.

- Il faudrait vous rendre humain, Draco.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Mais le blond visiblement si puisqu'il hocha la tête.

- Votre mère vous a transformé, elle ne voulait sûrement pas que vous fassiez le sort inverse. Elle ne l'a sûrement pas rangé avec le reste pour que vous ne le trouviez pas.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Draco. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Il faut chercher ailleurs.

- Votre mère n'avait pas une pièce à elle dans le château ?

- Elle avait ses appartements, dans l'aile nord.

- Alors c'est là qu'il faut chercher.

Mon homme hocha à nouveau la tête en lui adressant un sourire.

- Merci, Pansy.

- C'est ma Pansy la meilleure, s'exclama Blaise en l'embrassant.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je me laissai entrainer par mon blond vers l'endroit indiqué.

Nous arrivâmes tous les quatre dans les appartements de la mère de Draco. L'endroit était poussiéreux.

- Désolé, Maria fait le ménage seulement tous les mois. Le château est trop grand pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je.

- Bon, Blaise vous vous occupez de son salon, Harry, le boudoir, Pansy, la salle à manger, je cherche dans la chambre.

Nous partîmes chacun dans la pièce indiquée. Le boudoir était assez petit. Il n'y avait rien à part une petite commode est un canapé. Je vidai le meuble rapidement et n'y trouvai rien. Je regardai ensuite le canapé. Entre le dossier et le siège, il n'y avait rien non plus. Je regardai ensuite le sol. Je cherchai sur le plancher une latte plus mobile que les autres. Toutes avaient l'air stables. Il ne me restait donc plus que le mur. Je tâtonnai, tapai à la recherche d'un son creux ou de quelque chose comme une petit poignée. Mais le mur semblait parfait. Je soufflai alors en tournant en rond à la recherche d'un endroit que je n'aurais pas inspecté. Une heure plus tard, je sortis de ma pièce, agacé de me sentir inefficace. Je trouvai Pansy cherchant derrière un tableau.

- Vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? demandai-je.

- Il y a quelque chose caché derrière mais je n'arrive pas à défaire le cadre.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider, peut être à deux nous y arriverons.

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé dans le boudoir ?

Je secouai la tête et la rejoignis. Nous arrivâmes finalement à détacher le tableau. Des papiers étaient coincés dans le cadre. C'était des lettres.

- Draco, appelai-je.

- Oui ? me répondis le vampire en arrivant.

- On a trouvé cela derrière le tableau.

Le blond s'approcha et ouvrit les lettres. Après un instant de lecture, il secoua la tête.

- Ce ne sont que des lettres que mon père avait écrites à ma mère, sûrement pour la séduire.

Je me rapprochai de lui et regardai par dessus son épaule. C'était en ancien français, je ne compris pas grand chose.

- Vérifiez le reste et rangez ça, dit Draco froidement.

Puis il partit. J'échangeai un regard avec Pansy, cela devait ramener de vieux souvenirs à mon amant. Nous fîmes ensuite ce qu'il nous avait demandé.

A la fin de la journée, nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé mais Draco et Blaise n'avait pas fini de fouiller leur pièce. De mon côté, la faim et le sommeil me rappelaient à ma condition d'humain et je les laissai donc pour rejoindre Maria dans la cuisine.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, mais vous savez ?

- Bien sûr, je suis toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans château.

Je souris et mangeai le repas qu'elle me donna. J'allai me coucher ensuite. Seul dans mes draps, je me mis à souhaiter la présence de Draco à mes côtés. Je savais qu'il cherchait un avenir pour nous deux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que le sommeil arrivait beaucoup moins facilement sans ses bras. Je tournai en rond à la recherche d'une position stable, en vain. Le sommeil se refusait à moi et je ne pouvais que soupirer seul dans mon lit. Deux heures plus tard, j'abandonnai le combat et me levai. J'enfilai rapidement un pantalon et me dirigeai vers l'aile nord. Je les trouvai tous les trois, assis sur le sol, à fouiller dans des papiers. Ils relevèrent la tête en me voyant entrer.

- Harry que fais tu debout ? demanda le blond.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondis-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Viens alors, sourit mon homme en me désignant la place à côté de lui.

Je m'assis à l'endroit indiqué et il entoura mes épaules de son bras pour m'embrasser sur le front.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? questionnai-je ensuite.

- Des textes appartenant à la mère de Draco, répondit Blaise

- Ils sont en latin, remarquai-je en m'en saisissant d'un.

- Vous le comprenez ? me demanda Pansy.

- Oui, mes parents me l'ont enseigné.

- Tu vas pouvoir nous aider alors.

- Hum…

Je regardai la feuille que j'avais saisie et essayai de me souvenir de mes notions de latin.

- On cherche quelque chose de particulier en fait ?

- Harry, soupira le blond.

- Non mais je ne sais pas le lire comme ça, moi.

- Cherche une phrase avec le mot Homo, inis. C'est l'homme, l'humain.

- Oui, je sais ça quand même, me renfrognai-je.

Blaise ricana et je lui lançai un regard noir. Il me répondit par un clin d'œil. Le silence suivit cet échange. Je ne trouvais rien et mes yeux glissaient sur les feuilles. Mon buste était appuyé contre le torse de Draco. Son bras libre était autour de ma taille tandis que l'autre tenait la feuille qu'il lisait. Les lignes finirent par s'embrouiller et les mots se mélangèrent. Mes paupières devinrent lourdes et enfin le sommeil m'emporta.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais à nouveau dans mon lit. Dehors, le soleil était à son zénith. Je sortis de mes draps et quittai de ma chambre. Mes pas me menèrent dans les appartements de la mère de Draco. Lorsque j'y entrai, je m'étonnai du silence apparent. J'ouvris la porte où se trouvaient la veille les trois amis et restai interloqué face à la vision qui s'offrit à moi. Ils avaient la tête baissée. Pansy fouillait en vain dans des papiers, Blaise revérifiait pour ce qu'il semblait être la centième fois une traduction et Draco cachait son visage avec sa main. Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur moi. Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce mais Pansy leva la tête et me sourit faiblement. Elle repartit cependant très rapidement dans la quête d'un ultime papier. Inquiet, je demandai :

- Hum, Draco ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je me rapprochai de lui, m'accroupis à côté de lui et posai ma main sur son épaule. La main dissimulant son visage glissa et retomba sur ses genoux. Il releva son visage vers moi.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

- Comment, il y a quelque chose de grave ?

Son regard se voila un instant. Il sembla réfléchir intensément jusqu'à finalement se mettre debout et me tendit sa main. Je m'en saisis et une fois debout, il me serra contre lui.

- On a trouvé une solution, chuchota-t-il.

- Vraiment ? demandai-je en me dégageant. Pourquoi êtes vous si sombres alors ?

- Tu as mangé ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Va manger. On se rejoint après dans mon salon.

- Non, dis maintenant.

- Va, Harry. Promis tu sauras tout après.

Je poussai un soupir et partis en ronchonnant. Je n'étais pas un enfant. Mon repas fut très vite avalé et je fus, un quart d'heure plus tard, assis sur le canapé, -mon blond me tenant la main et Pansy et Blaise en face.

- Alors c'est assez compliqué. Il faut que je redevienne humain mais, comme à chaque fois, cela a un prix.

- Qu'est ce ?

- C'est inscrit que je dois dormir pour rattraper le temps perdu.

- Tu veux dire dormir mille ans ?

- Oui.

- Mais… c'est… enfin !

- Laisse moi finir, me coupa Draco. Si je redeviens humain, mes capacités reviendront au premier vampire que j'ai transformé, Blaise. Ce sera alors à lui de te transformer. Et quand je me réveillerai, il en fera de même pour moi.

- Tu veux dire que je dois t'attendre… mille ans ? Que tu vas dormir pendant mille ans et moi je serais vampire à côté ?

- Oui, c'est la seule solution, Harry.

- Je refuse.

Je me levai et quittai la pièce. Comment pouvait-il croire que je pouvais passer mille ans sans lui ? Ce serait un calvaire, une horreur. Je n'osais même pas imaginer. Mille ans… Trois cent soixante cinq mille jours… Huit millions sept cent soixante mille heures… Je ne pouvais compter le nombre de minutes et de secondes. Déjà que passer une semaine loin de lui me paraissait impossible, alors mille ans ? Non, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Il n'avait pas droit de m'imposer cela.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon bah voilà, la « solution » est trouvée. Je pense que vous comprenez mieux l'intérêt des trois parties maintenant. Enfin j'espère :)

A lundi prochain pour le dernier chapitre !

Un avis ?


	27. Harry, regarde moi

Et voilà, c'est la fin de la deuxième partie…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! On frôle les 3OO ;)

**Rar aux anonymes : **

Guest : Merci pour ta review, la suite est là ;)

Drayy : Oui c'est très long, de quoi peter un câble lol. Bonne lecture pour la suite :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me dirigeai vers les écuries et préparai mon cheval rapidement. Je montai ensuite et partis au galop. Loin. Le plus éloigné possible de cette éventualité. Je ne voulais pas. Ma course me mena vite dans la forêt. Lorsque mon cheval s'arrêta n'en pouvant plus, je regardai autour de moi et vis que je ne connaissais pas les lieux. Je tendis l'oreille et décelai au milieu des sons du bois, le bruit d'un ruisseau. J'y menai mon cheval et le laissai s'abreuver. Je m'assis ensuite contre un arbre et regardai le ciel. Il était sombre. J'avais galopé toute l'après-midi et maintenant mon cheval n'était plus en état de repartir. J'étais coincé dans la forêt. Je décidai donc de dormir et pour cela je trouvai une petite clairière non loin de là. Je fis un feu et dénichai une couverture sur la monture de mon cheval. Je m'installai pour dormir et laissai mon regard se perdre dans les cieux. Les étoiles étaient magnifiques ce soir-là. Aucun nuage ne venait obturer la vue. Cela me rappela le soir où j'avais dormi dans le jardin du Luxembourg. Je me souvins de la façon dont je l'avais provoqué, du flot d'émotions qui m'avait saisi se jour-là. Je ne savais alors rien et seule avait compté cette bouffée de désir et d'amour. La folie qui m'avait pris avait été si forte, si prenante, si grisante qu'elle en avait réduit le reste à néant. Lorsque ses lèvres avaient enfin touché ma peau, celle-ci s'était embrasée. Lorsque ses mains avaient enfin caressé mon corps, celui-ci s'était enflammé. Notre brûlante fièvre nous avait poussé à nous unir dans un lieu insolite, avec une rapidité éblouissante et cela avait été sûrement une de mes meilleures fois. J'avais cru alors possible cet amour que je pensais plus fort que mon amnésie, plus fort que les conventions, plus fort que sa réticence, à mon goût, insensée. Quand il m'avait pris et que la jouissance avait frappé, j'avais cru pouvoir passer au dessus de tout, pouvoir être dans ses bras à jamais et pour la deuxième fois, j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Mais cette fois-là avait été encore plus forte que la précédente puisque cette fois-ci, je savais que notre amour avait passé un obstacle, même si je n'en connaissais pas la teneur. Alors lorsqu'il s'était levé si rapidement et que sa chaleur m'avait quitté, j'avais senti un si grand froid, une si grande perte, que ma douleur et le sang coulant sur mes cuisses m'avaient parus dérisoire. Je n'avais pas compris sa gêne, sa honte, sa culpabilité. Pour moi, il n'avait fait que prouver qu'il m'aimait et que c'était plus fort que tout. Et pourtant en y repensant, même cela n'avait pas gâché l'instant et je savais qu'il resterait à jamais gravé dans mon cœur, que je le chérirais plus que n'importe quel autre moment.

Sous cette nuée d'étoiles et de souvenirs, je m'endormis avec la même facilité que lorsque j'étais dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut mon cheval qui me leva. Il me poussa le torse de son museau. J'émergeai alors lentement.

- Doucement, dis-je.

Mais l'animal semblait vraiment vouloir que je me lève. Il continua à me pousser jusqu'à que je me lève et dise :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a enfin ?

Je le vis alors. Lucian, d'après mon souvenir. Assis sur le sol à côté de mon feu éteint, il m'observait.

- Bonjour, que faites vous là ? demandai-je.

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, Monsieur Potter.

- Je me suis promené tard hier soir.

- Draco vous sait là ?

- Sûrement, oui.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il vous aurait laissé dormir à la pleine lune vu l'attention qu'il vous porte.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je n'avais jamais vu Draco ainsi. Lorsque vous êtes parti, il a crié sur chaque personne voulant s'enquérir de sa santé. Il s'enfermait seul avec une bouteille de scotch.

- Je l'ai su, oui. Mais à l'époque j'avais perdu ma mémoire.

- Je sais. Je suis au courant de toute l'histoire, Astoria est une grande amie et j'ai dû la consoler à la mort de sa sœur.

- Mais je croyais… qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas...?

- Une sœur reste une sœur.

- Que voulez vous ? questionnai-je.

- Moi ? Je veux juste comprendre, je veux savoir ce qui vous rend si particulier aux yeux de Draco. Quasiment jamais auparavant, il n'avait tué un des siens. Vous êtes certes beau, mais cela n'explique pas tout.

- Il m'aime, répondis-je.

- Je sais, répondit-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha de moi et je reculai. Il s'accrocha alors à mon bras et me ramena à lui. Une de ses mains caressa mon visage.

- Il faut que je la venge, que je le fasse pour elle, vous savez…

- S'il l'a tuée, c'est parce qu'elle s'était déjà vengée.

- De la perte de mémoire de James, oui. Mais là, c'est Astoria qui veut se venger.

J'essayai de me dégager mais sa poigne était trop ferme.

- Que comptez vous faire ? Me tuer ? Vous allez mourir alors.

- Je m'en fiche, je le fais par amour moi aussi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il aimait Astoria ? Sa bouche s'ouvrit grand et ses crocs apparurent. Je bougeai vivement, en vain.

- Chut, plus vous résisterez, plus ce sera douloureux.

- Arrêtez, non ! C'est sans fin !

Mais il était déterminé et sa bouche se rapprocha trop rapidement de ma jugulaire. Mais d'un coup, tout devint flou. Je me retrouvai dans des bras chauds et je vis Lucian voler pour atterrir violemment sur le sol, dix mètres plus loin.

- Harry, ça va ? s'inquiéta la voix de Draco.

Je me retournai et vis que c'était lui qui m'avait recueilli dans son étreinte. Je me collai alors à son torse et enfouis la tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

- Ca va. Maintenant, oui.

Sa main blanche releva ma tête et il m'embrassa fougueusement. Sa langue pénétra dans ma bouche et dansa avec la mienne. Je répondis à son baiser et crochetai mes bras à sou cou. Seulement après, il se détacha de moi et dit

- J'ai eu peur, nous t'avons recherché toute la nuit.

Je me tournai et vis Blaise et Pansy en train de maitriser le vampire. Je soupirai et me laissai aller contre son torse. Ca allait maintenant.

- Allez viens, on rentre.

Je suivis le blond et montai sur mon cheval. Le chemin du retour se passa en silence. Nous savions que la prochaine fois que nous allions parler, ce serait de notre futur et de son effroyable idée. Une fois arrivé au château, je fonçai à la cuisine, volai un morceau de pain et m'enfuis vers ma chambre. Je n'en sortis pas de la journée et Draco ne vint pas non plus me voir. Il apparut cependant le soir. J'étais assis en boule sur le fauteuil à côté de ma fenêtre. Il entra et m'observa un long moment. Il finit par me rejoindre et se mit à genoux devant moi. Je ne le regardai pas, je savais ce qu'il allait dire. Il prit cependant ma main et la caressa de ses doigts.

- Harry.

- Non.

- Harry, regarde moi.

Je secouai la tête et fermai mes yeux. J'avais une horrible impression de déjà-vu. Le blond ne l'entendit pas de cette manière puisqu'il me força à me lever et me poussa vers mon lit. Je me retrouvai alors allongé sur le dos, lui à quatre pattes me tenant les poignets plaqués contre le matelas. Il se pencha alors et déposa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres pour ensuite déposer son front contre le mien.

- Harry, c'est la seule solution.

- Tu avais déjà dit ça la dernière fois.

- La dernière fois était une erreur, je m'en excuse. Mais là, on a vraiment tout épluché, tout fouiller, tout revu encore et encore. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue.

- Je ne veux pas.

Mon ton était ferme. Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je vis dans ses yeux une grande souffrance qui me lacéra le cœur.

- Harry, je t'en prie…

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Troublé, de le voir aussi faible, je tentai de bouger mais il raffermit sa prise sur mes poignets. Une autre larme suivit la trace de la précédente et bientôt ses joues furent totalement mouillées. Il se laissa alors retomber sur mon torse, ses mains me lâchant et venant s'agripper à ma chemise. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, il me suppliait littéralement.

- Harry, je t'en prie…

Je le relevai alors, ne pouvant plus supporter sa douleur, et plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne. Je forçai le passage de ses lèvres et conquis sa langue. Le baiser fut passionnel, fougueux, magique. Je voulais panser ses plaies du cœur et les miennes au passage. Je déchirai ensuite sa chemise et admirai son magnifique torse blanc. Mes lèvres le parcoururent et je le retournai pour le plaquer sur le lit. Je le voulais mien. Entier, à jamais. Son pantalon fut vite défait et ses mains me retirèrent aussi mes vêtements. Nus, enfin, nous nous collâmes l'un à l'autre. Nos mains nous rapprochaient autant que possible. Alors que je voulus descendre mes baiser plus bas que son torse, il inversa les rôles et le fit sur moi. Des gémissements de plus en forts m'échappèrent et je criai lorsqu'il s'empala sur moi. Surpris, je le vis crisper ses mains sous la douleur et rejeter la tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Je ne fis rien, j'étais stupéfait. Jamais, je n'avais pensé inverser les rôles. Jamais, je n'avais imaginé qu'il s'offrirait à moi. Il se mit ensuite à bouger et ce fut miraculeusement bon. Enfin, je savais ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour. Ce fut dans un grand cri que nous nous libérâmes, l'extase nous emportant. Je ne le vis pas se dégager de moi et s'allonger à mes côtés, je ne sentis que ses bras se refermer autour de mon torse. Je m'endormis, heureux, ayant oublié tout le reste.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, son immobilité me troubla. J'ouvris les yeux. Ses bras étaient toujours autour de mon torse mais il ne bougeait pas. Je me retournai alors et vit qu'il dormait. Pour la première fois, je le vis apaisé, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, les yeux clos. Je l'admirai un instant puis pris conscience de toute l'ampleur de ce simple fait. Je me redressai d'un coup et criai. La rage s'échappa de mon cœur.

- Draco… Non !

Un sanglot me prit, puis un autre, irrépressibles. Je le secouai en vain mais c'était trop tard.

- Draco… Non ! Réveille-toi ! Non…

Je retombai sur son torse, comme il l'avait fait la veille sur le mien, et pleurai. Je laissais s'échapper toutes les larmes de mon corps espérant que l'une d'elle le ferait se réveiller.

Inconsolable, je le tins dans mes bras toute la journée. Puis le soir, je bougeai tel un automate et lui enfilai un pantalon et une chemise. Je m'habillai aussi et l'allongeai ensuite confortablement, le drap sur la poitrine, un bras par dessus, sa tête sur son oreiller. Puis je m'installai à ses côtés et posai ma tête sur son torse. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Blaise qui me réveilla. Il me secoua jusqu'à que je daigne émerger.

- Harry, il faut vous lever.

- Non, dis-en secouant la tête.

Je serrai Draco contre moi et enfouis ma tête dans sa chemise. Je ne voulais pas de me séparer de lui, je ne pouvais pas.

- Harry, il faut que vous mangiez.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Je dois vous transformer.

Je secouai la tête.

- Harry…

- Laissez moi.

Il partit alors. Mais il revint le soir. Il déposa un plateau sur la table à côté de lui. La faim me dévorant le ventre, je mangeai un morceau puis retournai à mon amour. Le matin suivant, Blaise était là, encore une fois, à me secouer.

- Allez Harry, ça ne sert à rien. Il ne va pas se lever.

- Taisez vous, dis-je en pleurant.

- Harry…

Il me leva alors de force et me prit dans ses bras. J'essayai de retourner à mon blond mais son étreinte était trop forte.

- Allez Harry, ça va aller.

Il m'emmena ensuite hors de la chambre. Dès que la vue de Draco disparut, je me mis à crier.

- Non, arrêtez ! Lâchez moi !

Il s'énerva alors et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Ma tête claqua contre celui-ci et me remit les idées en place. J'en avais besoin. Je la secouai ensuite et chassai mes larmes, résigné. Il m'adressa ensuite un faible sourire puis ses crocs sortirent et il s'entailla le poignet. Je bus le sang coulant de celui-ci. Il n'était pas si mauvais. Puis, il approcha sa bouche de ma gorge. Un frisson me prit lorsqu'il entailla ma peau. Mes idées s'embrouillèrent alors et la tête me tourna…

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon, ça va ? Vous avez assez de mouchoirs ? lol

Nous avons donc fini les deux tiers de cette fiction ! Alors merci à vous pour votre soutien !

Une review ? :)


	28. Trois cents ans

Et bien voilà, nous y sommes à cette troisième partie. J'avais peur en écrivant une histoire aussi longue (bah oui, c'est quand même long, enfin pour moi) de m'essouffler et de ne pas arriver à capter le lecteur comme au début, et bien j'ai l'impression que je le capte plus maintenant. Haha.

Comme promis, il y a un changement d'époque et surtout un changement d'ambiance. Vous allez vite comprendre, mais bien sûr nous suivons toujours les aventures de notre cher Harry en quête de son amour pour un certain blond…^^

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews. Ca me motive vraiment pour écrire !

**Rar aux anonymes : **

Moustik : Un peu de temps avant qu'il se réveille quand même, c'est tout l'interêt de la « solution » lol. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment en tout cas, il me va droit au cœur ! Bisous

Ankana87 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite est là :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_2013_

Cela fait trois cents ans. Trois cents ans qu'il dort, trois cents ans que chaque instant est un supplice. Comment ai-je réussi à tenir, à survivre ? Je l'ignore. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que l'attente rallonge le temps plus que tout. Au début, après ma transformation, je ne me suis pas nourri et je suis resté dans notre lit. Je suis resté collé contre lui. Et c'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte. L'attente nous fait prendre conscience de chaque minute, de chaque seconde qui nous sépare de l'instant attendu. Alors j'ai bougé, j'ai enfin bu. Mon état était tellement mauvais, j'avais tellement soif que Blaise a cru un moment que le sang ne suffirait pas à me satisfaire. Mais je m'en suis tout de même sorti et à partir de ce moment là, j'ai voulu quitter le château, quitter cet endroit. J'ai laissé le corps endormi au soin du nouveau chef des vampires et je suis retourné en France. J'y ai croisé Seamus et Dean qui étaient en très mauvaise posture. Leurs voisins avaient découvert le secret de leur relation et voulaient les dénoncer. J'ai donc proposé à mon meilleur ami et à son homme une nouvelle vie. Une vie éternelle. Une fois le choc de la révélation passé, ils ont accepté et m'ont accompagné en Roumanie. Blaise les a transformé. Il m'a alors réprimandé d'avoir révélé ce secret, qui était maintenant le nôtre, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était content de les retrouver et surtout de ne pas avoir à les perdre. Le noir avait aussi repris les réceptions. Je suis alors resté cent ans en Roumanie en compagnie des vampires. J'ai observé de loin la Révolution Française et l'arrivée de Napoléon au pouvoir. Voir le temps défiler sans qu'il n'ait d'impact sur soi est une expérience particulièrement étrange.

Pendant une période, je vérifiais le matin que mon visage n'ait pas vieilli, que mon corps ne s'était pas fatigué, mais il ne changeait pas. Aucune ride n'est venue s'installer sur ma peau, aucune marque de vieillesse ne s'est imposée à moi et j'en étais chaque jour étonné. Certes je savais que c'était normal vu ma condition, mais le voir en vrai avait une tout autre dimension. Blaise s'est alors moqué de moi à ce propos mais il a affirmé avoir eu, lui aussi, du mal à l'assimiler. Puis est venue la période où je refusais de me voir dans le miroir, a quoi bon être beau si la personne que l'on aime n'est pas là pour le voir ? C'est à ce moment-là que je suis retourné à Paris, en 1805. Je suis allé sur la tombe de Sirius. Celle-ci avait été installée à côté de celle de son ami Remus et de celle de mes parents. Cette vision m'a redonné l'envie d'avancer et je me suis alors demander ce qu'était devenue l'entreprise de mes parents. J'ai donc enquêter sur le sujet et appris qu'elle avait été revendue. Sirius n'avait donc pas eu d'héritier. J'étais alors furieux. Cette entreprise était tout ce qu'il me restait de ma famille et j'ai refusé qu'elle appartienne à des étrangers. J'ai donc emprunté l'or de mon homme et je l'ai rachetée. Je savais que je pourrais le rembourser par la suite. Les propriétaires ont d'abord rechigné à l'idée de vendre mais je me suis fait passer pour mon propre petit-fils et cela a statué en ma faveur. J'ai donc repris les rênes de cette entreprise qui s'est alors appelé « M-Potter », le M représentant l'homme qui m'attendait dans son château dans les Carpates. Après tout, il avait financé sans le savoir pour le rachat.

Les guerres de Napoléon m'ont alors permis de la développer et de rembourser mon homme. A sa chute, je me suis écarté, je suis resté propriétaire mais j'ai désigné un nouveau dirigeant. Je suis alors retourné voir mon amour. Il était toujours là à dormir dans ses draps blancs. Je suis resté trois jours enfermé dans la chambre à l'écouter dormir. A écouter sa respiration, son cœur. Blaise et Seamus ne m'ont pas laissé plus de temps. Ils refusaient de me voir m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'eus beau leur dire que je ne m'apitoyais pas et que je profitais simplement de sa présence, il n'ont rien voulu entendre et m'ont sorti de la chambre de force. Je ne suis ensuite retourné à Paris que pour la première guerre mondiale en tant que arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-fils de moi même. J'ai repris le contrôle de mon entreprise et ai contribué à l'armement de la France. Quand est arrivé la montée du nazisme, je me suis à nouveau échappé, ne voulant pas contribuer à un tel massacre. Heureusement, les allemands ne sont pas venus jusque dans les Carpates.

Ce n'est qu'en 1980, que je suis retourné à Paris. Les progrès qu'avaient la société française m'ont alors bluffé et j'ai vu que l'homosexualité n'était plus aussi réprimandée. Pour mon entreprise, j'ai engagé un jeune assistant, prometteur. Il était le visage de l'entreprise, je ne la contrôlais que par derrière. Avec le journalisme et les photos, je ne pouvais me permettre que mon visage apparaisse. Aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'il a deviné ma condition comme il ne m'a pas vu vieillir alors que lui montre très bien ses quarante cinq ans. Je lui fais cependant confiance.

Blaise a espacé les réceptions qui ne sont maintenant plus que tous les six mois. Il est venu s'installer avec Pansy à Paris, de même que Seamus et Dean et Draco est à présent dans mon appartement, dormant un peu trop sagement à mon goût.

Il est tard, je rentre enfin chez moi. Mon assistant, Colin Crivey, a eu un problème avec un client et j'ai du intervenir pour l'aider. Normalement, je le laisse gérer ça et vérifie simplement les dossiers. Je gare ma BMW dans le sous-sol de mon hôtel particulier. Elle trouve son emplacement aux côtés de mes autres voitures, beaucoup plus ostentatoires. Je monte ensuite dans l'ascenseur qui me mène à mon rez-de-chaussée. Maria y est. Elle est venue s'installer en France, suite au départ de Blaise. Elle s'occupe encore de mon ménage bien que je lui ai dit que je pouvais très bien engager une femme de ménage.

- Comment, s'est passée votre journée, Harry ?

- Très bien, merci. Mais Maria, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer, nous avons changé de siècle.

- Ce serait un manque de respect, Harry.

- Comme tu voudras, soupirai-je.

- Bien, j'ai fini en tout cas. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée à toi aussi, Maria.

J'enlève ma veste et me débarrasse de ma cravate. Je pose le tout sur mon canapé. Je monte ensuite les trois étages pour me diriger vers une petite chambre. Celle-ci est vide, seul un lit simple et un tableau la remplissent. J'actionne un bouton situé derrière le tableau et une porte dissimulée se dévoile. J'entre et referme la porte derrière moi. La pièce où je suis n'est autre qu'une nouvelle chambre. Celle-ci est beaucoup plus luxueuse. Un lit à baldaquin est en son centre, autour se trouve un fauteuil ainsi qu'un bureau où j'ai l'habitude de travailler. Je me dirige vers la petite fenêtre située sur le mur penché du toit et l'ouvre. L'air frais de mois de mars entre et aère la pièce. Les derniers rayons de soleil éclairent parfaitement le lit et je me retourne vers lui. Malgré toutes ces années passées à l'observer, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être encore bluffé par sa beauté. Il est là, mon amour. Il dort, encore. Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit et me saisis délicatement de sa main. Je le retourne et embrasse le poignet offert. Je m'allonge ensuite contre lui et dépose ma tête contre son torse. Chaque jour, c'est pareil. Dès que je rentre, je vais le voir. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et reste ainsi une heure, contre lui. Je le change ensuite et vais chercher mes dossiers pour pouvoir travailler tout en l'observant.

Une fois ceci terminé, la nuit est déjà bien avancée. Je quitte donc la pièce après un dernier baiser. Je redescends et me sers un verre de scotch, je m'assieds sur mon canapé. Celui-ci est face à ma cheminée. Maria prend bien soin d'allumer le feu à chaque fois qu'elle part. Elle sait que cela me rappelle mon époque et que j'aime bien m'asseoir devant pour regarder les flemmes. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception et je me perds dans la contemplation de cet orange virant sur le rouge, tournoyant à son gré. Plus tard, ma sonnette sonne. Je regarde l'heure à ma montre. Il est quatre heures du matin. Soupirant, je me dirige vers l'entrée, mon verre de scotch toujours à la main. C'est Blaise et Seamus.

- Bah alors, vieux ! s'exclame mon meilleur ami. Tu n'as pas pris la bonne boisson.

- On est passé à la croix rouge aujourd'hui, souligne Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

Mes deux amis volent du sang dans les hôpitaux pour nous nourrir. Le sang animal est beaucoup plus difficile à trouver depuis notre installation en ville.

- Je n'ai pas soif, répondis-je.

Pour ma part, je ne bois que le strict nécessaire. Le scotch m'aide à supporter la soif. Je n'aime pas voler le sang qui pourrait sauver des vies.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas bu ? demande suspicieusement Seamus.

- Une semaine.

- Comment ? Mais tu fais comment pour tenir ?

- Doucement, je le réprimande. Venez entrer.

Je leur laisse la place et ils pénètrent à l'intérieur. Ils sont ensuite vite installés sur mon canapé. Là, le noir s'écrie :

- Laisse moi deviner, tu étais en train de te morfondre en regardant le feu.

- Sirotant son scotch en pleurant sur ses malheurs, complète mon ex meilleur ami.

- Taisez vous ! je réplique, mécontent.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas voler avec nous ? C'est marrant et tellement facile.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Dean n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, il est sorti en boite avec son nouvel ami, réponds d'un ton mauvais Seamus. Ce cher Justin.

- Hum, jaloux ? je me moque en sortant une cigarette.

- Harry, arrête de fumer, me réprimande Blaise.

- Pourquoi ? Ca n'affecte pas mon organisme.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas l'odeur.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! s'exclame mon meilleur ami nous interrompant dans notre confrontation visuelle.

- Vraiment ? s'étonne le noir.

- Bon j'avoue qu'il le colle un peu trop.

- Surtout qu'ils ne vont pas n'importe où, ils sont en boite quand même, je souligne en enfonçant bien le clou.

- Tais toi, Harry, tu vas lui faire peur.

Seamus l'ignore et me regarde, inquiet.

- Tu crois ?

- Il ne t'a pas proposé de venir avec toi ? je questionne.

- Bah, je devais voler du sang, donc non.

- Pourquoi irait-il en boite alors ? je continue.

Mon meilleur ami tremble et sert les poings.

- Tu as raison, je vais le voir de suite.

Il se lève et quitte mon hôtel. Et de un.

- Ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu as fait, Harry. Tu sais très bien que jamais Dean ne le trompera. Ce n'est pas parce que Draco te manque que tu dois porter ta frustration sur les autres.

Je lui lance un regard noir et allume une nouvelle cigarette.

- Bien, puisque tu n'es pas d'humeur, je vais te laisser. Tiens, bois, et prends un peu de plaisir. Tu deviens aigri.

Il me jette une poche de sang sur les genoux et quitte mon chez moi en claquant la porte. Et de deux. Comment ça prendre du plaisir ? Il veut dire… sexuel ? Mais comment je peux faire avec un homme endormi ? Résigné, j'éteins ma cigarette sur le cendrier posé sur la table devant moi et bois le sang. Il me soulage et je me sens de suite mieux. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma salle de bain et me glisse sous l'eau chaude. Elle détend mes muscles. Prendre du plaisir ? C'est vrai que je ne m'adonne pas souvent au plaisir solitaire. Blaise a raison, je suis devenu un moine. Je soupire et décide de m'y mettre. Je m'imagine mon blond avec moi sous la douche, l'eau coulant sur ses muscles fermes. Ma main parcourt mon corps et je suis rapidement excité. Je rêve qu'il soit derrière moi et qu'il s'occupe de moi pendant que en réalité c'est ma main qui le fait, seule. Je viens rapidement et gémis son prénom. Mes jambes tremblent et je me laisse tomber contre le mur. Il n'est pas derrière moi, la réalité me rattrape et un sanglot me secoue. Comment pourrais-je attendre encore sept cent ans ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Des interrogations ?

Je pense avoir ouvert la porte à pas mal de questions…

Donc, une review ? :)


	29. Première sortie

Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il est plutôt long. Bonne lecture :)

**Rar aux anonymes : **

Moustik : Y a quoi devenir fou en effet, pauvre Harry, ses malheurs ne sont pas terminés en plus… Bisous

Drayy : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, tu avais oublié un chap, lol. Bonne lecture pour la suite !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un nouveau jour s'engage. Une nouvelle journée à patienter, à attendre son réveil. Maintenant que je suis vampire, je ne peux même plus compter sur le sommeil pour oublier tous mes malheurs. Je suis obligé de rester éveillé, de compter tous les instants qui me séparent du moment tant attendu. Le soleil se lève et je suis toujours là, auprès de mon feu, avec mon verre à la main. Vers la fin de la nuit, j'ai tenté de me divertir l'esprit en lisant, mais mes yeux n'accrochaient pas les mots. Les phrases se mélangeaient et donnaient au roman une histoire sans queue ni tête. J'ai donc refermé le livre et clos mes yeux, savourant le bruit du crépitement des flammes. Un instant, j'ai été tenté de le rejoindre, là haut dans son lit, mais je n'avais plus la force de bouger et je savais que cela ne me ferait que plus mal de le voir ainsi, inerte. Alors j'ai patienté, compter les secondes, les minutes, comme j'ai appris à le faire depuis cette nuit-là, il y a trois cent ans. Mais le soleil s'est enfin levé. Je vais pouvoir me changer les idées en lisant mes dossiers. Peut être irai-je prendre un verre le soir avec Hermione ? Elle me parlera de son nouveau sujet de thèse et me divertira l'esprit jusqu'à que je rentre chez moi et que je le revoie encore et encore, toujours immobile à dormir. Pendant une période j'ai cru devenir fou. Comment peut-on dormir ainsi ? Draco ne bouge pas dans son sommeil. Il reste immobile, comme s'il était dans coma. Blaise m'a alors rassuré et dit que ce devait être normal parce que tout avait été fait comme cela avait été écrit. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à me résigner et attendre, encore et toujours.

Après une douche brève et un choix de costume rapide, je quitte enfin ma maison et me dirige vers mon lieu de travail. Je gare ma voiture dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble et monte dans mon bureau grâce à mon ascenseur privé. J'évite de trop passer dans les lieux communs, je ne dois être vu qu'un minimum. Mon bureau se trouve au dernier étage, à côté de celui de Colin. En arrivant, je remarque qu'il a fait installer un nouveau bureau devant le sien. Je toque à sa porte et rentre. Je le vois alors en grande discussion avec un jeune homme.

- Harry, bonjour. Laissez moi vous présentez mon nouvel assistant, Cédric Diggory.

Le jeune homme brun se lève et me tend sa main, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, Monsieur Potter.

Je sers brièvement sa main et quitte la pièce après avoir lancé à mon assistant :

- Venez me voir dans mon bureau quand vous aurez terminé.

Je me dirige ensuite vers mon propre bureau et m'assois sur mon siège de cuir. Je me tourne ensuite vers la fenêtre et regarde la capitale à travers elle, pensif. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappe à ma porte.

- Entrez, dis-je sans me retourner.

La porte s'ouvre et Colin me demande :

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Colin, sérieusement ? L'assistant de l'assistant ?

- J'ai besoin de lui.

- Là n'est pas le problème, je reprends en me tournant vers lui. Et vous le savez.

- Je lui fais confiance.

- Moi pas. Que sait-il de moi ?

- Simplement que vous êtes le propriétaire de l'entreprise et que vous l'avez hérité de votre père, il y a peu.

- Vous avez vraiment trop de travail ?

- Ce n'est qu'un assistant, Harry. S'il le faut je le renverrai dans un an ou deux pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

Je soupire et, après un instant de réflexion, hoche la tête.

- Bien. Où en sommes nous ?

- Vous avez relu les dossiers que je vous ai donnés hier ?

- Oui, tenez les voilà, j'ai noté mon avis sur chaque.

- Bien, il y en a d'autres. Je vais demander à Cédric de vous les amener.

Je me renfrogne mais acquiesce. Et en effet, un quart d'heure après le départ de Colin, Cédric entre.

- Voilà, Monsieur Potter, Colin m'a demandé de vous apporter ces dossiers.

Je me saisis des papiers. Sa main ne veut cependant pas les lâcher.

- Un problème, Monsieur Diggory ?

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Cédric, me répond-il avec un sourire aguicheur. Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous ne gériez pas votre entreprise de votre propre main. C'est la première fois que je vous vois. En général, c'est Monsieur Crivez qui apparaît en public.

- Bien, alors _Monsieur Diggory, _dis-je en insistant sur son nom. Deux choses : de un je gère mon entreprise comme je l'entend et ce n'est certainement pas l'assistant de mon assistant qui va me dire comment le faire et ensuite, si vous me faîtes encore une fois des avances, je me chargerai personnellement de votre renvoi. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, répondit-il, rouge de honte.

- Parfait. Maintenant sortez !

Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres lorsque je le vois trébucher jusqu'à la sortie. Les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucune éducation.

A midi, je prends une pause, factice. Je quitte mon immeuble et voit Seamus qui patiente devant la porte de derrière, celle que j'emprunte tout le temps.

- Seamus, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- Harry, c'est pas cool ce que t'as fait hier.

- Vraiment ? je m'étonne faussement.

- Justin est juste un collègue de travail.

- Je me suis fait draguer par un collègue de travail aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ? Et alors ?

Je me stoppe dans ma marche et me retourne pour le fixer dans les yeux. Il m'avait suivi.

- Seamus, tu n'es pas sérieux deux secondes ?

- Je ne dis pas que tu dois répondre, mais c'est toujours flatteur, non ?

- C'est l'assistant de mon assistant.

- Colin a pris un assistant ?

- Oui, pour mon plus grand malheur. Et alors avec Dean ?

- Bah, on a fini la soirée dans notre lit.

- Je vois.

- Ecoute, Harry, on a réfléchi avec Blaise.

- Vraiment ? Ca vous arrive ?

- Arrête le sarcasme avec moi. On sait que tu ne vas pas bien.

- Sérieux et vous avez réussi à trouver la cause, seuls ? je me moque.

Il ignore ma pique et continue sur sa lancée, qui me fait, je dois dire, peur.

- On sait que Draco te manque mais tu dois te divertir l'esprit. Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas avec nous ? Tu n'es jamais venu en boite, tu ne viens jamais au casino avec nous, tu ne fais jamais rien avec nous.

- Si je ne fais rien, c'est parce que toutes ces choses, je n'ai envie de les découvrir qu'avec Draco.

- Mais tu ne vas pas tenir ainsi, tu vas devenir fou, ce n'est pas humain.

- Ca tombe bien, je ne suis pas humain.

- Tu m'as bien compris ! C'est une expression. Harry, il reste encore sept cent ans !

- Tu crois que je l'ignore ! Je compte chaque jour les minutes qui me séparent de son réveil !

- Justement, arrête de les compter et amuse toi ! Change toi l'esprit !

- Je ne veux pas.

- Mais pourquoi est tu aussi têtu ?! Tu sais que nous avons raison.

- Bien, très bien ! Que faîtes vous ce soir ?

Je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas tant que je n'aurais pas dit oui. Je viendrais à une seule de leurs soirées et après je m'enfermerai seul, dans les bras de Draco.

- On va au casino.

- Quelle heure ? Où ?

- Au casino de Paris. Vingt et une heure.

- J'y serai.

- Génial !

Dans l'après-midi, je reçois un appel d'Hermione.

- Coucou, on prend un verre ce soir, Harry ?

- Je ne peux pas. Je vais au casino avec Seamus et Blaise.

- Vraiment ? Tu t'es décidé à sortir.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Très bien, quelle heure ?

- Vingt et une heure.

- J'y serai.

Là dessus, elle raccroche. Apparemment tout le monde s'amuse. Il semblerait que j'ai vraiment raté quelque chose. Mais je ne suis pas le seul, Draco aussi…

La soirée arrive finalement et je me prépare pour y aller. Je n'ai quasiment pas eut le temps de le voir aujourd'hui. Il faudra que je m'en occupe quand je rentre. Après avoir enfiler un costume noir, je prends mon ascenseur et me dirige vers ma voiture du soir, une Porsche noire. Lorsque j'arrive à l'adresse, je vois que mes amis sont déjà là, à l'entrée. Un voiturier m'ouvre la porte et s'installe à ma place pour allez la garer, je rejoins ensuite mes amis qui m'attendent.

- Harry, tu es venu ! s'exclame Blaise.

- Bien sûr, je l'avais dit.

- Bon bah on peut y aller.

Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Hermione et moi rentrons dans le casino. Je suis de suite assailli par un nombre de couleurs impressionnant. Mon regard fait le tour des lieux et je remarque que chaque mètre carré est étudié afin d'attirer le joueur. Du bar aux tables de black jack en passant par la roulette et les machines à sous, une quantité folle de couleurs et de lumières est utilisée. Le bruit aussi est important. Sur un fond sonore de musique commerciale, se mélangent le rire des gens, les cris de joie des gagnants et le son des machine à sous. A peine entrés, un homme en costume nous souhaite la bienvenue et nous désigne une serveuse avec des coupes de champagne. Je vois mes amis se servir. Apparemment, ce sont des habitués et le casino leur réserve un service d'invités spéciaux.

- Messieurs Zabini, Finingan, Thomas et mademoiselle Granger, bienvenue. Vous nous avez amené un nouvel ami ?

- Oui, Alfred, voici Harry Potter.

- Bienvenue chez nous, Monsieur Potter. Quelque chose vous ferait plaisir ?

- Oui, les tables de poker sont part où ?

- Permettez moi de vous mener à une de nos tables VIP.

- Je vous suis.

Hermione se décide alors à y aller avec moi. Les autres se dirigent déjà vers les tables de Black Jack. Nous suivons Alfred et celui-ci nous fait entrer dans une salle adjacente. Cinq personnes sont déjà en train de jouer. Le poker est un de mes jeux favoris. Lorsque nous étions en Roumanie, je jouais avec mes amis et, à chaque fois, Hermione était une redoutable adversaire. Je jauge ensuite les personnes assis autour de la table, il ne fait aucun doute que ces personnes sont des professionnels. Le jeu sera donc serré. Parfait.

- Messieurs, mesdames, voici deux nouveaux joueurs, Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Granger.

Nous nous asseyons à nos places et le donneur nous donne nos jetons. Le jeu peut alors commencer. Un serveur nous demande ensuite si nous voulons boire quelque chose.

- Un verre de scotch sans glace, s'il vous plait.

- Pour moi ce sera une coupe de champagne, merci, dit Hermione avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le jeu.

Le donneur à déjà distribuer les cartes et les premières mises sont sur le tapis. Mon pli est visiblement pas bon et le premier tour ne m'apporte qu'un paire. Je décide alors de jouer au bluff et relance. Hermione sait que ce n'est pas dans mon habitude et préfère alors se coucher. Seulement deux autres joueurs me suivent. Les mises montent et heureusement juste avant de montrer les cartes, le dernier joueur se couche. Rassuré intérieurement, je récupère les jetons. Le jeu continue ainsi, Hermione gagne plusieurs parties et je commence à perdre pas mal d'argent. Je veux cependant continuer. Les verres de scotch se succèdent et je vois que la brune me surveille du coin de l'œil. Elle a raison, la tête commence à me tourner. Cependant, je sais que c'est maintenant que le jeu peut devenir intéressant. Les joueurs me pensent vulnérables puisqu'ils m'on vus boire une quantité d'alcool importante. Ce n'est cependant pas le cas. Je ne peux pas malheureusement être totalement saoul, mon organisme élimine l'alcool au fur et à mesure.

- Tapis.

Je mets tous mes jetons au centre de la table. Mes adversaires semblent perplexes mais, pour la plupart, me suivent. Seule, Hermione s'est couchée. Sage décision. Grâce à mon carré de valets, je remporte toute la mise. Les personnes en face de moi semblent énervées. Je viens de rafler tout leur argent.

- Bien, je crois que la partie est terminée.

Sur ce je finis mon verre cul sec et quitte la pièce après avoir fait un signe de tête à Hermione qui ne tarde pas à me suivre. Une fois dans la salle principale, nous rejoignons les autres qui se sont installés au bar.

- Pourquoi les avoir plumés ? me demande ensuite la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi pas ? je rétorque.

- Harry, c'est ta première soirée ici. Tu vas te faire détester.

- Mais non, je vais juste avoir de nouveaux adversaires plus performants.

- Performant dans quel sens ? Vous parlez de quoi ? demande Blaise.

- De poker, mon cher, réplique Hermione. De quoi voulais-tu que l'on parle d'autre ?

- Je crois qu'il pensait au sexe, je me moque, tu sais la performance et tout…

- Je vois que vous êtes tous les deux saouls. Je vais rentrer chez moi, Severus m'attend.

- Tu crois qu'il est performant Severus ? me questionne Seamus.

- Je ne sais pas, faut lui demander à elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous n'êtes que des pervers !

- Harry non, il s'abstient depuis trois cents ans pour mon cher meilleur ami endormi, s'écrie Blaise.

- Comment tu fais d'ailleurs ? me demande mon meilleur ami.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer aussi, dis-je tout d'un coup. Hermione, je te raccompagne.

- Ah non, tu ne conduis pas dans cet état. Je te raccompagne.

- Bien, maman.

Sous le rire de nos amis, nous quittons les lieues et montons dans ma Porsche.

- Je te la ramènerai demain, Harry.

- Oui.

- Sérieusement, tu n'as couché avec personne depuis trois cent ans ?

- Hermione, je souffle, agacé.

- Mais enfin, je veux dire, il reste encore sept cent ans !

- Merci, je ne le savais pas.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ?

- Trop pour ma santé, oui. Allez roule, je veux rentrer.

Elle me sourit gentiment et s'engage sur la route. Pendant le reste du chemin, aucun autre mot n'est échangé. Je suis fatigué, pas physiquement mais mentalement. Une fois chez moi, je prends une douche rapide puis me dirige vers la chambre caché du dernier étage. Je me glisse ensuite dans les draps, ferme les yeux et l'écoute respirer. Au fur et à mesure, mon esprit devient plus clair, l'alcool quitte mon sang et je me détends.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus…

Une review ?


	30. Lente descente

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Il est encore sombre… Mais je vous avais prévenu pour le changement d'ambiance. Cela ne va cependant pas tarder à évoluer… Bref, bonne lecture !

**Rar aux anonymes : **

K : Ne t'inquiète pas, les retrouvailles finales seront plus importantes et beaucoup plus longues que celles de fin de deuxième partie. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu mettre ma fiction en tant que « drama » mais je n'ai pas voulu le faire parce que pour moi, il n'y a pas de happy end dans ce cas là. Pour info, encore deux ou trois chapitres un peu sombres et après ça ira mieux promis. Voilà, bonne lecture pour la suite ! :)

Drayy : Héhé, oui comme tout le monde… Un peu de patience encore… :) Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au final, mes amis ont réussi à me faire à nouveau sortir. Je dois avouer que cette petite soirée m'a bien changé l'esprit et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir besoin. Je sors maintenant tous les soirs. Je les ai même accompagnés une fois pour voler du sang. Seamus m'a forcé à avouer que c'était grisant bien que non dangereux puisque, de toute manière, Blaise pouvait effacer la mémoire de ceux qui nous surprenaient. Mon passage journalier dans la chambre de Draco se déroule maintenant le matin tôt. J'arrive donc plus tard à mon travail. De toute manière, je ne veux plus voir ce Cédric Diggory. Ses regards insistants me gênent et Colin refuse de le renvoyer parce qu'il est soi disant compétent. Je fuis donc mon bureau et viens juste récupérer les dossiers. Ce soir, j'ai décidé de tester les boites de nuit. Les autres ont tellement insisté que j'ai été forcé d'accepter. Je ne vois cependant pas l'intérêt que j'y aille.

J'ai passé l'après-midi dans la chambre de Draco. J'ai vérifié tous les dossiers et l'ai regardé dormir. Je ne m'en lasse jamais. Son visage est tellement apaisé, calme. Ses cheveux blonds l'entourent et lui donne un air d'ange. Je me sens attiré par lui et rapidement mes dossiers ne m'occupent plus l'esprit, tout le reste est occulté. Je m'approche alors et m'assois à ses côtés. Ma main caresse la sienne et mon visage vient près du sien. Mon regard s'attarde sur ses lèvres et les miennes viennent se presser contre elles. Je clos alors mes paupières puis romps le baiser pour venir plonger mon visage dans son cou et respirer son odeur. Je reste alors ainsi et profite de l'instant. Je sais qu'il n'est pas partagé mais je l'apprécie quand même. Je n'ai que cela.

Le soir arrive finalement, Seamus et Dean viennent me chercher. Ils sont tout excités. Je souris face à leur comportement enfantin. Ils m'emmènent ensuite dans un bar où Blaise, Pansy et Hermione sont déjà. Ils nous saluent et nous cèdent une place à côté d'eux. Je commande de suite mon traditionnel verre de scotch sous l'œil amusé de mes amis. La soirée s'entame bien. L'alcool coule à flot et les blagues fusent. Je ris beaucoup et participe même aux plaisanteries. Cependant l'heure avance et nous devons quitter le bar et nous diriger vers la boite de nuit. Ma tête me tourne et mes pensées ne sont plus très claires. Le vigile nous laisse passer dès que nous arrivons. Nous ne passons pas par la queue interminable mais cela ne m'étonne pas, encore une fois mes amis sont des habitués. Nous arrivons donc dans l'imposante salle et le son fort attaque mes tympans. D'instinct, je plaque mes mains sur les oreilles, mais Blaise me les retire en souriant.

- Tu vas t'y habituer. Viens, on va se trouver une table. J'ai une envie de champagne.

Je le suis donc. Nous nous asseyons donc et il commande deux bouteilles de champagne. Pour ma part, je pense avoir assez bu. Pansy me propose ensuite de se joindre aux danseurs. Je regarde la piste et les gens qui s'agglutinent et lève un sourcil sceptique. Elle me sourit alors et me tire par le bras. Je suis ensuite bousculé de tous les côtés et grogne de mécontentement. Nous y arrivons finalement et Pansy se mets à danser. Raide, j'essaye alors de suivre les mouvements et le rythme imposé par la musique. Au fur et à mesure, le tempo rentre et mes mouvements se font plus fluides. Je sens les derniers grammes d'alcool atteindre mon sang et tout me parvient alors flou. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse transporter par la musique. Je n'ai plus de notion du temps et profite simplement de l'instant. Lorsque mes paupières se rouvrent, je remarque que les autres nous ont rejoints sur la piste. Seamus et Dean dansent ensemble, serrés. Mon cœur se serre et je pense à Draco qui dort seul dans son lit. Heureusement, mon état ne permet pas de m'attarder dessus et j'oublie vite. Bien plus tard, je ne sais dire combien d'heures se sont écoulées depuis notre arrivée, mes amis décident de rentrer. Je me laisse alors entrainer dans leur voiture et profite des derniers instants avec eux. Je m'amuse à voir Seamus rigoler pour une blague absolument pas drôle de Blaise. Le petit air pincé de Hermione au volant redouble leur hilarité. Je me joins bien vite à eux, elle est la seule qui ait encore toute sa tête. Mon amie me dépose ensuite chez moi et je passe ma porte d'entrée. La chute est alors fatale, je reprends d'un coup mes esprits. Je rentre seul, comme toujours. Draco n'est pas venu à la soirée. Draco ne m'attend pas chez moi. Draco dort. Un cri de rage sort de ma bouche et mon poing frappe le mur à mes côtés. La douleur provoquée par le coup ne m'atteint même pas et je m'effondre sur le sol. Les larmes jaillissent de mes yeux, roulent sur mes joues et un sanglot me secoue. Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus attendre. Je reste ensuite ainsi le reste de la nuit et Maria me cogne en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- Harry ! Mais que faites vous là ?

Elle voit alors mon air délavé, les sillons de larmes sur mes joues et mon air désespéré. Prise de pitié, elle me prend dans ses bras et me console du mieux qu'elle peut. Puis, voyant que je suis amorphe, elle me frappe la tête et m'oblige à aller doucher. Apparemment, je sens trop l'alcool. Lassé, j'obéis et me glisse sous l'eau chaude. Je n'y reste même pas dix minutes et une fois habillé, je quitte mon chez moi. Je ne suis pas allé voir Draco. J'ai décidé que je n'irai plus le voir. Je ne supporte plus de le voir immobile, inconscient du monde extérieur. A mon bureau, Colin n'est pas la et Cédric recommence ses avances. Je m'énerve alors sérieusement. Je crie tellement fort qu'il prend peur et s'en va sans demander son reste. Je m'enferme ensuite dans mon bureau et craint le retour de mon assistant. Il ne tarde pas et entre furieux dans ma pièce où je rêvassais face à la vitre, un verre à la main.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je viens de recevoir un mail de Cédric qui m'annonce sa démission.

- Hum, j'en sais rien. Laisse moi.

- Non, il affirme ne plus vouloir travailler avec toi.

- Et bah on est deux alors.

- Harry, qu'a tu fait ?

- J'ai peut être un peu trop crié, dis-je penaud.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème sérieusement ? Ce ne sont que des clins d'œil et de minuscules allusions.

- Je suis sur mon lieu de travail et c'est mon entreprise, je travaille avec qui je veux.

- Harry, soupire-t-il. Je voudrais vous poser une question indiscrète, auriez vous subi une perte… amoureuse ?

Colin n'est au courant de rien bien sûr. Il sait juste que je suis immortel ou quelque chose comme cela.

- Non, je réponds.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui !

- Pourquoi faîtes vous alors votre vierge effarouchée ?

- Je ne fais pas ma… Oh, laissez tomber. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Très bien, vous avez vu les dossiers pour aujourd'hui ?

Je l'ai vexé, je le vois bien. Il a repris son air sérieux.

- Oui, ils sont là.

Je les lui donne et il sort sur un bref hochement de tête. Je quitte moi aussi mon bureau. J'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Je rentre chez moi juste le temps de me changer, je dois prendre un verre avec Hermione et Severus. Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec ce dernier mais pour la brune, je fais un effort. Je prends quand même le temps de boire un verre en passant chez moi. En ce moment, je ne suis quasiment jamais sobre. Je ne veux plus l'être, je ne veux pas penser. J'arrive finalement au bar où nous avons rendez vous. Le couple est déjà là. Je les rejoins péniblement. Hermione m'accorde son regard désapprobateur en voyant mon état.

- Harry, comment vas-tu ce soir ?

- Toujours aussi mal, ma chérie, je réponds ironiquement.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas abandonné votre amour pour le scotch, se moque Rogue.

- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Lui est là.

- Ne sois pas aussi cynique, Harry, me réprimande la brune.

Je hausse les épaules et commande mon énième scotch de la journée. Hermione engage ensuite la conversation. Je ne l'écoute plus que d'une oreille, mon esprit est tourné vers le reste de la nuit. Seamus et Blaise m'attendront vers minuit devant la boite de nuit. J'espère y perdre mon esprit à nouveau.

Une fois mon troisième verre de la soirée terminée, j'ai réussi à me disputer par deux fois avec Severus. Hermione nous a bien sûr calmés mais je crois que son compagnon dormira sur le canapé pendant au moins deux semaines. Ma bonne action de la journée faite, je les salue et quitte le bar. Je crois que la brune est vraiment fâchée contre moi cette fois-ci. J'en suis désolé mais au fond, soulagé, si elle ne prend plus de mes nouvelles pendant un moment, je pourrais faire ce que je veux sans crainte de représailles. C'est donc guilleret que je rejoins mes amis. Comme la dernière fois, nous entrons sans problème. Je vais alors directement sur la piste de danse sous l'œil amusé de Blaise et Seamus qui m'avaient vu rechigner à l'idée d'y aller la fois précédente. Je les ignore et me joins au groupe de danseurs. Je me mets alors en mouvement et sens des mains qui souhaitent me rapprocher à un quelconque corps. Je les repousse et continue ma danse, seul.

J'ignore à quelle heure je suis rentré ce soir-là. Tout est devenu flou à partir du moment où un jeune homme tatoué m'a proposé de fumer ce qui semblait être de la drogue. Curieux, j'ai accepté. Aurait-elle une action sur mon organisme ? Il faut croire que oui vu la façon dont le reste de la nuit est devenu obscur à partir de cet instant. Seamus et Blaise étaient déjà partis, sûrement rejoindre les bras chauds de leurs amours. Je me suis donc lâché et ai profité pleinement de ma soirée. J'ai dansé avec nombre d'hommes et de femmes. Bien sûr, je n'ai fait que danser, je ne pourrais jamais tromper Draco, mais cela m'a libéré d'avoir un contact autre qu'amical avec quelqu'un. Un contact physique, le plaisir de sentir un corps chaud se mouvoir contre le sien avec l'esprit dans les brumes et les oreilles totalement assourdies par la musique beaucoup trop forte. Je me suis ensuite rendu à pied chez moi, ai flâné le long de la Seine, salué les clochards trainant dans les rues et vidé mes poches pour leur donner le peu d'argent qu'il me restait de la soirée. Mes pas m'ont guidé jusqu'à mon hôtel, je l'ignore comment. Je suis ensuite directement monté dans la chambre cachée du dernier étage et me suis affalé sur le lit de Draco, ma résolution de ne plus le voir oubliée. Lentement, l'alcool et la drogue ont quitté mon organisme pour me laisser totalement vide à midi. Je ne suis pas allé au travail ce jour-là. Je n'avais la force de rien faire. Je ne suis ressorti que le soir pour me faire la même soirée que la veille.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est un peu la déchéance là. Harry se laisse totalement aller…

Un avis, sur ce nouveau chapitre…?


	31. Totale déchéance

Voici le quatrième chapitre de la troisième partie. Je vous laisse le découvrir et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Rar aux anonymes : **

Moustik : (mais où est passé Stikmou ?^^) Et non, il a pas fini de galérer le petit Ryry ;) Bonne lecture ! Bisous

Mamylis : C'est bientôt la fin, promis ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

Georgeuh : Tu as raté plein de choses en effet… :) Harry est tout triste… Son petit Dray lui manque… snif. Bref, bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine est passée depuis mon dernier verre avec Hermione. Depuis, je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Blaise et Seamus s'en sont étonnés, elle ne vient plus à nos soirées. J'ai essayé de l'appeler une fois, elle n'a malheureusement pas répondu. Ce n'est cependant pas le plus important de mes problèmes, Colin n'arrête pas d'essayer de me joindre. Je ne réponds plus et ne vais plus à mon bureau. Je ne suis jamais en état pour le faire, je n'ai plus la force de travailler. Il n'y a plus un seul instant où je suis sobre. Je ne suis pas dépendant, mon organisme ne me le permet pas mais comme je n'arrête jamais de boire, l'alcool n'est jamais éliminé totalement. Je sors toute la nuit et ne rentre que tôt le matin. Ma journée est occupée par mes allers-retours dans mon hôtel particulier, entre le salon où je bois et la chambre où je m'allonge près de Draco endormi. Puis vient le soir, c'est le moment que je redoute le plus. Je me douche et là, j'ai un moment de lucidité, l'eau m'éclaircissant l'esprit. Elle est donc de plus en plus courte, je me dépêche de sortir pour m'habiller et rejoindre mes amis. Nous faisons la tournée des bars puis nous allons en boite. Là, je me lâche réellement et je fume. La drogue se mélangeant à l'alcool, je ne me souviens quasiment jamais de ce que je fais la nuit. Je sais que c'est au moment où mes amis rentrent chez eux que je me drogue, mais ensuite c'est le trou noir. Je ne reprends conscience que quand je suis dans la rue et que je me traine jusqu'à chez moi. Le soleil se lève alors et Paris se réveille.

Ce matin-là, je suis rentré particulièrement éméché. La tête de mon assistant m'attendant devant ma porte me le confirme.

- Oh mon dieu, Harry ! Où avez-vous été cette nuit ?

- Hum, un club, je ne sais plus où… Pourquoi ? Que faites vous là ?

- Cela fait deux semaines que vous n'êtes pas venu travailler, les dossiers s'empilent sur votre bureau.

- Et alors ? Je suis le patron, je fais ce que je veux, non ?

- Harry, vous avez viré mon assistant et vous ne venez plus travailler, comment je suis censé gérer l'entreprise seul ?

- Engagez un nouvel assistant de l'assistant, je réponds, ironique. Je ne suis plus là, il ne me dérangera pas.

Je le vois alors soupirer et secouer la tête.

- Harry, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Rien qui vous concerne, Colin.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'expliquer maintenant, en fait je ne suis jamais d'humeur à m'expliquer en ce moment.

- Retournez travailler, c'est pour cela que je vous paye, non ?

Sur cette dernière question rhétorique, je rentre chez moi. Une fois la porte fermée au nez de mon assistant, je me sers un verre de scotch et me dirige vers ma cheminée. Maria est passée durant la nuit et a allumé le feu, je peux donc profiter de ce son si calme qu'est le crépitement des flammes. Je m'assieds sur mon fauteuil et ferme les yeux. Lentement, je sens la drogue quitter mon sang et mes esprits redevenir clairs. Je bois alors cul sec mon verre et soupire. Il ne faut surtout pas que je redevienne lucide. Quelques heures plus tard, je monte. Maria a aussi changé ses draps et ses vêtements. Elle a choisi un ensemble noir qui met sa peau pâle en valeur. Je m'installe à ses côtés et parcours de ma main libre la peau douce de son visage. Après avoir vidé mon verre, je le dépose délicatement sur la table de nuit, peu sur de mes gestes, et plonge mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Son odeur m'enivre et mes paupières se ferment toutes seules. Dans mon ivresse, je l'imagine alors fermer ses bras autour de ma poitrine et me serrer contre lui.

- Draco…

Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que sa main caresse mon dos. Je sens son souffle sur mes cheveux, et sa bouche les embrassant. Je remonte ensuite mon visage, mes yeux toujours fermés, et guide ma bouche jusqu'à la sienne. Un doux baiser plus tard, je retourne à mon emplacement initial et laisse mon esprit voguer et rechercher mes souvenirs datant de plus de trois cents ans.

Seamus, Blaise et Dean ont arrêté de sortir. Ils ont mis un frein à toutes nos soirées. Selon eux, je néglige trop ma vie et ils ne veulent pas m'entrainer dans la débauche. Un soir, je les ai rejoints dans notre bar habituel et ils m'ont annoncé ne pas vouloir continuer la soirée en boite de nuit.

- Harry, tu sors trop en ce moment, Colin dit même que tu ne vas plus travailler, souligne Seamus.

- Et alors ? Je prends quelques jours de congés, où est le mal ?

- Harry, tu rentres toujours après nous, tu sens, à chaque instant de la journée, l'alcool à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Tu devrais ralentir un peu la cadence, me dit Blaise en me posant gentiment sa main sur l'épaule.

- Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? je m'énerve. Un coup vous me dîtes qu'il faut sortir et ensuite, une fois que je le fais, vous n'êtes toujours pas contents !

- Harry, il y a une demi mesure, me sourit Dean.

- Mais où est le problème, je n'ai rien à faire d'autre.

- Harry, tu te drogues, tu bois constamment et la dernière fois je suis retourné dans la boite parce que j'avais oublié ma veste, je t'ai vu danser collé à un homme, me dit Seamus, penaud.

- Alors c'est ça ? Vous croyez que je trompe Draco ? Ce n'est pas parce que je danse avec d'autres personnes que je le trompe ! Et ce n'était pas toi qui disais que c'était impossible de tenir trois cents ans sans coucher ?!

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais justement tu as tenu, Harry. Tu aimes Draco, même un aveugle le verrait. Alors continue à tenir, ne lâche pas maintenant, s'exclame Blaise.

- Maintenant ? je me moque. Tu veux dire maintenant que seulement un tiers du temps s'est écoulé ?

- Harry, on sait que c'est difficile, on ne te reproche pas de sortir, on te reproche de trop sortir et d'en oublier les propriétés, me fait remarquer Dean.

- Quelles propriétés ?

- Ton travail et Draco.

- Mais comment veux tu que j'oublie Draco ? Comment pouvez vous me juger alors que vous n'êtes pas à ma place ?

- On ne te juge pas, on veut juste te ramener sur le droit chemin avant que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras ensuite, dit Blaise.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Lâchez moi ! J'en ai marre de tout ceci… Vous m'avez demandé de sortir, c'est ce que je fais alors… Arrêtez de critiquer et de juger, je termine avec une voix lasse.

Je quitte ensuite mon siège, plus triste que jamais. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils me regardent partir. Je vois la pitié sur leur visage. Je n'en veux pas, j'en ai assez de tout ceci, je n'en peux plus. Je marche ensuite dans la rue. Il pleut dehors mais la pluie ne m'atteint pas. Elle ne rafraichit même plus l'esprit. Ils ont raison, j'ai vraiment trop bu. Inconsciemment, je me dirige vers le casino. Cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. Je regarde ma montre. Il est à peine vingt deux heures. Je rentre malgré mon air dépravé. Alfred me laisse passer, il me connaît et me propose une table de poker que je refuse. Je ne suis pas en état de jouer et de réfléchir. Je vais donc vers la roulette. Les statistiques disent que c'est là où on a le moins de chance de gagner. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. L'ivresse me prend et je veux alors être celui qui renversa les statistiques. Je prends tous mes jetons et les mets sur une seule case. L'employé du casino me regarde sceptique. Si je perds, un million d'euros reviendra au casino, ce n'est peut être pas important pour mon entreprise mais, en cet instant, j'ai l'impression que tout va se jouer sur ce million. Je fais un signe de tête à l'employé pour lui montrer mon accord. Alfred m'apporte mon verre de scotch. Je bois cul sec et regard la bille tourner. Elle roule entre le rouge et le noir sans jamais s'arrêter, elle saute un instant après s'être cogné contre un rebord. Puis, se stabilise. Un sourire triste orne alors mon visage, le casino a eu son jackpot de la soirée. Je sens la main de Alfred se poser sur mon épaule. Je la repousse et m'en vais à grands pas. La chaleur de la pièce m'étouffe et le bruit m'assourdit. Une fois dehors, je respire un grand coup et met à courir. Mes pieds défilent sous moi vite, trop vite. Mes chaussures sont trempées à force d'atterrir dans les flaques d'eau. Je n'en ai cure, ma course se poursuit et j'arrive finalement à destination. La boite de nuit est juste devant moi. Le vigile me jauge du regard, puis hausse les épaules et me fait signe de rentrer. Il faut croire que j'ai réussi à me faire une réputation dans ce lieu. Je cherche alors une personne, j'ignore les mains qui se collent à mon corps et les regards brûlants. Je le trouve, il est en retrait comme à son habitude, délivrant les doses à qui a assez d'argent. Je le rejoins et le somme de me donner plein pot. Ce soir j'en ai vraiment besoin. Ce soir, il faut que j'oublie tout. Il me donne de quoi faire au moins trois lignes. Je lui souris, lui donne son argent et m'en vais dans les toilettes rejoindre les autres sniffeurs. Une fois ma dose absorbée, je n'ai plus conscience de rien et vais faiblement sur la piste. Je me joins aux danseurs et me laisse guider par le rythme, seule chose que je peux encore suivre. Ma vision est floue, mes gestes maladroits, et pourtant je sens encore des corps se presser contre le mien. Je suis alors les mouvements imposés par les gens dansant autour de moi. Après ce qu'il me semble une éternité, je perçois une touffe de cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Ignorant s'il s'agit d'une illusion ou non, je me dirige vers elle. C'est un danseur, jeune. Lorsque je lui tape sur l'épaule, il se retourne. Mon illusion se perd alors, ce n'est pas Draco. Mais c'est trop tard, le jeune se colle à moi et m'entraine dans sa danse. Ma raison étant partie depuis longtemps, je me laisse faire et commence à chauffer ce substitut. Je me laisse guider par ce corps chaud, son anatomie se moulant à la mienne. Je plonge ma tête dans son cou et cherche l'odeur de Draco. Ne la trouvant pas, je cherche à m'éloigner, ayant un sursaut de conscience, mais l'homme ne me laisse pas le temps de me reprendre. Déjà, il m'entraine vers un coin sombre et me dévore la bouche. Sa langue emprisonne la mienne dans un ballet infernal. Je ferme alors les yeux et l'imagine, lui, m'embrassant comme il y a trois cents ans. Le substitut se rapproche ensuite plus de moi jusqu'à coller son bassin contre le mien. Je sens alors son excitation, elle m'effraie. J'avais presque oublié ce que cela faisait de se sentir désirable. Il glisse alors à mon oreille d'une voix suave :

- Chez toi ?

Je hoche faiblement la tête et lui donne l'adresse. Sa main me guide jusqu'à la sortie et je l'entends appeler un taxi. Il nous y enferme et s'assoit sur moi. Sa bouche est à nouveau sur la mienne et ses doigts glissent jusqu'à mon pantalon. Sa main est pâle, comme celle de Draco. Il me masse à travers le tissu, je rejette alors la tête en arrière et gémis. Ses sensations là aussi, je les avais oubliées. Après un moment de pelotage, la voiture s'arrête et je prends à peine conscience que nous sommes chez moi. Le jeune fouille dans mes poches et ouvre ma porte. Il me mène ensuite à travers mon hôtel jusqu'à mon fauteuil habituel où il m'assoit. Puis, il se remet à califourchon sur moi et m'embrasse à nouveau. Perdu dans les sensations, je n'entends même pas le bruit sourd provenant du dernier étage, ni les pas qui descendent les escaliers péniblement. Quand j'ouvre les yeux après avoir senti le substitut ouvrir ma chemise, je le vois. Il est debout, perdu dans mon salon. Ses yeux sont écarquillés d'effroi, braqués sur les miens. Je repousse alors le jeune et cours jusqu'à lui. C'est ma deuxième illusion de la nuit, je ne pensais cependant pas avoir pris d'hallucinogène. Un sourire niais s'installe sur mon visage et je glisse ma main sur sa joue. Mon nez vient se loger près de sa jugulaire et j'inspire à fond. Oui, c'est son odeur à lui. Heureux, je souffle alors :

- Draco…

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

*toussote* Oui, un problème ?

Héhé.

Un avis ? :)


	32. Et impact

Coucou, je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à pas mal de questions, dont celle soulevée par certains d'entre vous : illusion ou réalité ? :)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font vraiment plaisir !

**Rar aux anonymes : **

Moustik : Je suis un peu horrible avec Harry, mais il faut avouer que c'est cocasse…lol. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

Drayy : Héhé, il a en effet de quoi s'en vouloir… Bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis toujours à respirer son odeur dans son cou quand je le sens me repousser. Il m'éloigne de lui et je peux voir de la colère et de la tristesse sur son visage. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon illusion est si triste, il m'a tellement manqué.

- Draco…

- Harry, je peux savoir ce que signifie tout ceci ?!

- Comment…?

Il empoigne mon col et me plaque contre le mur le plus proche. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Je lève ma main et l'enlève doucement. Son regard se trouble et il inspire longuement.

- Qu'est ce que tu as pris, Harry ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à sa question que le substitut s'approche de nous. Je l'avais oublié, lui. Il semble perdu.

- Excusez moi mais…

Mon blond se retourne alors et gronde :

- Dégagez !

Le jeune ne demande pas son reste et déguerpit. Draco se retourne alors vers moi. Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il se passe. Le jeune a eu la même vision que moi ?

- Harry, que faisais-tu avec ce jeune homme ?

- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

- Moi non plus ! Je m'endors après avoir fait l'amour avec toi et quand je me réveille je te vois me tromper !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu n'es pas réel !

Son poing me frappe alors, fort. J'ai mal à la mâchoire. Mon esprit se remet en marche. Je m'énerve alors, il ne peut pas être réel.

- Mais enfin, cela fait seulement trois cents ans !

Je le vois alors écarquiller les yeux, se bouche s'ouvre sous le choc. Je soupire et pleure doucement à mon tour.

- Tu vois, tu n'es pas réel…

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu me trompes déjà alors que cela fait seulement trois cents ans !

- Seulement ? Seulement ? Tu sais ce que cela fait de te voir dormir et de ne pouvoir rien faire parce que toutes les nouvelles choses, je veux les faire avec toi ?

- Apparemment, tu n'as aucun mal à faire des choses bien connues…!

- Je…

- Je vais faire un tour !

Il s'éloigne de moi et commence à fureter pour trouver la sortie, il attrape alors mon manteau. Lorsque je le vois se rapprocher de la porte, je me rends compte de la portée des événements. Il est réel, il s'est réveillé et surtout il m'a vu avec un autre homme. Il croit que je l'ai trompé alors que j'avais trop bu et que j'étais drogué, que je l'ai attendu pendant tout ce temps. Ce n'est pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas arriver plus mal. Qu'ai-je fait ?

- Attends, tu ne vas pas sortir, tu ne connais rien dehors, c'est dangereux !

Je mets en travers de sa route. Je vois alors son visage devenir rouge de colère.

- Harry, tu me laisses passer ! Je ne crois pas que tu aies encore ton mot à dire.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux.

- Tu avais qu'à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me tromper ! Je ne veux plus te voir.

- Comment…? Mais…

- Laisse moi passer.

Il a repris son calme, ce n'est pas bon. Son visage est trop sérieux. Il est passé outre la douleur de ma tromperie. Il a remis son masque. Il est redevenu froid comme au tout début de notre relation. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Qu'ai-je fait ?

- J'appelle Blaise, il viendra te chercher.

- « Appeler » ?

- Tu vois tu ne connais rien de ce monde.

Je sors fébrilement mon portable et compose le numéro de son meilleur ami. Il ne s'étonne même pas de l'appareil. J'entends les tonalités d'appel puis la voix de Blaise :

- Allo ?

- Blaise ?

- Ah, Harry, tu es revenu à la raison ? se moque-t-il gentiment.

- C'est Draco… Il…

- Il quoi Harry ?

- Il est réveillé.

- Comment ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Il veut que tu viennes le chercher.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne profitez pas de vos retrouvailles ?

Un sanglot m'échappe alors et je vois le bond se détourner de moi. Un éclat de douleur a traversé ses prunelles.

- Viens juste, s'il te plait…, je murmure doucement.

- Très bien, j'arrive.

Il raccroche.

- Blaise va arriver.

- Très bien, tu as des habits pour moi ?

- Je… Oui. Viens.

Je le mène jusqu'à ma chambre et mon dressing. Étonnamment, tout l'alcool et la drogue ont quitté mon organisme. J'agis tel un automate. Je n'arrive pas à prendre conscience de la gravité des évènements. Je lui passe ensuite un costume à moi et quitte la pièce en voyant qu'il n'attend que ça.

Blaise ne tarde pas à arriver. Il entre en trombe et vois mon air dépravé et surtout crispé. Il accourt alors vers moi.

- Que s'est-il passé, Harry ?

- Il m'a vu avec un autre…

Draco me coupe dans ma phrase en sortant de ma chambre. Il n'a pas un regard pour moi.

- Ah, Blaise merci d'être venu. On peut y aller ?

- Bien sûr mais pourquoi ?

- On y va juste.

Tout est dit sur un ton froid, distant. Le noir hoche la tête et me tape gentiment sur l'épaule. Ils quittent tous les deux mon hôtel particulier, le blond toujours sans un regard dans ma direction. Une fois la porte claquée, je me laisse retomber contre le mur et glisse sur le sol. C'est un cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Fébrile, je relève alors la tête et mon regard parcourt mon salon. Je la vois alors, ma bouteille de scotch. Le liquide aux reflets d'or brillant dans la transparence du verre. Les nuances de marron jouant avec la lumière du feu. Une rage s'empare de mon corps et je me dirige vers ce liquide traitre. Je me saisis de la bouteille et la jette à travers la pièce. Le verre va s'éclater sur le mur en face de moi. Le scotch coule sur le mur blanc et laisse des trainées marron. Pourtant ma rage, ma souffrance est toujours là. Un cri monte dans ma poitrine et va s'échapper par ma bouche. Il emplit la pièce et fait trembler les vitres. Vidé de mes forces, je retombe sur mon fauteuil et ferme les yeux. Je veux oublier tout ceci et revenir en arrière, juste d'un jour, un petit jour pour ne pas refaire la même erreur, pour ne jamais le tromper et profiter de son réveil. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se lève à ce moment-là ?

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles jusqu'au lendemain matin. Je suis demeuré le reste de la nuit à me morfondre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser, cela semble si irréel, impossible. Pourtant cela a bien eut lieu. Je suis monté dans la chambre cachée tout en haut. Il n'y est plus, seuls les draps sont emprunts de son odeur. Je l'ai respirée toute la nuit, fuyant l'évidence. Je me suis enfin rendu compte de mon comportement. Je regrette tellement que j'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux et de me jeter par la fenêtre. Pourquoi moi ?

A onze heures, je reçois enfin un appel de Blaise.

- Harry, désolé d'appeler si tard. Draco dort, il n'a pas voulu que je le transforme ni m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Raconte.

- Je…

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Très bien, je suis là dans une demi-heure.

- Je t'attends.

Une fois là, il me trouve assis sur mon fauteuil face au feu éteint, l'air perdu.

- Harry, raconte.

- Je…

- C'est bon, je ne te jugerais pas, je sais que ça n'allait pas. J'ai appelé Seamus, il ne va pas tarder.

- Attendons le alors, je ne veux pas avoir à le raconter deux fois.

- Bien sûr.

Il s'assoit dans un siège derrière moi puis ne dit rien. Un quart d'heure plus tard, mon meilleur ami arrive.

- Harry, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Blaise, Draco est réveillé ? Ah tu es là aussi, Blaise.

- Oui, Harry va nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Bien, d'accord.

A son tour, il s'installe. Puis, après un moment de silence, je trouve le courage de leur expliquer le déroulement de la pire nuit de ma vie. Je parle du casino, de la boite, de la drogue, de ma perte de conscience, du sosie et enfin du réveil de mon amour. Ils ne parlent pas, ils m'écoutent silencieusement. Une fois mon histoire terminée, il n'y a plus un bruit. Mes amis digèrent les informations. Seulement un long moment plus tard, Seamus demande :

- Draco t'as dit quelque chose, Blaise ?

- Non, il a refusé de parler. Il a mis son masque. Celui de…

- Avant notre relation, je complète.

- Oui.

- C'est mauvais.

Je me retourne et réplique, cynique :

- Non, tu es sur Seamus ? Après tout la première image de moi qu'il a après son réveil, c'est moi assis sur ce fauteuil roulant une pelle à un parfait inconnu.

- Hey, calme toi, Harry. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Oui, Seamus a raison. Que compte-tu faire, Harry ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je vois mal comment rattraper ça…

- On peut te comprendre quand même, ça a été difficile pour toi ces trois cents ans. Et puis, tu étais saoul et drogué.

- Draco n'en a rien à faire de ça. Pour lui, je l'ai trompé, c'est tout ce qu'il compte.

- On peut quand même lui expliquer, cette solution était très contraignante, nous le savions tous quand nous l'avons trouvé.

- Mais attendez, pourquoi il est debout au fait ? Il ne devait pas dormir mille ans ? demande Seamus.

- J'ai ma petite idée là dessus, réponds Blaise. J'y avais pensé quand nous avions fait la traduction mais comme je n'étais pas sûr, je n'ai rien dit.

- Et c'est quoi cette idée ? je demande, impatient.

- Il y était écrit qu'il devait dormir pour « rattraper le temps perdu », or là il a dormi le temps qu'il aurait dormi s'il avait été humain. Un tiers de sa vie, un tiers de mille ans, trois cents ans.

Seamus et moi, on se regarde, estomaqués. Cette idée n'est pas du tout absurde.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? je m'exclame.

- Bah, je ne sais pas… Je n'étais pas sûr et je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoirs.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait la morale au bar hier soir ?

- Euh… Peut être…

Je me mets la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit plus tôt ? Bon sang !

- Ecoute, Harry, je vais parler à Draco, c'est mon meilleur ami. Il va comprendre.

- Mais non, il ne va pas t'écouter ! Tu le connais, il est trop têtu !

- Calme toi, ça va aller. Je vais discuter avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Blaise se lève ensuite et m'adresse un sourire encourageant. Il reçoit en réponse un regard noir.

- Bon, bah j'y vais. Euh… Seamus, tu restes avec lui ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Va parler à Draco.

Le noir nous laisse seuls. Mon meilleur ami se lève alors et me prend dans ses bras.

- Allez, ça va aller…

- Non… ça ne va pas aller…

Seulement, alors, je lâche mon angoisse, ma peur, ma souffrance et surtout ma frustration en de longs sanglots, dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon bah voilà, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour cette fin de chapitre.

Vous a-t-il plu ? Des réflexions particulières ? ;)

A lundi


	33. Une invitation

Voilà un petit chapitre de transition. Bonne lecture :)

**Rar aux anonymes : **

Moustik : C'est un peu un bouffon Blaise, on est d'accord :) Bonne lecture pour la suite !

Drayy : Harry est mal parti, en effet lol. Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seamus me remonte le moral le reste de la journée. Il essaye de me changer l'esprit avec ses blagues qui le caractérisent. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas l'esprit à m'amuser et à chaque fois, elles tombent à plat. Dean est venu aussi vers midi. Il s'est joint à son compagnon pour me soutenir et me remonter le moral. Je ne les aies que vaguement écoutés. Je n'attends qu'une chose, l'appel de Blaise. Des nouvelles de Draco. Rien ne vient cependant et à vingt heures, c'est Hermione qui m'appelle. Je me précipite sur mon portable croyant que c'est le noir.

- Blaise !

- Non, Harry, c'est moi Hermione. Pansy m'a appelé et m'a tout dit. Comment ça va ?

- A ton avis.

- Pourquoi l'as tu trompé, Harry ? Tu as tenu toutes ces années, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Oui, pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne devait pas se réveiller, Hermione, j'étais saoul, drogué et surtout mal. Je venais de me disputer avec tous mes amis, et il était toujours là-haut à dormir. J'en pouvais plus, j'en peux plus.

- … Ecoute, je ne te reproche rien. Je comprends. Viens boire avec Seamus et Dean, ce soir. Sors. Change toi les esprits en attendant les nouvelles de Blaise.

- Je n'en ai pas envie, Hermione. Je ne veux plus sortir, ça ne me réussit pas.

- Juste un verre, Harry. Passe moi Seamus.

Résigné, je passe le téléphone à mon meilleur ami. Il discute avec la brune cinq minutes puis raccroche.

- Bon c'est réglé, Harry, on sort ce soir. Dean, tu viens ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais non, je ne veux pas, je m'exclame.

- Ca tombe mal, tu n'as pas le choix, allez va te changer, tu ressembles à cadavre. Comment tu as fait pour le séduire, ce jeune homme ?

- Seamus ! le réprimande son compagnon.

- Oui, bon. Vas-y, Harry.

En soufflant, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, je sors et me dirige vers ma chambre, elle est au dernier étage et je ne peux m'empêcher de passer par celle de Draco. Tant de souvenirs sont dans cette pièce. Je me revois m'occuper de lui, travailler à ses côtés, l'observer dormir et plein de choses encore. Cette situation semble tellement absurde à côté. Secouant la tête, je referme la porte et retourne retrouver mes amis. Nous sortons en silence. La voiture de Seamus est devant mon hôtel, je monte à l'arrière. Pendant le trajet, je ne dis rien et laisse mes deux amis parler entre eux à l'avant. Une fois arrivés, je sors le premier et rentre dans le bar. Hermione est là avec Severus. Charmant, vraiment.

- Hermione, bonsoir. Severus.

- Potter, vous avez finalement réussi à vous ridiculiser.

- Severus ! le réprimande Hermione.

- Bah quoi c'est vrai. Il faut dire que c'est quand même comique. Il trompe Draco pile le jour où il se réveille.

Je sers les poings et m'abstient de répliquer, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer ce soir.

- Bien, je vais commander, dis Seamus pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Harry, que vas-tu faire ? demande Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, lui parler d'abord.

- En espérant qu'il veuille bien t'écouter, se moque son compagnon.

- La situation vous amuse, Severus ? je demande, à bout de nerfs.

- Pour une fois que vous êtes perspicace, Harry, cela change.

- Severus, arrête.

La brune essaye de le faire taire, mais le sombre brun semble l'ignorer. Il se penche vers moi et m'adresse son rictus le plus méprisant.

- Draco a tellement sacrifié pour vous et voilà comment vous le remerciez, il doit s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir dormi trois cents ans pour un salaud qui le trompe sans vergogne.

S'en est trop, je me lève, lui décoche un coup de poing plus que mérité et réplique enfin.

- Taisez-vous, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je m'en vais.

Je ne laisse pas le temps à mes amis de répliquer et quitte la table. Je crois Seamus sur le chemin qui revient avec les verres. Il semble étonné de me voir partir, je lui adresse un bref sourire, froid, et quitte le bar. Je décide ensuite de rentrer chez moi à pied. Peut être que la marche me fera du bien. Je longe lentement les murs des immeubles de Paris, plus perdu que jamais. Ma dispute avec Rogue, ne m'a pas affecté, de toute manière, je ne voulais pas sortir, mais je suis inquiet. Je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles du noir. Je sors donc mon portable et compose son numéro. C'est Pansy qui décroche.

- Harry, bonsoir. Blaise discute avec Draco.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Je lui ai expliqué notre monde un peu cet après-midi. Il s'y habitue facilement.

Un sourire triste dessine mes lèvres.

- C'est Draco.

- Oui.

Je sens son sourire, aussi, dans sa voix. Au loin, j'entends celle de Blaise et Draco. J'essaye d'écouter mais les voix, bien que ce soit des cris, sont trop lointaines. Je demande donc :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- On essaye d'expliquer à Draco que tu as juste fait une erreur et que ton comportement était plus qu'exemplaire ces dernières années, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Dès que ton nom est prononcé, il change de sujet de conversation. Il veut finalement bien être transformé et veut reprendre les réceptions.

- Il veut reprendre sa vie d'avant.

- Oui, Harry, il a demandé à Blaise de…

- De lui effacer la mémoire ? je complète, inquiet.

- Oui, il veut t'oublier. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Blaise ne fera jamais ça.

- Oh mon dieu !...

- Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, mais je sais que tu l'aimes et que c'est réciproque. C'est tout ce qui compte. Accroche toi à ça et tu le retrouvera.

- Pansy… Il veut m'oublier !

A nouveau, je sens mes joues se mouiller de larmes, des sanglots monter dans ma gorge, cela ne pouvait pas être pire.

- Harry, soit fort. Vous avez surmonté pire.

- Non, c'est faux, Pansy. Avant, jamais notre amour n'avait été remis en question. Ce n'était que des problèmes pratiques.

- Je sais mais… Il ne faut pas que tu laisses tomber, tu es celui qui a commis l'erreur, je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas difficile pour toi, juste que dans les faits, c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé. Donc c'est à toi de t'accrocher, de prouver à Draco que tu l'aimes plus que tout et surtout de regagner sa confiance.

- Je ne vois pas comment là.

- On va t'aider. On t'a tous vu souffrir ces trois cents dernières années, on veut tous vous voir ensemble, enfin.

- Je… D'accord.

- Bien, ne te décourage pas, Harry, surtout.

- Oui.

- Bien. Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Toi aussi, Pansy.

Puis je raccroche. Je suis toujours inquiet, triste et tout va toujours mal, mais je sens qu'il y a un petit espoir que tout ceci s'arrange, que je puisse à nouveau le serrer dans mes bras. Je le veux, plus que tout.

Une semaine plus tard, je suis retourné à mon travail. Colin a eut l'air heureux de ne plus me voir saoul et reprendre le sens des responsabilités. Je n'ai pas touché au scotch depuis une semaine, cela ne me manque pas, non seul Draco me manque. Je ne l'ai pas revu. Il ne veut toujours pas entendre parler de moi. Apparemment Blaise l'a transformé. Je me suis excusé devant Hermione pour avoir frappé son compagnon. Elle m'a alors sourit, d'un sourire gentil, maternel, simple mais qui voulait tout dire. Elle me soutenait. Elle a même réussit à faire en sorte que Severus s'excuse, bien que le pardon ait été craché, cela me fit du bien. Un matin, je reçois la visite de Seamus à mon travail.

- Et bien dis donc, on a repris du poil de la bête à ce que je vois !

- Hum, oui. Tu veux quelque chose ? Je travaille là.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tiens.

Il jette une enveloppe blanche sur mon bureau. Fébrile, je l'ouvre. Un papier cartonné à mon nom est à l'intérieur.

_Bonjour, Harry,_

_Vous êtes convié à la réception donnée en l'honneur du retour de notre très cher et vieil ami Draco Malfoy. Réveillé d'entre les humains, il souhaite reprendre les soirées comme en son temps. Elle se déroulera dans une salle que j'ai achetée pour cet effet, boulevard des Champs Elysées, le 5 mai._

_Je serai ravi de votre venue,_

_Votre ami, _

_Blaise Zabini_

Je relève la tête, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux, pour trouver le sourire narquois de mon meilleur ami.

- Il sera là ?

- Bien sûr, mon cher.

Un vrai sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Draco me voilà.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

A mercredi pour la suite !

Petite information : J'écris une nouvelle fiction (UA drarry, encore lol, mais totalement différent des deux précédents). Je l'ai pas mal avancée et donc je vais pas tarder à la poster, il me reste plus que le titre à peaufiner. Je vous tiens au courant de sa publication et espère vous retrouver dans cette prochaine histoire ! A bientôt !

Bisous tout le monde :)


	34. Une nouvelle réception

Voilà la confrontation que vous attendez tous ! Bonne lecture !

**Note : **J'ai posté ma nouvelle fiction « Le Gardien du Ponton ». N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil et à me donner votre avis ! :)

**Rar aux anonymes : **

Moustik : Si si c'est bientôt la fin des ses souffrances. Promis :)

Muse82 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise à ce point. Je te souhaite de doux rêves :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La soirée aura lieu dans une semaine. Je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé et nerveux de ma vie. Je sais que ce soir-là, il ne pourra pas me fuir et devra m'écouter. J'ai déjà préparé ce que je vais lui dire. Certes j'ai peur, mais je suis aussi heureux, il me manque tellement. Quand il dormait, je pouvais au moins sentir son odeur, profiter de sa chaleur et l'admirer à ma guise. Maintenant, il est loin, plus loin qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Je me demande chaque jour s'il ressent aussi ce manque, s'il ressent aussi cette absence. Je pense que mon éloignement doit lui peser mais surtout je sais que ma traitrise le fait souffrir. Quand je me ressasse cette nuit-là, je revois la trahison dans son regard, le déchirement au fond de ses prunelles. La culpabilité me ronge à chaque seconde comme à chaque minute de toutes mes malheureuses journées. Mais je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux retourner en arrière. Je n'ai qu'à patienter et attendre son pardon. J'espère vraiment que l'amour qu'il me porte est plus fort que la douleur, bien que ce soit l'amour la raison de cette peine.

Alors que je relis le soir un ultime dossier dans l'ancienne chambre de Draco, la porte s'ouvre en grand, me faisant sursauter.

- Ah bah, tu es là !

C'est Blaise. Etonné, je me lève viens le saluer. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fameuse nuit, ni eu au téléphone d'ailleurs.

- Tu viens m'accorder un peu de ton précieux temps ? je me moque.

- Je suis désolé. Draco est devenu une vraie pile. Il veut absolument tout savoir de notre monde avant la réception.

Je souris tristement, j'aurais voulu être celui qui découvre avec lui toutes ces nouvelles choses.

- Allez Harry, sois fort. Au fait tu as reçu mon invitation ?

- Bien sûr. Je serai là.

- Je m'en doute. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai du t'envoyer la lettre en douce. Tu es bien sûr invité d'office étant vampire, mais je ne sais pas comment aurait réagi Draco en me voyant l'écrire…

- Il ne veut toujours pas entendre parler de moi ?

- Non. Ton nom ne doit pas être mentionné sous peine de mourir sous son regard le plus noir.

- Je vois.

- Franchement, je trouve qu'il exagère. Il ne veut même pas savoir ce que tu as fait ces trois derniers siècles. Pourtant ton comportement a été plus qu'exemplaire.

- Je sais, Pansy m'a dit.

- Non mais regarde toi, tu es encore dans sa chambre, sûrement en train de te remémorer vos précieux moments.

- Je travaille, je réplique en lui montrant mes dossiers.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. D'ailleurs où est ton scotch ? Je n'ai même pas vu de bouteille en bas.

Mon regard s'assombrit. Je n'ai pas rebu depuis la nuit.

- Non ! Tu as divorcé du scotch ? s'exclame l'abruti de noir.

- Très drôle, Blaise.

- Non sérieusement, tu vis comment la séparation ?

Je lui tape sur la tête gentiment.

- Arrête tes bêtises.

- Bref, tu as un plan d'attaque ?

- Comment ça un plan d'attaque ?

- Bah si tu veux le choper, t'as intérêt à être préparé parce que il va te fuir comme la peste.

- Ce serait bien qu'il me fuit. Je le vois plutôt être indifférent. Il faut que je brise la glace.

- C'est vrai qu'il va sûrement t'ignorer. J'espère qu'il ne va pas apparaître au bras d'un autre homme.

- Comment ?

- Bah oui, Harry, s'il veut frapper fort, il commencera par ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai d'éloigner l'intrus.

- Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Il faut te préparer à tout, Harry. C'est Draco.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil en soupirant et me mets la tête dans les mains. Je ne suis pas prêt à cela. Je ne serais d'ailleurs jamais prêt à le voir indifférent et dans les bras d'un autre. Plutôt ne pas venir que d'affronter une telle vision.

- Je crois que je vais rester ici en fait, Blaise.

- Oh non, certainement pas ! Assume un peu ! Après tout c'est ce qu'il a vu quand il s'est réveillé.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la force d'affronter cela.

- Harry, ne te décourage pas. Tu es courageux normalement…

Je lui jette un regard noir. C'est bien plus que du courage qu'il faut là.

- Bon allez, je te laisse. Pansy m'attend, on n'a quasiment pas eu de moment à nous depuis le retour de Draco. En tout cas, tu as intérêt à venir, sinon tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul pour le récupérer.

- Bien, je soupire.

- Parfait. A plus.

Là dessus, il me laisse, seul avec mon dossier et un lit vide.

La soirée est enfin arrivée. Seamus et Dean vont passer me chercher vers vingt et une heures. Hermione est venue la veille pour m'aider à choisir ma tenue. Je sais que c'est peut être ridicule, mais je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour un costume trois pièces, noir, Armani, simple mais classe, avec une chemise verte mettant en valeur mes yeux verts. Une fois enfilé, je repasse devant mon miroir, ajuste ma coiffure. Je sais qu'il m'aime avec les cheveux ébouriffés comme lorsque nous sortions du lit. Je n'ai pas mis de parfum. Il connaît mon odeur naturelle, pas question de changer. Je pense que je suis prêt. Non, ça ne va pas. Mes cheveux ne sont pas assez au naturel, il faut que je repasse par la salle de bain. Je vais donc vers le lavabo et passe mes mains dans mes cheveux pour leur donner la forme voulue. Je n'y arrive pas. Ils ne veulent pas m'écouter. Ils ne veulent jamais m'écouter. Ils ne pourraient pas faire un effort juste pour ce soir ? Apparemment non, c'est trop demandé. Soupirant, j'abandonne et quitte la pièce. Je tourne ensuite en rond, plus nerveux que jamais. Mon estomac est noué et une boule est au niveau de ma gorge. J'ai tellement peur. Heureusement, j'entends enfin un klaxon. Je cours vers ma porte, me précipite dehors et monte dans la voiture.

- Pressé ? demande ironiquement mon meilleur ami au volant.

- Ne l'embête pas. Pas ce soir, me soutient son homme. Tu es très beau, Harry.

- Merci.

- Comment cela, il est beau ?

- Bah je dis ce que je pense.

- Mais tu le trouves beau, vraiment ?

- Oui, il a son charme. C'est Harry, quoi.

Je soupire en voyant mon meilleur ami paniquer.

- Parce que il est célibataire maintenant, continue Seamus.

- Et alors ? demande Dean.

- Bah… Je ne sais pas, tu le trouves beau.

- Oui, et classe aussi d'ailleurs. Sa chemise met en valeur ses yeux verts.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls ? questionne mon meilleur ami.

Exaspéré, je me saisis de leurs épaules, une dans chaque main.

- Arrêtez de faire semblant d'avoir des problèmes de couple, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est.

J'ai réussi au moins comme ça à les faire taire. Voyant leurs airs coincés et coupables, j'éclate de rire. Mon stress s'échappe d'un seul coup. Au moins, je peux compter sur mes amis pour me remonter le moral. Ils me suivent dans mon rire et c'est joyeux que nous arrivons sur place.

La salle est absolument magnifique. Draco a du la choisir, je reconnais son bon goût. Elle a été décorée de façon à rappeler le dix huitième siècle, des lustres en cristal sont accrochés au plafond, le sol est en marbre et les murs sont recouverts de tapisseries dignes de Louis XIV. En entrant j'ai vraiment l'impression de retourner dans le passé, trois cents ans plus tôt. Une fois la surprise de l'aménagement de la salle passé, je le cherche du regard. Il n'est pas encore là. Je ne m'inquiète pas de rater son entrée, je sais qu'il la fera avec classe et que l'on ne pourra voir que lui. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Pansy et Blaise discuter entre eux. Quand ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence, le noir me fait un clin d'œil et sa femme me sourit gentiment.

- Ouah, la salle est magnifique ! s'exclame Dean.

- On voit que c'est Draco qui l'a décorée, confirme mon meilleur ami. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

- Il n'est pas encore là, je réponds.

- Oh, bon bah moi je vais prendre une coupe de champagne, quelqu'un en veut une ?

- Moi, je dis.

- Alors c'est vrai ? s'exclame Seamus. Blaise a raison, tu as abandonné le scotch ?

- Je me suis rendu compte que l'amour que je lui portais n'était pas réciproque, répondis-je ironique, faisant ainsi rire mes deux amis.

- Quel dommage, c'était une magnifique histoire d'amour ! se moque Dean.

- Oui, enfin bref. Si tu ne vas pas les chercher Seamus, je m'en charge.

- Oui, vas-y s'il te plait. Il faut que j'annonce la nouvelle à Hermione, elle ne va pas s'en remettre.

Secouant la tête de désespoir, je me dirige vers une table du buffet. Je me saisis de trois coupes et m'apprête à retourner vers mes amis, lorsque je me fais aborder par Ron. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le roux, depuis plus d'un an.

- Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonsoir, Ron. Ca peut aller.

- C'est vrai ce que tout le monde dit ?

- Que disent les gens ?

- Que toi et Draco, c'est terminé.

Je soupire et repose les coupes.

- C'est compliqué.

- Je ne comprends pas, il ne s'était pas endormi pour toi ?

- Si.

- Bah alors ?

- Ecoute Ron, je ne sais pas très bien où nous en sommes… Et…

Je suis malheureusement coupé dans ma phrase par son arrivée. Magnifique, comme prévu. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ébloui par sa beauté, même après avoir passé trois cents ans à l'admirer dans son sommeil. Ce soir, il a opté pour un magnifique costume blanc, comme pour le mariage de Blaise et Pansy. Il n'est cependant pas seul. Un jeune brun est accroché à son bras et semble très fier d'y être. Mes poings se serrent de rage et mes dents crissent lorsque je contracte ma mâchoire.

- On dirait que lui, il sait, me dit Ron, navré.

Je ne l'entends pas. Mon regard reste accroché à Draco. Je veux qu'il tourne son regard vers moi, qu'il assume le minable qu'il a ramené ce soir. Mais lorsque ses yeux font le tour de la pièce, ils ne s'attardent pas sur moi. Son regard passe comme si je n'avais pas été là, comme si j'avais été n'importe qui. Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux mais je les refoule. Je ne dois pas faiblir, c'est ce qu'il veut. Lentement, je reprends le contrôle, desserre mes poings, respire un grand coup. Je me saisis à nouveau des coupes, salue Ron et retourne auprès de mes amis.

- Tiens, Harry, merci. T'as vu, il est là.

- Oui, Seamus, comment aurais-je pu le rater ?

- Bien sûr.

Hermione, qui nous avait rejoints, me lance un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je dois agir. Après avoir vidé ma coupe, je la tends à la brune avec un sourire, puis vais voir Blaise.

- Harry, tu es venu c'est bien, me dit le noir.

- Bonsoir, Harry, me salue sa femme.

- Pansy, comment ça va ?

- Bien, tiens il arrive.

De suite, je me retourne. Il se dirige vers nous avec son nouveau jouet au bras. Il ne me regarde toujours pas.

- Bonsoir, Pansy, Blaise, voici Thomas.

Au mon dieu, sa voix m'avait tant manqué. Il ne s'adresse pas à moi. Blaise lui réplique alors avec un sourire moqueur.

- Bonsoir Draco, voici Harry.

Le blond l'incendie alors du regard. Cependant, il se reprend en voyant l'air narquois de son meilleur ami et continue sur un ton mielleux.

- Thomas est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant et intègre.

Aïe. Bien lancé. Mais Blaise ne se démonte pas et réplique :

- Harry est très agréable, il a des yeux absolument magnifiques, et ça reste entre nous mais il paraît qu'il a un corps de rêve, c'est une source sûre, un vieil ami à moi…

Le reste de la phrase a été dit sur le ton de la confidence pendant que le noir faisait semblant de se pencher vers Draco. Un sourire étire nos lèvres à Pansy et moi. J'adore cet homme.

- Oh mais Thomas n'a pas de quoi être jaloux.

Le blond se penche vers son meilleur ami et lui glisse à l'oreille de façon à ce que seul moi et lui l'entendons :

- J'ai pu l'expérimenter la nuit dernière…

Un frisson glacé me parcourt l'échine. Je lance alors un regard plus que noir au jeune homme qui était devenu tout rouge suite à la phrase précédente de son compagnon de soirée, et de nuit apparemment. Le pauvre Thomas recule sous mon regard meurtrier et Pansy décide alors de l'emmener loin de moi. Draco reste, étant toujours en combat visuel avec le noir. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il ne reste que nous trois, quitte son air sérieux et lance d'une voix joviale avant de s'éclipser rapidement :

- Bon, désolé les amis mais il faut que j'y aille.

Nous ne sommes donc plus que tous les deux, Draco regardant toujours dans la direction où était son meilleur ami. Je souffle ensuite doucement :

- Draco.

Il se tourne alors violemment vers moi et dit d'un ton un peu trop fort :

- Oui, Harry ? Quelque chose à dire ?

- Je… Oui, il faut que nous parlions.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Le blond se détourne de moi mais je le retiens par le bras. Il me regarde alors avec un regard venimeux et dit d'un ton froid.

- Lâche moi, Potter.

- Non, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, je te l'ai dit la nuit où je me suis réveillé. Ce n'était pas clair ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Draco. On ne peut pas tirer un trait sur tout ce que nous avons vécu parce que j'ai commis une erreur. Tu me l'as fait payer avec ce Thomas, maintenant écoute moi, au moins.

Je termine sur un ton suppliant, mais ce n'est visiblement pas suffisant puisqu'il me lance alors :

- Comment peut tu minimiser ainsi ce que tu as fait ? J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi ! Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur.

Il s'apprête alors à partir de nouveau, arrachant son bras de ma main. Mais je n'ai pas fini.

- Peut être mais tu m'aimes toujours, tu ne pourras pas changer cela.

De derrière lui, je vois son dos se raidir. Il respire un grand coup, puis après un long moment de silence, répond enfin :

- Non, Harry, c'est là que tu fais erreur. L'amour que je te porte n'est pas assez fort pour que je puisse oublier, il va s'effacer et vu comment j'ai aimé la nuit dernière, cela ne va pas mettre trop de temps. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en remettrai plus que bien.

Je sens dans ses paroles du venin qui va se ficher droit dans mon cœur. Moi, je ne m'en remettrai pas bien. Et maintenant, il est parti, loin. Je le vois prendre dans ses bras son nouveau compagnon et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. S'en ait trop, je quitte la soirée en trombe sans dire au revoir. Je cours dans la rue. Cela fait trop mal. Mes pieds résonnent dans les petites rues, j'ai quitté les Champs. Je n'en peux plus. Rapidement, j'arrive sur les quais. La Seine est magnifique ce soir, éclairée de mille feux. Je continue ma course, jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir, je cours, encore et encore. A la fin, toute pensée a quitté mon esprit. J'arrive chez moi, vidé mais dans un meilleur état d'esprit qu'au début de ma course. Je ne laisserai pas tomber.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le suite vendredi :)

Un avis ?


	35. Trompé ?

Oulala ! J'ai senti passer un grand mouvement de haine envers Draco…

Vingt et une reviews de révolte…! Non, je ne vais pas frapper le blondinet pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé. Lol. Que dire ? Oui, ce n'était pas cool. Mais c'est un Malfoy et on ne le trahit pas impunément. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le Draco méchant c'est fini (euh quasiment). C'est d'ailleurs aussi la fin du côté dark de cette partie. Enfin, plutôt après ce chapitre qui vient. Les problèmes ne sont pas réglés mais j'ai fait en sorte de les tourner de façon plus joyeuse, ça commençait à me peser toute cette tristesse et souffrance…

Donc, plus d'inquiétude.

Petit spoiler (attention) : Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, bien sûr, c'est un happy end.

Du coup, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews séparément. Je manque de temps. Mais je vous remercie tout de même pour votre soutien et je dois dire que ça m'a bien sourire tout cet enthousiasme et cette verve, cela prouve que ma fiction vous tient à cœur et j'en suis sincèrement touchée, alors merci à vous tous !

Ah oui, aussi, nous avons (largement) passé les quatre cents reviews ! Donc encore une fois, merci !

Bonne lecture les cocos !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, je me rends chez Blaise et Pansy, j'espère l'y croiser. Il devrait y être, enfin s'il n'a pas passé la nuit avec ce Thomas. Rien que de l'imaginer avec un autre homme me donne des haut-le-cœur. Voir en pensée son corps fusionner avec celui d'un autre me retourne l'estomac. Je préfère écarter toute image de ce style de mon esprit.

Lorsque je sonne à leur porte, c'est la brune qui m'ouvre.

- Tiens, Harry, bonjour. Tu es parti rapidement hier.

- Oui, désolé. Justement, je venais m'excuser…

- Bien rentre. Blaise est dans le salon avec Théo.

- Il était là hier soir ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Tu es parti tôt.

- Certes.

Je pénètre donc dans leur impressionnant loft et vais dans la pièce indiquée.

- Bonjour Blaise, Théo.

- Harry, que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

- Je venais m'excuser pour mon départ un peu précipité d'hier.

- Ah oui.

Je m'assieds en face du noir à côté du châtain. Celui-ci prend alors la parole :

- Alors, Harry, Blaise m'a raconté ta petite… erreur qui s'est avérée fatale.

- Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle a fait le tour de la communauté vampire…

- Tout ce qui concerne Draco intéresse tout le monde, y compris les personnes qui ne l'aiment pas…

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors vas-y raconte, comment ça s'est terminé hier ? demande le noir.

- Tu n'as pas deviné ?

- Bah je devine que ça ne s'est pas bien terminé, mais il y mal terminé et… Très mal terminé.

- Très mal. Il semble indifférent. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit.

J'ai alors l'impression qu'un couteau lacère mon cœur avec force et hargne. Il n'en ressort qu'en miettes et totalement ensanglanté. Je peine à retenir mes larmes. Blaise le voit et en une seule phrase soulage le poids dans ma poitrine.

- Thomas n'est pas parti avec lui.

Je hoche la tête et soupire de soulagement.

- Il y a une autre réception dans deux jours. Je l'ai annoncé de celle d'hier, tu es parti trop vite, continue Blaise.

- Bien, je viendrais.

Le noir me sourit puis reprend sur un ton plus enjoué :

- On sort avec Dean et Seamus ce soir, un peu de poker ça te tente ?

- Bien sûr.

Je préfère sortir que de rester à me morfondre chez moi. J'ai juste à ne pas trop boire. Nous organisons dons la soirée, puis je me rends sur mon lieu de travail. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler alors je reste à regarder la capitale, assis sur mon grand fauteuil. Dès que Colin arrive, je fais semblant de me pencher sur les dossiers. Mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas dupe, la pile ne bouge pas. Peu importe, de toute manière il a engagé un nouvel assistant de l'assistant pendant mon absence.

Quand le soir arrive, je passe chez moi très rapidement, juste pour me doucher et me changer. Je ne m'attarde pas. Mon hôtel me semble tellement vide…

Le casino est, comme à son habitude, bondé et bruyant. Alfred nous accueille et me parle plus personnellement afin de me présenter mes condoléances pour ma perte. Je vois à ce moment-là, mes amis hausser les sourcils d'interrogation et je suis donc obligé de raconter l'affaire.

- Bah dis donc, ce n'était pas ta soirée ! s'exclame Seamus.

- En effet, non.

- Mais tu as vraiment parié un million sur la roulette ? Tu sais pourtant que l'on gagne quasiment jamais, s'étonne Blaise.

- J'étais saoul et je croyais pouvoir être au dessus des statistiques, je réponds rapidement. On est vraiment obligé d'épiloguer là-dessus ?

- Oui, enfin Harry ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ! me réprimande Hermione. Imagine que tu veuilles te refaire et que tu paries plus ?

Je soupire et secoue la tête, accablé.

- Hermione, ce fut sûrement la pire nuit de ma vie. Je ne ferai pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, on va jouer au poker ? Tu vas peut être gagner comme cela ! se moque mon meilleur ami.

- Oui, c'est cela, allons jouer au poker, répondis faussement enjoué, ignorant la boutade.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la table VIP de poker en compagnie d'Alfred. Quand le serveur passe à côté de moi, je commande une coupe de champagne, sous l'œil amusé de mes amis. Je les ignore cependant et profite de leur inattention pour les plumer. Je suis peut être triste et frustré mais je n'ai certainement pas perdu mes capacités mentales, au contraire. Une fois la partie terminée, nous quittons la pièce et nous dirigeons vers les machines à sous. Les filles, Pansy et Hermione, s'amusent mais ne gagnent absolument rien. De nôtre côté, nous discutons de la dernière réception. Enfin, mes amis parlent et je les écoute. Ils commentent l'évolution des différents vampires, comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de réception.

- Vous avez vu, cet enfoiré de Lucian a osé ramener ses fesses ! s'exclame Blaise.

- Blaise, langage ! lui crie au loin sa compagne.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, Blaise ? demande Dean.

- Il a agressé Harry, il y a trois cents ans.

- C'est vrai ? me demande mon meilleur ami.

- Oui, il voulait se venger pour Astoria de la mort de Daphné.

- Ah, mince. Mais Draco ne l'a pas réduit en bouillie ?

- Bah non, quand nous l'avons trouvé, il était trop occupé à vérifier que son amoureux était en un seul morceau.

- On peut parler d'autre chose, s'il vous plait ? je demande, peu enclin à me rappeler cette trop belle période.

- Oui, bien sûr, réponds Dean, compréhensif en fusillant du regard les deux autres hommes.

- Bien, bien. Sinon vous avez vu Greyback ? Il fait de plus en plus peur ! s'exclame le noir.

- Un vrai monstre avec un regard haineux au possible. Il traine tout le temps avec son toutou, Avery. Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensemble ? demande Seamus.

- Beurk, non ! Qui voudrait sortir avec ce fou furieux ?

Je souris faiblement en entendant cette dernière phrase. C'est vrai que Greyback fait plutôt peur, bien que je ne lui aie quasiment jamais parlé. Avery est quant à lui plutôt mignon, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas une très bonne fréquentation.

- Sinon, Bellatrix a l'air toujours aussi folle.

- Moi, ils me font peur à tous trainer ensemble ainsi, avoua mon meilleur ami.

- Ah bon ? Nous aussi, on traine toujours ensemble, tu trouves que l'on fait peur ? demande le noir sur un ton moqueur.

- Non, mais eux c'est les méchants !

Nous éclatons alors tous de rire.

- Et nous on est les gentils, c'est ça ? questionne Dean, hilare.

- Bah oui ! continue sur sa voie Seamus, ne comprenant pas notre amusement.

Blaise et Dean éclatent à nouveau de rire. Je ne les suis pas, je l'ai vu. _Thomas_. Il est seul, je ne vois pas Draco avec lui. Un sentiment de rage monte en moi et je vois rouge. Mes poings se serrent, ma mâchoire se crispe et un grondement s'élève. Je me précipite vers lui. Il me regarde, étonné de me voir arriver aussi précipitamment vers lui, et prend peur devant mon air furieux.

- Euh, Harry, c'est cela ?

Je ne réponds pas et empoigne son bras pour le mener à l'extérieur du casino. Je le plaque ensuite contre un mur et il pousse un couinement pas du tout masculin. Je grogne alors :

- Tu ne t'approches plus de Draco, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Euh… Mais qui êtes vous ?

Je le pousse à nouveau contre le mur et sa tête cogne contre ce dernier.

- Tu as couché avec mon homme, enfoiré ! je crie.

- Quoi, mais non attends… Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui.

- Arrête de mentir !

- Je te jure… Je ne l'ai vu que pour cette soirée, il m'a largué à la fin.

- Harry, lâche le, tout de suite ! crie une voix derrière moi, Blaise.

Rageur, je laisse s'échapper le blanc-bec qui ne va pas tarder à s'uriner dessus. Il s'enfuit alors en courant, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Un sourire moqueur se forme sur mes lèvres. Bien sûr que Draco n'avait jamais couché avec lui. Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène pour me faire payer. Un lourd poids s'échappe de ma poitrine. Blaise me frappe ensuite sur l'épaule.

- Tu croyais faire quoi là, Harry ?

- Rien, je réponds en soupirant. Je vais rentrer.

- Ouais, fait ça. Et calme tes nerfs.

Je hoche faiblement la tête et salue mes amis qui étaient sortis eux aussi. Je rentre ensuite tranquillement chez moi. Je le sais maintenant, il m'aime toujours et ne cessera jamais de m'aimer, comme moi. Il est juste trop fier pour l'avouer.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, j'espère que le petit blondinet est remonté (un peu) dans votre estime.

Sinon, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vous dis à lundi pour un nouveau chapitre (dans chacune de mes deux fictions).

Bisous


	36. Un plan

Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

**Rar aux anonymes :**

Georgeuh : Coucou ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Tu as en effet raté pas mal de choses. Mais voilà, tu t'es rattrapée ! Oui, Draco n'est pas cool. Sinon merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ! C'est vraiment gentil ! :) Bisous

Drayy : Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux semaines. Cela fait deux semaines que les réceptions s'enchainent. Je n'ai pas réussi à reparler au blond. Chaque soir, il ramène un nouvel inconnu et me fuit comme la peste. J'enrage. Cependant, j'ai remarqué ses petits regards, de plus en plus fréquents d'ailleurs. Il m'observe lorsqu'il croit que je ne le regarde pas, que mon attention est portée autre part. Ce qu'il n'a pas compris, c'est que toute mon attention est portée sur sa personne chaque minute que compose une journée. Ses regards étaient d'abord froids, hautains, mais ils ont vite changé pour se faire curieux voire même désireux. Il veut savoir ce que je vais faire pour le récupérer. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Je cherche vainement, mes idées sont toutes mauvaises, inutiles et fades. Je sais qu'il veut quelque chose qui prouvera vraiment mon amour pour lui. Je pense qu'il a compris que ce n'était qu'une erreur et que je l'aurais regretté dès que j'aurais repris mes esprits, cependant il a eu mal, trop mal. Cette trahison l'a blessé comme jamais il aurait pensé être blessé par moi. Je dois faire quelque chose de grandiose, quelque chose qui refermera la page de ce passage dans notre histoire. Alors je me creuse l'esprit, je vais à chacune des réceptions. Et il est toujours là, avec un nouvel homme dans les bras, lui apportant les attentions auxquelles j'avais droit avant, celles que je veux retrouver. Je sais que ceci n'est qu'une façade et que une fois la soirée terminée, il les jette comme des moins que rien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de souffrir en le voyant faire les gestes qu'il m'accordait autrefois. Une caresse sur la joue, un baiser papillon dans le cou, un sourire tendre. Même si son regard et son cœur n'y sont pas, tout le reste est joué à la perfection. Parfois, il m'arrive même de douter en le voyant si affectueux, si tendre. Mais alors, ses petits regards me redonnent du baume au cœur et soulage l'étau qui le resserre. Et plus que tout, cela me motive à me creuser la tête pour trouver. Il y a eu un nous, et il y en aura encore un. J'y crois, fermement.

Ce soir-là, je me rends à une énième réception. Je rejoins, comme d'habitude, mes amis. Ils sont tous à rire d'une blague de Seamus. Un vrai boute en train mon meilleur ami. Je moque gentiment de lui :

- Dis Seamus, fou du roi, c'était ton ancienne vocation, non ?

- Tais-toi, Harry. Tu n'as aucun humour, réplique-t-il, vexé.

- Comment fais-tu pour être mon meilleur ami, alors ? je demande, faussement étonné.

- Je me le demande bien, chaque jour que Dieu fait, répond Seamus, dépité.

- Vous êtes tous les deux débiles, lance alors Dean.

- Le débile va te faire dormir sur le canapé pendant un mois si tu ne le soutiens pas !

- Je ne vois pas comment Harry peut me forcer à dormir sur le canapé, réplique, moqueur, son compagnon.

- Tu veux tester pour voir ? questionne mon meilleur ami, menaçant.

Dean se précipite alors au cou de son homme et s'excuse avec théâtralité faisant ainsi rire l'assemblée.

- Gentil garçon.

Seamus lui tapote la tête, comme il le ferait à un bon chien. Mais le noir se sépare de lui en boudant, vexé.

- Il ne faut pas pousser non plus.

Je les laisse alors se réconcilier et nous écœurer par une série de baisers pleins de guimauve. Je m'éloigne du groupe et m'installe derrière un pilier. Il faut que je réfléchisse à ma solution. Je me suis caché dans un endroit où personne ne me verra, j'aime bien regarder les personnes évoluer dans la salle et surtout ne pas être dérangé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco fait son entrée, toujours aussi théâtrale. Aujourd'hui, c'est un brun qui l'accompagne, un brun aux yeux verts. Un sourire tendre se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque je vois qu'il n'est qu'une pâle copie de ma personne. Je vois son regard parcourir la pièce, me cherche-t-il ? Un air déçu passe quelques secondes sur ses traits, il faut croire que oui. Mon sourire s'agrandit.

Je reste encore un moment caché, l'esprit en fusion, les idées tournant dans ma tête, toutes aussi banales. Je ne trouve pas et cela m'agace vraiment. Je soupire et appuie ma tête contre le pilier tout en fermant les yeux, il faut que je vide ma tête. Mais des chuchotements m'empêchent de me concentrer. Je fronce les sourcils mais tends l'oreille, curieux.

- … Sérieusement, il ne me manquait pas ! Je croyais qu'il allait dormir mille ans !

- Oui, toujours aussi snob en plus ! Il est insupportable, aucun respect de ses propres lois !

- T'as raison, il ramène à chaque fois de nouveaux humains et il ne les mange même pas après !

- Greyback, c'est normal, on doit se limiter, la police humaine est trop intelligente maintenant.

- Mais il ne leur efface même pas la mémoire !

- Il ne peut plus, tu sais, il a perdu ses pouvoirs… Maintenant, c'est Zabini qui les a récupérés.

- C'est vrai ? Ca veut dire qu'il est vulnérable ?

- Oui, t'as vu Lucian, maintenant, il est comme nous. Fragile.

- Haha Bellatrix, tu me fais peur à parler ainsi.

- Enfin Avery, c'est le moment pour se venger !

- Se venger, mais enfin c'est lui qui nous a tous transformés…

- Avery ! Il nous a imposé toutes ces maudites lois pendant ces longues années et a tué Daphné ! Tu l'aurais vue après la perte de mémoire de James, elle était inconsolable, Astoria ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Lucian a raison, on devrait faire quelque chose.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Greyback. Avery, tu es avec nous ou pas ?

- Bien sûr…

- Parfait, il faut mettre un plan au point.

- Pas ici, on pourrait nous entendre.

- Bien, allons nous en.

Les voix s'éloignent et me laissent bluffé et inquiet. Mince, c'était quoi ça ? Ils veulent tuer Draco ? Oh mon dieu…! Je ne les savais pas si rancuniers. C'est vrai que le blond n'est pas tout blanc, mais quand même. Oh non, je ne veux pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal. Une boule d'angoisse se forme au niveau de ma gorge. C'est vrai que maintenant, il est vulnérable.

Je quitte mon pilier et le regarde rigoler avec Blaise. Il est tellement beau, comment quelqu'un peut-il lui vouloir du mal ?

- Harry, tu étais où ? Tu as disparu pendant un moment.

- Ah, salut Seamus. Je réfléchissais.

- Ca va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre. C'est Draco ?

- C'est toujours Draco, je soupire.

- Certes. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, j'en ai assez de tout ceci, je l'ai attendu pendant trois cents ans, Seamus, tout cela commence à me peser.

- Je comprends, mais enfin, Harry, tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, en fait, je ne sais plus rien. Je vais rentrer.

- Ah d'accord. Bonne nuit alors.

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers la sortie. Dans mon dos, je sens le regard de Draco, je peine à ne pas me retourner. Une fois dehors, je cherche du regard le groupe qui souhaite du mal à mon amour mais ne les trouve pas. Il faut absolument que je sache ce qu'ils veulent faire. Je n'ai malheureusement aucun moyen de le savoir, ils me le diront bien sûr jamais. A moins que… Oui, c'est la seule solution. Il faut que je mette mon plan au point.

Le lendemain, mon meilleur ami vient me voir à mon bureau. Il frappe à ma porte, entre et s'assoit face à moi, un air sérieux sur le visage. Je le laisse me dévisager puis hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Harry.

- Seamus.

- Tu ne laisses pas tomber, dis ? Tu m'as fait peur hier.

C'est donc cela. C'est le moment, il faut que j'agisse.

- Ecoute, Seamus, il dit avoir beaucoup sacrifié pour moi mais j'en ai fait quasiment autant pour lui. J'ai fait une erreur mais il me le fait payer trop cher. A peine deux semaines plus tard, il va voir ailleurs. Je ne peux pas le supporter.

- Oui, mais enfin… Que vas-tu faire alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais arrêter de lui courir après en tout cas. J'en ai assez de me faire rejeter.

- Mais, Harry ! C'est Draco, l'amour de ta vie !

- C'est vrai qu'il me le montre bien, je réponds calmement. Il n'a pas du tout essayé de savoir ce que j'avais fait pendant trois cents ans et m'a de suite jugé sur ce qu'il a vu. Depuis, il me traite comme un moins que rien et couche avec d'autres hommes. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire la morale, Seamus.

- Certes, mais il a souffert lui aussi !

- J'ai assez payé, Seamus, je n'en peux plus.

Mon meilleur ami me regarde choqué. J'y suis peut être aller un peu fort. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je gagne leur confiance. Seulement, la personne en face de moi n'en revient toujours pas.

- Donc, tu abandonnes ?!

- C'est tout à fait cela, ravi que tu aies compris. Je ne vais plus faire d'effort.

- Et tu vas aller voir ailleurs, toi aussi ?

Je tourne mon siège de façon à être dos à lui. Cela non, je ne pourrais pas le faire, je ne pourrais pas faire semblant.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis plus de trois cents ans. Crois moi, cela me manque.

Un simple mensonge que je ne mettrais jamais à exécution, même si je dois rester chaste jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux et je peux comprendre que tu en aies assez, mais je trouve cela un peu extrême.

Je me mets alors un masque froid sur le visage et me retourne pour répliquer :

- Mais comme tu l'as dit, je fais ce que je veux.

Sa bouche se referme, puis il secoue la tête en soupirant.

- Très bien, Harry, fais toutes les bêtises que tu veux, c'est ta vie.

Il se lève et quitte mon bureau sur un dernier regard triste. Je lui fais pitié. Génial. J'espère juste que tout ceci ne sera pas vain. Heureusement, il est bavard et va surement en parler, ainsi cela arrivera aux oreilles de Draco. Ce sera parfait pour le mettre dans l'ambiance que je recherche et je pourrai alors mettre mon plan à exécution. J'espère y arriver et ne pas craquer avant. Ce sera difficile, mais je dois y parvenir, pour lui.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, la suite mercredi !

Bisous !

Un avis ?


	37. Mise en place du plan

Voilà un petit chapitre mais… Il se passe des choses :P

Bref, bonne lecture !

**Rar aux anonymes :**

Georgeuh : Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture ! Gros bisous !

Drayy : Ils vont peut être souffrir, mais cela va peut être les remettre ensemble ) Bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous

Celine : Merci ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco a remarqué que je ne cherche plus à le voir. Ses regards se font de plus en plus interrogateurs. J'ai peur du changement qui va s'opérer en eux suite à ce que j'ai prévu. Mais je dois absolument le faire, je n'ai pas réussi à entendre une autre conversation des « méchants » comme dit par Seamus. Je ne peux même pas leur en parler, cela paraitrait moins vrai, moins réel. Je leur dirai tout lorsque j'aurai l'information. J'espère simplement que tout ne sera pas perdu avec Draco après.

L'occasion se présente lors d'une soirée, une semaine après la discussion que j'ai réussi à intercepter. Je vois les membres du groupe dont je cherche à avoir la confiance bien présents et surtout Draco, pour une fois, seul. Je décide alors de me lancer et je me dirige vers lui. Il me voit cependant venir et s'apprête à partir lorsque je lui attrape le bras.

- Oh non, certainement pas, Draco, je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle.

- De quoi veux tu que l'on parle ?

- Tu n'as pas ramené un de tes gigolos aujourd'hui ? je demande, moqueur.

Son regard s'enflamme et il crache :

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

- Oh que si. Je te trouve bien gonflé de me critiquer de t'avoir trompé après trois cents ans d'abstinence sous l'effet de l'alcool et de la drogue, alors que toi dès le lendemain tu couches ailleurs.

- J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi, Harry. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir pour quelqu'un qui a _tout sacrifié_, je remarque, acerbe.

- J'ai perdu trois cents ans de ma vie !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme si tu avais l'éternité devant toi !

Nos tons ont monté et les regards se tournent vers nous. Parfait.

- J'ai perdu ma place de chef pour toi !

- Moi je t'ai attendu pendant trois cents ans, pendant lesquels tu roupillais bien gentiment.

- Exactement, et qu'est ce que j'ai vu à mon réveil ? Mon homme embrassant un autre !

- J'étais saoul et drogué ! Mais apparemment, ça te passe au dessus !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! J'ai sacrifié mon immortalité pour toi et tu n'es même pas capable de me rester fidèle !

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et il semble sur le point de me frapper. Toute la haine, la rage et la frustration s'échappent en même temps.

- Je croyais que tu allais dormir mille ans !

- Et pendant les sept cents autres années, tu m'aurais trompé allègrement ?! C'est donc comme ça que tu m'aimes ?!

- Et toi, comment m'aimes tu ? Tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon avis ! Tu m'as effacé la mémoire et pris cette décision seul ! Tu ne m'as jamais respecté !

- Mais c'était la seule solution !

- Et effacer la mémoire de mon père aussi, c'était la seule solution ?

Un grand blanc suit cette dernière phrase, toutes les conversations se sont tues. J'ai frappé fort et j'ai vu la souffrance passer dans son regard. Je l'ai blessé, mais c'est nécessaire.

- Alors, c'est ainsi que tu me vois ?

- Comme le meurtrier de mes parents ? Oui, en partie.

S'en est trop, c'était la phrase à ne pas dire et je l'ai sortie. Avec force et haine. Je vois alors son coup de poing se diriger droit vers ma mâchoire. J'encaisse le coup et réplique. Nous nous frappons violemment, cherchant à heurter l'autre encore plus que nous sommes blessés nous même. Les insultes fusent au milieu des coups. Mon cœur est brisé. Je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que Draco était responsable de la mort de mon père. Son cœur aussi l'est. Je l'ai senti se fendre lorsque ma phrase est sortie. Le blond a chassé ses larmes pour me frapper et garder bonne figure mais je sais que dès qu'il sera seul, il pleurera. Cette pensée rajoute à ma colère et redouble la force et la vitesse de mes coups. Les personnes autour de nous essayent de nous séparer mais elles peinent. Malgré la violence de nos gestes, nous cherchons le contact de l'autre qui nous a tant manqué. Seulement, Blaise arrive finalement à stopper son meilleur ami tandis que le mien fait pareil avec moi. Un peu de sang macule maintenant son beau visage et les larmes ont enfin coulé, traçant des sillons sur ses joues. Je n'ai qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras, m'excuser et le consoler. Cependant, je ne fais rien de tout cela. Je m'échappe de l'étreinte de Seamus et lance sur un dernier regard haineux :

- Tu me dégoutes. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Je quitte ensuite la salle de réception en courant. J'ai pu voir le regard choqué de mes amis. J'espère que les « méchants » aussi ont vu la scène.

Le lendemain, je reçois la visite d'Hermione très tôt le matin. Elle sonne à sept heures. Je suis tenté de ne pas répondre, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer aujourd'hui mais mes lumières sont allumées, elle sait que je suis là. Je vais donc ouvrir et je la vois alors, rouge de colère, sur le point de frapper quelque chose. Je m'éloigne donc et la laisse entrer, espérant que ce quelque chose ne soit pas ma tête.

- Harry ! Tu n'es pas sérieux deux secondes j'espère ?

- De quoi parles-tu, Hermione ?

- Mais enfin ! De hier ! Comment as-tu pu dire une chose pareille ?

- Attends tu parles de quoi ? Du fait que je ne veux plus le voir, qu'il me dégoute ou que je pense qu'il est en partie responsable du meurtre de mes parents ?

Elle me regarde incrédule, toute colère envolée.

- Alors je n'ai pas rêvé hier ? Tu as bien dit ça ?

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Et je le pense. Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

- Mais enfin, Harry, tu ne peux pas être sérieux ?

- Hermione, je gère ma vie privée comme je l'entends. Je n'ai pas de leçon de morale à recevoir. As-tu autre chose à me dire ?

- Non…

- Très bien, je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte mais là, il faut que j'aille travailler, donc si tu veux bien…

Je lui désigne la sortie. Toujours choquée, elle passe la porte et je la ferme derrière elle. Je soupire et me passe les mains sur le visage. C'est bien compliqué tout cela…

A mon bureau, Seamus débarque en trombe et m'incendie lui aussi. Je le mets gentiment à la porte en lui disant que c'était ma vie et qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il part donc alors sur un pas furieux. Si cela continue ainsi, je vais me fâcher avec tous mes amis. A la soirée suivante, je me fais intercepter par Blaise qui me cogne la mâchoire de son poing.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? je m'offusque.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je pourrais poser cette question ! Il t'est passé quoi par la tête l'autre soir ?

- Mais bon sang ! Mêlez vous de vos affaires !

- Je me mêle justement de mes affaires, j'ai du récupérer Draco à la petite cuillère et le consoler toute la nuit, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi abattu.

Non, je suis tellement désolé, mon amour. Ne pleure pas…

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, je réponds fermement.

- Mais tu n'as donc aucun cœur ? Où est passé ton amour pour lui ?

- Réduit en lambeaux par une brochette de blancs-becs.

- Harry, je sais qu'il n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi, mais enfin lui aussi a souffert.

Je soupire.

- S'il y a trop d'embûches qui se mettent ainsi au travers de notre route, c'est peut être parce que l'on est pas faits l'un pour l'autre…

Bizarrement, cette phrase n'est pas un mensonge. Peut être, en effet, que l'on a rien à faire l'un avec l'autre… Non, je n'y crois pas. Mon amour pour lui est toujours aussi intact, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Mon amour pour lui est parti et il ne reste maintenant plus que de la rancœur.

Je n'ai jamais vu le noir aussi sérieux.

- Je n'y crois pas, Harry.

- Le principal, c'est que moi j'y crois.

Sur cette dernière phrase, je le quitte et me dirige vers l'alcool. J'ai besoin d'une boisson forte. Je me sers un verre de bourbon, rempli de glace, et le colle contre ma mâchoire douloureuse. J'ai trop reçu de coups de poing récemment.

- Ca va la mâchoire ? me demande une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et tombe face à Lucian. Je souris et hoche la tête.

- Ca va, merci.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour l'autre fois…

- Non, c'est bon, c'est oublié.

Un sourire gentil se forme sur son visage et il me lance un clin d'œil.

- Bravo pour l'autre fois au fait, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un clouer le bec de Malfoy aussi bien.

- Nous avions quelques petites choses à régler ensemble, je réponds, ironiquement.

C'est le moment. J'ai réussi à attirer leur attention, parfait.

- Je peux te comprendre, ce qu'il a fait à ton père n'était vraiment pas bien.

- Oui, on peut dire que nous sommes en froid. En fait, je me demande souvent comment j'ai pu passer autant de temps avec lui. Au moins, j'ai réussi à devenir immortel.

Je ponctue cette dernière réplique par un clin d'œil. Lucian est un vampire intégriste, cette phrase ne peut donc que le satisfaire.

- Ecoute, Harry, on organise une petite soirée demain soir, avec juste… Enfin, entre ceux qui en ont assez de la suprématie de Malfoy, ça te tente ?

- Bien sûr ! je réponds, enthousiaste. Où ça se passe ?

Il me tends une carte puis me souhaite une bonne soirée sur un dernier sourire. Mon plan fonctionne enfin. Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'ils ont prévu. Je serai là à leur « petite soirée »…

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

La suite, vendredi.

Contents de ses explications, ou non ?


	38. Petite réception avec les méchants

Bonjour, je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui mais je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il est vingt et une heures. Je n'ai toujours pas quitté mon bureau. La soirée commence à vingt deux heures. J'ai encore du temps pour me pencher sur quelques dossiers. Colin est déjà parti. Il devait dîner avec des clients, j'ai gentiment décliné l'offre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je reçois la visite de Dean. Je soupire et le regarde s'installer devant moi, l'air sérieux.

- Je suppose que Seamus t'envoie pour me faire la morale.

- Je serais venu même s'il ne me l'avait pas demandé.

- Bien, je t'écoute.

- A quoi joues-tu, Harry ? Lucian, sérieusement ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je vous ai vu parler hier.

- Justement nous avons parlé. Cinq minutes. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

- Il voulait ta mort, Harry.

- Pour se venger de Draco, oui. En fait, il était juste venu me féliciter de lui avoir cloué le bec.

- Je répète : à quoi joues-tu, Harry ? Qui te tient ?

- Me tient, comment cela ?

- Le Harry que je connais depuis trois cents ans n'aurait jamais réagit comme cela. D'abord, il aime Draco comme un fou au point de se mettre au plus mal parce que son absence est trop forte, et en plus il n'est pas froid et sans cœur.

- Je ne suis pas sans cœur, au contraire, sinon ses tromperies ne m'auraient pas atteint.

- Donc tu as encore des sentiments pour lui.

- J'ai changé en trois cents ans, j'ai évolué. Lui est resté le même. Cela ne peut plus fonctionner entre nous. C'est triste mais vrai.

Le plus triste, dans tout ceci, est que toutes ces phrases fausses que je leur dit pour les convaincre de me laisser, ne me paraissent pas si fausses que cela. Même si je l'aime toujours de tout mon cœur, c'est vrai que j'ai changé et je ne sais pas s'il y aura encore un nous…

- Je vois qu'il ne sert à rien de me faire changer d'avis, soupire le noir, résigné.

- En effet.

- Sache seulement que plus tu attends et plus tu le repousses, moins tu auras de chance de le retrouver.

- Je sais.

- Bien.

Après un dernier signe de tête, il quitte mon bureau. Je regarde l'heure, il faut que j'y aille. J'essaye alors d'oublier Draco et me concentrer uniquement sur mon rôle à jouer. Je dois paraître froid et plus du tout amoureux du blond pour être crédible. Je me compose donc un masque sur le visage et me dirige vers mon parking. Une fois dans ma voiture, je démarre et tente de ne pas aller trop vite sous le coup du stress. Le lieu de rendez-vous se situe en dehors de Paris, en banlieue. Lorsque j'y arrive avec ma voiture chère, les regards se retournent vers elle. Heureusement, j'arrive rapidement et me gare. Lorsque j'entre, je remarque l'air lugubre et sale de la pièce. Où est-ce que je me suis encore laissé entrainer ?

Les autres sont déjà là, assis autour d'une table, et Lucian vient de suite me saluer.

- Harry, merci d'être venu !

- Le plaisir est pour moi, je réponds en souriant.

Je m'assieds à côté de Lucian. En face, Greyback me regarde avec un œil mauvais.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Enfin Grey'g ! Tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait l'autre fois.

- Oui, mais il est quand même rester chaste trois cents ans à cause de la blonde.

La colère monte en moi lorsque j'entends le ton méprisant avec lequel le vampire vorace l'a mentionné.

- Au contraire, c'est parce qu'il l'a trompé sous ses yeux que Malfoy l'a quitté, me soutient un petit brun que je ne connais pas.

- Harry, laisse moi te présenter Tom Jedusor, c'est le compagnon de Bellatrix.

Je regarde le nouveau. Maigre et faiblard, je me demande ce que peut bien lui trouver la folle brune. Mais celle-ci, lui sourit presque sadiquement et Tom court se jeter dans ses bras. Elle lui caresse les cheveux dans un geste qui se veut tendre et il se laisse faire, soumis. On voit bien qui est l'homme dans leur relation.

- Je l'accepte dans notre groupe à une seule condition, lance Greyback.

- Oui ? je demande, inquiet.

- Avery va bientôt arriver avec un humain fraichement trouvé. Je veux que tu le suces à mort.

Un long frisson glacé me secoue l'échine tandis que je vois don air sadique. J'essaye de répliquer :

- Mais je ne peux pas, avec la police…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher Avery sait les trouver les paumés, les sans famille.

Je tente un regard vers Lucian mais celui-ci hausse les épaules.

- Désolé, Harry, c'est le seul moyen d'obtenir la confiance de Grey'g.

La porte s'ouvre justement sur le vampire qui tient un pauvre homme dans ses bras. L'inconnu, l'air perdu, a tout du sans abri. Avery le jette au sol puis se dirige vers Greyback, ou plutôt son homme vu la façon dont il le laisse lui dévorer le visage. Un haut le cœur me prend. Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Ah oui, Draco est en danger. J'inspire fortement et me reprend. Greyback chuchote à son chéri :

- Av', Harry va s'en occuper ce soir, c'est un cadeau de bienvenue.

J'hoche un sourcil sceptique : un cadeau ? Je jette un regard à l'homme à terre et celui-ci me le rend. Il a l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'il va lui arriver. J'inspire profondément, de toute manière il est condamné. Je m'approche donc de lui et le saisit par le col. Totalement amorphe, il se laisse faire. Je plonge ensuite mes crocs dans sa gorge et bois le liquide rouge qui s'en échappe. Je comprends alors enfin l'intérêt de Greyback de boire à la gorge. Percer la peau fragile avec une facilité déconcertante et sentir le corps perdre sa chaleur au fur et à mesure que le flot vital remplit ton propre corps, apportent une félicité sans nom. J'entends son cœur ralentir et juste avant son arrêt, l'homme se crispe et pousse un minuscule gémissement. C'est le premier son qui sort de sa bouche depuis son arrivée dans la pièce. Une fois mon affaire finie, je le dépose délicatement sur le sol et lui ferme les yeux, en priant tous les dieux de me pardonner. C'est le premier homme que je tue. J'entends ensuite des applaudissements derrière moi. C'est Greyback et Lucian. Avery est trop occupé à butiner le cou de son homme et Tom à regarder sa compagne comme si elle était une déesse tombée sur terre, pour qu'ils puissent faire autre chose. Bellatrix me regarde d'un œil suspicieux.

- Félicitations, jeune homme, bienvenue parmi les vrais vampires ! s'exclame le vorace.

Je serre les poings pour calmer ma colère qui est montée face à ce manque d'humanité et hoche difficilement la tête en signe de remerciement. Je retourne ensuite à mon siège et attends la suite. Lucian prend la parole :

- Bien, alors, Harry, nous avons prévu de nous venger de Malfoy. De toutes ces années où il nous a imposé ses maudites lois. Tu dois nous comprendre, avec l'histoire de James.

- Oui, parfaitement.

- Il faut agir lorsqu'il sera seul, intervient Bellatrix. J'ai entendu dire qu'il compte retourner en Roumanie, seul. Pendant son voyage, ce sera le bon moment.

- Quand part-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas encore prévu.

- Il faudra se renseigner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas dès qu'il saura, je vous tiendrais au courant, affirme la folle brune.

J'ignorais qu'il comptait retourner là-bas. Mais quelque part cela semble logique… J'aurais aimé partir avec lui.

La suite de la soirée se passe tranquillement, ils continuent de se plaindre du comportement du blond sans la moindre vergogne. Je mets de temps en temps une ou deux trois phrases bien placées pour continuer mon rôle. Lorsque je quitte enfin les lieux, je suis soulagé. J'ai réussi à tenir jusqu'au bout.

Une semaine passe ainsi, je dois bien sûr me rendre à de nouvelles soirées de mes « nouveaux amis ». Je néglige un peu les autres. De toute manière, Draco ne vient quasiment plus. Mes amis soupçonnent ce qu'il se trame. Ils me jettent des regards en biais, curieux et réprobateurs. Je fais en sorte de cacher ma nouvelle alliance mais je ne peux pas tourner la tête aux « méchants » car ils le prendraient mal et je serais éjecté de leur cercle. Lorsque je viens aux réceptions, je remarque la présence de ce Tom. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, à croire qu'il faut le connaître pour le voir.

Draco me manque, je ne le vois plus du tout. Je ne peux même plus l'apercevoir. La dernière image que j'ai de lui est son regard trahi et son visage blessé, mouillé par les larmes. Il m'arrive d'avoir des gros moments de solitude où je n'ai qu'une envie : tout abandonner aller le voir, m'excuser, tout lui expliquer et surtout, enfin, le prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne fais rien, pour lui. Il me faut attendre encore un peu, le temps de connaître le plan de Lucian et sa bande.

L'information arrive peu de temps après. Alors que je me rends à une énième soirée en banlieue, désespéré à l'idée de les entendre encore geindre. Je suis à mon siège habituel essayant de ne pas regarder le couple dégoutant devant moi, Greyback et Avery. Ils se sont quasiment déshabillé devant Lucian et moi. Leurs bouches sont collées et provoquent de bruits plus écœurant les uns que les autres. Lucian essaye de me faire la conversation, son teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Je souris intérieurement, il est le seul vampire pas complètement dérangé du groupe et pourtant ne semble pas remarquer les bizarreries de ses amis. Mais visiblement ce soir, il n'en peut plus lui aussi. Il me parle d'Astoria, du fait qu'il essaye de ravir son cœur et que elle a enfin accepté de dîner avec lui. Je suis heureux pour lui et pour une fois, c'est honnête. Je déteste quand cette mégère traine autour de mon homme. Quand il commence à me raconter le futur déroulement de la soirée, Bellatrix entre. Tom accroché à son bras, comme toujours. Quand je le vois s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour enfouir la tête dans son cou, je me demande comment ils font, dans l'intimidé. L'homme doit avoir un minimum, enfin… il ne peut être totalement soumis… Puis voyant la tournure étrange de mes pensées, je secoue ma tête et efface les images mentales trop choquantes.

- Les amis, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclame Bellatrix. Malfoy part après demain. Il doit prendre un avion en direction de Bucarest, puis un train et enfin une taxi. On pourra l'attaquer à ce dernier moment.

- Nous devrions partir avant lui pour lui tendre une embuscade, affirme Lucian.

- Oui, la veille soit demain, pour être absent à un minimum de réception. Je m'occuperai de prendre les billets.

Ainsi donc c'est décidé. Je n'ai plus qu'à continuer mon rôle jusqu'à la fin de la soirée et courir cher Draco pour tout lui expliquer, en espérant qu'il veuille bien m'écouter…

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

La suite, lundi.

Une review ?


	39. Retour au point de départ

Voilà le nouveau chapitre :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Moustik : Bonne vacances ! Hâte de te revoir en septembre. Bisous

Georgeuh : Oui, le couple Avery/Greyback est absolument dégoutant lol. Bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque j'arrive chez Blaise, c'est Pansy qui m'ouvre. Elle semble étonnée de me voir là, je me suis un peu éloigné d'eux ces dernières semaines.

- Pansy, bonsoir.

- Harry, ça fait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Dis est-ce que Draco est là ?

- Non. Il a déménagé pour nous laisser plus d'espace.

- Je peux avoir sa nouvelle adresse ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que…

- Pansy, je n'y vais pas pour l'agresser, donne la moi, s'il te plait.

- Bien, d'accord.

Elle me l'écrit sur un morceau de papier puis me le tends. Je la remercie rapidement et me dirige vers ce nouveau lieu. Ce n'est pas loin, en dix minutes j'y suis. La brune a eu l'intelligence de me donner le code d'entrée. Je monte donc les étages et toque à sa porte. Il m'ouvre peu de temps après et semble vraiment surpris de me voir.

- Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas assez craché ton venin la dernière fois.

- Je m'excuse pour l'autre soirée, Draco. Je ne le pensais pas. Laisse moi entrer, il faut que je t'explique.

Le fait que je demande pardon le prend au dépourvu et il me laisse passer. Une fois arrivé dans son salon, il dit cependant :

- Je te préviens, Potter, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse parce que c'est ta dernière chance.

Je hoche la tête commence mon récit. Je lui raconte la conversation écoutée, le plan, la raison de la dispute, l'entrée dans le groupe des « méchants » et enfin leur plan. Il me regarde impassible tout du long. Je n'arrive pas à voir dans ses prunelles ce qu'il en pense. Au final, une fois ma dernière phrase achevée, il éclate d'un rire mauvais.

- Franchement Potter, c'est l'histoire la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue. Tu vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu as joué aux agents secrets, comme cet homme dans ce film… Blind ?

Sa phrase a été prononcée sur un ton venimeux mais, à la fin, il bafouille d'une façon adorable. J'en aurais souri si la situation n'avait pas été si grave.

- Bond. Oui c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire. Ils vont t'attaquer sur la fin de ton voyage.

- Je ne te crois pas. Pourquoi m'attaqueraient-ils maintenant alors qu'ils auraient pu le faire quand je dormais.

- Je te surveillais pendant que tu dormais.

Son visage s'assombrit et à sa phrase suivante, je sais qu'il ne me croira pas :

- En embrassant des inconnus, c'est cela ? Allez, dégage de mon appartement, Potter, je ne veux plus te voir. Tu m'as assez fait souffrir.

- Mais, Draco…

- Sors !

La dernière phrase est criée, violemment. Il me poussa vers la sortie et me claque la porte au nez. J'ai beau ensuite frapper, il ne réponds pas. Résigné, je sors de l'immeuble et hésite. Que faire ? Je décide de me rendre chez Blaise. Peut être que lui me croira. Sa femme m'ouvre une seconde fois et me laisse rentrer après avoir haussé les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Je trouve son mari dans le salon et lui raconte rapidement l'affaire. Il semble hésiter.

- Blaise, pourquoi te mentirai-je ? Tu as dit toi même que tu ne croyais quand je te disais que je ne l'aimais plus.

- Je ne sais pas… Ecoute, Harry, tu n'as qu'à y aller toi. Suis Draco. Tu le défendras si jamais il se fait vraiment attaquer. Je t'ai appris à te battre, non ? Je ne peux rien faire, de toute manière, il ne me croira pas plus que toi.

- Je… D'accord. Il part après demain, soit mercredi. Si vendredi matin, je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelle, tu viendras ?

- D'accord.

Je sors de chez eux et rentre chez moi pour préparer mes affaires. Je pars finalement demain avec le groupe. Une fois mes bagages empaquetés, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas si on sera assez à deux pour les neutraliser. Je finis par appeler Seamus et lui expliquer. Il veut nous accompagner mais je lui dis de ne pas le faire. Il ne faudrait pas que Lucian et ses amis changent de plan. Je finis par tourner en rond le reste de la nuit.

Je me nourris le matin pour prendre des forces et me vais finalement à l'aéroport. Les autres y sont déjà. Dans le regard de Bellatrix, je vois de l'étonnement. Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce que je me décourage. Je soutiens cependant son regard et elle finit par tourner la tête. Dans l'avion, j'essaye en vais de cacher ma nervosité. Lucian me raconte qu'il a du annuler son rendez vous avec Astoria. Il semble désespéré et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. S'il n'avait pas des envies de meurtre envers mon homme, je pourrais l'apprécier. Nous arrivons à destination en début d'après-midi. Après un cours voyage en train, nous prénoms le taxi pour connaître le chemin qu'il utilisera jusqu'au château. A mi chemin, nous lui demandons d'arrêter. Nous sommes en pleine forêt et le chauffeur s'étonne mais ne dit rien. Je paye le trajet et le laisse partir. Je suis ensuite les autres. Ils trouvent un endroit tranquille à un kilomètre du futur lieu de l'embuscade où nous pourrons patienter pendant la nuit. Je soupire et m'installe. Lucian reprends la conversation. Je l'écoute avec joie. Les deux couples ont visiblement décidé de faire leurs adieux. Je me retiens plusieurs fois de vomir. Ils sont à la limite de l'indécence tellement leur touchers sont impudiques. Je profite alors de ce prétexte pour m'éloigner du groupe. Je sors pour le reste de la nuit un livre et commence à le lire. Je n'arrive cependant pas à rentrer dans l'histoire. Je patauge lamentablement et mélange les phrases. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, un étau se resserre au niveau de mon cœur.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Tom qui était parti faire le guet revient en courant. Une voiture approche. Je vois les autres se précipiter vers le lieu de l'embuscade. J'en profite pour m'éclipser. Je ne compte pas arriver en même temps qu'eux. Juste avec un petit temps de retard pour les prendre au dépourvu. Quand j'entends finalement des cris, je m'y précipite. Je vois le chauffeur la gorge en sang, Greyback a du passé par là. Ensuite mon regard se dirige vers Draco. Il essaye de se défendre contre ses cinq assayants. Je vais alors vers Tom et Bellatrix. Le jeunot est vite mis à terre. Sa folle brune gronde et siffle :

- Je le savais. Je savais que l'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance.

Je l'ignore et la rue de coups de poings. Elle riposte cependant sauvagement. Intérieurement, je remercie les techniques de combats que m'a appris Blaise. Au bout d'un moment, je bloque sa nuque avec mes mains et la lui brise. Je jette un coup d'œil au blond, il a réussi à tuer Avery mais peine avec Greyback, quant à Lucian, je le vois se tenir la jambe à terre, tentant de ramper pour prendre la fuite. Je le laisse s'en aller. Il ne me dérange pas tant que ça, au contraire sa mort me dérangerait. Je sais qu'il a un bon fond. Je ne réfléchis cependant pas plus longtemps. Draco est à terre subissant les coups violent du l'enragé. Je me jette alors sur lui et mets toute ma haine, toute ma force dans mes attaques. Finalement, lui aussi rend son dernier souffle. Je me précipite ensuite vers mon homme qui a le visage ensanglanté.

- Draco ? Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je… Oui.

Il essuie le sang qui macule son visage et tâte sa pommette qui doit sûrement être douloureuse. Quand je vois que sa respiration est faible, je panique et commence à lui retirer sa chemise pour l'examiner. De méchants bleus s'étalent sur son torse. Je les caresse délicatement, souffrant de le voir blesser.

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, me dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Je lève mon regard vers son visage et admire le sourire tendre qui s'y installe. Je me penche alors et l'embrasse doucement. Il répond à mon baiser. J'y mets ensuite fin pour nicher ma tête dans son cou.

- Je suis désolé, Draco, pour tout, je chuchote.

Sa main vient alors me caresser les cheveux et il répond sur le même ton.

- On a tous les deux nos torts, Harry. Je savais que ce serait difficile pour toi de patienter. Mais c'est juste que… Quand je t'ai vu dans les bras d'un autre… J'ai eu tellement mal.

- N'en parlons plus. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant, non ? je demande, timidement.

- Bien sûr, rigole t-il, heureux.

Je me lève et l'aide à en faire de même. Il cherche ensuite du regard Lucian. Mais visiblement celui-ci s'est enfui. Personnellement, je m'en fiche. Ma main est autour de la taille de mon blond, me nez dans son cou et il ne me rejette pas. Je suis pour ma part, comblé. Il profite lui aussi de l'etreinte et me serre contre lui. Puis soudain, il s'exclame :

- Mais, Harry ! Je connais cet endroit

Je regarde autour de nous et comprends ce qu'il veut dire. C'est ici que mes parents ont été tués, il y a plus de trois cents ans. Je souris et dit :

- Nous sommes revenus au point de dépard.

- Oui… Dis, la grotte n'est pas loin, que dirais-tu d'y faire un tour ? Enfin, si elle est toujours là.

- Oui, elle y est. J'y suis allé, il y a deux ans.

Le blond m'entraine vers le lieu indiqué mais se ravise et déplace les corps pour les mettre dans la voiture. Il sort ensuite son briquet et met le feu au tout. Puis, il revient vers moi et me prends la main comme si de rien était. Je me laisse entrainer, l'admirant.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est moi ou j'ai entendu un ouf final ?

Tss.

Un avis ? :p


	40. Passage par le petit Paradis

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ! Nous avons atteint les 500 reviews !

Attention, dans ce chapitre il y a lemon un peu plus osé que mes précédents. (en même temps ça plus de 13 chapitres qu'il n'y a rien eu…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Nola : Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Mais te revoilà :) Bonne lecture !

Topaze : Héhé, je m'en doutais de l'avoir entendu ce ouf final :) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bisous

Drayy : Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le trajet se passe en silence. Aucun de nous deux n'arrive à se rendre compte que nous sommes à nouveau réunis. Je suis légèrement crispé, gêné. Que faire après ? Que dire ? Cela fait plus de trois cents ans que nous n'avons plus été ensemble. Malgré l'amour que je lui porte, j'ai peur que les choses aient changé. Arriverons-nous à nous comprendre comme avant, à partager de la même façon ? Nos mains sont liées mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est loin de moi. Arriverai-je à l'atteindre comme avant ? Je sens que lui aussi est perturbé. Son visage, bien que impassible comme à son habitude, trahit ses émotions pour celui qui sait bien regarder. Ses mâchoires sont légèrement crispées et il se tient trop droit. Heureusement la grotte n'est pas loin. Après un quart d'heure de marche, le rocher qui la maintient fermée est là. Autour tout à changé, seul ce rocher, cette forme, nous permet de reconnaître l'entrée.

Soudain, il lâche ma main et déplace le rocher. Naturellement, les choses se remettent en place. Je rentre le premier dans la grotte et vais, comme aux fois précédentes, près de l'eau. Je me débarrasse de mes chaussures et trempe mes pieds dans l'eau qui est toujours tiède. Debout, j'observe le lieu. Comme je m'y attendais, tout est comme avant. Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur cet endroit. Derrière moi, j'entends le rocher qui est remis en place puis les pas légers de Draco. Ses bras m'enlacent par derrière et il dépose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me laisse alors aller contre lui, mes mains allant rejoindre les siennes jointes sur mon ventre. Son souffle sur ma joue me paraît irréel, tout comme le toucher léger de ses cheveux contre ma nuque. Je profite néanmoins de sa chaleur. Il finit par rompre le silence et dit tout bas :

- Dis moi… Raconte moi ce que tu as fait pendant ces trois cents ans.

Un faible sourire étire mes lèvres. Enfin nous pouvons mettre les choses à plat. Je prends une inspiration et lui explique. Je lui raconte tout, la surprise le matin après notre nuit, les jours passés à nier l'évidence puis ma transformation. Je l'ai senti se crisper contre moi. Je continue cependant mon récit, mes débuts en vampire et les trois cents ans longues années. Le retour en France, la transformation de Seamus et Dean. Il m'écoute silencieusement, ses mains se sont juste légèrement resserrées contre mon ventre. J'entreprends alors de lui expliquer le changement, la décision de sortir après avoir vu mes amis profiter de la vie. Je lui raconte que je n'avais pas voulu expérimenter de nouvelles choses sans lui, que je préférais passer du temps à son chevet à l'observer dormir, mais que finalement la solitude avait eu raison de moi. Je lui narre ensuite mes débuts dans le monde, le casino, la première sortie en boite de nuit, la découverte de la façon avec laquelle on pouvait se perdre et oublier. Je lui rapporte le début de ma perte de conscience, les verres de scotch qui s'enchainaient, les sorties qui me permettaient de ne plus me morfondre.

Lorsque j'arrive à la pire nuit de ma vie, je marque un temps d'attente. J'ai peur, j'ai honte. Cependant je sais que c'est nécessaire, qu'il a droit de savoir. Alors je lui raconte ma dispute avec mes amis, ma perte d'argent à la roulette puis la boite de nuit. Je ne lui épargne rien, la drogue, les corps qui se collaient au mien et dans lesquels je retrouvais la chaleur que j'avais perdue. Quand je lui rapporte ma vision, il se crispe un peu plus, je l'ignore cependant. Je lui raconte comment je me suis laissé faire lorsque je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas lui. Ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là, une envie charnelle. Mes souvenirs sont flous pour la suite de cette soirée mais je réussis à me rappeler du taxi et enfin du fauteuil. Finalement, je lui dis que lui aussi je l'avais pris pour une illusion.

Quand mon récit prend fin, le silence regagne la grotte. Tendu, j'attends sa réaction. Il ne fait cependant rien. J'essaye donc de bouger, de me retourner, mais il me maintient fermement dos à lui. Je comprends ce qu'il se passe quand une larme mouille ma nuque. Une autre la rejoint et bientôt, des sanglots le secouent. Paniquant, je réussis à me détacher de son étreinte et à me tourner vers lui. Il se laisse alors retomber sur le sol et mets sa tête dans ses mains. Ne voulant pas le voir ainsi, je m'assieds à ses côtés et le prends dans mes bras. Ma main vient caresser son dos tandis que je le serre le plus fort possible, le rapproche encore plus de moi. Finalement, il réussit à se calmer et chuchote faiblement :

- Je suis tellement désolé, Harry.

- C'est bon… C'est fini maintenant.

- Non, tu as raison, je t'ai imposé tout ceci sans même envisager la portée de mon acte.

- Tu l'as dit c'était la seule solution. Je ne t'en veux pas, tant que tu restes avec moi, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir. Je t'aime.

Sur cette dernière déclaration, il relève la tête. Sur son visage, des sillons de larmes se sont formés. Il n'en a cure et plonge sur mes lèvres. Il m'embrasse avec force et m'allonge sur le sol dans son mouvement. Je réponds à son baiser fougueusement. Il m'a tellement manqué que j'en ai mal. Je le veux auprès de moi. Quand je sens ses mains se faufiler sous ma chemise, je rassemble tout mon self control et le repousse :

- Non, tu es blessé.

- Tais toi, m'ordonne-t-il.

Sa bouche étouffe ma protestation et ses doigts déchirent ma chemise. Mettant de côté mon inquiétude, je le déshabille à mon tour. Je m'étonne de voir ses bleus à moitié partis. C'est vrai que les vampires guérissent beaucoup plus rapidement. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que sa bouche descend sur mon torse, embrassant tout sur son passage. Sa langue effleure un de mes tétons et je gémis. Je suis redevenu sensible après tout ce temps. Encore une fois mes pensées se sont interrompues : ses dents ont mordillé l'autre. Le gémissement qui m'échappe est alors plus fort que le précédent. Tranquillement, il embrasse mon ventre tandis qu'une de ses mains vient caresser l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Le désir m'embrase et je veux beaucoup plus. Je détache donc seul ma ceinture, il en profite pour se relever et retirer son propre pantalon. A genoux, il est nu sous mon regard. J'admire son corps, ses muscles fins mais fermes, et surtout son membre déjà érigé qui n'appelle que moi. Je me redresse et m'en saisit pour le caresser tendrement. Un sifflement sort de la bouche de mon amant et il rejette la tête en arrière quand mon mouvement s'accélère. Je me redresse ensuite, glisse ma main vers ses fesses et le colle à moi. L'autre rejoint son derrière et j'embrasse sa bouche rouge qui se présente à moi. Il retombe sur mon corps mais cette fois-ci, nos virilités nues se touchent. Instinctivement ses hanches se mettent en mouvement. Les frottements nous apportent des décharges plaisir et, à nouveau, je ne m'empêcher de gémir. Ses lèvres se referment cependant sur les miennes et sa langue vient emprisonner la mienne pour un ballet passionné. Mes mains n'ont pas bougé et le forcent à accélérer le mouvement tandis que je sens l'orgasme monter. Il accompagne mes gestes, perdu lui aussi dans son plaisir. Finalement la jouissance nous atteint. Draco se cambre et murmure mon prénom, puis il se laisse retomber sur mon corps encore secoué de spasmes de plaisir. Sa bouche souffle à mon oreille au rythme de ses respirations rapides et finalement l'embrasse.

Nos corps collés ne sont cependant pas rassasiés et le désir revient lorsqu'il bouge légèrement pour m'embrasser. Dans son regard, je distingue à nouveau son excitation et il souffle rapidement :

- Retourne toi.

J'acquiesce et obéis. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de plus encore. A genoux, j'attends la suite. Je le vois profiter du résultat de notre plaisir pour lubrifier son membre et le présenter ensuite à mon entrée. Je me crispe légèrement, cela fait tellement longtemps. Il comprend mon inquiétude et vient coller son torse à mon dos. Une de ses mains caresse mon torse tandis qu'il commence à me pénétrer. Une fois entré en moi, il ne bouge plus et mord mon épaule pour supporter la torture que lui impose cette absence de mouvement. Finalement, je me mets de moi même à bouger. Heureux, il prend appui sur mes hanches pour se renfoncer en moi doucement et lentement. Mais bientôt, cela ne me suffit plus. Je chuchote tout bas :

- Draco…

- Hum…?

- Plus vite…

- Comment ?

- Plus fort !

Obéissant, il accélère enfin le mouvement et finit par perdre tout contrôle. Ses gestes sont erratiques, violents et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Mes gémissements se transforment en cris tandis que les siens que rejoignent les miens. A cet instant, nous ne sommes plus que deux hommes en fusion à la recherche de la délivrance. Elle ne tarde pas à arriver, plus forte que la première, plus prenante. Ma vue se trouble et j'en perds mes moyens. Je reprends contact avec la réalité peu de temps après. Je suis allongé dans l'herbe, son corps est sur le mien, son membre encore en moi. Je gigote pour lui montrer qu'il commence à peser et il s'enlève. Je ne veux cependant pas perdre de contact avec lui et me retourne pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il se laisse faire et pose son visage, maintenant apaisé, contre mon cœur. Doucement, mes doigts viennent caresser sa chevelure blonde. Je n'ai plus peur, je ne suis plus inquiet. Nous sommes ensemble et seul cela compte.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre et l'épilogue !

A vendredi !


	41. Vieillir à tes côtés

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre. J'ai vraiment apprécié l'écrire. J'en suis ressortie toute heureuse, toute pimpante.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Georgeuh : Et si, c'est la fin. :) Je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour écrire encore dix chapitres. Lol. Sorry. Allez. Bonne lecture ! :)

Drayy : Merci beaucoup ! Ravie qu'il te plaise ! Bisous

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous sommes ensuite retournés au Château. Blaise et moi nous étions toujours débrouillés pour qu'il reste semblable à ce qu'il fût avant le sommeil de Draco. Etant situé dans un coin isolé, il ne craignait pas de se faire surprendre souvent. C'est à pied que nous sommes arrivé là bas. Le blond sourit en le voyant tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Une fois devant la porte, il se tourne vers moi et me tends la clé. Il est sceptique. Je m'en saisis. C'est une clé automatique. Nous avons installé une sécurité renforcée avec un code. Je souris, Draco ne connaît rien à la technologie. Ses sourcils se froncent et il m'observe appuyer sur le bouton de la clé faisant ainsi actionner un petit pan de mur qui se déplace et dévoile un clavier. Je tape rapidement le code et la porte s'ouvre enfin. Je me tourne alors vers lui.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais été seul ?

- J'aurais utilisé ceci, me répond-t-il en sortant un portable.

- Tu sais t'en servir ?

- Tais toi.

Il me double et rentre chez lui. Des draps ont été posés par Maria sur les meubles, elle vient toujours de temps en temps s'occuper de ce qui est aussi chez elle. Un par un, mon amant les retire. Je me décide alors enfin à bouger. Je l'aide puis le dirige vers sa chambre.

- Tu as encore envie de moi ? me demande-t-il, lubrique.

- Toujours.

Une fois dans la pièce, je le pousse vers le matelas et l'embrasse.

Un peu plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux, nus, allongés, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Sa tête est sur mon torse et ma main caresse ses doux cheveux. Seuls nos respirations transpercent le silence. Pour la première fois, je suis apaisé. Je lui en fais part, il resserre son étreinte autour de mon corps et avoue :

- Je ne m'en rends toujours pas compte.

- De quoi ?

- Que tout est résolu. Que nous sommes tranquilles, ensemble. Que tu ne vas pas vieillir.

- Tu m'aurais préféré ridé ? je demande, faussement vexé.

Il se relève alors et lève sa main à mon visage pour en redessiner les traits.

- Peut être. Enfin, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir à te perdre mais j'aurais aimé avoir une existence humaine avec toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vieillir à tes côtés, cela aurait été une belle perspective.

Je souris.

- Je comprends. Mais moi, je suis bien content ainsi.

- Je ne pourrais plus te regarder dormir.

- Je pourrais faire semblant.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi.

Un oreiller arrive sur mon visage et il se détourne de moi.

- Tu casses tout le romantisme de la scène.

J'éclate de rire.

- Au contraire, l'éternité à tes côtés, c'est ça qui est romantique !

- Mais non ! Passer l'épreuve de la vieillesse, continuer à s'aimer malgré les rides !

- Tu ne crois pas que nous avons passé assez d'épreuves ?

Enfin, il retourne son visage vers moi. Un sourire doux se forme sur ses traits.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

- Draco… Tu as trop dormi, tu te ramollis.

Je me retrouve soudain plaqué contre le matelas, la tête dans l'oreiller et la sienne à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

- Tu crois cela ?

Il étouffe ma réponse d'un baiser et me fait l'amour pour m'empêcher de le contredire.

Le soir arrive. Nous avons enfin quitté le lit. Il avait soif. Je lui ai fait découvrir notre réserve de sang gardée au frais dans la cave. Je suis ensuite remonté et me suis installé devant la cheminée après avoir allumé un feu. Il me rejoint quelques instants plus tard et me tends un verre. Mes yeux accrochent le liquide doré et je secoue la tête. Il soulève un sourcil.

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Pas de scotch ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai assez bu.

- C'est à cause de cette fameuse nuit ?

- Tais toi.

Joueur, il passe le verre devant mon visage et le fait tourner devant mes yeux. Puis voyant que je détourne la tête, il s'accroupit. Sa main libre se pose sur ma cuisse.

- Harry, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Prends le. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

- C'est faux.

- C'est ta drogue.

- Ma drogue, c'est toi.

- Vraiment ?

Il porte le liquide à ses lèvres et en prend dans sa bouche. Il la colle ensuite à mes lèvres et me force à ouvrir la bouche. Impuissant, je sens le liquide traverser ma bouche et se glisser dans ma gorge. Fier de lui, mon amant se redresse pour ensuite s'asseoir sur mes genoux, les siens de part et d'autre de mes cuisses. Il renouvelle l'action et vide ainsi le reste du verre. Plaçant mes mains sur sa chemise, je me laisse faire. J'aime ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la main du blond glisse vers mon pantalon, mon portable sonne. Posé sur la cheminée, il interrompt notre séance de bécotage. Enervé, Draco se redresse et grogne :

- C'est n'importe quoi ces nouveaux appareils, aucune intimité.

- Il faut que je réponde. Ce doit être Blaise qui s'inquiète.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Bien sûr.

Je le pousse gentiment et vais décrocher.

- Harry ?

- Oui.

- Tout va bien ?

- Très bien.

- Où est Draco ?

- A côté de moi.

- Ah… Vous… Enfin... Vous…

- On est à nouveau ensemble, oui.

- Bien, je suis content pour vous. Et les autres ?

- Morts.

- Bon, pas la peine que je vienne, alors ?

- Non.

- Bon, ne restez pas trop longtemps seuls, on serait ravis de vous revoir à nouveau réunis.

- C'est cela, oui. Bon, je dois te laisser là, j'ajoute en sentant les doigts de mon blond parcourir mon corps.

- A plus, alors. Salue Draco pour…

Je ne le laisse pas finir et raccroche. Le portable tombe par terre, vite suivi par ma chemise et bientôt le reste de mes vêtements. Ils ne nous verront pas avant un bon bout de temps.

Le lendemain matin, nous sommes à nouveau dans le lit. La nuit a été mouvementée. Pour une fois, je ne l'ai pas vue passer.

- Harry, cela te dirait une balade à cheval ?

- Avec quels chevaux ?

- Bah, ceux de l'écurie.

- Tu veux dire ceux dont personne ne s'occupe pendant notre absence ?

Il ronchonne, mécontent.

- Je peux en faire livrer si tu veux, j'ajoute en le voyant malheureux.

- Vraiment ?

- Une seconde.

Je vais chercher le portable abandonné par terre devant le feu qui s'est éteint et appelle Colin. Il semble étonné de ma requête mais accepte. Avec mes relations, je devrais les recevoir dans deux, trois jours. Je retourne ensuite dans la chambre. Mon amant y est toujours. Nu dans les draps. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être encore une fois soufflé par sa beauté. Je le rejoins sur le matelas et l'embrasse sur toute la surface de peau libre. Un rire lui échappe quand un baiser papillon le chatouille sur les côtes. Je continue ma progression, savourant le toucher doux de sa peau, divine à mes yeux. Je ne m'occupe pas de son entrejambe. Il n'y a pas de désir dans mon action, juste un besoin charnel de le sentir contre moi. Je finis par arriver à sa bouche. Je l'embrasse fougueusement tout en m'allongeant à ses côtés, puis ferme les yeux et plonge ma tête dans son cou.

Après trois jours où seules des promesses d'amour ont été prononcées, un camion arrive. Je l'accueille, souriant et désigne au conducteur l'écurie. Il reste quelques minutes devant le château, étonné de voir une telle merveille, puis me suit et installe les deux chevaux dans leur box.

Une fois qu'il a disparu, mon homme arrive, paré pour l'équitation. Ensemble, nous montons sur nos chevaux et galopons sur ses terres. Sur quelques kilomètres de périphérie, rien n'a été touché. J'ai veillé à cela, aucune habitation, aucun changement sur la végétation, rien qui ne puisse changer son domaine. Heureux, je le vois sourire lorsque nous arrivons à la source. Celle où nous étions arrêtés la première fois qu'il m'a embrassé. Nous nous arrêtons donc. Je le vois ensuite se déshabiller.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je lui dis. L'eau doit être polluée, elle n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Il me regarde narquois et me fais signe d'approcher. Je vois alors que l'eau est limpide et visiblement propre. J'entreprends de me dévêtir à mon tour et le rejoint dans l'eau fraiche. Elle nous arrive au dessus de la taille à son endroit le plus profond. Draco ensuite profite de ma nudité et m'avoue au coin de l'oreille :

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec tous ces hommes que je ramenais.

- Je sais.

Il lève un sourcil étonné.

- J'ai fait la peur de sa vie à Thomas.

- Thomas…?

- Le premier.

- Ah.

Sa bouche retourne ensuite dans mon cou et me le picore doucement.

- Draco. C'était bas.

- Je sais. Pardon.

Je le rassure et l'embrasse à nouveau. Je ne me lasse pas de ses lèvres.

Peu de temps après, nous sommes à nouveau dans notre lit. Je ne vois pas le temps passer ainsi.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'épilogue, pas lundi sûrement. Mais mercredi.

A bientôt


	42. Epilogue

Bon bah, nous y voilà. C'est la fin. Je suis triste. Cette fiction est la plus longue à mon actif et cela fait étrange de se dire qu'elle est totalement terminée…

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plus tout du long et que vous aurez passé un bon moment !

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement ma béta qui, à chaque chapitre, était là pour sa petite correction ! Merci beaucoup petite Crevette !

Et aussi, très important, un grand merci à vous tous qui avez été là, me laissant plein de petits commentaires tout mignons, tout gentils et plutôt constructifs qui m'ont accompagnée et encouragée du début à la fin ! Alors merci à vous !

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Georgeuh : Oui c'est la fin, bouuuhh ! Snif.

Drayy : Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu et triste comme toi qu'elle soit terminée…

Nola : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en rendras compte quand il n'y aura plus de nouveaux chapitres… Sniiif !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_2018_

Je me lève doucement. Le lit grince sous mon poids et j'entends Draco grogner. Il ne dort pas. Nous ne pouvons pas dormir. Il appelle cela la relaxation, un état de demi conscience qui nous permet de remettre en place nos pensées. J'essaye de ne pas le déranger, mais la chaleur de mon corps quitte le sien et il finit se secouer et papillonner des paupières.

- Harry, où vas-tu ?

- J'ai entendu une voiture dehors. Je vais voir qui c'est.

- Habille toi avant.

- Bien sûr, je rigole.

Tranquillement, j'enfile un pantalon et une chemise se trouvant sur une chaise non loin du lit. Pieds nus, je descends ensuite les escaliers et arrive dans le hall sans un bruit. A la porte, quelqu'un frappe. Sans me presser, je vais ouvrir et sourit en voyant Blaise et Seamus se trouver derrière.

- Harry ! Bon sang ! Tu es en vie ! s'exclame mon meilleur ami.

- Bien sûr que je le suis.

- Cela fait cinq ans que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles !

- Je t'ai envoyé des messages…

- Un par an.

- Oui, bon…

- Bref, coupe Blaise. Vu que vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous décidez à bouger et venir nous voir, on se déplace nous même. Comment va Draco ?

- Bien il est… euh…, je commence en désignant vaguement la chambre.

- Je vois. Dis lui de se bouger. Son meilleur ami aimerait bien avoir de ses nouvelles.

Obéissant, je grimpe au premier et pénètre dans notre chambre. Il est toujours allongé sur le lit dans une position qu'il sait sensuelle. Ignorant mon désir, je lui explique de quoi il en retourne. Je l'entends soupirer et me dire de les ignorer.

- Reviens au lit, Harry.

- Non. Allez cela fait cinq ans.

Après un combat de regard, il se décide enfin à se lever mais en profite, cependant, pour s'étirer, jouer de ses muscles et me regarder chaudement. Je lui rends son regard brûlant et me retiens de l'empêcher de s'habiller. Une fois prêt, nous descendons ensemble. Nos amis sont dans le hall. Pansy et Dean son aussi avec eux.

- Et bien, que nous vaut ce plaisir ? demande mon amant.

- Tu n'as pas envie de voir tes amis, Draco ? questionne le noir.

- La présence de Harry me suffisait, réponds simplement le blond en m'attirant dans ses bras.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais il y a la vie dehors.

- D'ailleurs, Harry, ton entreprise que devient-elle ? demande Dean.

- J'ai revendu mes parts il y a quatre ans. Je ne pouvais plus la gérer.

- Mais… Et Colin ?

- Il est le nouveau PDG. C'est lui qui a récupéré. De toute manière, je la rachèterai quand je voudrai. Je ne manque pas d'argent pour l'instant.

- Et vous comptez rester combien de temps ici ? demande Pansy.

- Autant de temps que nous voudrons. Je ne suis plus le chef des vampires, je n'ai donc plus d'obligations, répond mon blond.

- Mais nous sommes ravis de vous voir, je reprends en souriant. Que devenez vous ?

- On va se marier, dit Seamus.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu vas te marier avec qui Seamus ? questionne Draco en regardant Dean, perplexe.

- Avec Dean, bien sûr !

- Mais… Ce n'est pas possible !

- Le mariage gay est autorisé depuis peu en France, j'explique. Nous viendrons. Quand est-ce ?

- Dans un mois. Tu seras mon témoin ?

- Bien sûr.

Je félicite ensuite le couple tandis que mon amant ne s'en remet toujours pas.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que je parle avec nos amis de leur vie à Paris, il s'exclame soudain :

- Mais alors, Harry, cela veut dire que l'on peut se marier nous aussi ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Faisons cela alors ! s'extasie-t-il.

- Elle est nulle ta demande en mariage, Draco, ricane son meilleur ami.

Le blond l'ignore et me regarde fier de lui, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je sens alors tous les regards converger vers moi, attendant ma réponse.

- Euh… Bah… Euh… Oui, je bredouille à court de mot.

- Parfait.

Un grand sourire illuminant ses lèvres, il me prend le bras et m'entraine dans notre chambre, oubliant totalement nos amis. Il claque ensuite la porte derrière nous et entreprends de me déshabiller. Complètement dépassé par les évènements, je le repousse faiblement alors que mes habits tombent un à un au sol.

- Draco, stop.

Sa bouche ne peut pas me répondre. Elle est trop occupée à embrasser chaque parcelle de ma peau nouvellement dévoilée.

- Sérieusement, Draco. Arrête.

- Mais pourquoi, bon sang ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Mais enfin… Je veux dire, Blaise a raison, ta demande était un peu… Enfin pas très romantique.

- On s'en fiche, Harry. On passe au dessus de tout cela. Tu envisageais de te marier un jour avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Bah… Non.

- Bah alors !

Soufflé par tant de désinvolture, je le laisse me plaquer contre le matelas et me faire l'amour, oubliant ainsi vite nos amis toujours en bas.

**Fin**

Et voilà ! Un épilogue plutôt court.

Juste une petite question par pure curiosité d'auteur : quelle aura été la partie que vous avez préférée ?

Encore merci à vous et à bientôt, j'espère, dans une autre des mes fictions !

Bisous


End file.
